


Good Morning, Professor!

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blowjobs, Break Up, But not between Victor and Yuuri, Depression, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Insecurity, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, References to Suicide, Slow Burn, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 156,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: Yuuri has just started his MSc Psychology degree, lead and taught by Professor Nikiforov. All seems relatively mundane at first - Yuuri is quietly excelling in his class, and becoming well acquainted with the new professor. Friends, if you will.But then Yuuri's present clashes with Victor's past, and neither of them are sure about how to cope with it.Just let me give the biggest shoutout in the world to the amazing @psipisi for this fic! Without her, this fic would not be here, and my other multichap fics would be abandoned or also nonexistent LOL So thank you!!! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Good Morning, Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422823) by [AnneKatsuforov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatsuforov/pseuds/AnneKatsuforov)



No one would ever voluntarily choose the front seat of the lecture theatre. You just wouldn’t – that was way too close to comfort to the lecturer. Yuuri was no exception. The front row was the last seat he’d ever choose. So you can imagine his shock when he rocked up to his first lecture of the MSc Psychology course… late. 

“S-sorry I’m late!” Yuuri panted as he opened the door to the lecture theatre with a bang. Hundreds of heads turned to look at him as he stepped into the room, almost stood frozen by the doorway.

“Nice of you to join us.” His lecturer looked sharp – a tall figure with silvery locks and bright blue eyes. Certainly not American, if the accent had anything to say about it. Russian, maybe? It was a thick, heavy accent, yet it was also quite soft. “Victor Nikiforov. You can call me Victor.” 

“N-nice to meet you.” Yuuri stuttered, totally flustered by his grand entrance. Yuuri’s heart was racing – he could feel eyes burning into his back as he made his way to the dreaded front row seat, students’ heads following him. Yuuri’s face was scorched with embarrassment as he shamefully unpacked his stuff and opened his laptop.  
———————————————————————  
“Hi guys. Welcome to MSc Psychology. I’m Victor Nikiforov, and I’ll be taking you through this module for the whole year, so, you’ll be seeing a lot of me.” Victor perched on the edge of his desk, remote in hand to switch the presentation slides. 

“I don’t expect a lot from you guys, just hand your work in on time. In fact you don’t even have to hand it in I’m not gonna come for you if you don’t. One ground rule is just don’t be disruptive when I’m talking or someone else is talking.” Victor moved off his desk and walked around. 

“So during this module you’ll have with me we’ll be going over cognition, memory and perception, and psychopathology, including various mental illnesses which you’ll probably have covered—“ Victor was cut off by the slam of a door. 

“S-sorry I’m late!” Victor turned his head to see who was at the door – a male of average height, black hair and glasses.

“Nice of you to join us. Victor Nikiforov, you can call me Victor.” Victor quickly introduced himself as he eyed the student, who was seemingly frozen at the doorway. 

“N-nice to meet you.” The student stuttered as he rushed to the closest seat to him, which just so happened to be right in front of Victor’s desk. Victor flashed him a small smile as he watched him unpack his bag, before turning his attention back to the PowerPoint slides. 

“To start with today we’re just gonna go over the module overview, the assignments, and I know everyone hates these, but we’re gonna be doing some ice breakers too.” Victor watched in amusement as the whole class groaned. Victor let out an amused huff.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri’s heart leapt at the word “ice breakers”. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, his brow furrowing. Yuuri’s eyes scanned the room, looking for someone who looked friendly enough to introduce himself to. 

“We’ll get the worst thing in the world over with first – ice breakers. So turn to the person closest to you and tell them your name, one mundane fact and one interesting fact about yourself.” Victor instructed, and Yuuri heard the murmuring build up in volume… along with his anxiety. This was not a good start to the day. 

Yuuri stared down at his lap, biting the inside of his cheek as his thumbs twiddled. He couldn’t wait for the lecture to actually start because this was just so awkward and nerve racking. Could they just skip to the part where they didn’t have to talk to anyone? Yuuri wanted to go home already. He wanted to go home and climb into bed and snuggle up to Charlie. 

Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin when a tall figure hovered over his desk, one hand leaned on his desk, his weight rested on his arm. Yuuri looked up to see Victor, eyes bright with a smile.  
“Hi. I’m Victor Nikiforov. I am a huge dog lover and I used to be a figure skater.” Yuuri was confused for a moment. He already knew Victor’s name – he’d told him about two minutes ago. And— oh. Oh. Ice breakers. Right. 

“I-I’m Yuuri Katsuki. I moved to the states when I was eighteen and in my free time I play the cello. I uhh… I also like dogs.” Yuuri introduced himself quietly, his gaze still fixated on his hands as he waited for Victor to just— leave and stop making this so damn awkward for him! Yuuri held his breath, waiting for the professor to walk away, but much to Yuuri’s bemusement the conversation kept going. 

“Oh! You do? Do you have one? I have an adorable poodle named Makkachin! She’s my pride and joy!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri raised an eyebrow. That was a very quick change from serious professor to serial dog lover. But Yuuri found that rather… charming. It was sweet. 

“I umm… I did… I had a toy poodle but he… yeah.” Yuuri explained, his gaze now focussed back at his lap once more. “I-it happened a long time ago though.” Yuuri said quickly, almost panicking, as if he’d said too much. Yuuri swallowed as the split second of silence seemed to drag on uncomfortably. 

“Oh. I’m sorry about your poodle…” Victor said apologetically. “So… what kind of music do you play on the cello?” Victor changed the subject – any pet death was a sensitive topic, and it wasn’t one Victor was that keen to stay on, especially when he’d only just met the new student. 

“I play a lot of classical music, and some contemporary. My dream is to play at a wedding.” Yuuri sighed softly. Yuuri had always been too shy to play in front of an audience, he only ever played in front of himself. It wasn’t just his shyness that stopped him joining competitions and talent shows, it was his prevailing anxiety too. People… huge crowds sent his anxiety wild and he couldn’t cope with it. His dream of playing at a wedding would never come true like that. 

“You know… there’s currently a pianist in the music society looking for a cellist, if that interests you?” Victor recommended, and Yuuri gave it a quick thought. “He plays at the university concert at the end of the year. Med student, still has another two years of his degree.” That terrified Yuuri, who vehemently shook his head, his eyes squeezing shut.

“N-no! No… I c-can’t do that…” Yuuri squeaked. “I don’t think I can do that…” 

“Ahh, well, do give it some thought. He’s a great pianist.” Victor smiled, before moving back to his desk to bring the class back together. Yuuri released a deep sigh. That was such an awkward conversation. But Victor seemed nice. Yuuri would hopefully enjoy this class.  
———————————————————————  
Victor wanted to know more about Yuuri. He seemed shy and introverted, yet at the same time, he seemed like he had a lot to offer. Victor wondered if he could get Yuuri to open up a little throughout the course. 

“Alright, so now that you know something about the person next to you let’s actually get started.” He flicked the PowerPoint slide to the overview. “The first part of the module is cognition and cognitive psychology. This will cover neuroscience and the study of the brain, and will also cover cognitive theories.” He flicked the slide again. “The next part of the module will be psychopathology. In particular we will be studying depression, theories for depression, and treatments. We will also cover post traumatic stress disorder, the effects, theories, and treatment, and dissociative identity disorder. You probably will have covered these at bachelor level, but we’ll do them in more depth” 

“Lastly we will cover memory and perception. Theories of how we remember things, forgetting, and the effects of perception on memory, all that jazz. Not as interesting as psychopathology, but still a good part of the module.” Victor flicked the slide once more with the click of a button, and this time moved away from his desk to walk around. 

“Now. Your thesis. This will be about fifty pages, bibliography included. It should be about twelve thousand words, in-text citations included. We’ll go over that on Wednesday’s session. There will also be a series of formative and summative assignments you’ll have to complete, they’re already on the university curriculum for you to look at. Any questions?” There was a pregnant silence. Seriously, out of a class of almost two hundred students and no one had a question? Victor sighed. 

“Alright. So to ease you back into an educational setting, we’re going to have a discussion in pairs or threes about this question—“ Victor flicked the slide once more. “How have cognitive theories contributed to psychologists understanding of behaviour? I want you to discuss this with the person next to you and we’ll share our ideas in a bit.” Victor glanced over at Yuuri, who once again, was struggling to find someone to talk to. Victor had a look around to see if there was anyone else without a partner, but it seemed to be only Yuuri. With a gentle, smile, he walked over.

“What do you think, Yuuri?” He watched as Yuuri jumped, his face confused as he stared back at Victor. 

“Umm… I think cognitive theories are important for bridging between biological and psychological theories? B-by bringing together traditional scientific methods and psychological theories i-it could become possible to… to test these theories…?” Yuuri suggested hesitantly as Victor nodded. 

“You’re right, I agree. What about the development of cognitive neuroscience?” 

“I uhh… I think it’s important for finding out the origin of mental illnesses? If by reading brain scans the cause of mental illnesses, or the area of the not functioning correctly can be found, it would be possible to find a solution to them too?” Right off he bat Victor knew that even though Yuuri was shy, he was for sure passionate and full of potential. Yuuri could really go far. Victor just had to break him out of his shell. 

“Excellent, Yuuri.”  
———————————————————————  
The rest of the class was relatively uneventful – just a brief overview of the module. When class was over Yuuri packed up his stuff, and left back home. He and his boyfriend were currently renting a place about a ten minute walk from the university. 

Yuuri had been dating Charlie for about three years now, since his second year of his bachelors degree. Charlie was lovely. He was caring and domestic, and Yuuri really really loves him. Charlie would make him tea and ask him how his day was, and greet him at the door of their apartment with open arms and a kiss to the forehead. 

But Charlie was also very different to Yuuri. Charlie was social and extroverted. He enjoyed going out to parties, and going out with friends. Yuuri had absolutely no issue with that and he respected Charlie’s liking to parties. Charlie never failed to be back by three am, unless he texted Yuuri prior to, which Yuuri really appreciated. Yuuri just wished he could enjoy them with him without breaking down. 

When he arrived back home he opened the door and was greeted by a tall figure with short brown hair and grey eyes. Yuuri relaxed into the embrace, letting out a soft sigh. 

“I’m home.” 

“Welcome back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes through the lecture with Yuuri, and learns a little bit more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y’all!  
> Can you tell I’m procrastinating on my assignments?

“How was your first day?” Charlie asked as Yuuri put his bag down. “I made you lunch, when you’re ready.” Yuuri sighed contently, an adorable smile spread across his face. He stepped towards Charlie and brought his arms around his waist. 

“Thanks. You’re the best.” On his toes, he stood to kiss Charlie, gently brushing their noses together. Charlie chuckled against his lips. “It was okay, I was late, which was so embarrassing.” Yuuri pulled away, and followed Charlie to the kitchen. “But the professor seems nice? So hopefully it’ll be a good module.” Yuuri smiled as he sat down. Charlie placed a plate of a chicken and mango salad in front of Yuuri with a mug of green tea. 

“You were late?” Charlie chuckled. “I bet you got a front row seat, didn’t you?” He teased, and Yuuri poured softly as he ate. 

“Such a cursed place to sit…!” Yuuri sighed with a groan. “But the professor likes dogs, so how horrible can he be?” Yuuri chuckled, watching as Charlie made himself a drink. 

“Anyone who likes dogs can’t be that evil. Even a mafia leader who likes dogs can’t be all too evil.” Charlie joked. “When’s your next class?” 

“Tomorrow, but it’s an afternoon class. I think I take five classes a week? With two lecturers. I’m not really sure yet, but I think that’s how it is.” Yuuri shrugged as he took his now-empty plate to the sink to wash it. “Thank you for lunch. It was delicious as always.” Yuuri smiled softly. 

“You’re welcome. We probably have to go food shopping soon, running out of food.” Charlie mentioned as Yuuri washed and put away his plate and cutlery. 

“We could always go out tonight for dinner? It’s been a while.” Yuuri suggested, and Charlie had a think. 

“Italian?” 

“Sure.”  
———————————————————————  
The next day Yuuri turned up for lecture on time. But much to his own surprise, and probably the surprise of everyone else, Yuuri found himself sat on the front row. He took out his laptop and stationary, setting them on the desk in front of him as he waited for the lecture to start. 

It was a couple of minutes before Victor came into the lecture room. He flashed Yuuri a quick smile, which Yuuri politely returned, before stalking over to his desk. Yuuri watched mindlessly as Victor unpacked his stuff for the lecture with a sigh, and pulled up the PowerPoint for the day. 

“Depression – Diagnosis and Issues with Diagnosis” 

Oh. Starting heavy, then. Yuuri sighed softly and wrote down the title with a felt tip, before writing the date. 

“Welcome to your first proper lecture. We’ll be going over, as the title suggests, depression. You’ll have covered some of the stuff probably at bachelor level or maybe even before, but we’ll be going over the history of some of the concepts which might help you with your thesis.” Victor introduced as moved to the front of his desk, perching on the edge as he flicked the slide. 

Yuuri gazed as he watched Victor roll his sleeves up to his elbows, babbling something about the DSM-five and the huge index of mental conditions. Yuuri was writing mindlessly – he figured he could just go over the notes later along with the lecture slides to actually make sense of it all. 

As the lecture went on Yuuri found himself more and more engaged with the content, actually paying attention to what was happening. But Victor was going just a bit too fast – Yuuri found himself unable to quite keep up with the pace of the lecture. With a deep sigh, he scribbled down what he could, along with Victor’s office number and office hours. 

“So about the assignment… an essay, three thousand words. Analyse the classification and diagnosis of a psychological illness of your choosing. Any questions?” Victor asked, his eyes scanning the room, sharp blue eyes gazing in Yuuri’s direction, who stared right back. “Alright. Class dismissed.” Victor sighed. 

Yuuri debated staying behind to ask about the lecture, but decided against it, thinking it would be better to save his questions for after he’d attempted to put the lecture together into something he could understand. Yuuri packed away his things, and was the last to leave. 

“Bye, Victor.” He smiled as he opened the door to leave. 

“See you on Thursday, Yuuri.” Victor smiled back as he watched Yuuri leave the room. 

Just as he exited the theatre, Yuuri’s phone pinged. 

From: Peach  
YUURIIIIIIIII how was your first lecture? How’s the professor? Interesting? 

With a fond laugh, Yuuri shot back a quick response. 

To: Peach  
It was fast, I couldn’t quite keep up! I need to see prof about it probably tomorrow. He seems nice, he’s called Victor. Russian, silver hair, quite tall… he likes dogs tho! 

Yuuri texted back. He began his way back home, picking up a quick lunch for him and Charlie. Charlie had a lecture today, so neither of them were home to make lunch. 

To: Charlie <3  
Picking up lunch now – pizza? Love you <3 

From: Charlie <3  
Sounds great. Love you too <3

Yuuri fondly smiled as he walked his way back to their apartment, picking up a fresh pizza on the way. Yuuri ordered the pizza online - the anxiety clouding his mind made it difficult to order up front. Even collecting the order was nerve racking, but far more favourable. He waited patiently to collect the order. 

With a beating heart and trembling hands Yuuri raced in and out of the pizza parlour as fast as he could and went home. It was a relief when he came home to find that Charlie had just gotten home too – his bag had been haphazardly places by the door, and he was in the kitchen, making a drink. 

“You just got back?” Yuuri asked, and Charlie stopped what he was doing to take the pizza and put it down before returning to give Yuuri a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“Yeah, literally seconds before you. Were you alright getting the pizza?” He asked, gently brushing Yuuri’s fringe back. 

“Yeah. It’s still scary, but I’m doing alright.” Yuuri chuckled as he pulled away from Charlie with a content sigh. “Anyway, I bought back pizza for us.” Yuuri smiled as he pulled the pizza out of the bag and opened the box. 

“You really are the best.” Charlie said as he joined Yuuri at the small table. “Thanks for picking up lunch.” He said appreciatively as he pulled he first slice from the box.

After lunch Charlie found Yuuri working tirelessly to understand the lecture from earlier on. With a soft sigh, Charlie came up behind Yuuri and squeezed his shoulders.  
“I’m going out in a bit, I’ll be back before midnight. Do you want me to make you something to eat before I go?” Charlie asked, and Yuuri put down his pen. 

“Yes please. Text me if you’ll be back later? I’ll save you some dinner.” Yuuri requested, and Charlie nodded as he went off to the kitchen to make Yuuri a sandwich and some tea. 

“I will. I don’t think I’ll be out much later than that though, I want to get home before you go to bed.” Yuuri smiled sweetly as Charlie set a mug and a plate in front of him. 

“Thank you. Just don’t forget to stay safe.” Charlie liked going out, and Yuuri, not so much. It never bothered him when Charlie went out, he just wished he could enjoy it with him. Sometimes Yuuri would worry about Charlie when he went out – who he was with, and where they were at. But as long as Yuuri knew he was safe his other worries could be filed away. 

“Don’t worry yourself. Chris is coming too, so don’t worry. I’ll text when I’m on my way home.” Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. Chris had been a long time friend, and Yuuri would trust Chris (almost) with his life. He was glad when he introduced Chris to Charlie – the two seemed to get along great as they were very similar people. “I’m going to get ready now. Let me know if you want anything else before I leave.” Charlie kissed his forehead and went off to their bedroom to get changed. 

Yuuri smiled fondly, watching Charlie race off to their bedroom before tucking into his sandwich and getting back to his work. Not long after, Charlie re-emerged.  
“I’m about to head out, do you want another tea before I go?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“Go on, have some fun, and I’ll see you tonight.” Yuuri stood up from his chair and came over, his arms around Charlie’s waist as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“I’ll be home before midnight.” 

And Charlie was, indeed home before midnight.  
———————————————————————  
The next morning, Yuuri just wanted to lie in. But the lecture really wasn’t sinking in. With a sigh, he forced himself out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” Charlie asked as the warmth of the bed turned cold. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I bought you had no class today.” 

“I don’t.” Yuuri sighed. “But this lecture isn’t making much sense so I have to see Victor about it. I could just go tomorrow but the sooner I understand it the better.” Yuuri sighed again, stretching as he woke himself up. “You can go back to sleep, if you want.” And with that, Yuuri slipped off to the bathroom to get changed. 

Yuuri came out moments later, with teeth brushed and clothes on.  
“I’ll be back soon. We can order take away or something later, if you want.” Yuuri leaned down to kiss Charlie’s forehead. 

“Have a safe journey.” Charlie mumbled tiredly, smiling as Yuuri kissed his forehead. Yuuri chuckled, sweeping his fringe back. 

“I will. I’ll let you know when I’m on the way back.” Yuuri left the bedroom as Charlie nodded tiredly and picked up his school bag, setting off on the walk to university. 

When Yuuri arrived outside Victor’s office he swallowed nervously. He stared at the door – a wooden frame with a frosted glass window with Victor’s name printed on it. He took a deep breath and brought his fist up to the door to knock. 

Knock, knock, knock. 

Yuuri waited a couple of seconds for the door to open. 

“Yuuri? What a nice surprise! Come on in.” Victor held the door open for Yuuri, who walked in. Yuuri noticed how personalised Victor had made his office. He looked around – there were framed photographs of Victor and… someone else? Maybe a friend? A partner? Yuuri didn’t know. They were a frequently recurring figure though. Yuuri tore his eyes away from the decoration in Victor’s office. 

“Hi, Victor.” He greeted quietly as Victor gestures for him to take a seat. “I-I was just wondering if you could maybe... go over some bits of yesterday’s lecture with me?” Yuuri sat and twiddled his lap, his gaze fixated on the ever so interesting carpet that lined the floor. “I was going through it yesterday night but parts of it just aren’t making sense to me…” Yuuri sighed softly. 

“Of course I can. What is it you don’t understand?” Yuuri scrambled to pull up his laptop and notes with an embarrassed blush. God. Victor must think he’s so stupid – first lecture in and he already has no idea what’s happening! Yuuri’s heart was racing, his hands shaking as he fumbled to get his lecture notes out.  
———————————————————————  
Victor startled when he heard a knock at the door. It was strange – it was very rare that he had visitors for his office hours, let alone this early in the semester. With a sigh, Victor stood up from his chair and opened the door. A smile covered his face when he saw Yuuri. 

“Yuuri? What a nice surprise! Come on in.” He moved out of the way of the door, gesturing for Yuuri to come in. It was nice to see Yuuri. He was an interesting character – very obviously a bright person, and passionate about psychology, but shy too. Victor wanted to know more about him. 

“Hi, Victor. “I-I was just wondering if you could maybe... go over some bits of yesterday’s lecture with me? I was going through it yesterday night but parts of it just aren’t making sense to me…” Yuuri seemed nervous, if the way he fiddled with his thumbs and absolutely refused to look at Victor had anything to say about it. Victor couldn’t really think of what might be making Yuuri so nervous. But nonetheless, Victor was happy to help. 

“Of course I can. What is it you don’t understand?” Victor watched as Yuuri scrambled to pull his things out, his brow furrowed and face slightly red. “Yuuri?” Yuuri’s head shot up. 

“H-huh?” Victor smiled fondly. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous. Try to relax a little. I’m here to help you, I don’t bite.” Victor promised and Yuuri sucked in a breath. “So, how can I help?” Victor asked, leaning forwards towards Yuuri’s face with his elbow on the table and his cheek on his palm.

“R-right! Sorry… umm…” Yuuri pulled up the slides on his laptop and opened his notebook. “H-here… I don’t quite understand the difference between co-morbidity and symptom overlap. They both seem to mean the same thing? How are they different?” Yuuri asked with a sigh, pointing to both definitions he’d written down. Victor looked at Yuuri’s scribbles on his notes, evidence of him trying to differentiate the two, and smiled. 

“You’re over thinking it.” He chuckled, and Yuuri looked up with wide eyes, confusion washing his face. “Co-morbidity is if someone has been diagnosed with two conditions which occur frequently together, and whether they actually are different conditions, where as overlap is when symptoms occur in more than one illness.” Yuuri raised a brow. 

“S-so if someone is diagnosed with depression and BPD, and it’s a frequent combination, they could be the same? And that’s co-morbidity?” Victor nodded with a smile. 

“Exactly.” 

“But if someone has symptoms that occur for both depression and BPD, then that’s symptom overlap?” 

“Precisely.” A wide smile crossed over Yuuri’s face. He couldn’t believe he’d been trying to wrap his head around the two for an entire night, and Victor explains it with one sentence and he suddenly understands. His face lit up in comprehension and Victor smiled back. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” 

“There are a couple of other things that I don’t quite understand…”  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri and Victor spent a good couple of hours going back over the lecture, making sure Yuuri understood it all. Victor also went through some of the following lecture with him, since what they’d spoken about tied in. Yuuri suddenly found himself making sense of the whole lecture that previously had gone over his head. 

“Are you more of an active learner, Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s head shot up, startled by the question. 

“O-oh… yeah… I learn better listening and asking questions rather than writing…” He said, embarrassed at his rather obscure learning style. “

“I also noticed you seem quite shy, so you don’t talk much in class.” Yuuri blushed, staring at his lap as Victor made an embarrassing observation. “Would it work better for you if I reserve this slot of my office hours to go through it together? Of course, people might still drop by, but that’s pretty rare.” Victor suggested. “That way you can ask as many questions as you want and we can work through some extra stuff, discuss the set readings, stuff like that.” 

“O-oh… That would be great, I’d appreciate that.” Yuuri smiled softly to himself. 

“Great!” Victor grinned. “So… do you wanna tell me a bit more about yourself?” Victor asked, reclining on his chair as he loosened his shirt sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows. The question surprised Yuuri. 

“W-well… there’s not really much to know… my family lives in a small town in Japan and my family run a hot spring hotel. I have an older sister? Erm…” Yuuri struggles to find anything to say. “W-what about you?” 

“Well… I come from St. Petersburg, Russia. I have a little sister. I started out studying in France, and then moved to the States for my PhD.” Victor had a think before continuing. “Oh! My poodle is called Makkachin, and she’s my pride and joy! Would you like to see a photo?” Victor offered with a heart shaped grin that Yuuri could not refuse.

“I-if you don’t mind.” Yuuri softly smiled as Victor pulled out his phone in excitement. The next thing Yuuri knows is there’s a picture of a camel-grey poodle in front of his eyes and… well… she is very cute. 

“She’s adorable. Is she well behaved?” Yuuri asked, swiping through the pictures on Victor’s phone. 

“Oh, very. Sometimes she gets excited around new people but otherwise, she’s very cute. My pride and joy!” Victor gushed, and Yuuri let out a laugh which pulled Victor from his gushing. “What?” 

“Nothing. I just never saw you as one to be so passionate about dogs.” Yuuri said fondly as Victor looked at him in horror. 

“I’m not a monster, Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed as Yuuri laughed lightly. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Yuuri said with a smile as Victor furrowed his brow. “Anyway, thank you for the help today, I should be going. My boyfriend is waiting for me.” Yuuri said, packing up the last of his things. 

“Sure. Same time next week?” Yuuri nodded. “Alright. See you on Monday.” Victor opened the door for Yuuri as he swung his bag on his back and headed out. 

“See you on Monday.”  
———————————————————————  
“Anyway, thank you for the help today, I should get going. My boyfriend is waiting for me.” At first, it went straight over Victor’s head. 

“Sure. Same time next week?” He offered – speaking with Yuuri was nice. He learnt quite a bit about how Yuuri is as a student and how he works, but also just a smidgen more about his life. Yuuri was a bright, yet timid student, and things had to be engaging for him to learn. But in a huge lecture theatre that proved to be a challenge. So, eager to help Yuuri more and learn more about him, Victor offered up his office hours. “Alright. See you on Monday.” Victor headed for the door and opened it for Yuuri as he gathered his things. 

“See you on Monday.” Victor shut the door after he left and sat back down in the chair. He made a note on his desk calendar that Yuuri would be dropping by the next week too. 

And then it clicked. 

Wait, Yuuri had a boyfriend? Wow, Victor wasn’t expecting that. Yuuri didn’t seem the type to know enough people to socialise, let alone know someone boyfriend-worthy. No offence to Yuuri, of course, it was just that he seemed so shy and quiet. Victor really couldn’t have guessed. 

He wondered what kind of a person Yuuri’s boyfriend was – he must be just as timid as Yuuri, right? How else would they know each other. Victor filed the thoughts away for later, after all, it was rude to conspire about someone else’s relationship.  
———————————————————————  
When Yuuri arrived home Charlie was out of bed and sat on the sofa with a bowl of cereal.  
“I’m home.” Yuuri smiled, catching Charlie’s attention, who put his bowl down and came up to greet Yuuri.

“Welcome back. How was your session?” Charlie asked as Yuuri kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, bag in a big heap at the door. 

“It was good. I was overthinking things a bit too much, but now it’s been explained to me I feel better about it.” Yuuri explained, leading Charlie back to the sofa to sit down. “Victor said he’ll free up that slot every week for me to come in and go over the stuff. I don’t really like being sat in lectures – I can’t really ask questions and engage well with it so… hopefully these sessions with Victor will be useful.” Yuuri sighed, tucking up to Charlie, who finished his bowl of cereal with one hand. 

“I’m glad. Will you be gone this time of morning every Thursday then?” Charlie asked, and Yuuri nodded. 

“Just so I can get my head around all the lecture content. There’s loads they manage to cram into three hours and it’s really hard for me to keep up, let alone understand it all too.” He sighed softly. “We’re going to go through the readings he sets too, to make sure I understand it all. Sometimes I feel a bit stupid asking him to explain things to me but English isn’t my first language so if I don’t ask I’ll never understand it.” Yuuri huffed in frustration. While he’d been in the states for a few years now it didn’t make English any less tough on his brain.

“Then I’d better start making lunch for when you come home then.” Charlie mused, and Yuuri chuckled quietly. “You’re not stupid. You have a bachelors degree and now you’re doing a masters. That’s anything but if you ask me. Words get longer and longer the higher up to get in your education, it’s not stupid to ask.” Charlie reassured, gently running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

“You’re sweet.” Yuuri mused with a fond laugh.

“Just for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll be seeing much more between Yuuri and Victor soon, now that they’ll be seeing each other more! 
> 
> Next Chap:  
> Honestly I couldn’t tell you LMAO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has his regular meeting with Victor  
> Victor has a proposal for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y’all welcome back! 
> 
> This chapter was actually finished a few days ago but I forgot to upload it HAHAHA OOPS 
> 
> ALSO SOMETHING REALLY NEEDS CLARIFYING 
> 
> Charlie is literally just a really soft bean who loves Yuuri that’s literally it! He hasn’t no malicious intent or anything like that I will defend him to the death 
> 
> ENJOY

Despite having extra sessions with Victor to improve his comprehension of the content Yuuri still tried his best to make sense of everything and have a go first. 

“Urgh!” Yuuri sighed in frustration as he put his pen down, head collapsed on the table. Charlie came up behind him, gently squeezed his shoulders. 

“Everything okay?” Charlie asked as Yuuri let out another exasperated sigh before lifting his head. “Do you want another drink?” Yuuri nodded. 

“It’s just that the words are so long and the sentences are written in such a roundabout way? This entire chapter could be condensed into about a page if they just stopped trying to make things sound so damn confusing.” Yuuri let out a frustrated grumble as he tried again to read it. He thanked Charlie with a soft smile and a kiss as a glass of water was out in front of him. 

“Why not ask Victor about it? You have an extra session with him now, so use it wisely.” Charlie advised, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair to soothe some of the frustration. 

“You’re right… but I want to have a go first myself. I’m supposed to understand these readings and they’re meant to help me but they just seem to be doing the exact opposite!” Yuuri exclaimed, relaxing slightly into the feel of Charlie’s fingers in his hair. 

“You’ve had a pretty good go if you ask me.” Charlie chuckled. “You’ve been at it for quite a while. Take a break at least.” Yuuri leaned back, the back of his head now rested on Charlie’s stomach, the back of his chair between them. 

“Okay.” 

“Good. Come on, we’ll put on a movie or something, you can come back to it later.”  
———————————————————————  
It was about a month into the first semester. Yuuri had grown more comfortable around Victor – still quiet, but at least now he could speak and actually look at Victor at the same time, instead of looking in his lap. 

“I wrote out a plan for the assignment. Would you be alright to check it for me? I just want to make sure I have a decent structure and everything is included.” Yuuri asked as he sat down at Victor’s desk. 

“Sure thing. You made a quick start.” Victor mused as Yuuri pulled up his laptop and opened it. 

“Yeah, I uhh… just wanted to make sure I’m on track to get it done in time, and that I actually know what I’m doing.” Yuuri sighed softly as he turned his laptop to face Victor. 

Victor knitted his brow together, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt before pulling Yuuri’s laptop closer to have a read of his plan. It took Victor a couple of minutes to read thoroughly through the plan. 

“You mind if I add some comments to this?” Victor asked, looking up from the laptop. 

“Huh? N-no! Go ahead!” Victor nodded and drew his attention back to Yuuri’s plan, and added some comments into the margin of Yuuri’s incredibly comprehensive plan with a focussed face. It took Victor a few minutes, but in quick time, Victor had added a couple of things to help Yuuri out. 

“Here, where you’ve written a bit about the theory and it’s contribution, you need to back this up with evidence.” Victor explained. “So I just left you a reference in the margin to guide you in what direction to go in or where to look.” Victor pointed to the comments he’d left in the margin. “I didn’t leave you too many actual references, because I’m not technically allowed to do that but I’ve listed some sources that might help you find some evidence.” Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. 

“The rest of your plan is very good – it’s elaborated well and everything has been critically analysed. Just remember to cite some evidence. If you want, once you’ve written up a first draft I can read it for you too, I’m allowed to do that. Is there anything else you’re stuck on?” Victor asked, and Yuuri thought for a moment. 

“Oh, yeah, some of these readings on the reading list… I’m really struggling to understand them.” He sighed. “The language used is really complex and the sentences don’t really make much sense at all. I’ve been able to make sense of the majority of the articles, but this one in particular,” Yuuri pulled up the article he had saved on his laptop. “I really can’t make sense of it.” 

“Hmm…” Victor skim-read the title. “Oh, yeah, this is a very difficult article to understand, but the content is really useful. We can go through it together, and I’ll try and simplify it for you?” Victor suggested, and Yuuri hesitated. He felt… stupid. He’s a Masters’ student, for God’s sake. He shouldn’t need to have readings simplified. Yuuri looked down at his lap. 

“U-umm…” 

“Yuuri?” Victor looked at the way Yuuri twiddled his thumbs, squeezing his fists as he avoided Victor’s gaze. “I know what you’re thinking.” Yuuri’s head shot up, face red and heart pounding from embarrassment. 

“H-huh?” 

“It’s not embarrassing to need help.” Wow. Victor was basically a mind reader. “Especially since English isn’t your first language. English isn’t my first language either, so I understand.” Victor reassured Yuuri, who smiled softly, still looking down at his lap. “Let’s read through this together.” Yuuri suddenly felt better. It was true though, Victor’s first language was Russian. 

“Okay.”

Victor and Yuuri spent over an hour slowly going through the article so Yuuri could understand it. It took them a little while so that Yuuri could get the gist of the article. 

“I think I got it, now.” Yuuri sighed in relief. 

“I’m glad.” Victor smiled. “Oh, I’m currently looking for a teaching assistant for my undergraduate classes.” Victor explained, and Yuuri raised a brow. “You don’t have to stand in front of the class, don’t worry. Just when I set my class off on group work you can sit down and help them out?” Victor said, and the role piqued Yuuri’s interest. “I think maybe it will help you build some confidence. Would you like to give it a try?” Victor asked. “It is paid, by the way. Ten dollars per session.” 

“I umm… I’d like to try that.” Yuuri said quietly, and Victor smiled in surprise. 

“Oh! I’m glad to hear!” A wash of relief came over Victor – this was a great chance for Yuuri. “I’ll email you more details about it. I really think it’ll be helpful to you. Well, as well as me.” Victor looked at his watch. “So, same time again next week? Hopefully I’ll have the details sent to you by then and we can talk about it more!” Yuuri started to pack up his stuff as Victor spoke. 

“Yes, that sounds great. Thank you, Victor.” 

“No problem.” 

“I’ll see you for tomorrow’s lecture, then.” Yuuri and Victor nodded their goodbyes before Yuuri left, relieved that he’d come out not only with an understanding of what he was meant to be doing for he assignment, but also… a job! He couldn’t wait to go home and tell Charlie.  
———————————————————————  
When Yuuri came home lunch was waiting on the table for him. 

“I’m home.” Charlie came padding out from the kitchen with a smile, and brought Yuuri into a warm embrace. 

“Welcome home. Did you manage to get some help on the reading?” Charlie asked as he released Yuuri. “Also, lunch is on the table for you.” He smiled as Yuuri tossed his bag down on the floor and slipped his shoes off. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri kissed Charlie softly before moving to the table. “Yeah! I did. I understand it better now. I also got some feedback on my plan, so I can write my assignment without being clueless.” Yuuri chuckled as he sat down. “Also, I got offered a teaching assistant position! For Victor’s undergraduate class. It pays too.” Charlie’s face lit up. 

“Aww! You deserve it, my love.” Charlie chuckled, kissing Yuuri’s cheek. “What do you have to do?” 

“I’m not sure yet, Victor said he’d email out the details to me. I’m a bit scared though…” Yuuri admitted as he began to bite into his sandwich. “I don’t want my anxiety to play up… I want to enjoy the job and be more comfortable speaking to other people. I just hope it goes well.” Yuuri sighed softly, and Charlie kissed his cheek, currently full of sandwich. 

“I’m sure everything will work out. And if it doesn’t, that’s okay too. But I know you can do it.” Yuuri polished off his sandwich and took a sip of his tea. 

“I hope so… I’m just worried because how I help the class also reflects on Victor.” He pouted, the teacup pressed to his lips. 

“See it an opportunity to help yourself, rather than Victor. It’s a chance for you to develop a little more confidence. I promise, it’s a good opportunity.” Charlie reassured as he draped his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders, kissing the crown of his head. 

“You’re right.” Yuuri agreed with a bit of a huff. “I guess I’m just… scared to try something new…” He admitted, standing up to move to the sofa as Charlie took his plate to the sink, leaving it for later. He quickly returned, joining Yuuri on the sofa, who relaxed against his body. 

“Don’t let it scare you away.” Charlie said. “Give It a go, you might end up liking it.” Yuuri nodded, wrapping one arm around Charlie’s waist with a soft sigh. For now, Yuuri tried to push his anxieties to the back of his head.  
———————————————————————  
Two weeks later Yuuri was following Victor to his undergraduate class. 

“So all you have to do is sit with a group of maybe… three or four people and just guide them if they need it. If not, you can move on and find another group.” Victor said as they walked to the lecture theatre. “They don’t bite, actually, they’re all quite pleasant to teach. I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Yuuri just nodded as they walked through the door. “Is it okay if I call you up to introduce yourself?” Yuuri instantly prickled at the thought. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” 

“I… I’d rather not…” Yuuri squeaked. 

“It’s okay, I’ll introduce you.” Victor gave a soft smile which calmed Yuuri’s rising panic ever so slightly. Walking into the classroom was nerve racking, but he managed to hide pretty well behind Victor. 

“Hey guys, before we start today’s lecture I’ve found a TA. This is Yuuri.” Yuuri gave a shy wave, coaxing a soft smile and what was a cross between a laugh and an amused huff. “He’s a master’s student, and he’ll be here to help you out. If you have any questions about the lecture or about the tasks then you can find Yuuri at the front row, or he’ll be floating around.” Victor turned to Yuuri. “You can sit down now.” He whispered quietly, and with a nod, Yuuri sat down with a sigh of relief. Just being stood there was daunting, but hopefully it would get better. 

Yuuri followed the lecture without much difficulty, taking a couple of notes along the way. The class was a forensic psychology module, something that Yuuri hadn’t studied in great detail, but was still very interested and rather knowledgable about. 

“So in groups have a quick discussion about one of the theories on the board and we’ll discuss them as a class together.” Victor set the class off got up to have a quick chat to Yuuri. “You can find a group and have a chat with them, and move around if you want.” Victor smiled and Yuuri nodded before standing up. He looked around the lecture hall, looking for a group that looked friendly, but much to his dismay, everyone looked… terrifying! 

Hesitantly Yuuri stood up and moved to the group closest to him, who were sat at the wing of the theatre. The group comprised of two girls and a guy, who didn’t look like they’d bite his head off. He approached them, and threw heads turned in his direction, much to his surprise, with smiles.  
“Hi. S-so… which theory are you talking about?” Yuuri asked, his voice quiet and shy. 

“Hey. We talking about the personality theory.” 

“Mind if I sit down?” Yuuri asked. 

“No, go ahead.” She said with a smile and Yuuri gave a shy smile, sitting down as she moved to the next seat over. 

“So. The personality theory. What do you think of it?” Yuuri asked. His heart thumped as the silence between the group stretched on for what felt like years. Yuuri swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip. “Please don’t let this silence be awkward…” he begged to himself. He sat, staring at the piece of paper in front of the group. 

“It seems pretty comprehensive.” One of the guys answered. Yuuri released a sigh of relief, the silence finally breaking. “It explains deviant behaviour quite well I guess.” Yuuri smiled a small smile as his heart began to settle itself back into a regular rhythm. “But I don’t really understand… the personality test?”

“So. The personality test is a series of statements that you either agree or disagree with in a seven-point scale. Certain statements correspond to certain traits and then the scores for the traits are added up.” Yuuri explained, with a surprising surge of confidence. He felt clever! Yuuri’s nerves had calmed down significantly. Let’s hope it stayed this way – maybe this wouldn’t be as difficult as he first thought it would be. Victor was right though, the class were relatively pleasant. 

The rest of the lecture passed uneventfully, bar a few more group discussions, and before Yuuri knew it, the class was over. He let out a sigh of relief – it had gone much better than he expected it to ever go! Yuuri smiled proudly to himself and packed away his things as he watched the class file out and leave the theatre. 

“Good job, Yuuri. You did great.” Victor praised, giving Yuuri’s hair a ruffle as he walked past. Yuuri jumped out of his skin, blushing at the praise as he watched Victor leave the door with a wave. “See you tomorrow!” And Yuuri just stood there, face blushed and eyes wide as he flattened down his hair. Victor just ruffled his hair?! Yuuri squeaked as he hastily finished up packing his stuff before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL 
> 
> It seems like our Yuuri has a non-sexual praise kink...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Yuuri and Charlie have a busy day ahead!  
> We learn just a bit more about Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all welcome back!!  
> We're getting a little more interesting from here on out, so please stick around!  
> This fic has taken so much planning, so again, another huge shoutout to @psipisi - she really is the best. There's no one I'd rather write fics with than her <3 She's been very helpful with helping me organise the timeline and events, proofreading for me so she deserves a lot of appreciation too. And well...
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’ll be home a little later than usual today, Victor wants some help organising the journals and books.” Yuuri said, kissing Charlie’s lips. “I’ll hopefully be back by seven, but I’ll let you know otherwise.” Yuuri picked up his bag, tossing it on his back. “I packed your lunch, that’s in your bag for when you’re in class, too.” Yuuri added as Charlie smiled. 

“You’re the best. I’ll be back later too, I need to get this assignment done, so I’ll be going to the library after class.” Charlie said, kissing Yuuri’s forehead as he gave him another hug before he had to go. “If I end up coming home before you I’ll pick up a take away and let you know.” 

“Okay. So… see you tonight?” Yuuri unlocked the door to the flat and Charlie nodded, quickly kissing his lips once more. 

“See you tonight.” Charlie watched Yuuri leave for class with a fond smile before locking the door.  
———————————————————————  
It was going to be a long day for Yuuri – he had his own lecture with a different professor, and then his mentoring job for Victor, and the last task of the day would be helping Victor with sorting out the books in the psychology department library. 

His lecture passed by in a breeze. There were some things he didn’t quite catch, and some things he wasn’t too sure on, but they were a task to go over at home, and with Victor on Wednesday if he needed. Yuuri looked at the clock – it was just past noon. He could have an hour lunch before he had to go to Victor’s undergraduate class. 

Yuuri took his pre-packed lunch up to the library along with his laptop and stuff from the previous lecture. He sighed heavily, turning on his laptop and pulling out the notes from the lecture and opening up the bento box he’d packed for himself the night before. Yuuri went through his notes, along with the slides and the recording he’d made of the lecture. Yuuri munched away at his sandwich, making sense of little bits and pieces of the lecture, and much to his own surprise, he understood most of it. Yuuri was absorbed in his work when he got a text from Phichit. 

From: Peach  
YUURI HOWS THAT JOB Chris said he’s been asking for ages but you just leave him on read HAHAHA 

Yuuri snorted, quickly replying. 

To: Peach  
Because when I don’t reply he asks Charlie anyway so it saves me effort lol. It’s quite good! A lot of going over things I forgot about too! How’s your teaching course 

From: Peach  
SCANDALOUS I’m gonna tell Chris that you purposely ignore him :’) it’s a bit rocky at the moment, but it should get better. Gtg, class now! 

Yuuri smiled at the text, replying with a quick “see you!” before slipping his phone back into his pocket. He worked through his lunch break, tackling a portion of the mountain of his assignments and getting on with some extra reading. Yuuri looked at his watch. Shit – it was already quarter to two. Yuuri’s lunch break passed by in a breeze and before he knew it, Yuuri was packing up his stuff to prepare for his next obligation – mentoring Victor’s undergraduate class. He hastily put his laptop away and filed his notes back into their plastic wallets before closing his binder. With a heavy sigh, he pushed his folder back into his backpack and left to meet Victor. But first, he sent a quick text to Charlie. 

To: Charlie <3  
Half way through my long day! How’s class going? Love you <3 

From: Charlie <3  
Power through! Pretty tragic – PhD’s threw away my samples so now I have to come back in sometime this week for more labs (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`) so that’s gonna be fun :’)  
Love you too <3

To: Charlie <3  
You can do it, my love <3

Yuuri made it to Victor’s office in quick time, who was currently packing his stuff and tidying himself up. Deft fingers buttoned the top buttons of his shirt and tightened his tie, as well as doing the buttons on his cuffs. 

”Hey.” Yuuri sighed heavily, tearing his eyes away from the hands on Victor’s shirt buttons. 

“Oh, Hi! Just in time.” Victor picked up his Louis Vuitton briefcase in one hand and half drank coffee in another hand. “Let’s go.” Yuuri smiled and nodded, letting Victor in front so he could follow. “How was your lecture today? Was it okay?” Victor asked as he stalked down the corridors, holding the door open for Yuuri who nodded in thanks. 

“Oh, yeah. I still had to go over it in the library but I got most of it.” Yuuri replied quietly as he hastily tried to keep up with Victor’s fast pace. 

“Oh that’s good! Is there anything you need to go over for that lecture on Wednesday?” Victor asked, holding open another door for Yuuri who smiled softly. 

“Not from that lecture, no. But maybe a few of the readings? I haven’t gone through all of them yet but the one I was reading in the library was kind of difficult to understand.” Yuuri explained as they entered the lecture hall. 

“No problem. We can go over that.” Victor and Yuuri parted, Victor going over to his desk and Yuuri to a seat in the front row. He pulled out his laptop to just get on with a bit of his own work whilst Victor was going through the slides, occasionally looking up to see where the lecture was at. Currently the class was covering statistics and data analysis – Yuuri’s worst nightmare. 

“... Yuuri is going to come around with a booklet of questions with standard deviation, chi-squared, and the sign test, so everything we’ve just gone over. He’ll be here to help you with them if you need.” Victor nodded in thanks to Yuuri, who was making his way over to take the stack of booklets off Victor’s hands to hand them out. 

“You know, I hate statistical testing.” Yuuri chuckled as he picked up the booklets into his arm. 

“Doesn’t everyone? I probably hate them more than you.” Victor joked. “Thanks.” Yuuri fondly smiled in Victor’s direction before taking the booklets up row by row to hand them out. Victor admired Yuuri’s work ethic. He spent countless hours doing extra work and it showed in his assignments. Yuuri still couldn’t speak up without looking like a deer in headlights, but hopefully Victor would be able to pry that shell open. He watched with a soft look as Yuuri handed out the booklets. Victor moved back to his desk and opened his laptop, sliding glasses onto his face. 

He occasionally glanced up to see Yuuri, who was sat with someone on the third row, calculator in one hand and pencil in another, before drawing his attention back to the work in front of him. It wasn’t more than a few moments later that an angelic voice sounded before him. 

“Didn’t know you wore glasses, Professor.” Yuuri said, a slight teasing lilt to his tone, watching as Victor lifted his head and put his pen down before removing his glasses. 

“I only wear them when I’m reading. Too many words confuse my eyes.” Victor chuckled. “Don’t need them when I teach though.” Victor explained, leaning forwards on his chair. “Hope I’m still just as handsome though. Everything okay?” 

“Of course, Victor.” Yuuri snorted, rolling his eyes slightly. “Yeah. Question five. We’ve tried for ages to come to the answer you got but neither of us can understand it.” Yuuri explained, opening the booklet and placing it in front of Victor. Victor read through the question and picked up his pen again, calculator in the other hand. It took him a few minutes to realise— oh. Oops. Victor chuckled. 

“There’s nothing wrong with what you did. It’s what I did.” Victor almost hit himself in the face, pulling a goofy smile. “I’ll go through it in a bit. I’ve probably confused a lot of people.” Yuuri chuckled as Victor pulled a cringing face. His nose scrunched and brow furrowed. 

“Alright, then. I’ll let them know.” Yuuri nodded, taking back the booklet to go back to where he was sat. Victor let out an amused huff as he watched Yuuri climb a couple of steps back to his seat. He slid the glasses back onto his face and carried on reading the journal in front of him. 

“Victor said he’ll go through it in a bit because he made a mistake with the answer.” Yuuri explained as he sat back down. “So we can just move on to the next one for now.” Yuuri flicked the page over to read the next question. “This one is a question on the sign test. Do you want me to go through it with you?” Yuuri asked, but she shook her head. 

“I think I got it. Thanks, Yuuri.” She smiled as Yuuri stood up. 

“No problem. Call me back if you get stuck again.” Yuuri moved to a different group, two rows behind. “Are you alright with these?” Yuuri asked shyly as three heads turned to him. 

“I think we’re okay for now.” Yuuri nodded and moved back to his seat at the front. He sat down and opened his laptop, pulling up the work he had open before to continue working. It startled him when Victor came over, shirt sleeves at his elbows as he perched down on the bench table next to Yuuri. Yuuri stared at the muscular, slightly veiny arms and swallowed before tearing his thoughts away. “Victor.” 

“What are you going over?” Victor asked, peering across at Yuuri’s laptop. 

“Oh, just some thesis ideas… I’m not really sure what to write about yet.” Yuuri sighed softly, putting his pen down. “I haven’t found something that I could write sixty-something pages about, at least.” 

“Well if you need some help we can talk about it on Wednesday, if you’d like. And we’ll figure something out.” Victor offered, sparing a glance at a seemingly troubled Yuuri’s research notes. 

“I wanna have a think a bit longer about it first. But if I can’t think of anything then I’ll be sure to ask.” 

“Of course. Just let me know.” Victor flashed an endearing smile, causing just a bit of heat to raise to Yuuri’s cheeks as he watched Victor push off his perched position on the edge of the bench and head back to his desk. Yuuri shook his head, clearing his mind before continuing on with his thesis, sparing a glance ever so often up at the lecture (and at Victor). 

Two hours later and Victor dismissed the class. Yuuri watched as the class filed out of the theatre until it was just him alone with Victor.  
“Come on, let’s head to the library.” Victor slid his jacket on and picked up his briefcase. He held the door open, allowing Yuuri to leave first before following behind. “We recently got an order of books and journal articles, there’s boxes and boxes of them.” Victor let out a heavy breath, opening the door to the library where their books and journals sat in boxes on the floor. “Unfortunately, there’s a ridiculous number of boxes, and just us.” Victor chuckled, dread covering his face as he analysed the number of boxes they had to go through. 

“Well… we’d better get started then.” Yuuri responded with what seemed to be a cross between a huff and a laugh. 

“Yeah.” Victor sighed. “I know what, I’ll treat you to coffee when we get bored.” Victor offered, pulling a teasing snort from Yuuri. 

“I think I’ll hold you to that, Professor.” Yuuri let out an angelic giggle, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile. Victor chuckled in return, and pulled the tape off the first box. 

“Let’s get to it, then.” Yuuri knelt down next to Victor and pulled out a stack of journals. 

“How are we organising these?” Yuuri asked, looking around at the newly built empty bookshelves. 

“Alphabetically by author’s surname, we’ll start at the top of the shelf with “A”, so we have to unpack all these boxes to find out who’s first in the alphabet.” Victor moved to the second box and tore off the tape, opening it. “These two boxes are “W” so… obviously aren’t starting here.” Victor joked as Yuuri opened up another box. 

It took them half an hour to open all of the boxes. Yuuri started at the end of the alphabet, and Victor started at the beginning. Yuuri quietly stacked the books and journals onto the shelves, murmuring to himself the alphabet, to figure out which author came next. 

“Any plans for later?” Victor asked out of the blue as he stacked the books.

“Huh? No. Not really. Me and my boyfriend are both busy today so… no plans.” Yuuri let out a disappointed sigh at him and Charlie’s clashing schedule. It had been a while since they went on a date together, but Charlie spent so much time doing lab work and Yuuri was constantly working. Maybe their weekend would be free and they could sacrifice some work to go somewhere. “How about you?” 

“Hmm… not really. Other than walk Makkachin. I normally walk her with my fiancé but uhh...” Victor furrowed his brow, biting the inside of his lip. 

“Oh? You have a fiancé?” Yuuri turned his head, a look of surprise crossed his face before his look softened. 

“Yeah. We umm… haven’t got any wedding plans yet, though. You know, busy.” Victor said quietly with a gentle smile before his gaze moved to focus on the journals he was neatly placing on the shelves. “She’s a lawyer.” Victor chuckled fondly. “She adopted Makkachin for me for my birthday the year I graduated with a masters.” Victor laughed, reminiscing at a baby Makkachin in his arms. “Why don’t we stop here and do the rest another day? I’ll get you that coffee as a thanks.” Victor was quick to change the topic, and Yuuri put the books he was holding down. 

Yuuri thought it was cute, how much Victor adored his little family. It was nice to know a little more about Victor’s personal life, as well as his professional life. It was times like this, out of class that Yuuri realised Victor was beginning to feel less like his professor and more like… a friend?  
“Yeah. Sure.” He stood up from where he was sat on the floor, pushing himself up. Yuuri looked at his watch – ‘6:30’, it read. He’d be home for seven. Yuuri shot a quick text to Charlie. 

To: Charlie <3  
I’ll be home by 7, so will order a takeaway for when you come home. Love you <3 

From: Charlie <3  
Okay. See you tonight. Love you too <3 

Yuuri put his phone away and hastily grabbed his things, following Victor out of the library. They walked in silence to the university canteen, and Yuuri stood behind Victor. 

“Regular latte okay?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Victor brought two lattes and passed one to Yuuri. 

“Here. I’ll get you a latte for everyday you have to help me in the library.” Victor chuckled with a wink, causing Yuuri to pink at the cheeks slightly as he took his coffee. They walked out of the double doors side by side before stopping. “Anyway, I have to head home and walk Makkachin, so… I’ll see you tomorrow? Are you alright getting home? I know I’ve kept you a while.” Victor asked as they moved out of the way. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ll be alright. See you tomorrow.” Yuuri watched as Victor turned left, and Yuuri crosses the road to begin the walk home.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri flopped down on the sofa as soon as he got home, face first into the cushions with the heaviest sigh, his backpack tossed on the floor in front of the sofa. Yuuri turned to lie on his back and he pulled his phone from his pocket to order a takeaway online. 

To: Charlie <3  
Just got home and ordered pizza. When will you be home? Love you <3 

From: Charlie <3  
You’re the best! I’m on my way – about 15 minutes? Love you too <3 

Yuuri put his phone down and pulled a giddy smile as he spread himself out on the sofa, closing his eyes. His nap was short lived however, when he heard the lock on the front door turn, and footsteps pad in. Yuuri opened his eyes, vision a little blurry as they adjusted. 

“I’m home.” Charlie kissed Yuuri’s forehead, who mumbled a tired “welcome home…” with a relaxed smile. “I’m going out later, is that alright? Going for drinks for a friend’s birthday.” Charlie sat down as Yuuri lifted his head before plopping his head on Charlie’s lap. Yuuri sighed softly. 

“As long as you come home safe. What time will you be back?” Yuuri asked tiredly, burying his face in Charlie’s stomach, Charlie’s hand coming to gently caress Yuuri’s face. 

“Midnight, unless I text otherwise.” Charlie said. 

“Don’t drink too much, okay?” Yuuri murmured quietly. 

“Maximum of two cocktails and a beer. Don’t worry.” Charlie chuckled, pulling a fond smile from Yuuri. “Come on, let’s eat.” Yuuri sat up from Charlie’s lap and stretched, pulling the pizza from the bag and opening the lid. “How were your library tasks then?” Charlie asked, pulling a slice from the box. 

“There are so many boxes of books and journals you literally have no idea.” Yuuri sighed with a grumble as he nibbled at his slice. “There are something like fifty boxes! We’ve only made it through six boxes. But Victor did buy me a latte after.” Yuuri chuckled, taking another bite. 

“Well, good! You deserve a latte after your hard work.” 

They spoke about their day – Charlie’s unfortunate sample situation, his even more unfortunate timetable for next week, Yuuri’s boring library task. After their pizza Charlie cleared up and made Yuuri some tea while he got on with his thesis.  
“I’m gonna get ready now, I’ll be back in a second.” Charlie pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips. 

“Okay.” Yuuri smiled as he watched Charlie head for the bedroom. He re-emerged later in a pair of jeans that were rolled up at the hem and and a jumper. Yuuri stood up and walked over, looping his arms around Charlie’s neck as Charlie’s arms came around his waist. 

“I’ll be back by midnight.” Charlie brushed his nose against Yuuri’s, kissing him softly. 

“Don’t forget to text if you’re gonna be late.” Yuuri sighed. 

“Gotcha. I’ll be going now.” Yuuri released Charlie and watched as he slipped his converses on. 

“See you tonight, love you.” 

“See you later. I love you too.” Charlie flashed another smile before leaving, closing the door behind him.  
———————————————————————  
Victor stepped through the door of his apartment, to be greeted by Makkachin, who instantly pawed at him for attention. “Oh, hello, baby girl.” Victor chuckled, giving her a quick fuss. “Alright alright, I got you.” He shooed Makkachin down for a moment to kick off his shoes and hang his coat. 

“I’m home, darling.” He said lovingly as he picked up the photograph on the cabinet by the front door, smiling fondly before replacing it. He knelt down to Makkachin. “Gimme a moment to get changed, baby girl.” Victor cooed as he stood back up, knees clicking. He raced to the bedroom to strip off, putting on a pair of loose joggers and a black long sleeved V-neck. He re-emerged to free Makkachin at the door. “Come on, then.” Victor reached for the leash hung on the hook, and he clipped it to her collar. “Shall we go and see mummy?” Makkachin boofed as Victor chuckled fondly and opened the door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No end notes today, but please drop us a kudos and a comment!! Thank you :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time Charlie is ever late.   
> Yuuri and Victor get just a little bit closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all and welcome back!  
> Not really many notes, just another huge thank you to @psipisi because she's literally the best!   
> Enjoy :D

It was almost two o’clock in the morning. Yuuri was sat up in bed, his phone in his hand as he stared at the clock on the wall. Charlie still hadn’t come home and it made Yuuri’s anxiety shoot through the roof. Yuuri bit his lip, fiddling with the corner of the blankets with a furrowed face. He continued to stare at the bedroom door, just waiting to hear the front door open and see Charlie walk through the bedroom door. 

To: Charlie <3  
Where are you? Are you okay?

To: Charlie <3  
It’s almost 1:30am… 

Yuuri was really concerned. Charlie promised midnight, and he never came home later without texting. Charlie also always texted him back, and it was just making Yuuri very unsettled. Yuuri nervously chewed his lip, hands trembling as he fiddled with the edge of the blanket. He let out a shaky breath and sent Charlie another text.

To: Charlie <3  
Please text me back… 

Yuuri was on the verge of tears with worry as he continued to clutch his phone, waiting for a text of any kind to come in from Charlie. It must have been about twenty minutes since his last text before Charlie finally walked in. At twenty past two. The front door clicked open and closed, and socked feet quickly padded to the bedroom. The bedroom door swung open, and Charlie hurried to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri was understandably very upset and a little angry. 

“Where were you?” Yuuri asked quietly, taking a deep breath. “You didn’t text me.” Yuuri mumbled as Charlie wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back, his chin rested on Yuuri’s head and Yuuri’s face against his chest. Yuuri’s hands gripped his top, fingers digging into his back. “I was worried sick.” Yuuri buried his face in Charlie’s shoulder, releasing a heavy breath. 

“I know, I’m sorry. My phone ran out of battery and I should have come home but the boys wanted to stay out a bit longer and… I’m sorry.” Charlie sighed, kissing Yuuri’s head. “I should have just come home. I’m sorry for worrying you.” Charlie held Yuuri a bit longer until Yuuri’s grip loosened. 

“It’s okay. You’re home now so… it’s okay.” Yuuri sighed softly, lifting his head off Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie brought his thumb to Yuuri’s wet eyes, wiping away the small tears before kissing his eyes softly.

“I’m really sorry for making you worry.” Charlie bit his lip, pulling Yuuri into a tight hug again. Charlie’s fingers gently caressed Yuuri’s cheek, cupping his face. He smiled, and Yuuri smiled softly in return before sniffling slightly.

“No really, it’s okay. You’re safe, so it’s okay.” Yuuri said quietly, pulling himself away from Charlie to kiss him. Charlie sighed contently into the kiss, his hand coming to cup the back of Yuuri’s neck. 

“I’ll just quickly get changed.” Yuuri released Charlie from his grip, nodding with a soft smile as Charlie quickly moved to the bathroom to get changed. Charlie quickly re-emerge in a pair of sweatpants, and he climbed into bed next to Yuuri. Yuuri immediately turned to hold Charlie close, letting out a relieved sigh. Yuuri, while still admittedly a little frustrated, soon relaxed as Charlie peppered his forehead and hair in kisses, his hands holding Yuuri tightly.

Yuuri let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, content in indulging in the soft feel of Charlie lips to his head and hands to his back. Closing his eyes, Yuuri soon let sleep take over his exhaustion, and he fell asleep.  
———————————————————————  
“I’m going to be home about seven today. Still finishing up with the books in the library with Victor, and he wants some help marking the hundreds of multiple choice tests.” Yuuri said as he slid his shoes on before standing to hug Charlie. 

“Okay. I’ll be home quite early today so I’ll have dinner ready for when you come home.” Charlie kissed the crown of Yuuri’s head, his hands drawing soft shapes on Yuuri’s waist and back. “How does katsudon sound? I can’t quite make it like your mom does, but it’s as close as you’ll get.” Charlie chuckled, brushing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

“Yeah. That sounds great.” Yuuri sighed softly. “So… see you later?” Charlie nodded as Yuuri pulled away. 

“See you later. Be careful on the way to and from uni.” Charlie said, pressing one more kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. 

“I will. Love you.” Yuuri opened the door. 

“Love you too.” Yuuri shut the apartment door and started the walk to university. 

Yuuri’s day was long. He had a lecture, then his tutoring session with Victor, and the last task of the day was sorting out the library. Yuuri’s lectures went by as normal, recording the lecture, scribbling things down, trying to process the rapid fire of information. He sighed heavily, information coming faster than his hand could write. It wasn’t long before he was out of the lecture and on his way to see Victor. He knocked on the door, and Victor opened it. 

“Yuuri! Nice to see you. How’s your day been?” Victor asked as he let Yuuri in, taking their seats at Victor’s desk. Yuuri couldn’t help but notice all of the photographs around Victor’s office. He’d pushed them to the back of his mind weeks before but since him and Victor’s encounter the other day Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if the woman in these photos is Victor’s fiancé. He glanced around at them, admiring the beautiful brunette locks and soft eyes. “Yuuri?” 

“H-huh?” Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts and his head shot up to stare at Victor. 

“I asked how your day was.” Victor repeated with a fond chuckle as he removed his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up, showing off muscular forearms.

“O-Oh, it was okay. I need to go over the stuff when I go home though.” Yuuri sighed softly. “I might just go over it now actually, since you’re here.” Yuuri chuckled, pulling it his laptop and notebook. 

“Yeah you can do. I’ll be grading papers but I can help you when you need it.” Victor gave him a charming smile before looking back at his work, and Yuuri’s face heated as he stared at Victor’s profile. He caught himself staring, and pulled his attention away before Victor could catch him staring. Hastily he unlocked his laptop and pulled open the lecture from earlier and opened his notebook. 

It had been about half an hour, and the pair had worked quietly, Yuuri occasionally nudging Victor to ask for some help. A loud sigh broke the silence and Victor put his pen down.  
“I’m gonna grab a bottle of water from the cafeteria you want me to bring you one?” Victor asked as he stood up and pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket. 

“Oh, erm… no, I’m fine, thanks.” Yuuri smiled softly as Victor walked to the door. 

“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit, don’t destroy my office.” Victor chuckled, pulling a fond smile from Yuuri, who nodded. Victor left the room and Yuuri put down his pen, stretching his body upwards and arms out. He’d made it through about half of the lecture notes so far. As he stretched and leaned back in his chair, this particular photograph caught his eye – he’d never noticed it before. Yuuri stood up, moving towards the photograph on Victor’s cabinet. 

It was sweet – Victor down on one knee in front of the same brunette woman, a box in his hand and a smile on his face. Yuuri chuckled contently at the photograph. He stared at it with a soft smile before glancing up at the other photos around the room. They all seemed to be selfies – Victor on the left, his fiancé on the right, all in different places. He paced around Victor’s office a little longer before sitting back down in his seat. 

It was just a few moments before Victor returned with two bottles of water.  
“I bought you one too, I know you said you didn’t want any, but I got you a bottle anyway.” Victor smiled, waving the bottles of water in his hands. Yuuri flashed him a soft smile, eyes following as Victor sat back down and put the bottle in front of him. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said quietly with a content face before staring back at the work in front of him. He chewed the top of his pen, eyes flicking back and forth between the laptop screen and his notebook. The peaceful silence between them was comforting, with Yuuri’s voice occasionally piping up to ask Victor for some help. After about two hours, Victor released a heavy sigh and put his pen down before looking at his watch. 

“Shall we head to the library? I honestly don’t think I can mark anymore of these assessments.” Victor huffed with a chuckle as he put his pen down, leaning back on his spinning desk chair. Yuuri snorted, smiling up at Victor as he put his pen down and closed his notebook. 

“How many did you actually mark?” Yuuri asked with a small laugh as he put his notebook away and turned his laptop off. 

“Not enough for how long we’ve been sat here.” Victor huffed, standing up to stretch his legs. 

“Come on then, let’s go.” Yuuri slid his laptop into his bag and zipped it closed, standing up. He headed for the door and stepped out first. “Don’t need your jacket?” Victor thought for a moment. 

“Nah.” Victor followed Yuuri out of the door and they headed towards the library. “Honestly I tried to sort some on my break today but there was just so much to do I couldn’t bring myself to sit in the library for an hour in silence sorting these journals and books.” Victor sighed heavily, dreading the mess that was currently the psychology department library. 

“Well, we’d better sort it ASAP, hadn’t we?” Yuuri joked as he pushed open the door of the library to be greeted with fifty or so boxes, some half empty, and some still full to the brim. Yuuri had a look through the open boxes, picking up a stack of journals to file on the shelf. There must be thousands of journals and books and papers in these boxes. 

“How many days do you think this will take us?” Victor asked, stacking some books up. Yuuri looked around the room. 

“Well… at least another… week, maybe. Depends how lazy we get.” Yuuri chuckled, picking up a few more journals. 

“I hope Makkachin hasn’t chewed up my house.” Victor snorted, smiling as he thought about his adorable poodle. “Once I came home and she almost destroyed the sofa, but I couldn’t even be mad because she’s just so cute.” Victor chuckled. “She hasn’t done that in a while, but I also haven’t left her for this long before either.” Victor sighed softly. 

“I’m sure she’s fine. Besides, your fiancé will be home, won’t she? To make sure Makka doesn’t destroy your house.” Victor hadn’t even processed the comment when he heard a loud “thud” on the floor. He startled, his head jerking as he saw Yuuri, staring down at a pile of books at his feet. He let out a laugh, before putting his own books down. 

“You alright?” He asked, kneeling down to help stack the books back in Yuuri’s arms. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri chuckled. “They just slipped out and scared me!” He explained with a soft sigh crossed with a frustrated laugh as he stood back up from the floor. “Thanks.” Yuuri gave him a grateful smile, which was returned. 

“No problem.” After a few moments of silence, Victor spoke again. “Any weekend plans then?” Yuuri just shrugged. 

“Does writing my thesis count as a weekend plan?” He asked jokingly as he let out a huff. 

“Well if it makes you feel better I have to finish up those papers.” Victor let out a puff of air through his nose, almost like a snort as he picked up a stack of journals. 

“Just a little.”

They worked their way through another five or six boxes – it took them about an hour or so before Victor got bored. 

“I’m bored.” Yuuri laughed. Victor really couldn’t focus on a task for more than two hours, could he? “You want a latte?” Victor offered as he put down the stack of books he was holding. 

“Already?” Yuuri chided in amusement. “Alright, sure thing.” He laughed quietly, picking up his bag. He watched, eyes fixated as Victor pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and… Yuuri never noticed how well sculpted he was. “Shut up, Yuuri!” His mind screamed as he tore his eyes away. 

“Let’s go. I need to pick my stuff up from the office first.” Victor and Yuuri made a quick stop back to Victor’s office, where he picked up his Louis Vuitton briefcase and Armani suit jacket before heading to the cafeteria. “Regular latte?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded. 

“Anything else?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“No thanks, just a latte is fine.” The line moved quickly and soon enough, Victor returned with a latte in each hand. 

“Here.” Victor handed Yuuri a latte, who nodded his thanks. “Are you okay getting home? It’s raining.” Yuuri frowned, staring out at the window as Victor mentioned the bad weather. “It’s dark too. You want a lift home?” Victor offered as they stepped out into the rain. Victor was right. It was absolutely chucking it down. 

“If it’s not too much hassle.” Yuuri said gratefully. “I don’t live too far.” Victor pulled his car keys out. 

“No problem. You’ll just have to punch your address into the satnav. My car isn’t parked too far away.” Yuuri followed Victor to his car and he couldn’t really say he was surprised when he saw Victor’s incredibly nice, probably very expensive car in matte black with black rims. Holy shit. “Doors open.” Victor said, clicking a button on his key. Yuuri opened the door and climbed in. Holy shit holy shit holy shit. This was a seriously nice car – Yuuri didn’t even realise professors earned this much! 

Victor climbed into the drivers side and pushed the power button, the interior of the car lighting up. 

“A power button?” Yuuri queried. 

“She’s electric.” Victor explained, tapping away at the touch screen panel in the middle. “Here, just put your address in.” Yuuri nodded dumbly and tapped his address into the satnav. “Let’s go.” Victor started the car – it was so quiet! Yuuri couldn’t help but admire the soft leather seats, the LED lights, the velvet finish interior. Before Yuuri could be too amazed, he shot Charlie a quick text. 

To: Charlie <3  
On my way home now! See you soon, love you <3 

From: Charlie <3  
Dinner is almost ready. Be safe on the way home, and I love you too <3 

Yuuri smiled down at his phone before putting it away. The drive back was quiet, Victor paying close attention to the directions. Yuuri never really noticed how big Victor’s hands were until he watched him drive, fingers wrapped carefully around the steering wheel. Victor rested one hand on his thigh while the other stayed on the steering wheel, and to Yuuri’s relief, Victor was a safe driver too. It wasn’t much later when they pulled up outside Yuuri’s apartment complex. 

“Anddddddd… here we are.” Victor pulled up outside the main door and parked the car. Yuuri unstrapped his belt and picked up his bag. 

“Thanks, Victor.” He smiled softly. “Drive safe, and I’ll see you Monday.” 

“Yeah, see you Monday.” Yuuri shut the car door and Victor waited for Yuuri to enter the building before pulling away.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri unlocked the door. 

“I’m back.” He sighed, kicking off his shoes. 

“Oh? That’s fast!” Charlie chuckled, coming it of the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, kissing his forehead. “Welcome home, dinner is almost ready. Were you alright in the rain? I didn’t know if you had an umbrella or not.” Charlie quickly went back to the kitchen to plate up, hastily bringing two plates to the table while Yuuri grabbed some cutlery. 

“Oh, yeah, Victor drove me home since it was raining. Probably would have caught a cold if I had walked.” Yuuri sat down opposite Charlie, who raised a brow. 

“He took you home? Is he a safe driver? What car does he drive?” Charlie asked curiously, shovelling food into his mouth. 

“Yeah, he’s a safe driver. Honestly I’m not sure but it’s matte black and looks pretty expensive. Either way it got me out of the rain – he could be driving a rust bucket and I wouldn’t care.” Yuuri snorted, and Charlie just smiled. 

“How were your library duties?” Charlie asked. 

“Still got about thirty boxes left.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “But I get a coffee courtesy of Victor after each day so meh. I can power through it.” He chuckled. “How was your day?” Yuuri asked back. 

“Relatively mundane to be honest. Lecture was quite boring, but then again, inorganic chemistry tends to be.” Charlie explained, sipping at a glass of water. The pair ate in a quiet, comfortable silence. Yuuri took their plates to the sink and dumped them in before quickly padding over to Charlie, who was waiting by the door so they could go to bed together. 

It had been a long and tiring day especially for Yuuri. He didn’t even bother to shower – Yuuri simply got changed into pyjamas and slid under the covers and into bed. 

“You’re sleeping now?” Charlie asked with an amused chuckle. 

“I’m so tired…” Yuuri grumbled, closing his eyes as Charlie stripped and slid on a pair of joggers. 

“You’re cute.” Charlie snorted, sliding into his side of the bed, his heart swelling as Yuuri immediately cuddled up to his bare chest. “Night, Yuuri. I love you.” 

“Mmh… love you too…” Yuuri yawned before closing his eyes, preparing for sleep to wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I normally give a chapter summary for the next chapter in this fic? I forgot lol  
> Things will hopefully be picking up a bit from here, and some things are going to change soon. Thank you so much for reading - please leave us both a comment and a kudos!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are growing ever so slightly closer, and Charlie can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR MAKING YALL WAIT SO LONG I had a lot of things to do before coming home for Christmas so I didn’t have all too much time to write. But I’m home for Christmas now so the next ne should be quicker!

Their routine is the same every morning. Yuuri and Charlie woke up at seven o’clock. Yuuri would grumble and turn it off, snuggling up to Charlie and complaining about how much he wanted to stay in bed. Charlie would comment on how Yuuri needed to get to class. They’d finally get out of bed and Charlie would make breakfast while Yuuri woke himself up with some coffee. Then, Yuuri would gather his things. He’d explain his day to Charlie, and they’d separate to go about their day. 

Today was no different.

“Are you working with Victor again today?” Charlie asked, holding Yuuri by the waist. 

“Yeah. I’ll be back by five.” Yuuri smiled, pressing a kiss to Charlie’s lips with a content sigh. “You’re late today, right? So I’ll have dinner on the table when you get home.” Yuuri promised. 

“Mmh. The absolute best.” Charlie chided. “You’d better head out, don’t want you to be late.” Charlie removed his hands from Yuuri’s waist. “Oh, and take an umbrella just in case.” He reminded, picking one up from the cabinet top by the door and handing it to Yuuri. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri smiled softly. “I’ll see you tonight. Have a good day, I love you.” Yuuri said fondly.

“Be safe. Love you too.” Yuuri closed the door behind him. 

Yuuri had an early finish today, the first in a little while. He had a workshop at eleven o’clock, and then two hours in between the end of his lecture, and going to meet Victor. Normally they’d meet at five once Victor was finished with all his classes, but he was finishing them early today, so their arrangement in the library moved forwards. Yuuri’s workshop was mostly exam preparation for a mock exam the following week – going over psychological theories, applying them, and going over the critiques. He surprised himself with how much he knew, making a mental note to thank Victor when they saw each other later. 

After class Yuuri had two hours to kill before he was going to meet Victor to sort out the rest of the journals and books. He sighed, looking down at his watch. There wasn’t enough time to go home, grab lunch, and come back, but then there was too much time to just… have lunch. Yuuri thought about going to kill time in the library, but he knew at this time of the year it would be packed. And then Yuuri thought. Maybe Victor was free and he could hang out at his office. Many minutes of endlessly walking the corridors later, he began to make his way towards Victor’s office. 

Much to his pleasant surprise, Victor was in there. He knocked, and Victor opened. 

“Yuuri! Nice surprise! Come in.” Victor held the door open for him, and Yuuri stepped in. 

“Hey. Sorry for… suddenly dropping by I have nothing to do for the next two hours so…” Yuuri hesitated. “So I was wondering if I could just… stick around here if you aren’t busy?” Yuuri asked hopefully with a gentle smile. 

“Oh, yes of course! I’m was just on the way to lunch, wanna come? I’ll be marking mock exams and papers if you want to help? It’s just following the mark scheme, unless you have work you want to do?” Victor offered as he moved back to his desk.

“Yeah, I can help you. Do I just follow the mark scheme, yeah?” Yuuri asked. 

“Do you have any other work to do first? The other day you said you’d help but you were busy so I let you study.” Victor chided sweetly, watching as an alarmed face and a bright red blush found its’ way up Yuuri’s face. Victor chuckled. It was kind of cute, how easily embarrassed Yuuri got. 

“Oh my god I didn’t did I! I’m so sorry!” Yuuri apologised in horror with a squeak, yet Victor just laughed, amused at Yuuri’s overwhelming humiliation. 

“It’s okay. I just wanted to check you’ve got no work today.” Yuuri shook his head, face now covered by hands as he groaned in embarrassment. 

“No… I have no work today…” Yuuri sighed softly. He uncovered his face to see Victor, almost smirking at him! Urgh, how could he forget? Yuuri was so embarrassed. 

“Great! Let’s pick up lunch first.” Victor picked up his jacket, arms stretched up to allow the jacket to fall onto his arms and wrap around his body. And even Yuuri couldn’t not notice Victor’s toned waist as— no, no! Stop it, Yuuri! Victor picked up his Louis Vuitton briefcase and pulled out a matching wallet, waving it in the air. “My treat!” Yuuri smiled softly, putting his bag down on the chair. “Come on.” Victor gestures for Yuuri to follow him to the cafeteria and Yuuri complied. 

“What do you want to eat?” Victor asked as they scanned across the variety of sandwiches and pastries at the sandwich bar. Yuuri had a glance around, eyeing the strawberry cake right in front of him. 

“Just a salmon and cream cheese sandwich, please, and umm… a strawberry cake?” Yuuri said quietly as he glanced up at Victor, who was currently looking at some freshly baked croissants. “Wow…” Yuuri thought. “His nose shape is perfect.” Yuuri stared for a few seconds before pulling his eyes away, staring back at the pastries. 

“Latte?” 

“Yes, please.” Yuuri watched as Victor ordered, and then took the drinks off of Victor’s hands while Victor took the rest of their order. They quietly walked back to the office and Victor opened the door, stepping to the side to let Yuuri in. “Umm… thanks… for lunch.” Yuuri smiled as he put their drinks down on the desk. 

“No problem.” Victor flashed Yuuri a charming smile, causing a soft flush of pink to tint Yuuri’s cheeks as he sat down. 

“Erm… so… these papers… I just follow the mark scheme, right?” Yuuri asked as he opened the paper.

“Yeah, they’re all right or wrong answers.” Yuuri nodded and picked up a pen, opening the first paper. “You can mark them question by question or paper by paper, doesn’t matter.” Yuuri nodded again. 

“Okay.” Yuuri decided to mark them paper by paper, sliding the extra mark scheme towards him. “How many of these have you gone through?” Yuuri asked. 

“Well… there’s about two hundred kids in my class. I teach first, second, and third years, so… I’ve probably made it through a hundred or so.” Victor sighed, rubbing his brow bone with his thumb and third finger. Yuuri let out a soft laugh. 

“Hopefully we’ll get them done quicker now.” Yuuri commented, sandwich in one hand and pen in the other. Yuuri let out a rather… sexual moan as he took a bite, the contrasting flavours of salmon and dill with cheese bursting in his mouth. Victor snorted. 

“You’re really enjoying that, aren’t you?” He chided as Yuuri stopped chewing, his face going bright red. 

“Sorry!” Yuuri squeaked as he chuckled, head darting right back down to stare it the paper in front of him. 

Victor leaned his elbow on the desk, his face rested on the palm of his hand as he admired Yuuri’s work ethic. And… well… the fact that he was also very sweet too. He sighed softly, lifting his head off his hand and picking up his pen to get started on the papers. He unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite. 

“You know I’ve never actually tried the sandwiches at the sandwich bar before today.” Victor commented and Yuuri looked up with a raised brow. 

“Well what do you normally eat?” Yuuri asked. 

“Normally just get a latte and a croissant.” Victor said, taking another bite of his sandwich. Who has breakfast items for lunch? Yuuri thought that was so weird. 

“You eat breakfast… for lunch?” Yuuri asked with a soft laugh as Victor pouted. 

“Are you judging my lunch choices?” 

“Well, no… but I’m just curious.” Victor raised a brow. “Okay yes I’m judging you.” Victor feigned a dramatic gasp. 

“Yuuri! You wound me! You can walk home in the rain today!” Victor joked amongst his dramatic scene. 

“No,” Yuuri giggled. “Don’t make me do that.” Yuuri laughed at Victor, who continued to pout. 

“I wouldn’t make you do that.” Victor snorted. “Even I’m not that mean.” He chuckled, taking another bite of his sandwich. “I used to eat a proper breakfast, you know. Normally a salmon breakfast blini – they’re my favourite but nowadays I don’t have time in the morning for a proper breakfast, so I just treat myself on weekends.” Victor explained fondly. 

“Blini?” Yuuri questioned, taking a sip of his latte. 

“It’s a Russian pancake. I like having a breakfast one with salmon on top. Actually, it’s basically your sandwich, but on a Russian style pancake.” That sounded very, very appealing to Yuuri. Different, but man, it sounded delicious. 

“Oh, that sounds nice.” Yuuri sighed contently, his mind suddenly drooling at the thought of food. 

“Maybe I’ll make some one day and bring some in.” A small smile tugged at Victor’s lips as he watched Yuuri’s face light up at the promise of food. Victor let out a huff, somewhat resembling a soft laugh. 

“I’d appreciate that.” Yuuri flashed a content smile before drawing his attention back to the papers in front of him. 

They made it through one stack of papers, and still had another few hundred to go.  
“Do you mind helping me out with these another day? I’ll increase your pay if I need to.” Yuuri chuckled at that. 

“No, of course. Yeah, I’ll help you with them.” He smiled kindly, and Victor sighed in relief. 

“Thanks.” Victor flashed him a grateful smile before putting his pen down. “Say, shall we head to the library? Better wrap it up as fast as we can.” Victor chuckled. “Hopefully it’ll only take a few more days.” He let out a frustrated huff, running his hand through his fringe, pushing it back to expose his forehead. Victor’s hair was thick and luscious and Yuuri noticed that his skin was clear. Yuuri wondered what his skin care routine was because wow. His face looked soft. 

“Oh— uhh… yeah, yeah, sure. Let’s go.” Yuuri closed the paper he was marking and stood up, gathering his things. He watched as Victor’s jacket slid over his slender body, the suit jacket cinching him in at the waist as he buttoned the second button and adjusted his collar. Victor picked up his briefcase and his office keys and led Yuuri out of the office, locking the door behind them. 

“I swear, sorting these boxes has taken us decades.” Victor judged as they pushed open the door to the library. 

“You know we’d get them done faster if your attention span for something was longer than an hour or so.” Yuuri giggled, and Victor feigned another dramatic gasp. 

“So mean to me Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed as they stepped into the room, half of the books and journals on the shelves and the other half on the floor. “Though I suppose you’re not wrong, I can’t focus on something for longer than an hour or so I get bored.” Yuuri snorted at that. It was a wonder that Victor was a lecturer, considering they went on for hours. 

“So why a lecturer of all jobs? They go on for hours!” Yuuri exclaimed, tearing open another box of journals. 

“Oh… erm… no reason in particular. I guess there were just some things I wanted to understand about other people myself at first, and then educate others about it.” Victor shrugged. “So how about you? Why Psychology?” Victor asked, holding a stack of books to neatly set them into place. 

“Hmm… Short answer? I guess kind of the same as you? I umm… I just wanted to understand things, but about myself, or more specifically my… my mental health. Things about why it’s not the best, why I have these problems, just stuff like that. I guess sometimes it’s probably better not to know but you know, curiosity killed the cat.” Yuuri huffed in slight amusement. 

“Yeah, I get that.” Victor expressed. “But it’s interesting, too, isn’t it? Looking around and seeing things with a deeper perspective.” Victor commented. “If you don’t mind… what’s the long answer?” Victor couldn’t help his curiosity. After all, he’d heard words incredibly similar before when he told himself why he ended up in psychology.

“It’s scary.” Yuuri snorted. “Looking around at people and wondering why they are how they are.” He sighed, tearing tape off another box. “But it’s definitely interesting too. Especially when I think about these things in relation to myself.” Yuuri paused for a moment, wondering about how much to say. But Victor was his psychology professor after all, and not only that, someone he spent a lot of time with – maybe even a friend. 

“I think a lot about why my depression makes me do or say or think certain things. I don’t think I’ll ever have an answer, but I guess even a theory as to what goes on in my head is good enough.” Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat, taking a breath. “Perhaps this is a bit heavy even for me but… my teenage years were awful. So awful that they had me wondering if I’d even see the next day and if it was even worth seeing the next day.” Yuuri bit his lip and the inside of his cheek, his brow furrowed. “Nothing was wrong with my life but now I look back and wonder what was wrong with me and I guess you could say that’s why I’m here.” 

Victor didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t realised that that’s what Yuuri’s younger years were like. “Oh,” Victor apologised, realising that maybe he’d asked the wrong questions. “I’m sorry for asking…” His voice was weary and hesitant, but Yuuri just gave a fond chuckle. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not exactly new nor current information. Just a part of me that I can do nothing about, I suppose. It doesn’t upset me or anything.” Yuuri replied as he slipped books between books and journals between journals on the shelves. “In fact being able to talk about it is helpful in a way. I’m not sure how but… it just is.” Yuuri explained with a soft smile in Victor’s direction. He felt oddly comfortable talking to Victor, something about him was trustworthy and understanding, and Yuuri appreciated having someone like that in a less personal and less private setting. 

“So… do you enjoy living here? In the states? I remember you said you used to live in Japan. I take it it’s much different living here?” Victor asked, quickly changing the subject as he knelt down on the floor to open another box. 

“Oh, yeah, sure I do. It’s nice, even though I have to pay my own bills and stuff now. A lot of my parents’ money went into my studies, so I’m determined to enjoy living here at least.” Yuuri chucked. “But it’s pretty great. There was a huge culture shock at first, but I soon got over it. I made friends, I met someone, so yeah, I guess you could say I do enjoy living here.” Yuuri concluded with a content face. “How about you? Do you enjoy living in the states?” Yuuri asked back. 

“Yeah. Russia was pretty lonely to be honest – I wasn’t all too close to much of my family so moving away from home gave me a lot of opportunities without having to sacrifice much either. Plus, the weather is much nicer and less cold.” Victor chuckled. “I love my job as well, so, it beats living back in St. Petersburg on many levels. Do you think you’d ever move back to Japan?” Victor asked.

“What is this? Twenty questions?” Yuuri let out an angelic laugh as he felt a faint blush creep up his face. “I’m kidding. Umm… I’m not sure, it would depend. I’d love to. Japan is beautiful, and I love my home, but there’s nothing for me back home, not to mention I’d hate to leave my boyfriend behind, and my friends too.” Yuuri frowned at the very thought, though thinking about his family tugged at his heartstrings a little. It had been years since he’d last seen them. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty difficult to move back to Japan now that you’ve built a life here.” Victor sighed, reflecting on his life in Russia and picking up the shambles of his life to rebuild. “Shall we call it a day and grab a coffee? Then I’ll take you home.” Yuuri smiled, putting down the box he’d just put down. 

“Yeah, sure.” He nudged the box out of the way with his foot, pushing it to line up with the other unopened boxes. Yuuri picked up his bag and jacket as Victor picked up his briefcase and blazer. 

“I’d say we’re about half way there. A few more days and we should be wrapped up in here.” Victor said, holding the library door open for Yuuri. “Then you’ll get your Wednesday and Thursday evenings back.” Victor said jokingly as they made their way to the canteen. 

“Well, I don’t mind too much. It’s been quite fun, actually.” Yuuri chuckled. 

“Really?” Victor asked as they got to the queue for the canteen. “I’ll be sure to let you know if we have another duty like this again.” Victor chided with a teasing smile. “Latte?” 

“Umm… I’d like to pay today… if you don’t mind.” Yuuri twiddled his thumbs as he looked up at Victor. “I mean, you always pay for coffee and you bought lunch today.” Yuuri pointed out as they moved along the line. 

“You’ve been helping me out and doing me a favour. Of course it’s my treat to you.” Victor reasoned and Yuuri supposed… well, he had a point. Yuuri gave a defeated sigh. 

“Okay.” Victor flashed him a smile before ordering two lattes. Yuuri smiled his thanks as Victor handed him his freshly brewed latte. “Right. Let’s get you home.” Yuuri sipped slowly at his latte as he followed Victor out of the double doors. “Urgh. When is this rain going to stop?” Victor sighed as they dashed across the road. 

“Hopefully soon.” Yuuri huffed, looking at the water droplets that had formed at the tips of his hair, falling as his clothes became wet. “It’s just so cold and miserable.” Victor unlocked the car door and Yuuri climbed into the front set with a shiver and a sigh before pulling out his phone. 

To: Charlie <3  
Will be home soon! I’ll have dinner ready for when you come home. Love you, come home safe ♡

From: Charlie <3  
You’re the best. You too, come home safe, love you ♡

Yuuri smiled and put his phone away.  
“Any evening plans?” Victor asked as he started the car, reversing out of the car parking space. As his head craned Yuuri couldn’t not notice Victor’s well sculpted jawline and once again, his perfectly shaped nose. He blushed, pulling his gaze away to focus on the hands in his lap. 

“Umm… not really, probably just going to do some work. How about you?” Yuuri asked as he shifted his gaze to look up at Victor, whose eyes were focussed on the road. 

“Not much, walk Makkachin and then probably grade a few more papers.” Victor sighed. “You know, typical weekday.” He chuckled. Yuuri sipped at his latte, a faint smile crossing his lips, hidden by the cup. “I’ll probably give up on them over the weekend though and leave them till Monday.” 

“Well there’s a lot to mark and you’ll have to take a break eventually.” Yuuri pointed out, setting his coffee cup back into the cup holder in the middle. “You can’t be expected to mark them non-stop.” He laughed softly, his smile gentle. 

“Yeah. My worst fear is not getting them done on time though.” Victor said nervously as he pulled the car up outside of Yuuri’s apartment complex. “Anyway, we’re here.” Yuuri unstrapped his seatbelt and opened the door, grabbing his bag and the rest of his latte. 

“Thanks again, Victor. For the ride.” Yuuri thanked him gratefully with a fond face. 

“No problem. See you on Monday.” Victor smiled and this was the first time Yuuri actually took note of Victor’s smile. It was charming and bright, but also a little hesitant. The corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly in a modest yet blinding smile, obviously full of genuine care. Yuuri thought it was quite sweet – his fiancé was very lucky, clearly. 

“See you on Monday. Drive safely.” He wished Victor as he shut the car door and waved, quickly hurrying through the rain to the front door of the building. 

He arrived back at the apartment and hung his coat up, tossing his bag down. 

To: Charlie <3  
Just got home! How long will you be? xx 

From: Charlie <3  
Glad you’re home safe! About two hours – I have a lab and a supervision after this :( xx  
———————————————————————  
When Charlie came through the door dinner was on the table and Yuuri was pouring tea. 

“Welcome home.” Yuuri smiled, putting the teapot down to give Charlie a hug and a kiss. 

“I’m home.” Charlie sighed heaving, kissing him back before kicking his shoes off. “Dinner smells great.” He praised, taking a seat at the table. “You know me too well.” Charlie giggled as he noticed his favourite noodle dish sat in front of him. 

“Of course I do, we’ve been together for three years.” Yuuri made a point to say with a chuckle. “How was your day?” 

“PhDs didn’t bin my samples again, so that was good. I just had a load of labs for organic synthesis and analytical techniques, and I had to write up some lab reports too. Quite boring, really. How was yours?” Charlie responded, twirling his fork into the plate of noodles in front of him. 

“It was alright, I had a workshop about the thesis, and then I helped Victor mark some of the undergrad papers, and then the usual library duty. We’re almost finished though!” Yuuri chided proudly with a wide smile. “Victor treated me to lunch today too.” Charlie raised a brow. 

“How kind. What did you get then?” Charlie asked, and he couldn’t deny the slight pang of jealousy he felt. 

“Just stuff from the sandwich bar.” Yuuri replied. “He eats croissants for lunch, how bizarre is that? They’re breakfast items!” Yuuri exclaimed, still baffled over the thought of eating breakfast items for lunch. Charlie chuckled. 

“Each to their own, I guess.” He couldn’t help but notice the way Yuuri talked about Victor – he admired him, maybe? And while Charlie thought it was cute, it did admittedly make him feel like he had some competition when Yuuri was so blatantly fascinated by someone else. “Say, do you wanna go out on Saturday? We could do something together, and get dinner.” Charlie suggested. “It’s been a while.” Yuuri’s face lit up with a wide smile. 

“Of course! What do you want to do?” Yuuri beamed, and Charlie kind of shrugged – date nights weren’t entirely his forte.

“We could go and see what’s at the cinema?” He suggested. “Honestly I suck at date ideas, sorry.” He let out a huff of laughter, watching as Yuuri thought. 

“It doesn’t matter that you suck at date ideas.” Yuuri laughed, finishing the tea in his hand before standing up. “We can go to the cinema, sure. And we’ll go somewhere nice for dinner.” Yuuri picked up their empty dishes and took them to the sink. “There’s a new French place I want to try, unless you want something else?” 

“French is fine.” Charlie smiled contently with a relieved sigh. “It’s a date, then.” 

“Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:  
> Charlie and Yuuri go on their little date!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Yuuri go on a date, and Charlie can’t shake the feeling that something just doesn’t feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!   
> This chapter is mostly from Charlie’s point of view, but we hope that doesn’t put you off because it’s quite important :’)  
> Anyway, do enjoy!

Charlie was always the early riser. 

By the time he’d gotten dressed Yuuri was still a zombie, sipping at his coffee as he desperately tried to wake himself up. Charlie chuckled, kissing Yuuri’s bedhead before taking a brush to neaten it out. 

“I’ll be awake soon.” Yuuri chuckled once Charlie had brushed his hair, standing up to kiss Charlie before going to get dressed. Yuuri yawned as he went back into their bedroom, pulling on a black cropped hoodie and a pair of leggings. He re-emerged, now fully awake. “I’m awake.” He giggled, pulling on his trainers. 

“Morning, sunshine.” Charlie held the door open, allowing Yuuri to come out first, before closing the door and grasping his hand. “Lunch first? I’m starving.” Charlie said as they came down from the flat and out. 

“Sounds good. Where did you find this French place?” Yuuri asked. “I’ve not heard of it before.” 

“Oh, Chris recommended it. You know he has quite the palate.” 

“Oh, yeah, especially if it’s a palate for good dick.” Yuuri snorted with a laugh, causing Charlie to giggle. 

“Not exactly what I had in mind but I can’t say you’re wrong either.” Laughed Charlie as they crossed the road into the town centre. “But yeah, Chris recommended it, so it should be quite good. There’s nothing more disappointing than spending money on food that’s not good. I’ll strangle him if it’s not good.” Charlie joked, his thumb brushing the space between his finger and thumb. 

“Please don’t strangle him, he and Phichit are practically my only friends.” Yuuri laughed. “Hopefully we can trust Chris’ taste.” They arrived not much later to a little French café and bakery, and the smell of freshly baked croissants and French delicacies filled Yuuri’s nose. “Mmh… it smells good.” Yuuri commented as they sat down at a table by the window. 

“Orange duck and potatoes sounds good.” Charlie said as he had a flick through the menu. “Served with creamy mash and fresh garden salad. Sounds quite nice, what do you think?” Charlie asked as Yuuri had a long think about the menu. 

“Yeah I think I might have that too, I like duck a lot.” After discussing the menu, Charlie ordered for the both of them, and they waited patiently for their meals to come. 

Yuuri was staring into space, thinking about the thesis that was due in a few months time. He still didn’t really have much of a clue as to what direction his thesis was going to take. He’d told Victor if he had no idea he’d discuss it with him, and Yuuri was beginning to think that it was probably time to ask for some help by now. After all, it was already the end of November – almost December and he still didn’t know what to write about. 

Victor would be full of ideas, hopefully he’d be able to give Yuuri some guidance on what to write. Yuuri thought back to his tutoring sessions and the extra topics they had covered. Maybe it would be easier to write about something he hadn’t covered in so much detail – he’d be able to read more and be a bit broader. Victor would be able to give the best advice, Yuuri was sure. Victor was very helpful, and kind hearted too. 

He always bought Yuuri coffee, offered him lunch, drove him home, and offered him his office space to just hang out in. Yuuri wondered if he treated other students like that too – buying them coffee and lunch, driving them home, little things like that. In a way Yuuri kind of hoped he didn’t. Not that Victor’s gestures were anything more than just an act of kindness, but still. The thought of Victor offering other students a ride home or offering them coffee just made Yuuri feel a little prickly. 

“Yuuri?” Charlie called, and Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” 

“You okay? You were just a bit lost in thought.” Charlie asked, reaching across the table for Yuuri’s hand. 

“Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about my thesis.” Yuuri sighed. “I’m just really stuck at the moment, so I’ll have to talk to Victor about it.” Yuuri huffed. “I hope he has some good advice for it, he normally does. He’s normally very helpful too, so I hope he can help me.” 

“Still no idea what to write about?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“But I’m going to see Victor about it on Tuesday. Maybe I’ll get some ideas… and free lunch.” He snorted jokingly, but that didn’t sit all too well with Charlie, who quieted, feelings of envy building as he thought about the way Yuuri talked about Victor. In fact, Charlie had noticed quite frequently that Victor would be a topic in their conversations. It wasn’t as if Charlie minded, but when a lot of what your partner talks about is their incredibly hot professor it can be a little discouraging, even if he was Yuuri’s teacher and the competition did seem somewhat unrealistic. 

“Well I know you of all people can do it. You’ll be fine, I know it.” Charlie smiled, squeezing his hand before removing it to make way for their dishes as they were put in front of them. “You’ll get there, Yuuri.” 

“I hope so.” Yuuri sighed. “I just want some ideas so I can start it as soon as possible.” Yuuri silently thanked the waiter as she put his plate down. “But I’ll think about it later. How are your lab reports going?” Yuuri asked, cutting a small piece of the duck breast. 

“They seem to be endless.” Charlie sighed. “I have to write one for the analysis practical, and another for the titrations. They’re just really boring to be honest, especially the titration report.” Charlie cut a piece of duck, scooping it onto his fork with the potatoes, and put it into his mouth. 

“They’ll be over and done with soon.” Yuuri chuckled. “Before Christmas, right?” Yuuri asked and Charlie nodded. “So then we can treat ourselves over Christmas and do something fun.” He suggested as a forkful of potato went into his mouth. 

“Yes, please.” Charlie huffed with a soft laugh. “We could do something really cheesy for Christmas and New Year’s, like going to see the New Year’s fireworks or something.” Charlie snorted with a chuckle, pulling another laugh from Yuuri. 

“Really?” Yuuri’s face lit up – they’d never gone to see fireworks together, since the town centre was always so crowded. Charlie was adorably sweet, and he didn’t even realise it. “Sounds like a date, then. We’ll finally get our kiss under the fireworks.” Yuuri chided with a loving smile as they finished off their meals. 

“Our first kiss under the fireworks in the three years we’ve been together.” Charlie chuckled. 

“Can’t wait then. Shall we head off?” Yuuri asked as he stood up and gathered himself together. Charlie too, stood up and held his hand out for Yuuri, who took it gracefully and linked their fingers. 

“Let’s go.”   
———————————————————————  
Victor’s face lit up upon seeing Yuuri. And… in a cropped hoodie and leggings. That was new – Yuuri tended to be a joggers and tee-shirt kind of person. He was holding hands with someone else – his boyfriend, maybe? Yuuri had mentioned him before in conversation. Regardless, Victor put on a happy face and went over, Makkachin following hastily.

Hand in hand Charlie and Yuuri walked through the town centre, on their way to the cinema, chatting about anything when they ran into a face that was all too familiar. Or at least, to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri! Fancy bumping into you here.” Victor put on his best smile as he walked over to Yuuri and his other half. A head of brown hair turned around first, and then they stopped, turning to face him. Victor’s expression relaxed as he caught up, 

Charlie heard a voice call for Yuuri, and a handsome, tall figure approached the pair. His figure was slender, thin, yet his shoulders were broad and even Charlie had to admit – he was very good looking. His platinum fringe swept right and his eyes were a piercing turquoise. And his dog too! An adorable standard poodle in a camel-grey sort of colour he (she? Charlie had no clue) was gorgeous. 

It didn’t slip Charlie’s eye how Yuuri gazed up at him, eyes dilated and face brushed pink at the cheeks. His smile was adorably soft, like he’d been looking forward to seeing him and it was cute, but it just made Charlie feel a little… Charlie didn’t really have a word for it. But It was pretty obvious, at least to Charlie, how much Yuuri clearly admired this person. 

“Victor! Hey!” Yuuri beamed, lighting up. “And Makkachin, too.” He cooed as he released Charlie’s hand, kneeling down to pet her. Victor couldn’t help but smile as Yuuri showered his precious Makkachin in affection. He could already tell that Makkachin was very fond of Yuuri!

Ahh, so this was Victor, Charlie thought. Now he felt awkward. He bit his lip, staring at the ground beneath them as Yuuri fussed with Makkachin, completely enamoured. 

“You must be Charlie?” Victor greeted Charlie with a friendly handshake and a smile. Charlie’s head shot up, baby blue eyes staring at him with a warm face. 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Nice to meet you.” Charlie greeted awkwardly as Yuuri stood back up. 

“What a coincidence.” Yuuri said, suddenly a little bit shy and nervous. “How are you?” He asked, and Charlie could see the deepening pinky-red colour on Yuuri’s face as he spoke to Victor. “Done with those papers?” Victor snorted. 

“As if. I’ll need your help again on Tuesday.” Victor winked and Charlie physically cringed at that. Victor was flirting with his boyfriend— right in front of him. What’s more, Yuuri didn’t even notice. He giggled that soft giggle, the one he first gave Charlie when they first met and started hanging out. 

“Of course.” Yuuri promised. “Lunch is on you though.” He joked, yet Victor agreed, in fact, to Charlie, seemed just a bit too eager to agree. Charlie couldn’t help but feel envious and overlooked and overshadowed. But who could blame him? Victor was older, taller, richer… more handsome… no wonder Yuuri was attracted to him. But Charlie just wondered what kind of attraction Yuuri had for Victor, or heck, whether Yuuri even realised he was attracted to Victor. 

“Alright, alright, my treat.” Victor chuckled as his dog boofed, tongue out and tail wagging as she seated herself at Charlie’s feet. “Is there anything you wanna talk about on Tuesday then?” Victor asked, asking now so he could prepare some stuff to help him. 

“Just about my thesis. I really need some ideas for it. I’m really lost.” Yuuri admitted with a nervous laugh. 

“No worries. We can go through it together on Tuesday and I’ll give you some help.” 

Charlie drowned out the rest of the conversation and just waited patiently, staring at the puppet sat on the floor with a soft look. And to be entirely honest, he couldn’t wait for Victor to just stop talking and leave. This whole date had just been ruined. Ruined in the sense that Charlie wouldn’t be able to stop overthinking for the rest of their day out. 

He could hear the way Yuuri giggled at everything Victor said, and the way he tripped over his words in exactly the same way he did when Charlie first met him. But what made things worse was that Yuuri didn’t even realise these little things. He’d always been very oblivious and Charlie just couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe Yuuri’s attention was unintentionally shifting towards someone else. 

The conversation seemed to drag on for what felt like hours. When it finally came to a close Charlie snapped out of his intrusive thoughts when that same handsome European man said goodbye to him and they could get on with their date. He let out a sigh of relief when Yuuri finally took his hand again with a squeeze, linking their fingers together. 

“So… Cinema?” Charlie just nodded. He didn’t really have anything to say. The walk to the cinema was quiet, bar Charlie’s head. For once it wasn’t Yuuri who was feeling a little insecure.   
“Are you okay? You’re a little quiet.” Yuuri asked as they arrived at the cinema. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Charlie said quietly. “Just thinking.” He reassured as they bought tickets at the ticket machine. They took a few minutes to get some snacks and drinks, before making themselves comfortable in their seats. 

“I’m glad we finally have free time to watch this.” Charlie said with a content sigh of relief, shuffling down a little in his seat to rest his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Me too. It’s been a while since we’ve been out together.” Yuuri whispered quietly as the movie began.   
———————————————————————  
It was heading to about five o’clock by the time the movie ended. It was already dark – Yuuri grasped Charlie’s hand and they began the walk home. 

“I really enjoyed today.” Yuuri said with content as he smiled. “Even though the movie wasn’t great.” Yuuri chuckled. 

“Me too.” Charlie said – even though he hadn’t much enjoyed watching Victor flirt with Yuuri, he still enjoyed lunch. And the movie, well… it was mediocre at best. So Charlie at least enjoyed Yuuri’s company at lunch. It was nice to spend some time together. “Yeah, the movie was okay… wouldn’t watch it again though.” 

The rest of the way home was pretty quiet. 

“Hey Yuuri… you know Victor…” Yuuri’s interest piqued. 

“Yes?” Charlie was about to continue but then he realised he had nothing to ask. He didn’t really know what he wanted to ask. 

“Actually… never mind.” 

“What were you going to say?” Yuuri asked as he opened the apartment door. 

“No, it’s nothing, I don’t really know what I was trying to ask.” Charlie said sheepishly as he kicked off his shoes. “I’m gonna get changed.” He padded off to the bedroom to get changed into something more comfortable.   
———————————————————————  
Yuuri couldn’t help but think Charlie had been a bit prickly. A little too quiet through their date. Yuuri wondered if something was on Charlie’s mind – maybe he’d said something or done something? But normally Charlie was very vocal about if he had a problem, so surely it couldn’t be that. Maybe he was just having a bad time recently, with university and all. 

Yuuri quietly followed him into the bedroom. 

“Charlie?” 

“Hmm?” Yuuri stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Charlie’s waist. He could feel Charlie stiffen in startle before relaxing a second later, leaning back into Yuuri’s embrace. 

“I love you.” Charlie bit his lip and hesitated for a split second, but he returned it fondly with a genuine, loving smile. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:   
> I can’t remember what’s on the plan :’)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Christmas and for everyone, that should be a happy time of the year, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS SO FINALLY THINGS ARE PICKING UP.  
> We're so sorry this story has been quite slow moving, but we hope the world-building has been worth it for the rest of the story. This world-building just took SO MUCH LONGER than we anticipated but finally, FINALLY we are picking up the pace!!

“What?!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Your birthday is on Christmas Day! That’s like… two weeks time!” Yuuri squeaked in shock as Victor chuckled. 

“Well I don’t really celebrate it, so…” Victor shrugged. 

“But it’s on Christmas, that’s a huge deal!” Yuuri shrieked, but Victor was helpless to do anything but laugh at how dramatic he was being. “You should have said so earlier – how am I supposed to get you a gift now?” Yuuri sighed heavily, internally panicking about what to get for Victor. “Oh god how can I even get something this soon?” 

“You’re honestly worrying too much about it, Yuuri.” Victor pointed out. “It’s really not a big deal I promise. But it’s sweet of you to worry about it.” Yuuri blushed at that. Victor just called him sweet – anyone would explode inside! “I’m really glad my birthday is so important to you.” Victor smiled softly as he leaned his cheek on the heel of his hand. 

“Well…” Yuuri blushed. “We’re friends, of course it is…” Yuuri pouted with a faint frown, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he looked at the desk in front of him, biting his lip. 

“Consider it payback, since you didn’t tell me until the day before your birthday that it was the next day.” Victor joked and Yuuri just glared at him, pulling a louder laugh from Victor. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Victor’s laughter ceased. “Still, it’s very thoughtful of you to think about my birthday!” He chided as Yuuri sent him a fond smile. 

“I’ll think of something before the Christmas break.” Yuuri promised as he stood up. 

“You honestly don’t have to.” 

“I do, even the day before my birthday you managed to put together a nice gift so now it’s my turn.” Yuuri gave Victor a determined smile. “See you on Monday.” Yuuri quickly sped off before Victor could protest. 

“That was so embarrassing!” Yuuri thought to himself as he left the office. His heart was pounding the entire time as he thought nervously about what to gift Victor for his birthday. He thought long and hard on the way home but no ideas came to him. With a sigh he went the rest of the way home, ideas for a present still roaming through his head. 

“I’m home.” Yuuri called out as he closed the door to the apartment. 

“Welcome back.” Charlie stood up from the sofa and padded over, arms taking Yuuri in to embrace him. “How was class?” Yuuri sighed. 

“Boring. It’s all statistics at the moment – I’d only just done that not long ago with the first years!” Yuuri exclaimed. “But I guess at least it isn’t difficult.” Yuuri sighed as they pulled away from each other. Yuuri joined Charlie on the sofa, laying his head in his lap and resting his feet on the arm of the sofa. 

“Hey, Charlie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you free this weekend?” Yuuri asked, looking up at the brunette. 

“I am, something you want to do?” Charlie asked back, curiously raising his brow. 

“Yeah I have umm… a present to get. For Victor’s birthday and I just need to look round.” And that pang of jealousy that Charlie always felt towards a certain professor. His brow creased in disappointment, but not wanting to let Yuuri down, Charlie agreed. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll come with you.” Charlie smiled, though not with an entirely genuine smile. He was happy to spend some time with Yuuri but of course, in the end it was only Victor who benefited from it. Again. Yuuri said they were just friends but… 

Charlie had his doubts. Not about Yuuri, oh no. Yuuri was definitely loyal. Yuuri would never do anything to hurt Charlie or be unfaithful to him, but could his heart be elsewhere? Maybe Yuuri had Charlie in his head and someone else in his heart. And he didn’t know it yet. Charlie was head over heels in love with Yuuri, and Yuuri was head over heels for Charlie too. However Charlie could feel the dynamic begin to shift and he wasn’t sure he liked it. Charlie’s fingertips played mindlessly with Yuuri’s hair as he thought. 

“Is something on your mind?” He suddenly snapped out of his head as a soft voice filled his ears. A voice that cared, and was genuinely concerned. 

“No, no. I’m just thinking, that’s all.” Charlie smiled at him, his fingers tracing soft shapes on Yuuri’s cheek. Charlie, once again, pushed his insecurities aside. 

“Okay. You know you can tell me if something is though, right?” Reassured Yuuri, putting a smile on Charlie’s face. 

“Yeah. I know. Thank you.”  
———————————————————————  
The following day the pair went out to the shopping centre and Yuuri, with his limited budget, set out to find Victor a combined Christmas/birthday present. Yuuri was still struggling for ideas – Victor liked luxuries, expensive things, anything dog related… Yuuri just had no idea. The shopping resort had things from luxury designer goods, right down to the dollar store and everything in between. 

“Oh god I’m so stuck!” Yuuri sighed heavily, almost discouraged. There were just so many shops to choose from, yet at the same time, nothing really quite seemed good enough. “All I have for him is a birthday card and a Christmas card.” 

“Yuuri, relax a little.” Charlie coaxed, squeezing his hand reassuringly. They had been here for a good two hours at least, and Yuuri still hadn’t found anything. “There’s still two weeks. We can look elsewhere another day.” He reminded him, but Yuuri shook his head. “Why are you even looking so hard for a present anyway? He’s just your professor.” Charlie sighed loudly, a hint of disproval and even frustration in his voice. “It’s not like you’re dating him or something.” He couldn’t help the snide comment that left his lips.

“Well you could have just said you didn’t want to come if you don’t want to be here. I didn’t make you come.” He sighed stressfully as his eyes continued to scan the shops around them. “Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you.” Yuuri bit his lip, his fist squeezing as he felt his nose flush red, biting back anxious tears.

“I wanted to spend time with you too that’s why I’m here! But all we’ve done is—“ Charlie let out an exasperated sigh. “You know what forget I said anything.” He mumbled as he stared at the ground, giving Yuuri’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Charlie—“ 

“No, I’m sorry. Let’s just drop it.” Charlie’s tone left Yuuri feeling unsettled. 

“Is something bothering you, Charlie? Did I do something?” Yuuri asked, suddenly feeling anxious as he stopped and turned round. 

“You didn’t do anything. Can we just forget about that.” Charlie stared at the ground. “Come on, let’s keep looking.” 

“You’ve been really funny lately. You keep spacing out and being really distant with me and snappy and I can’t help but think it’s something I’ve done!” Yuuri exclaimed, his fists clenching together. “So if I’ve done something to upset you just tell me. I’m not a mind reader, Charlie. I’m not telepathic.” Yuuri’s brows were knitted in frustration as his hands squeezed together. 

“No, Yuuri. It’s nothing you did, nothing’s wrong so stop asking, please…!” Charlie sighed heavily and Yuuri fell silent.

“Okay. Fine then.” Yuuri turned on his heels and carried on walking. 

“Yuuri—“ Charlie quickly sped up, following after him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout at you like that. I don’t know what’s happening…” Charlie apologised, grasping Yuuri’s hand to give him a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s okay.” Yuuri mumbled, his hand squeezing back as his thumb ran across the space between Charlie’s thumb and index finger. 

In the corner of his eye Yuuri spotted a Swarovski store with a pen in the window. Christmas sale, half price, at twenty dollars. With a free engraving too! Yuuri approached the glass to look at the pens – some were filled with aquamarine crystals, some encrusted with gold crystals. Charlie quickly followed him as Yuuri stepped into the store. He felt awkward, stepping into such an expensive store and it was then that he ran into his first hurdle. 

He’d have to ask to see the pen. 

“U-umm…” Yuuri stared at the floor. “C-can you help me ask for that one?” Yuuri asked Charlie, pointing at the ballpoint pen filled with gold coloured crystals. “Please?” Charlie smiled, giving him a reassuring squeeze of his hand. 

“Yeah. Gimme a moment.” Charlie released his hand and went over to the counter. “Excuse me, can we see the gold pen in the glass case in the window please?” 

“Sure.” The shop assistant came out from behind the counter and went over to the glass case where Yuuri was waiting to retrieve the pen. She passed it to Charlie, who passed it to Yuuri. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered quietly to Charlie with a grateful smile. 

“How’s that?” Charlie asked, and Yuuri nodded. “We’ll take this one, please.” The woman nodded and led them over to the till. 

“Would you like the free engraving that comes with it too?” She asked as she punched the price into the cash machine. 

“Please.” 

“Okay, just write down here what you want engraved, ten letters maximum and it will be done in twenty minutes.” Yuuri took the form and wrote “Victor” down on the slot, and then below, signed the form and added his phone number. “You can either wait or come back, it’s up to you, but we’ll send a text to you when it’s finished. 

“Okay, thank you.” Yuuri said quietly as he smiled a shy smile, pulling out his card. 

“That’s twenty dollars, please.” Yuuri rapped his card and paid for the pen. “Here’s your receipt, the engraving will be done shortly.” Yuuri nodded his thanks again and he grasped Charlie’s hand, squeezing tightly. They turned away to leave the shop, Yuuri finally finding himself able to breathe as they left. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said quietly as they walked out of the shop, their little disagreement having left Yuuri feeling prickly. It wasn’t anything to worry about, Yuuri knew, but he couldn’t help but think he’d upset Charlie. 

“It’s okay. We can hang around at a café or something while we wait.” Charlie was pretty envious that Yuuri had gotten his head tangled in getting Victor a Christmas and birthday present but at the same time, it was sweet that he cared. Of course, Yuuri cares just as much, if not more, for getting Charlie a Christmas present too, but maybe that’s what made him jealous. The fact that Yuuri put just as much effort into someone else as he did Charlie. However at the same time, that was just who Yuuri was. If someone is important to him, he’ll put in every effort. Charlie knows this. He knows, but he can’t help it if he’s envious. 

“Yeah. A coffee sounds good.”  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri spent so long trying to meticulously wrap the box. It was just a pen in a box! How difficult could it be to wrap? Why was he struggling so much to wrap a box? Yuuri wasn’t the best wrapper in the world. Normally Charlie would have to help him wrap the more odd shaped presents but Yuuri was sure he could do a perfect job of a simple box. 

“Do you need some help?” Charlie asked, amused as he’d watched Yuuri for the past ten minutes trying to wrap the box. Yuuri shook his head, determined. 

“I can do it, it’s fine.” Charlie sighed softly. 

“If you insist.” Normally Yuuri would take Charlie’s help to wrap a present, and he tried not to think too hard about it. He continued to watch from the sofa as Yuuri mumbled to himself, cutting another piece of wrapping paper as he tore away the paper already wrapped on the box. After many many attempts to get crisp corners, he’d finally done it. A gift wrapped neatly and tied with a bow, complete with a birthday and Christmas card for Victor. Yuuri proudly smiled to himself and put the gift in a little gift bag. He stood up, setting it down on the cabinet by the door to make sure he wouldn’t forget it. 

“Ready for dinner?” Charlie asked, standing up and going to the kitchen. 

“Yeah. Sorry I kept you waiting.” Yuuri sighed apologetically, following suite. 

“No it’s okay.” Charlie reassured. “I know better than to disrupt you when you’re so focussed.” Charlie chucked, pulling a pout and a blush from Yuuri. “Come on don’t make that face. Let’s get dinner started.” And of course, dinner always put a smile on Yuuri’s face.  
———————————————————————  
When Monday came about Yuuri was scrambling to pack up his laptop and his folders, as well as extra work from Victor. He’d overslept by half an hour, and he had to leave immediately if he didn’t want to make an embarrassing entrance into class again. After that first lesson, never again has Yuuri been late. Until today. 

“Have you seen my pencil case?” Yuuri asked, frantically rifling through his bag. Charlie went to the coffee table, picking it up, and he gently tapped Yuuri’s head with it. 

“It’s here, you silly goose.” Charlie chuckled as Yuuri sighed in relief, taking it before standing up. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’d better go. I’ll see you tonight?” Charlie said, handing Yuuri his keys and kissing his head. 

“Yeah, see you tonight.” Yuuri opened the door. 

“See you tonight.” And just as Yuuri walked out, Charlie noticed he gift still on the cabinet. “Yuuri—!” He called, his head poking out of the door. “You forgot this.” He chuckled as Yuuri turned around and raced back. 

“You’re the best. Thanks.” And with that, Yuuri raced off to class. 

Yuuri’s morning was quite unproductive. His lecture was cut short – since the end of the semester was fast approaching there wasn’t much more in his classes that he needed to know. He just had to make it through the end of semester exam on research methods. So, he went to see Victor a little earlier than normal. 

“Yuuri, nice to see you. Class finished early?” Victor greeted as he opened the door for him. 

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind I’m a bit early.” Yuuri said quietly as he sat down. 

“No, of course not. It gives us more time to go over a plan for your thesis.” Victor said as he sat back at his laptop and pulled open the plan Yuuri had emailed him the other day. “I think it’s time we pick a topic. Now, I would recommend you choose something that relates to you. Not only will it be good for you, but it will make it easier for you to stay interested.” Something that related to Yuuri? That… that was a scary thought. Yuuri bit his lip. 

“S-something that relates to me?” Yuuri queried. 

“It doesn’t have to be. It’s just that a lot of people find it a lot easier to research something and write about it if it seems insightful to them.” Victor elaborated as Yuuri’s brow creased. “So people with a phobia of insects might write about phobias for example.” Yuuri’s brow creased in thought as there was a short moment of silence. 

“Of course, I know it can be a bit touchy but I still think it would really help you produce the best thesis possible.” Victor was probably right. It would definitely produce a good thesis. But as someone who suffers from mental illness there were just some things that Yuuri quite frankly… didn’t really want to know about. Then again, he’d signed himself up for this.

“O-okay, yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Yuuri agreed. 

“For now just think about what sources you’ll use, what things you want to include, and what you want to discuss. Once you have all of that, you can think of a thesis statement.” Victor said, having a flick through Yuuri’s original plan, which was a brief of all the topics he could write about. “So for this, we can scrap this plan and come up with a new one.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Yuuri pulled up the same google document that Victor had pulled open. 

They worked together for a few hours, chatting about some of the things Yuuri could write about and pulling up some references to help Yuuri get started. 

“So over Christmas you can develop the plan and think of a statement. I won’t be able to answer emails over the holiday since I’m not at the office, so I put my number on the document. You can just text if you need something.” Victor said as their session finished up and Yuuri, one-hundred percent, missed he double entendre. “Oh also, since Wednesday is the last day of term, we don’t need to finish up in the library. We can finish it in January.” 

“Oh, okay, yeah that sounds good.” Yuuri said, packing his stuff. 

“So, I’ll see you again on Tuesday in class and then not again until January!” Victor explained as he closed his laptop. 

“Oh! Before I forget…” Yuuri pulled the gift bag out from his rucksack. “This is yours. For your birthday. A-and Christmas, I suppose.” He said shyly, holding the bag out to Victor, who had the widest smile and he brightest eyes. 

“You really didn’t have to. Thank you, Yuuri. That’s very kind of you.” He sighed fondly as he took the bag. 

“I-I hope you like it…” Yuuri said shyly. 

“Thank you. I’ll open it on Christmas then.” Victor put the gift neatly in his briefcase and closed it, looking forward to open it. It was a very sweet gesture from Yuuri to buy Victor a gift – it had been a while since he’d received one. 

Yuuri released a sigh of relief as he left the office. “See you on Wednesday.” Yuuri rushed out of the door, his face red with a heavy blush. That was incredibly embarrassing…! His heart was racing, blood rushing to his ears as he quickly took a drink from the fountain to calm his nerves.  
———————————————————————  
It was the morning of Christmas Day. 

From: Victor  
Thank you for the present Yuuri! It was very thoughtful. I’m using it already! 

Yuuri’s heart thumped as a his smile glowed. 

To: Victor  
You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it (:

Charlie was finishing the preparation for their small Christmas dinner – peeling the potatoes and carrots, and preparing the duck. Yuuri, on the other hand, was picking out films and snacks for their annual Christmas movie marathon. 

Charlie’s mind was running. Yuuri had texted Victor with a happy birthday message earlier, right in front of him. Charlie knew absolutely that it was ridiculous to be jealous – it wasn’t even his own birthday. But the fact that Yuuri cared about making someone else, who wasn’t Charlie, smile really made him envious. It was stupid. He was just Yuuri’s professor yet Charlie couldn’t help but see everything differently to Yuuri. 

“Ouch.” Charlie hissed, the knife dropping onto the chopping board as he clutched his finger. Yuuri instantly rushed over. 

“Let me get the first aid kit.” Yuuri went to the cupboard, pulling out a green box full of first aid supplies. He wiped the cut with an antiseptic wipe and covered it with a plaster. Charlie smiled to himself. Yuuri was so caring. Too caring. “Better?” 

“Yes, thank you.” He giggled as Yuuri kissed his finger. 

“Be careful, okay? What would I do if you lost a finger?” Yuuri joked, making Charlie laugh. 

“I will, I will. I’m almost done here anyway, just wrapping the sausages in bacon. Have you picked out some films yet?” He asked as Yuuri put the first aid kit away. Yuuri nodded. 

“The standard ones – “A Christmas Carol”, “The Grinch Who Stole Christmas”, and “Elf”. There are also a few more – they’re in the box next to the sofa! And of course, our snacks too.” Yuuri chuckled. “Do you need a hand?” 

“No it’s okay, there aren’t a lot of sausages to finish anyway.” Charlie explained. “Oh, I guess you can put the duck into the oven, with the potatoes too. The temperature is already set – it just needs one hour, maybe a little longer but we’ll see.” Charlie gestured to the duck on the tray as he wrapped the pigs in blankets. 

“Sure. I’ll get that in now. I got the blankets for the sofa too.” Yuuri put the duck and the potatoes in the oven, setting a half an hour timer to put the vegetables in, and then an hour timer to take everything out.

A little over an hour later, their Christmas dinner was ready. The duck smelled divine and the vegetables were crisp and bursting with flavour. They played up and sat down on the sofa to put the first Christmas movie on. “I love this.” Yuuri chuckled, shovelling food into his mouth. “Every year we do this and I love it.” Charlie laughed. 

“I suppose it’s tradition for us, isn’t it?” He said as they entertained themselves with the movie. “Texting friends, FaceTiming families, cooking together, watching films together… happens every year.” They finished lunch quietly and cuddled up to each other, enjoying the movie. 

The couple worked their way through three films and four bags of popcorn and by the time they realised they hadn’t given each other presents, it was already seven.

“Oh!” Yuuri scrambled to the tree from the table and picked up a box. “This is for you.” He said, handing he box to Charlie. “I know you needed a new wallet, so… I hope you like it.” Yuuri’s smile was gentle as Charlie picked up a small package from under the table where he was sat. 

“Thank you, Yuuri. This is yours, too. I know you wanted to get back into playing the cello so… I got you this.” Yuuri unwrapped the package instantly to reveal music books from Yuuri’s favourite composer. 

“I love these.” Yuuri said, flicking through the pages as Charlie lifted the lid to the box. The wallet was a plain black, made with a beautiful crosshatch leather, his name embossed on the back. 

“It’s perfect, Yuuri.” Charlie chuckled. “Thanks.” 

“This Christmas has been great so far. Mom and dad appreciated the gifts I sent over, Phichit and Chris loved their home decorations too. And Victor seems to be using his new pen already.” Yuuri sighed softly in relief, reminiscing on their Christmas Day so far. 

And… there was the mention of Victor again. Charlie said nothing, but he smiled as they quietly finished off their lunch. By this point Charlie knew Yuuri definitely had a crush on Victor. He just hoped it was an idol kind of crush and not a love interest kind of crush. Charlie had been feeling insecure lately. His boyfriend had been focusing more on someone else, had been talking more about someone else, had been spending more time with someone else, and Yuuri couldn’t even see it. He had always been oblivious but for once Charlie wanted Yuuri to see things from where he stood. 

Charlie found himself backed in a corner. Yuuri was just continuously gushing about Victor, and by this point Charlie was certain that Yuuri had lost romantic interest in him, and he hadn’t even realised himself. 

“..lie? Charlie?” 

“Huh?” 

“Is something on your mind?” Yuuri’s hand squeezed his shoulder. This was the second time Yuuri had asked and Charlie desperately wanted to say yes but words just flooded from his mouth. 

“Do you still love me?” The question startled Yuuri as Charlie gazed with pleading eyes at him. 

“O-of course I do.” Yuuri swallowed hard. “What would make you think I didn’t?” Yuuri’s answer was hesitant and Charlie wanted to just believe what he said. “I’ll always love you. What’s with that?” Yuuri asked, slightly offended that Charlie would even question that. 

“Sorry for asking. I’m just… having a hard time I guess.” He mumbled, a lump swelling in his throat. 

“I’ll always love you, Charlie. There will never be anyone else but you. Don’t ever doubt that.” Yuuri reassured but his efforts were fruitless. 

“But I am! I am doubting it…!” Yuuri gasped, tearing his hand back. 

“W-wh…” Yuuri’s heart raced with nerves, his palms beginning to sweat as he bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to let tears fall. “What are you saying?” Yuuri let tears fall from his eyes. “D-do you think I’m… I—“

“Yes! N-no. I don’t know. I don’t know, okay?!” He raised his voice, an overwhelming sadness and a feeling of loss overcoming him. Yuuri looked devastated.

“C-Charlie I could never…” Yuuri sniffled, his fists clenched in the blankets as he let hot tears run down his cheeks. 

“I know you could never. That’s not… that’s not what I’m talking about.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Then tell me. Charlie, I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me and that scares me.” Yuuri whimpered softly. 

“I’m sorry.” Charlie murmured. “I shouldn’t have shouted like that. I’m just being stupid… I think I’m step out...” He got up off the sofa, leaving a very baffled and upset Yuuri on the sofa. He didn’t turn back as he put his coat and shoes on, phone and wallet in his pocket.

“Charlie wait—“ Yuuri got up and followed him to the door. “Don’t leave me—“ 

“Merry Christmas, Yuuri. I love you.” Charlie opened the door. He hesitated for a moment before kissing Yuuri’s forehead. He left, closing the door behind him.

“I l-love you too…” Yuuri gaped at the door, jaw hanging open as he watched Charlie walk out. With a defeated sob, he turned the television off and laid down on the sofa, crying as he waited for Charlie to come back. 

Everything had just happened so fast. At first they were cuddled up, enjoying Christmas movies like every other Christmas they’d shared before and then the next minute… Yuuri was left confused and in tears and Charlie was… gone. Charlie had been so cryptic as well and Yuuri couldn’t understand what was going on or what had happened.

Charlie had never walked out like that before and for the life of him Yuuri had no idea what he had done to upset Charlie like that. Yuuri waited patiently until the early hours of the morning for Charlie to return. 

To: Charlie <3  
What happened? I don’t understand… 

To: Charlie <3  
Please come home and talk to me

To: Charlie <3  
You don’t even have to talk to me just please come home

Yuuri was so nervous and panicked. 

To: Peach  
If you or Chris hear from Charlie please tell me something happened and I don’t know what happened and he left and I don’t know where he is 

From: Peach  
You need me to phone you? I’ll let you know if we hear. 

To: Peach  
No it’s okay I just want him to come home 

Yuuri was worried sick. He had no word from Phichit and absolutely no word from Charlie either. Yuuri’s nerves kept him awake, unable to sleep as his anxiety kept him restless and awake. He stumbled for the bathroom on shaking legs, swallowing down a concoction of anxiety pills and a sleeping pill calm down. 

To: Charlie  
Where are you? 

Yuuri moved to the bedroom and climbed into bed. It was currently one o’clock, and Charlie still hadn’t returned. Even against Yuuri’s will, sleep overcame him just past half one, the sleeping pill sending him to sleep. 

So much for a happy Christmas.  
———————————————————————  
Charlie was overwhelmed by emotions. Yuuri was slipping through his fingers and he could do very little about it other than endure it. Why did it have to be Christmas Day of all days where he let his emotions out? Why couldn’t it have waited a few days? There was only so long he could lie to himself for. It didn’t matter if Victor seemed an unrealistic competitor for Yuuri’s heart, that wasn’t what plagued him. 

What plagued Charlie was that he was no longer the one Yuuri had eyes for. Yuuri now has his heart set on someone else. Whether Yuuri could have Victor was an entirely different matter however the fact that Yuuri loved him but he was no longer in love with Charlie was what hurt. Moreover, only Charlie could see it. 

Charlie found himself sat on a park bench, staring up at the night sky above him, shivering as he sighed heavily. Yuuri was so oblivious. The way he spoke about Victor and the way he’d become flustered and trip over his words and suddenly become so quiet around Victor were all so similar to the way Yuuri was around Charlie when they first met. 

Charlie always thought Yuuri was ridiculously cute, even when they first met Charlie thought he was endearing. He never noticed at first but now when he looked back, he could see the way Yuuri stumbled on his words and his face flushed, just like now, when he spoke about Victor. 

Then Charlie felt awful. He’d raised his voice at Yuuri and Yuuri didn’t understand why. And to be honest, nor did Charlie. There was no need to shout at him like that. 

The night air was cold and frosty. Charlie had completely lost track of time – he’d been out for over three hours, just wondering around and trying to figure things out. He stood up and with another heavy sigh, he began the walk home. 

He’d ruined Christmas for the both of them. 

So much for a happy Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:  
> Everything is so tense that Charlie can't take it and he cracks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's seemingly perfect fairy tale crumbles beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEARTS? But also... not!  
> This story really starts to take off from here, so if you made it through all our world building and relationship building congrats! Haha!! Thanks for sticking :)
> 
> Enjoy :D

Yuuri was asleep when Charlie arrived home. He stepped into the bedroom and Yuuri’s worried, sleeping face and with an apologetic look, he leaned down to kiss his forehead, watching as Yuuri flinched in his sleep. Charlie ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair before he pulled away to change out of his clothes to climb into bed. 

“Good night, Yuuri. Sorry for ruining Christmas.” Charlie sighed heavily. “I love you.” And with arms around Yuuri’s waist, Charlie fell asleep.  
———————————————————————  
Charlie and Yuuri hadn’t spoken about the incident on Christmas night since. The next morning Charlie had apologised, Yuuri had accepted it, and that was that. But over the last few days, the atmosphere had been so thick. Yuuri was more quiet and reserved and Charlie had been going out more. It was like they were avoiding each other. They still ate dinner together but conversations were scarce. They didn’t speak about their day. No more “How was your day?” or “did you have a nice day?”. Charlie didn’t ask what Yuuri wanted for lunch, Yuuri didn’t ask what Charlie wanted for dinner. 

It felt like their argument had put a wedge between them. They were falling apart over this one argument. But Yuuri, deep down, knew that this one argument wasn’t just an argument. It was genuine doubt that Charlie harboured about their relationship. It wasn’t just some silly argument. It was one that really made Yuuri think about them. It made Yuuri think about the doubts that Charlie had expressed in such a sudden outburst. It was like he’d harboured them for a while and let it eat away at him. He began to think about why Charlie had these doubts and… it didn’t feel good at all. 

Charlie spent days and days thinking. About Yuuri, mainly, but also about Victor. Charlie can feel him and Yuuri drifting apart – that was mainly his fault for being so observant. For noticing every little thing about Yuuri. Yuuri spends so much time of his day gushing over Victor and giggling and smiling to himself about Victor. They’d even started texting recently and Charlie just feels replaced. Maybe Charlie isn’t the one for Yuuri after all.

“I’m going out now.” Yuuri sighed to himself. This was the fourth night in a row since their fight where Charlie had gone out and left Yuuri alone. 

“Okay.” Normally Yuuri would tell Charlie to text when he’d be back but today, he didn’t bother, considering the last two times Charlie never bothered to text him anyway. “See you later.”

“See you later.” Yuuri came up to give him a quick goodbye kiss before closing the door behind him. And just like that, Yuuri felt all alone once more.

The atmosphere had been a little bit tense recently. Charlie seemed too quiet and it terrified Yuuri. He’d been going out more and drinking more and Yuuri spent the last few nights worrying about Charlie’s outings. 

Nights had been the same. Charlie would go out, Yuuri would awake watching the clock for hours on end, and then Charlie would come home an hour and a half later than he said he would be. Yuuri would spend that time crying to himself, worried sick about where Charlie was, and then when Charlie finally came home, he’d cry again, but this time, he’d wonder why Charlie had been so distant.

This continued for… days. 

They say quietly on the sofa with the television on for most of the day. Yuuri sat with his head on Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie had reassured Yuuri that they weren’t fighting but to Yuuri that’s not what it felt like. Yuuri still felt like Charlie was holding something back. Yuuri could still feel the tension. 

Charlie’s phone rang – it was a text message.

“Chris invited me out.” Yuuri sighed at those words. “Do you need anything before I leave?” Charlie asked as he stood up from his seat, practically pushing Yuuri off his shoulder before heading towards the front door. 

“No. I’m okay. Have a nice night.” Yuuri stood up from the sofa and came over. “Stay safe.” He mumbled as he pressed a chaste kiss to Charlie’s lips. 

“I’ll be back later. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Yuuri smiled softly as Charlie kissed him. He watched Charlie leave again, and then he closed the door. 

Yuuri sighed. He sat back down on the sofa and turned the television off before lying down. Yuuri had spent the third night in a row lonely. Very lonely. The apartment felt so much bigger, so much more spacious without Charlie. He felt so shut out by Charlie. It was like Charlie was avoiding him and Yuuri still couldn’t understand why. He didn’t know if it was something he’d said or done. Or maybe… Charlie simply just stopped loving him.  
———————————————————————  
December 31st, 2018

It was New Year’s Eve. Charlie awoke to find Yuuri sat on the sofa curled up in a blanket, the television on, yet Yuuri did not seem like he was paying much attention. 

“Can I talk to you?” Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, anxious nerves crawling under his skin. Yuuri could already feel it, an inevitable outcome of this conversation and Yuuri already wanted to cry. 

“A-about what?” Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat as his heart raced like crazy, his head running wild. 

“Christmas night. When I—“ Charlie heavily sighed, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. For… speaking to you like that that night.” Yuuri looked up at him with a teary smile that looked like it had been plastered on his face. 

“It’s okay, Charlie.” Yuuri said as Charlie sat down, leaning his head on his shoulder. Charlie put a comforting hand around Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“It’s not. I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that and… I’m sorry for it.” Charlie apologised with a sorrowful look on his face. 

“What you said…” Yuuri started. “About… about doubting that I love you… why?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Charlie with pleading eyes and Charlie could just see confusion and longing in Yuuri’s eyes and for a moment it made Charlie hesitate.

“I— Nothing. It just… slipped out.” Charlie mumbled quietly. “I didn’t mean to say that.” Breaking Yuuri’s heart would break Charlie’s too.

“But—“ 

“Yuuri, can we… forget about that?” Yuuri looked up at him with a disapproving face. 

“Just tell me!” Yuuri shouted in frustration. “You’re being so cryptic with me and I have no idea what has gotten into you lately.” Yuuri sighed. “I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me.” Yuuri’s voice was trembling as small tears started to streak his face. He suddenly felt scared and fearful of what Charlie was about to say. His leg started to bounce up and down anxiously as he squeezed his hands together. 

Charlie took a deep breath. 

“Victor.” Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. “He’s handsome and clever. He’s charming and kind hearted too. He designates a lot of time to help you.” Charlie had always been observant, Yuuri knew. But what Yuuri wondered was why suddenly, Victor was the topic of their conversation. “He seems kind hearted and attentive, he seems to care about you too.” 

“Why are we talking about Victor?” Yuuri asked quietly as he squeezed his fists on top of his lap. Charlie brushed over the question and continued. 

“You know, when we first met you’d look at me with these big eyes. Big, hazel eyes that glittered in the sunlight.” Charlie chuckled fondly. “You’d always have a pink flush to your cheeks and it didn’t take me long to realise you were attracted to me. In fact, I don’t think you even realised.” He laughed, but Yuuri stayed quiet as he wondered about the nature of this conversation. 

“Charlie why are we talking about Victor?” Yuuri asked again, becoming more jittery and nervous. 

“Please, hear me out.” Charlie pleaded. “It’s not easy for me to say this.” He mumbled softly. 

That made Yuuri even more nervous – Charlie was never one to find it difficult to communicate. “Okay.” He swallowed anxiously, yet continued to listen. 

“You used to trip over your words when we spoke and you’d get so embarrassed about it. And then when I asked you out you turned bright red and to be honest, you didn’t even give me a straight answer. Instead you just… squealed and covered your face and held your hand out.” Charlie laughed as Yuuri pouted at the memory, mumbling something about it being the first time he was asked out. 

“Did something change, Yuuri?” Charlie asked, biting his lip. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked in a soft voice, afraid of what the answer was going to be. Everything about this conversation was scaring him and his confidence was dropping every second. 

“Do you still feel that way about me?” His voice was shy, almost fragile. Yuuri bit his lip. This was a part of Charlie he’d never seen before – vulnerable. “Truthfully, do you still feel that way about me?” Yuuri could hear the strain in Charlie’s voice. The way it cracked and broke, the sound of tears forming. The question pulled a gasp from Yuuri – Charlie truly believed Yuuri didn’t love him. 

“Why are you asking me this?” Yuuri swallowed. His brow furrowed as he stared at Charlie, his eyes looking for answers. 

“When you talk about Victor I can see the same shimmer in your eyes. And the happy smile that covers your face.” Yuuri didn’t know what to say or what to think. “I notice the way you blush and stumble on your words and…”

“Charlie where is this conversation going?” Yuuri asked with a trembling voice, taking a deep breath as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. 

“Answer me truthfully Yuuri. Are you still in love with me?” Yuuri’s eyes widened. He sniffles as tears fell from his eyes and his cold hands quivered. 

“W-why would you ask me that?” Yuuri was on the verge of tears and that pained Charlie, especially knowing he was the one who was making Yuuri cry. 

“Because I don’t think I’m the one you have your heart set on anymore.” Whispered Charlie with a strained voice, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he swallowed. 

“W-what do you…” Yuuri didn’t even need to ask. Charlie had already told him why that’s what he thought. But Yuuri still loves Charlie, he really, truly does. Yuuri loves Charlie with all his heart. “H-how… how can I… I still love you…”Yuuri felt so helpless and guilty. 

“I know you do.” Charlie replied and Yuuri looked up at him with big, teary eyes, almost pleading. “But you’re not… in love with me. Anymore.” Yuuri felt his heart shatter in his chest, dropping like a glass vase. 

“A-are you… breaking up with me?” Yuuri was in tears, his heart numb and aching. 

“Not because I want to but… because I think there’s someone else waiting for you.” Charlie passed Yuuri the tissues as he sobbed on the sofa, eyes wet with tears and face red. “And I think that someone else is Victor.” Charlie admitted and once again, Yuuri looked up at him, looking like a confused lamb. 

“V-Vic— why would me a-and Victor…” Yuuri couldn’t finish the question. 

“You can’t see it yet but… I can tell that I’m not the one your heart is set on.” Charlie grasped Yuuri’s hand as he forced these painful words out of his mouth, and watched as Yuuri’s hurt grew and grew.

“A-are you saying that…”

“Yuuri, listen to me.” Charlie’s hands came up to gently cup Yuuri’s face. “I love you. I’m in love with you. And I know you love me too. But the difference is I’m not the one you’re in love with anymore.” Yuuri was stunned silent. How could Charlie not be the one Yuuri is in love with? Had Yuuri not been clear enough with his love? Did Yuuri need to try harder? 

“D-do you think I… I’m not trying? Am I— I can show you I love you, Charlie and I-I’m sorry if I made you think I don’t love you anymore but I do!” Yuuri protested through tears as Charlie wiped his eyes with his thumbs. Each tear cracked Charlie’s heart. But keeping Yuuri when Yuuri deserves to be free would shatter it. 

“I know you’re trying Yuuri. But the point is that I’m not the one you should be trying for.” Yuuri was confused and shocked. Confused at Charlie, confused at himself. “Please tell me you understand.” Charlie pleaded as Yuuri cried next to him. It broke Charlie’s heart to see Yuuri so distraught. Yuuri squeezed his hand so hard that Charlie thought the circulation was going to cut off.

“I-I don’t understand…” Yuuri whispered. “I mean I understand you b-but not me.” Yuuri cried as he dabbed his face dry with tissues. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri.” Charlie sighed, holding back tears. “I want you to know that… no matter what… I’ll always support you.” But Yuuri couldn’t hear anything through his tears. Wit a gentle sigh, Charlie softly pried Yuuri’s hands away from his face and dabbed his face dry with a tissue. “Take a deep breath, Yuuri.” Charlie prompted and Yuuri tried to calm down. He sucked in a heavy breath and slowly released it. Yuuri looked up at Charlie with big eyes, red and puffy with tears. 

“I understand.” He murmured through tears. Charlie, with a relieved sigh, wrapped his arms around Yuuri. Yuuri buried his face into Charlie’s neck and just cried. He cried so hard. Charlie just sat, biting his lip as he ran his hand up and down Yuuri’s back to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry it ended like this.” Charlie mumbled apologetically as Yuuri closed his eyes and continued to cry. 

“I guess… I guess I’m just struggling to understand myself.” Yuuri sniffled through tears. 

“I’ll give you some space and come back later.” Charlie released Yuuri from his hold and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri just watched Charlie get up and leave. He was stunned silent, devastated. He laid down, pulling a cushion close and cried. He couldn’t believe this was happening. But Yuuri couldn’t even be mad. He could understand how Charlie felt, but how did he feel? Yuuri was so confused with how he felt about what Charlie said, about everything. Yuuri desperately needed to sort his feelings out.  
———————————————————————  
Charlie refused to let himself cry. But as soon as he stepped through the door of Chris and Phichit’s apartment he just broke down. Chris sighed. He didn’t even need to ask – Charlie had been confiding in him about Yuuri since Christmas.

“Come on, I’ll get you a blanket and some tea.” He dragged Charlie to the sofa and sat him down, wrapping him in a blanket on the sofa. “Peach, make that three cups of tea.” He called to the kitchen. 

Charlie had been meeting Chris at the bar every night since Christmas. Chris had listened to every thought that Charlie had, every doubt he had expressed. The decision to break up with Yuuri… it had taken Charlie weeks to convince himself that this was what had to happen. He’d sat for hours on this sofa, talking about Victor, about Yuuri, about himself and Yuuri. Talking about how Charlie felt about everything. 

At first it started with Charlie just feeling conflicted about how Yuuri’s behaviour seemed to have changed. And then after they bumped into Victor, it was about how Yuuri acted around Victor. And after that it was just Charlie, trying to make sense of… Yuuri. 

It wasn’t the intention to break up with Yuuri on New Year’s Eve. The opportunity just came about and it blurted out. Charlie felt horrible. Like he’d let Yuuri down. 

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked as Phichit set a mug of tea on the table. Charlie shook his head. 

“You want me to check on Yuuri?” Charlie shook his head again. 

“I promised him space. I’ll be back later.” Charlie sniffled as he mumbled into his arms, rested on top of his knees. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” There was a hesitant pause. 

“It’s unfair for Yuuri to be with me.” Charlie mumbled. “He’d never have broken up with me, even if it meant he’d be happier with someone else.” Charlie was going to cry again if he didn’t stop talking. “But I can see that he’s not in love with me anymore so… it’s time for me to let him go.” Chris sighed heavily as he listened to Charlie speak about Yuuri and their relationship, through floods of tears. 

“Yuuri didn’t realise that he wasn’t in love with me anymore. I had to tell him.” Charlie leaned back against the sofa, readjusting his position. 

“Oblivious, then. That sounds like our Yuuri.” He chuckled softly. Charlie nodded in agreement.

“I can’t even blame him.” Charlie sniffled as he pulled a tissue from the box and blew his nose.

Hours and hours had passed. Charlie could hear the clock distantly ticking in his ear and see the sun going down as he spoke through tears about Yuuri. It was getting late – it must have just gone midnight. Fireworks were going off and off and Charlie couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d never fail to watch them with Yuuri every year, and how they’d share a New Year’s kiss every year. Charlie put down his empty mug “I think… I’m gonna head back. It’s late and I want to make sure Yuuri is okay.” Charlie unwrapped himself from the blanket and got off the sofa. 

“Want me to come?” Charlie shook his head. 

“I’ll be okay. Yuuri will probably be asleep when I get back. Oh, and… happy new year, guys.” Charlie wiped his eyes dry again and made his way to the door.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri cried for what felt like hours. He cried until his head hurt and his throat was hoarse and his heart ached so much. Charlie… he’d lost Charlie. For good. Yuuri never thought he’d have to say goodbye to Charlie, ever. 

Every year for the past three years Yuuri had a New Year’s kiss under the stars. Every year when the clock struck midnight and the bells rang and the fireworks went off, a pair of soft lips would brush against his, capturing him in a heart warming kiss that made his heart explode. And that kiss meant everything and more to Yuuri. He never wanted to share a New Year’s kiss with anyone but Charlie. This would be the first New Year in three years that he’d spend alone, without a kiss. 

Yuuri waited hours for Charlie to come back. He didn’t eat dinner, he didn’t leave the sofa, he just waited. Yuuri watched as the fireworks went off and the bells sounded but this year, there was no soft feeling against his lips. There were no arms around his waist, no warmth against his body. This New Year was cold and lonely. Yet to be honest, Yuuri couldn’t even feel surprised. 

It had just gone twelve thirty. Yuuri waited and waited for Charlie to come home, as he normally would have but still Charlie was yet to return. Yuuri cried himself to sleep that night, though it wasn’t as if that was the first time.

The door quietly clicked open, then closed, and Charlie, with a face red and puffy, stepped through the door to see Yuuri, who had fallen asleep on the sofa and curled up on himself. A sad sigh was pulled from him as he turned up the heating in the front room and pulled a second blanket over Yuuri’s shivering body. He had been crying – Charlie could see the tired, dark circles under Yuuri’s eyes and his glowing pink cheeks, even in the darkness. With a face full of anguish and guilt, Charlie kissed his forehead quickly before heading to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Yuuri is struggling to find his footing, and so is Charlie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Yuuri try to get used to feeling lonely as they deal with their breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 2 chapters in a week we're doing GOOD

Charlie couldn’t sleep all night, and little did he know, Yuuri had trouble sleeping too. 

Yuuri tossed and turned until he eventually woke up at four o’clock. He sighed heavily before sitting up from the sofa. Why was he asleep on the sofa? Oh. Oh, yeah. That was why… he stared at the night sky through the window before walking over. Yuuri sat there, admiring the stars, until he heard a door open. The bedroom door. Charlie must be awake too. Muted footsteps behind him got louder and louder until they stopped.

“Can I sit?” Yuuri nodded, tucking his knees up to his chest, and Charlie sat down next to him. “I’m sorry.” Charlie apologised again, but Yuuri shook his head. 

“It’s not your fault.” Mumbled Yuuri as he bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to cry again. 

“If you want I can leave. I’m sure Chris and Phichit will take me in for a while.” Charlie said, but again, Yuuri shook his head. 

“You don’t have to leave.” Yuuri said. “Besides, I don’t think I can stay here so… I’ll see if they’ll take me.” He mumbled again. Charlie could understand that. Yuuri was very sentimental and their apartment was just full of their memories and if Yuuri couldn’t stay around those memories then Charlie could understand. “I’ll text Phichit in the morning.” 

“You know, even if we aren’t together anymore, you can still always rely on me, right?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Yeah. I know.” Yuuri gave him a tiny smile. “I guess I’m just having a hard time processing it is all.” Yuuri sighed heavily. He could already feel tears welling in his eyes, but he gritted his teeth and held them back. “I still don’t understand how I feel… about anything, about Victor. I don’t understand at all.” Yuuri sounded troubled because for the first time his feelings confused him. They weren’t clear. “I’m sorry I hurt you for so long.” Yuuri buried his face in his arms which sat on top of his knees. 

“It’s not your fault.” Charlie promised. “We’ll be okay soon.” Yuuri wasn’t so sure. He wanted to believe everything would be okay but as far as he could see, there was no light at the end of the tunnel. He couldn’t see past their relationship and see himself with someone else. All Yuuri could see was a dead end and no way back. He felt so empty and now he was questioning everything. Not because of Charlie, but because of himself. 

They sat in silence, staring out at the window until the sun began to rise. 

“I’m going back to sleep.” Yuuri mumbled as he stood up. Charlie nodded. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” And then Charlie hesitated. Those three words, “I love you,” almost slipped out. 

“Never mind. Sleep well.” He wished before standing up. Charlie watched Yuuri climb back onto the sofa to lay down, then, he retreated back to he bedroom. 

But Yuuri did not go back to sleep. Instead, he laid on the sofa, eyes wide as he silently cried again. He felt so overwhelmed about everything, but especially about Charlie. Yuuri was still struggling to understand his own feelings and it confused him so much. Yuuri was struggling to put the pieces together – his feelings were like a piece of the wrong puzzle and they didn’t fit anywhere. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his phone. 

To: Peach  
Can I come and stay with you guys? Just until I pick myself up… 

A reply came pretty quickly. 

From: Peach  
You’re always welcome! We have the sofa, or you can sleep on my floor? Or Chris’s floor but god knows what he does on there lmao but anyway yes, of course you can (: you can just pack some stuff and when you figure out what’s happening… well we’ll cross that bridge when we get there

To: Peach  
Thanks… when’s best for me to come over? 

From: Peach  
Probs about 2, it’ll give us some time to set up the sofa and clear some space for you. Chris says he can come and pick you up? 

Yuuri smiled. Chris and Phichit truly were their best friends. 

To: Peach  
Thank you guys… (: 

Yuuri put his phone down and laid back down on the sofa, staring at the cushions. He tucked his knees up to his chest, his head replaying the events of yesterday over and over and over again. Every second of those memories he replayed pulled another tear from his eyes. Yuuri was feeling lost and alone. Without Charlie it was like the lights had gone dim and Yuuri didn’t know where he was. He wondered how Charlie was feeling too.  
———————————————————————  
Charlie was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was strange, not sharing a bed with Yuuri. It felt cold, and the bed felt far too big. Charlie had no one to wrap his arms around at night, no one to wake up to, no one to make breakfast for. He began to realise truly how important Yuuri was to him, and how much Yuuri really meant. 

Charlie was worried for Yuuri. He knew he was sensitive and easily hurt. Yuuri often let his anxiety speak for him and Charlie didn’t want that to trigger a depressive episode. Yuuri was able to keep his depression relatively in check recently, but now, Charlie wasn’t so sure Yuuri would be okay. He tossed and turned on the bed, staring at the side that Yuuri normally slept on. With a heavy sigh, he reached for Yuuri’s side of the bed and pulled his pillow over. Charlie picked up his phone and texted Chris, just for his own peace of mind. 

To: Chris  
Is Yuuri going to be staying with you?

He didn’t expect a reply so fast. 

From: Chris  
Yeah. He already asked Phichit. Don’t worry, he’s got somewhere to stay (: are you gonna be okay? 

To: Chris  
I’m not worried about me. Make sure Yuuri is okay? 

From: Chris  
Of course we will 

To: Chris  
Thanks (;_;) 

Charlie couldn’t sleep. It was already approaching seven a.m. He was exhausted, yet sleep didn’t seem to be coming over him anytime soon. His body was so tired but his mind was running a marathon and it was the worst when the two couldn’t cooperate. 

Memories of their first kiss flooded Charlie’s head. It was so soft and gentle, like Yuuri was going to break. He remembered the way his hands cupped Yuuri’s soft, beet red face and how their noses brushed together. Yuuri’s lips were pink and plush against Charlie’s, but it was over so fast. Yuuri had pulled away, self conscious of his supposed dry lips which Charlie had reassured that actually, they were incredibly soft. He let out a soft chuckle at the memory, before filing it away again. 

Charlie was, and still is, ridiculously in love with Yuuri and it was painful to let him go. He didn’t know much about Victor, but he did know that if he had caught Yuuri’s eye, he definitely had a kind heart and a cute smile. But if he could make Yuuri happy, then Charlie was fine with that. He just hoped that Yuuri could figure himself out and make himself happy. Yuuri deserved happiness, every happiness. Yuuri deserved the world and more.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri got off the sofa. There was no point trying to sleep now that the sun was fully out. Yuuri took small, quiet steps towards the bedroom door. 

“Charlie?” He called in a quiet voice. “Charlie, are you awake?” He waited for a response and after a moment a quiet “yeah, I am,” came. Yuuri pushed the door open slowly to find Charlie lying in bed, Yuuri’s pillow pulled to his chest. “I’m just… gonna pack some stuff to go to Chris and Phichit’s place.” Charlie nodded as Yuuri opened the wardrobe. He pulled out a small, travel size suitcase and opened it. 

“Hey, Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You know… when all this is over… I hope you can forgive me.” Yuuri put the jumper he was holding down, and turned to face Charlie. He let out a slightly amused huff. 

“I was never mad at you, you know.” He smiled fondly. “I never will be mad at you. I guess I’m just sad that… it hasn’t worked because of me.” Yuuri let out a heavy sigh as his hands squeezed together, staring down at his lap. Charlie sighed and climbed off the bed to sit down next to him. 

“It’s not your fault either. We’re still friends, we still love each other, don’t feel bad. You deserve to be happy.” And that— that made Yuuri cry again. Tears started to well in his eyes, his nose turning red as the tears began to fall. That truly marked the end of their relationship and the realisation hit Yuuri like a train. He was never going to fall asleep in Charlie’s arms again, or wake up next to Charlie again, or kiss his lips again. This was it. They couldn’t go back. Yuuri cried into his hands and Charlie pulled him into a comforting hug. “It’s okay.” 

Charlie just let Yuuri cry to his heart’s content and seeing Yuuri cry like this tore Charlie’s heart into pieces and he couldn’t help it when tears started to fall from his own eyes. 

“You know you’ll always be one of my best friends.” Charlie promised, squeezing him tightly. Yuuri lifted his head from his hands and sniffled as Charlie passed him some tissues. 

“I’ll be okay.” Yuuri smiled. He picked up the few clothes that he’d pulled out of the closet and started to pack them up into his suitcase. “Can I leave my stuff here? Just while… while I’m finding somewhere more permanent to live.” Charlie nodded. 

“Of course you can. There’s no rush to find somewhere. You can keep your stuff here and just pick things up when you need.” Charlie reassured as Yuuri continued to pack and fold clothes into his suitcase. 

“Thanks.” He gave Charlie a heartbreaking, teary smile as he continued to pack up parts of the life he’d built over the last few years. Yuuri just thought about the fact that he had to start taking apart his life with Charlie, and rebuild a new one on his own two feet, without Charlie by his side. And it all just felt so… wrong. So unnatural. 

What really unsettled Yuuri was how Charlie understood his feelings before Yuuri could even notice them. Charlie really was amazing. Yuuri packed up his things in silence while Charlie sat on the bed, contemplating whether what he had done was the right thing to do. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m sorry.” Charlie had the most fragile face – Yuuri had never seen this side of him before. Yuuri could see guilt and shame, as well as sadness and once more it reminded Yuuri of exactly how they got to this point where Yuuri was packing up his things to move out. 

“Stop apologising.” Yuuri demanded with a teary smile. “It was me who fell out of love with you and while I still don’t understand myself, I understand you. And I know that what you observe is never wrong. I also know I have to figure the rest out myself.” Yuuri took a deep breath, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “When you first said it was me who fell out of love with you I wanted to ask how you could tell and then I realised… you’d already told me how you could tell and then I just had to accept it.” Yuuri continued to dab away the never ending flow of tears as he finished up packing his clothes. 

Charlie watched as Yuuri packed up the rest of his necessities – university things, bathroom stuff, coats and shoes, leaving behind various books and collectibles. He’d managed to pack his things into two suitcases and his cello, which he put by the door. Charlie followed Yuuri out into the living room to wait for Chris. It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang. 

Yuuri opened the door to see Chris and Phichit, both with sad smiles. “Hey.” Phichit smiled. 

“Hi.” 

“Just these for now, yeah?” Chris asked, taking one of the suitcases. Yuuri nodded. 

“Yeah… I’ll come back for everything else when I’ve figured myself out.” He replied, lifting his cello onto his back while Phichit took the last suitcase. “This is it then…” Yuuri sighed heavily. He turned around, pulling Charlie into he tightest embrace and not wanting to let go. 

“You’ll always be special to me.” Charlie smiled softly, which could only pull more tears from Yuuri. He sobbed into Charlie’s shoulder, squeezing as tight as he could as Charlie ran his hand up and down Yuuri’s back. Charlie let Yuuri cry to his heart’s content while Phichit and Chris loaded Yuuri’s minimal luggage into the car. 

“Don’t forget Yuuri, I’ll always be here to support you.” Charlie pulled back, wiping Yuuri’s eyes. “Goodbye, Yuuri.” And Yuuri felt fingers brush his fringe away, felt those soft lips against his forehead for the last time. It was all over too quickly as Charlie released him and with another sniffle, Yuuri turned and left, leaving Charlie behind. 

Charlie closed the door and just broke down. His back slid down the door, his knees pulled up to his chest as he cried into his arms. Everything was so bittersweet. Charlie had grown so accustomed to being with Yuuri that moving on without him felt like the most bizarre thing in the world. The atmosphere in the apartment was so much different without Yuuri. It was too quiet – normally they would have the television on, or they’d be listening to music while they worked but now it was just silent, with only Charlie’s tears to fill the air.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri made himself comfortable on the sofa, which would be his new home for the foreseeable future. Phichit sat down next to him. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri hesitated for a moment. 

“It just happened so abruptly. At least, for me. But… I know Charlie has been thinking about it for a while.” Yuuri muttered. “He said he wanted to break up because he thinks I have feelings for someone else and it just baffles me how Charlie can read me better than I can. I still don’t understand how Charlie knows I’m not in love with him anymore but strangely enough I think he’s right. Charlie is always so observant that he just sees everything so much deeper than anyone else.” Yuuri let out a shaky sigh. 

“Last night I thought about what he told me. I never would have realised that Charlie wasn’t the one my heart was set on anymore if he didn’t tell me.” Yuuri admitted. “He thinks I have my heart set on Victor.” 

“Your lecturer?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Regardless of whether I do or don’t the point is I fell out of love with him. It doesn’t matter whether there’s someone else I like or not. And I guess I’m just struggling to accept that.” Yuuri started to cry again. He’d lost count of the number of times he had cried today and in fact, Yuuri wasn’t even sure how he still had any tears left. “Charlie says he isn’t mad at me but I don’t understand how. How could he not be angry at someone like me?” 

“Charlie isn’t that kind of person.” Phichit reminded. “He’s kind hearted and understanding, and no matter what, he’ll always be there to support you and love you. You of all people know that.” Yuuri nodded. 

“I know but… something just tells me he’s secretly angry at me and he’ll never want to talk to me or see me again.” Yuuri hadn’t felt this insecure in a long time. “I’m so confused and angry at myself. I wish I could just figure myself out.” Yuuri thought about what Charlie said about Victor. But there was no way Yuuri had feelings for Victor – he’s his lecturer. They’re just good friends. Right? 

“Charlie is nothing but honest. He’s always been truthful with you.” Phichit said as Chris came back into the room with food. 

“You know Charlie better than any of us. You also know that he’d never lie about how he felt.” Chris said as he sat on the other side of Yuuri. “You’ll both be okay, I know it. Take a nap for now. Sleep is a temporary solution for everything.” Chris chuckled as he ruffled Yuuri’s hair. Chris and Phichit removed themselves from the sofa. “If you need anything we’ll be in our rooms.” Chris said as Yuuri made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

To: Charlie  
Yuuri’s just gone to take a nap. Are you okay? Xx

From: Charlie  
I’ll be okay (: just make sure Yuuri is okay ^^ 

Chris sighed, yet smiled. Even through this Charlie could still put Yuuri before himself. 

To: Charlie  
Don’t worry about him. Phone if you need a friend ^_^  
———————————————————————  
“How are you feeling?” Chris asked as their drinks arrived. It was the first time they had seen each other since Charlie and Yuuri broke up, almost a week ago. Charlie sighed. 

“I don’t know.” He responded honestly. “Lost… upset… lonely. How is Yuuri? Has he been sleeping well?” Charlie knew Yuuri’s anxiety kept him awake at night when it was especially bad. 

“I can hear him when he wakes up so… I’d say no, not really. He tends to wake up at about four o’clock and then I don’t know if he manages to get back to sleep.” That worried Charlie a lot, but there was nothing he could do to help. He used to hold Yuuri and run his hands along the small of his back and kiss his forehead to soothe Yuuri’s nerves, and Yuuri would lean his head on Charlie’s chest, listening to his heavy heart beat. “More importantly, have you been sleeping?” Charlie shrugged. 

“Sort of. It’s just cold and lonely. I miss having him around.” Charlie fiddled with the straw of his drink, staring down at the table. “I miss having someone to welcome me home, or someone to cook and eat with.” Charlie reminisced in what used to be a warm atmosphere around their— his home, and in the precious memories of having Yuuri to share his life with. “I guess things just happen, don’t they?” Charlie mused. 

“Do you really think he has feelings for his professor of all people?” Chris asked, making Charlie cringe ever so slightly. 

“You should have seen the way Yuuri looked at him, and they way he speaks to and about him.” Charlie mumbled. “There’s ‘crush’, and then there’s ‘completely infatuated’. Yuuri is the latter. He looks at Victor like he hung the moon and the stars.” Charlie commented. “They spend a lot of time together outside of class too, and to be fair, Victor seems nice. He sometimes buys Yuuri lunch, coffee, things like that. So if Yuuri can score someone like Victor then heck, I’ll be happy for him.” Charlie smiled softly as he swirled the straw around in his drink. “Yeah, I’m hurt, but I’d end up hurting Yuuri more if we didn’t split up so…” 

“Yuuri has done nothing but mope all week. I think he’s still trying to figure his own feelings out.” Charlie felt the heavy weight of guilt come down on his shoulders. Yuuri was miserable because of him. “I think he’ll be okay.” Chris smiled. “You’ll both be okay – you have good friends, and what’s better than good friends?” Chris asked with a wink. Charlie chuckled. 

“You’re right.” Charlie agreed. “You two are pretty great friends, aren’t you?” He huffed in amusement. “You know when you just… want to text them or phone them?” Chris nodded. 

“I know that feeling.” 

“But I know if I do text or phone it’ll just make him feel worse.” 

“He feels pretty awful, for you more than himself.” Chris commented. “I guess you’re both just upset for each other. It’s cute.” Chris laughed lightheartedly, pulling an amused huff from Charlie. “Anyway, I need to head back. You want a lift?” Chris said, standing up. 

“Please.”

Chris drove Charlie home. The car journey was relatively quiet, with the occasional comment about the sky and the stars. 

“Thanks.” Charlie smiled as he got out of the car. 

“No problem. Hey, you’ll phone again if you need a friend, right?” Charlie gave him a grateful smile as he stood at the car door. 

“Of course I will. See you later.” Chris said as he closed he door. 

“Bye.” Charlie watched Chris drive away before heading back up to the apartment. As soon as he opened the door, this heavy feeling of loneliness overcame him. 

Charlie looked around the main room. Yuuri’s things were still here, but he wasn’t. Yuuri’s books and figures were still here, as were some of his clothes. Yuuri and he had never been apart for more than a few hours at most and suddenly, they’d gone a week without seeing each other, or kissing each other, or embracing each other and that phenomenon was so bizarre and strange to Charlie and with every passing second his heart felt heavier and heavier and heavier. 

He supposed he’d just have to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:  
> The boys have to put their personal problems aside as university starts back up again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is trying to settle in at Chris and Phichit's place but... that's a little easier said than done.

Yuuri finally dragged himself off the sofa when classes started again. Feeling tired and lethargic, he slowly made his way to his first class, without the normal energy he had. With a heavy sigh Yuuri took a seat at the front of the class and got his stuff out. His heart thumped for just a moment when Victor came into the room yet, Yuuri couldn’t find it in him to look Victor in the eye. He stared at his laptop screen, the slideshow background showing all the pictures that he and Charlie had taken, as well as some with Chris and Phichit. Yuuri’s heart sank just a little when one of Charlie kissing his cheek came up. Yuuri gently touched his cheek, but the memory of that kiss was short lived as the photo changed. 

“…ri, Yuuri… Yuuri…!” Yuuri jumped out of his skin to see Victor leaned against the table next to him, staring at him with a quizzical look. In that moment Yuuri’s heart pulsed and there was a flicker of life that coursed through him before that feeling faded. 

“Oh. Hey, Victor.” Yuuri smiled softly before tearing his gaze away to focus on the very interesting laptop keyboard in front of him. This felt awkward after everything that happened over Christmas. Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about what Charlie said to him. About Victor. And now, just sitting in these lectures didn’t quite feel right. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, raising his brow. Yuuri couldn’t look up. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He gave Victor a small smile, but Victor didn’t look so sure. Dropping the subject, Victor gave a quiet “if you insist,” before moving back to the front of the class to start the lecture. 

Yuuri felt awful for the entire lecture. He just wasn’t feeling well, or good, or confident, or… anything. He sat through the lecture, head in the clouds. Yuuri was struggling to pay attention – anything that went on just went in one ear and out the other. He didn’t even notice when Victor dismissed the class – he just sat there, staring at a blank word document. 

“Yuuri?” Victor came over, scaring Yuuri. 

“Oh, Victor. Sorry. I’ve been a bit… spaced out recently.” Yuuri sighed as he hastily packed up his things. 

“I can tell.” Victor snorted. “You wanna talk about it?” Yuuri bit his lip, but shook his head. 

“Not really.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “I guess I’m just not feeling okay.” Yuuri’s brow creased as he stood up, putting his bag on his back. 

“Well if you wanna talk about it you know where my office is.” Yuuri smiled fondly before it quickly faded. 

“Thanks. I umm… I’ll see you on Wednesday.” Yuuri felt his cheeks pink as he left the room. After what happened over the winter break he became so much more aware of Victor in general – his overwhelming presence, his personality and… the way he made Yuuri feel. God, Yuuri felt ridiculous, having a crush on his professor like a high-schooler.  
———————————————————————  
Regardless of Yuuri’s confused, and even sour mood, he continued to help Victor out in the Psychology department library. Quietly, he opened boxes and took out textbook after textbook, finding them a home on the shelves. There were five boxes left. Yuuri cut open the tape to another box— and his finger. 

“Ouch!” He hissed, dropping the pen knife. Immediately, Victor put the books he was holding down and rushed over. 

“I’ll get a first aid kit.” Yuuri watched with a tiny smile as Victor went to the cupboard, pulling out a green box. He returned, pulling it a wipe and a plaster. Yuuri held the wound tightly as Victor wiped it clean, and wrapped a plaster around it. Yuuri’s heart was pounding the entire time, the feel of Victor’s hands against his and the way he delicately treated Yuuri’s wound. In that moment Yuuri felt important – Victor had rushed to help him. Obviously Yuuri was misinterpreting Victor’s urgency but still… it made him feel better. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled softly as Victor closed the lid to the box. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Is everything alright?” Yuuri bit his lip. It would have been so much easier to just break down and cry but he couldn’t— he shouldn’t. 

“Yeah. Everything is fine.” Yuuri offered a weary smile and Victor sighed. Victor knew he was lying. But he couldn’t exactly confide in his professor about his failed relationship, could he? 

“We’ll stop there for tonight then. You want me to drive you home?” Oh yeah, Victor used to drive him home at night. But Victor also didn’t know that Yuuri had moved out, and it would be a long story to tell. Yuuri shook his head. 

“I’ll walk, it’s fine.” He smiled, picking up his bag. “I think I need some fresh air.” 

“You still want a latte?” Yuuri shook his head again. 

“I think I need to sleep.” He snorted as they exited the library. “So… I’ll see you on Wednesday?” Yuuri said quietly as they parted at the cafeteria. 

“Yeah. See you on Wednesday.”  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri’s behaviour was so… strange. It seemed as though over the winter break he’d become withdrawn and shy. Just when Victor thought he was just getting him out of his shell it was like something had pulled Yuuri back in and he’d retreated again. But no matter how he asked Yuuri was insistent that nothing was wrong. Victor could see through Yuuri’s lies – he wasn’t a psychologist, but more importantly, Yuuri’s friend, for nothing. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Yuuri couldn’t tell him, or he felt he had to lie about. Victor released a heavy sigh as he started the car. He hoped Yuuri would be okay walking home. 

Victor thought maybe when it was just the two of them, Yuuri might open up. However when they met in the library Yuuri still seemed reluctant to confide in Victor with his problems. In fact, he was very reluctant to say anything at all. It was just unusual for Yuuri to have nothing to say – Yuuri normally had a comment for everything, something to talk about but not today. He wondered what had happened over Christmas that had affected him so badly. In hind sight there wasn’t much he could do about it. He could only hope that Yuuri would open up about it when he felt like he needed to. 

Yuuri had always been very reserved but over the last five months they had become well acquainted with each other – they spent a lot of time together out of lectures and saw each other almost every day of the working week. Victor, at the very least would consider Yuuri a friend. Or at least, well acquainted enough to buy each other birthday presents. But now, after the new year something had changed.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri didn’t really want to go back to what was considered home. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate living with Chris and Phichit but he felt… out of place. Yuuri was feeling out of sync with everything. Even with Victor he couldn’t help but feel out of place. He couldn’t talk to Victor without feeling guilty and unsettled. Yuuri felt like he couldn’t look Victor in the eye. He hated that feeling. 

Yuuri felt awful – he’d been so cold towards Victor. They hadn’t said more than a few sentences to each other, which was mainly Yuuri’s fault. Every time Victor tried to start a conversation Yuuri would have short responses or just nod and and he felt terrible about it but… it felt so wrong to speak to Victor the same way they used to. Every time they spoke Yuuri had Charlie’s voice echoing in his head, their conversation replaying and replaying and replaying and the feel of giving Victor the cold shoulder was nothing short of sickening. 

God, he was such a mess. Yuuri’s confusion was beginning to affect Victor too – Yuuri could tell by the way Victor asked so many times if he was okay, and the way he quietly sighed when Yuuri lied through his teeth to him. Isn’t it funny when you can notice these little things in someone. But why was Yuuri even being so avoidant of Victor? It’s not like he… actually liked him, right? No way. They were just friends – Victor was his professor after all. There was no way it would work out anyway. 

By the time Yuuri returned home it was nearing half seven. 

“Yuuri! Where have you been?” Phichit asked when he opened the door. Yuuri sighed. It wasn’t that Yuuri wasn’t grateful for Phichit, because he very much was. But his overbearing protectiveness sometimes just invaded Yuuri’s privacy a little. Yuuri knew he was concerned but still. 

“I just stayed late at the library.” Not entirely a lie. Yuuri put his stuff down and plopped down on the sofa. It was so weird not having Charlie greet him at the door. Yuuri wondered if that was weird for Charlie too.  
———————————————————————  
To: Peach  
Staying late at uni tonight (: don’t wait up

From: Peach  
Okay, cool. Stay safe. 

Midterms were coming up in just a few weeks time and with everything that went on over Christmas and his inability to even look Victor in the eye during their tutoring sessions he had a lot to catch up on. For the last two tutoring sessions Yuuri couldn’t quite keep his head up to speed with Victor. He found himself drifting in and out, unable to really understand what was going on.

Yuuri spent most of their sessions staring at his laptop, saying no more than a few sentences anyway.  
“Yuuri, I can tell something is bothering you and I’m all ears if you want me to listen.” Yuuri bit his lip, and shook his head. 

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled quietly. “I’ll get over it soon.” Victor sighed, and there it was again. Victor could see straight through him. 

“Is It anything I can help you with?” Yuuri desperately wanted to nod because yes, it was something Victor could help him with – he could help him untangle these damn feelings! But obviously, Yuuri shook his head and continued to type. 

“I’m okay.” Even still, Victor seemed desperate to cheer Yuuri up. 

“Look,” He said, holding up his phone. “I took this over the Christmas break, isn’t she cute!” Yuuri looked up and there on Victor’s phone, was a picture of Makkachin sat up right in the snow, a matching, burgundy wooly hat and scarf on. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. She was very cute. That must have been Yuuri’s first genuine smile in weeks. 

“She is very cute.” He chuckled softly. Victor took the phone back, and swiped. 

“And look, she made a face print in the snow!” And Yuuri couldn’t not smile – he had a weak spot for dogs. Victor continued to share photos of Makkachin in the snow – digging holes, eating snow, wearing various winter wear and for the first time in a while Yuuri was actually smiling. They soon reached the end of the photos and Victor put his phone away. 

“You know, Yuuri. Whatever it is that’s bothering you, I know you aren’t ready to share it, but when you are I’ll be here to listen.” Yuuri blushed a little, his cheeks pinking ever so slightly as he smiled. 

“I know.” He said gratefully. “Thank you.” 

“You have my number too, if you think it’s easier for you to text than talk.” Victor reminded and Yuuri’s cheeks pinked as he nodded again. Yuuri hadn’t needed to text Victor but maybe he should. Charlie was right – Victor was really kind hearted and it wasn’t something Yuuri thought all too much about before now. 

So… Yuuri had been spending his evenings in the library, catching up on work, but also daydreaming. The library in the evenings was just a place for Yuuri to try and figure himself out. Yuuri worked well into the evening and eventually, he fell asleep. Whether it was due to stress or exhaustion Yuuri didn’t know. 

By the time he woke up it was pretty close to ten thirty – thank god the library is open twenty four hours. With a heavy sigh, he stretched his neck and checked his phone. 

From: Peach  
Are you still at uni? 

From: Peach  
When are you gonna be back? 

From: Peach  
Do I need to call the police or something? 

Yuuri chuckled. 

To: Peach  
Sorry. I fell asleep in the library. I’ll be back tomorrow, I guess. Bit late to get going now. 

Yuuri plugged his phone into his laptop and stretched his neck before resting his head atop of folded arms again. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes. Yuuri found himself unable to fall asleep again. His body was tired, his eyes were tired, yet his mind refused to let him sleep. He was still trying to figure out how he felt about Victor and it was muddling with his head, and probably Victor’s too. Yuuri desperately needed to sort himself out.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri made it back to Phichit and Chris’s place the next evening after class. He had skipped his tutoring session with Victor, claiming prior commitments but really, Yuuri was just exhausted, completely burnt out. He plopped himself down on the sofa between Phichit and Chris, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes. The conversation between Phichit and Chris was a bit of a blur as all he could think about was how low on energy he was. 

“You hungry?” Chris asked. Yuuri nodded. “We saved you dinner.” Yuuri smiled softly. “I’ll reheat it.” 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll do it.” Yuuri hauled himself up off the sofa. “Thanks for saving me some.” Yuuri smiled as he went to reheat leftovers. Yuuri was so tired, both physically and mentally. So much was going on he just couldn’t find the energy to do anything other than sleep. Yuuri shortly returned to the sofa with food and a fork. 

The trio sat on the sofa with a movie on the television. There was some small talk about the film. Yuuri wasn’t really paying too much attention – he didn’t really have enough space in his head to pay too much attention. Chris’s phone rang and Yuuri glanced over as Chris pulled his phone out to see who had phoned.

“Be back in a second.” Chris got off the sofa and stepped out of the apartment to answer the phone. That was strange to Yuuri, but he figured Chris just did that every time he was on the phone. Yuuri paid it no mind as Phichit made a snarky comment about the movie. 

Or at least, to begin with, Yuuri paid it no mind. But he couldn’t help but notice that certain phone calls Chris would leave the flat to take and sometimes, he’d even go out and come back later. Yet others he would stay in the room to take. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to put the pieces of the puzzle together and he was beginning to feel like he was nothing but an inconvenience. 

Yuuri knew well how much time Chris and Charlie spent together – they were best friends. Naturally they’d talk a lot. Over the phone included. He also knew that Chris and Charlie went out a lot too – he never minded before and he still doesn’t. At first Yuuri didn’t know what to think. He thought maybe they were hooking up but he also knew that neither Chris, nor Charlie, especially Charlie, were insensitive enough to do that so quickly. And then he began to realise that Chris was being careful. Or maybe he felt uncomfortable answering Charlie’s phone calls in the apartment now that Yuuri was here.

Chris knew how sensitive Yuuri was, or rather, he could probably guess what would set off Yuuri’s anxiety. Admittedly, if Yuuri did hear Chris on the phone to Charlie it would most likely make him cry, or at the very least put him in a nervous state, feeling upset and maybe even slightly envious. Chris had to be considerate of Yuuri in his own home. He had to be sensitive towards Yuuri in his own home. He had to step out of his own home to answer the phone and that unsettled him very much. It didn’t matter that they were friends, Chris shouldn’t have to be going out of his way to make sure Yuuri was comfortable. Did Chris find Yuuri bothersome? Yuuri sure felt like he was being invasive and that already fed his anxiety. That anxiety just seemed to double – he was invading Chris’s personal space and Chris was bound to find that annoying. 

And that’s… that’s how Yuuri’s long, long nights at the library began. 

To: Peach  
I’ll be late back. Work on my thesis to do (: don’t wait up

From: Peach  
Got it. Stay safe ^^

Yuuri sat at the library, laptop open and phone plugged in. With a heavy sigh, he tapped away at his keyboard, pulling up different research papers and journals to reference with his thesis. Hours into the next part of his thesis, he checked the clock – ten thirty p.m. He sighed heavily, saving his work and closing the lid to his laptop. He rested his head in his folded arms, but did not sleep. Yuuri just couldn’t stop thinking about how much of a burden he’d been the last three weeks – taking up their sofa, making them suddenly fit a third person in their flat, forcing Chris to leave when he wanted to take calls from Charlie. Everywhere he went he was just a burden. 

Yuuri ended up falling asleep. 

The next morning he was startled awake by a hand on his arm and a soft voice in his ear.  
“Yuuri… Yuuri…” Slowly, he opened his eyes, vision becoming clear as he tried to focus his eyes. Lifting his head, he shifted his glasses back into position on his face. 

“Mmph… Victor?” Yuuri gave himself a minute to adjust before looking up at Victor. 

“Are you okay? Did you sleep here last night?” Victor asked with a concerned voice as he squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder comfortingly. Yuuri could feel his heart pounding as Victor expressed his concern. His brow was creased in the middle, wrinkling his perfectly smooth forehead, and his nose crinkled. 

“Oh… I’m okay…” Yuuri lied. “Sometimes that happens.” Yuuri mumbled, stretching his back, arms, and legs out with a heavy sigh. “Sometimes I work and then just fall asleep.” Yuuri explained as he took a deep breath, trying to wake the rest of his body up. 

“Go home and rest properly.” Victor said. “Your class doesn’t start until three anyway, may as well take a…” Victor looked at his watch – it was currently seven o’clock in the morning. “An eight hour nap and come back later.” Yuuri thought about it. If he went back now Chris will likely have gone to work and Phichit would be on his way to class. With a heavy sigh, he packed up his things. 

Yuuri mumbled a quiet “see you later,” and left the library. When he made it back to Phichit and Chris’s place, Phichit was getting ready to leave and Chris just got out of bed. 

“Did you fall asleep at the library again?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri nodded. 

“Yeah. I just came back for a nap, freshen up, and then back to uni for my three p.m class.” Yuuri sighed heavily, tossing his bag down and kicking off his shoes. 

“Alright. Are you going back to the library later too?” Yuuri thought for a moment. He had ample reason to – staying later would mean that when Chris came home he would be able to answer Charlie’s phone calls in the flat. They’d have their own space. Plus he had thesis work and midterm revision to do. 

“Yeah, probably.” Yuuri sighed. “I’ve just had a lot of work to do and too much to think about so… I guess I’ll be back at the library later.” Yuuri said, making himself comfortable on the sofa. He set an alarm for two o’clock for a lecture, and then laid down. 

“Do you need us to save you something to eat? Chris asked, making his way to the kitchen to get breakfast. 

“No, umm… it’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

This repeated for… well, a week or so. Sometimes he went back to Phichit and Chris’s place, and other days he stayed in the library. 

The next morning, Yuuri was awoken again by Victor, after having fallen asleep in the library. 

“…uri… Yuuri… Yuuri…” Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open as he heavily sighed, lifting his stiff neck from the table. 

“Victor.” He sighed staring up at Victor as his eyes focussed on his soft eyes and sharp features. 

“Did you sleep here again?” Victor asked as he took a seat next to Yuuri. 

“No! No, I didn’t! I umm.. I just came in early.” Yuuri sighed. “I fell asleep working on my thesis and… urgh… I’m starting to lose track of time.” He huffed as he stretched his neck. 

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Victor asked and instantly, Yuuri looked deflated. His gaze shifted to the table, his thumbs twiddling as he tried to think of something to say. 

“Erm… Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” Yuuri smiled faintly, and Victor sighed. 

“Alright then.” Victor said, standing up, his knee leaned on the seat of the chair as he picked his bag up. “Well, class starts in about an hour so… wake yourself up and get something to eat.” Yuuri just smiled. 

“Oh I don’t… I don’t eat breakfast so… I just need to wake myself up.” Yuuri said shyly as Victor looked as if he had seen a ghost. 

“You don’t eat breakfast?” Victor said, shocked as he raised his eyebrow. 

“Don’t really have time for it.” Yuuri shrugged as he gathered his things together. 

“Well you have time now, I can buy you something?” Victor asked as he waited for Yuuri to pick his things up. Yuuri thought for a moment – he had nothing to lose, it was only breakfast. Besides, like Victor said, they had time. 

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Yuuri pulled his bag onto his back and he followed Victor out of the library.

“We can get something from the cafe next door – they have decent breakfast croissants, as well as good coffee.” Victor winked, pulling a huff of amusement, as well as a faint tinge of pink from Yuuri. 

“Y-yeah, I’ve never been to the café next door so…” The two of them left the building quietly, Yuuri following Victor closely. 

“What do you want? Plain? Chocolate? They have salmon and cream cheese too, your favourite.” Victor said as Yuuri’s eyes scanned the display cases. 

“You remembered.” Yuuri smiled as Victor’s eyes continued to scan the rows of croissants. “What are you having?” 

“Of course I remembered.” He chuckled with a charismatic smiled. “I normally get parma ham and cream cheese.” Victor responded. “Latte as usual?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Minutes later, Victor and Yuuri were on their way back to university with breakfast in hand. 

“Thanks. For… for breakfast.”  
———————————————————————  
The third time Yuuri was asleep in the library, he had actually come in early to do some work – it was about nine a.m when was awoken by Victor again, this time, with breakfast in his hands. 

“How did I know I’d find you here?” Victor chuckled as Yuuri’s eyes adjusted to the daylight. “Did you sleep here again or did you come in early?” Victor asked as he put Yuuri’s croissant and latte in front of him. Yuuri chuckled, thanking him quietly.

“Came in early.” Yuuri smiled, sitting up. “Came in at about six, actually.” He sighed softly, eying the clock on the wall. 

Yuuri seemed to be coming in very early or sleeping in the library very very often and Victor just had a gut feeling that something was up – maybe with Charlie or with his family, but something was up.

“Yuuri,” Yuuri looked up. “Come with me to my office, please?” Yuuri thought for a moment. 

“Okay.” Yuuri hastily packed up his laptop and pulled his bag on his back. He quietly followed Victor to his office and took a seat at his desk. 

“Yuuri, please tell me what’s been going on.” Victor sighed softly. “You’ve been distant and quiet and— and sleeping at the library and it’s like everything is different after Christmas. What happened?” Victor asked as Yuuri’s fists clenched on his lap. He bit his lip, thinking of what to say and at first he wanted to deny it again but then he thought. Victor cared enough to notice that no only was something not right, but actually, something was so wrong that Victor even noticed how withdrawn Yuuri had become. 

“Charlie and I broke up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:  
> Yuuri pours his heart out on Victor and these two... well, they're getting closer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's living situation is getting weirder by the week and one could say that's Victor's fault.

“Oh.” Victor sighed softly, giving Yuuri a pitiful look. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, glancing up at the clock. “I don’t have to teach yet and you can just… talk.” Victor offered up a friendly smile but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to look up. 

“Over Christmas.” Yuuri started. “I… I started to notice that Charlie... he just wasn’t being himself. On Christmas Day we… we had an argument.” Yuuri mumbled, squeezing his fists in his lap. “It was our first argument in… in forever, and the biggest one. Charlie was… was really upset and he snapped at me and that night he— he went out and… didn’t come back until the next morning.” Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, his hands shaking as he tried to hold back his sobs. 

“A-and then for that whole week he was just… quiet.” Yuuri’s sigh was heavy as he took a deep breath. “He… he barely spoke and his mood was just off and I couldn’t understand why. He told me that I wasn’t in love with him anymore and I didn’t understand how he came to that conclusion but it was obvious that he’d thought about it for ages.” Victor handed Yuuri the box of tissues that were on the desk and he took them gratefully with a mumble of “thanks”. 

“I didn’t understand why he thought I didn’t love him because in my heart I did. I truly did.” Yuuri bit his lip, wiping his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. “But he said he could see it. He could just tell and I tried to tell him that I did love him but he just wasn’t convinced.” Yuuri blew his nose, wiping it gently. “Charlie is a lot like you.” Yuuri commented. “He’s observant and he notices the littlest of things. Like… like you notice things about me he… he was the same.” Yuuri let out a small huff, almost in amusement through his tears. “He said that he… he could tell by the things I said and how I acted differently and little things like that that he knew he wasn’t the one for me anymore.” Yuuri bit his lip, trying his hardest to not cry anymore.

“I still don’t understand this how he understands it.” Yuuri mumbled quietly. “I still can’t see things the way he sees them.” Yuuri pulled another tissue, drying his wet eyes. “And I miss him so much. If he’d just phone me o-or text me or just… something.” Yuuri sniffled. “I’m just so lonely without him and I just wonder if he’s lonely without me too.” Yuuri pulled another tissue out, blowing his now-runny nose. His face was red, eyes and cheeks puffy. He looked a mess. 

“A-and now I’m living on the sofa in my friend’s apartment but I just feel like I’m a burden.” Yuuri exclaimed, blowing his nose once more and tossing the tissue in the bin. 

“Why do you think that?” 

“I’ve taken up their sofa and because of me they’re suddenly having to adjust to someone on their sofa and a third person in their home and…” Yuuri hesitated to speak for a moment. 

“And what?” 

“Every time Chris takes a phone call from Charlie or calls Charlie he… he leaves the apartment.” Yuuri muttered. “Because of me he has to leave his own home to answer the phone a-and I’m invading his personal space. Maybe… maybe it makes him uncomfortable, me being there.” Yuuri sighed. “I-I mean… maybe he feels like he has to be careful what he says or he has to be sensitive to me or I don’t know! And… and that’s why I’ve been… sleeping in the library.” 

Yuuri fully broke down in tears. He buried his face in his hands, bawling his eyes out as he replayed memories of the day Charlie broke up with him. Victor let out a pitiful sigh. He stood up and came around the desk. Victor was unsure of what he should do – he was never good at people crying in front of him. On a whim, his arms came gently around Yuuri’s shoulders, one hand cradling the back of his head. Yuuri’s heart thumped and he felt the tears stop as he sucked in a breath, eyes wide. Victor smelt so good… like expensive cologne. Was he even allowed to be hugging his professor? Whatever, he didn’t really care. Shaking hands grabbed Victor’s back as he found comfort in Victor’s warmth. 

Yuuri visibly relaxed as he started to cry into Victor’s shoulder again, fingers clutching tightly at Victor’s back. Yuuri’s breath hitched as he cried, Victor’s scent filling his nose as he tucked his face into the junction between Victor’s neck and shoulder, tears staining Victor’s very expensive shirt. Victor just allowed Yuuri to cry to his heart’s content, pulling away slightly to pull a tissue from the box. 

“Lift your chin.” Yuuri looked up at Victor with a red, ready face as he bit the inside of his cheek. Victor caught Yuuri’s chin with his two fingers, holding his head up as he gently dabbed the tissue over his eyes, drying his tears. “You’ll be okay, you know that, right?” Victor reassured as he dabbed the tissue down Yuuri’s cheeks. “Now come on, your latte is cold and so is your croissant.” Yuuri chuckled, smiling softly. 

“Thanks, Victor. And… sorry about your shirt.” Yuuri blew his nose, sniffling a little as Victor sat down next to him. Yuuri pulled the croissant from the bag, and took a bite. 

“It’s okay.” Victor reassured, one arm still wrapped around Yuuri’s back. “Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” Victor reached over to his desk and pulled his keys from the jar, unhooking one. 

“If you’re staying over night at uni, I’d rather you were comfortable.” He passed the key to Yuuri. “It’s my office key. You can sleep on the sofa. Just let me know so I can bring breakfast in the morning.” Victor was so kind hearted. He was generous and warm and… Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies. 

“V-Victor I can’t take the office key, I’ll be okay hopping between the library and Chris and Phichit’s place.” Yuuri reassured as he held the key in his hand. 

“Well of course, but I’d rather you jumped between the sofa in my office and your friends’ place instead.” Victor had a point… yet it would be so awkward, waking up on Victor’s sofa and waking up to see Victor’s face. 

“I can’t.” Yuuri protested. “That would be inconveniencing you. And besides… wouldn’t that be… wouldn’t it be weird? What if— what if someone found out?” Yuuri said with a concerned voice as his head wondered off to what on Earth everyone would think if they found out he was sleeping on Professor Nikiforov’s sofa. 

“It’s just temporary.” Victor countered. “You don’t have to sleep here, but I’ll give you the key just in case you want to. Trust me,” Victor chuckled. “This sofa is far, far more comfortable than the tables in the library.” And well… who could say ‘no’ to Victor’s charismatic smile? 

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled softly, pocketing the key. “I umm… you’ll get it back when I sort myself out.” Yuuri huffed softly. 

“Take your time. It’s not like I use that sofa anyway.” Victor smiled. “Now I can tell you didn’t sleep well last night, so take a nap before class. I’ll wake you up.” Victor instructed. “I have to mark some stuff, anyway.” Yuuri nodded, standing up from the chair. He strode to the other side of the office and flopped down on the sofa, too tired to protest against Victor. 

Victor smiled fondly as Yuuri laid down before he moved back around his desk and sat down, opening his laptop. Victor removed his jacket and tie, undoing the top button of his shirt and rolling up the sleeves. 

Victor worked in silence, and Yuuri slept soundly for two hours. Victor kept an eye on the clock, but eventually, it was time to wake sleeping beauty from his slumber. Quietly, he closed the lid of his laptop and pushed his chair out and went over to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, time to wake up.” Victor gently nudged his arm. “I don’t have food to wake you up with, but Psychology isn’t going to teach itself.” Victor joked as Yuuri groggily opened his eyes. His vision came into focus to see Victor, who looked beautiful with rolled up sleeves and the top button of his shirt undone. Yuuri felt his face flush red. 

“I-I’m awake…” He mumbled as he sat up. 

“Good.” Victor smiled. “You have ten minutes to wake up and for us to get to class.”  
———————————————————————  
To: Peach  
Staying in the library again tonight. This thesis isn’t going to write itself… 

From: Peach  
Again? Are you eating well? Make sure you’ve eaten first! Stay safe :D 

To: Peach  
I’ve eaten, don’t worry about me! I’ll be safe (:

From: Peach  
You basically live at the library, right? LMAO just keep me posted! 

To: Peach  
Will do (: 

At first, Yuuri was hesitant to use the sofa in Victor’s office. But his back was really, really beginning to feel the pain. It ached at the base of his spine and at the small of his back. It was so stiff. With a defeated sigh, Yuuri saved his thesis and packed up his laptop, swinging his bag on his back. Quietly, he made his way down the corridor to Victor’s office and with the key in his hand, he opened it. 

Yuuri looked around the office. There were books upon books upon books in Victor’s bookcase. There were paintings hanging on the walls, framed certificates on the cabinet… along with pictures of Victor’s fiancée. He glanced at the one on the small table next to the sofa. She was very pretty – long, brunette hair, bright blue eyes, and a lovely smile. Absolutely complimentary to Victor. 

To: Victor  
Staying behind tonight. Thanks for the sofa ^_^

He flopped down on the sofa and he closed his eyes. However, Yuuri couldn’t sleep. After what happened with Victor today… crying on his shoulder, sleeping in his office, thinking about how nice he smelled, he began to really think about what Charlie had said about him having feelings for Victor. He tossed and turned on the sofa. Could Charlie really be right? After all this time, did Charlie really break up with Yuuri because of Victor? The thoughts plagued his head – Yuuri struggled to sleep for hours. 

Eventually, exhaustion overcame Yuuri, who finally fell asleep close to one o’clock. 

Yuuri didn’t manage to sleep for long, or well, for that matter. It was close to seven a.m and Yuuri was awoken by tiny rays of light peaking through the blinds. With a grumble, he sat up and stretched his neck. He… probably should get going before Victor came in. Sighing tiredly, he picked up his bag and headed out of the office to head to the library. 

He had a test coming up in a couple of days – twenty multiple choice answer questions, some short answer questions, and an essay style question and with everything that went on over Christmas, he hadn’t had a chance to look over much of the material. So, he took a seat at the library and opened his library and a textbook.  
———————————————————————  
When Victor came in close to eight o’clock, he opened the door to the office, expecting to see Yuuri, still asleep. But instead, the sofa was empty and Yuuri’s stuff was gone. With a sigh, Victor turned and left the office – he knew exactly where to find Yuuri. 

“How did I know I’d find you here?” Victor chuckled as Yuuri lifted his head from the keyboard. 

“Nothing is going in my head!” Yuuri complained with a grumble as he looked up at Victor. 

“It’s never going to go in your head if you spend eighteen hours of your day trying to force it in. Now come on, give it a rest. I bought you breakfast.” Yuuri smiled as Victor handed him a coffee and a croissant. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri sighed as he opened the sealed plastic-paper bag. “You don’t have to bring breakfast for me, you know.” Yuuri smiled up at him, taking a bite of his croissant. 

“True, but otherwise you won’t eat until after classes are done.” Victor reasoned and yeah, he had a point. “Why are you up here so early? You can’t possibly be studying all this time – your head would quite literally explode.” Victor asked. 

“I… can’t really sleep.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “So instead I spend my time convincing myself that I’m studying.” Yuuri huffed with an amused chuckle. “Sometimes I go back to Chris and Phichit’s place to shower. And, so they know I’m alive.” Yuuri snorted. “I don’t know… I guess I’m just floating around, hoping something good comes.”

“I think you need to take a break.” Victor said. “All you’re doing is stressing yourself out, and really, have you actually learnt anything at all while you spend your evenings in the library?” Yuuri thought back and to be honest, no. No, he hadn’t. He was just killing time. 

“No.” Yuuri sighed. 

“Right. Now go back home, take a proper rest, eat real food, and come back for class.” Yuuri sighed softly, closing the lid to his laptop. 

“See you later?” 

“See you later.” Yuuri picked up his things and left. Man, Yuuri’s life was getting so complicated – sleeping at university, only going home to shower and to let Phichit know he was still alive. He didn’t even eat at Phichit’s place – he’d found himself living off breakfast croissants, sandwiches, and snacks. He just felt intrusive eating the food in their fridge. 

For weeks now he’d been hopping between the library and their sofa – he was practically homeless. It was the beginning of February and Yuuri hadn’t even thought about looking for somewhere to live. He’d had so much on his mind that to be honest, finding somewhere to live was probably one of the lower ranked concerns that he had. Yuuri wondered how long he’d be sleeping in the library for, when he’d find a more permanent place to live. Somewhere he could call home.  
———————————————————————  
On Friday morning Victor was surprised to find Yuuri still on the office sofa by the time he came in – normally, he would have gone to the library. 

“Oh, you’re not in the library today?” Yuuri gave him a grumble before sitting up. 

“No…” Yuuri sighed softly. “I don’t feel great today so I just had a lie in. Urgh… my head…” Yuuri coughed heavily, forcing his head to become a little fuzzy. 

“You okay?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, but not before another chesty cough came about, this time, almost burning Yuuri’s lungs. “When did you start coughing like this?” Victor asked. 

“Thursday afternoon.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “I was okay at first and then I started coughing. Didn’t think much of it until I started coughing up my lungs last night.” Yuuri’s attempt at a light hearted joke forced another cough from him. 

“Well, you only have two tests today. You can do it.” Victor encouraged. “Two tests before the weekend, you can do it. You can relax. Well, relax until midterms start.” Victor chuckled as Yuuri tried to wake himself up fully. Yuuri heavily sighed, grumbling something about “those damn mock tests”. 

“You’ll do fine. Wake yourself up, eat breakfast, and I’ll see you in class.” Victor left the office, leaving Yuuri to sort himself out before class.

Yuuri finished off his croissant, slowly nibbling his way through the pastry and sipping at his coffee. Once he was done he picked up his bag and headed to the toilet to freshen up. He hauled himself to the lecture theatre to see Victor stood, perched on the edge of the desk at the front, jacket removed and sleeves rolled up. He stared for a few seconds before tearing his gaze away, taking a seat.

Victor smiled in his direction, pulling a pink tint to his cheeks, as he handed out the test papers. When he made it to Yuuri, their hands brushed ever so slightly and Yuuri felt his heart skip ten beats. Once the papers had all been handed out Victor returned to the front of the room. 

“It’s currently nine-fifteen, you have an hour and a half. Time starts now.” Victor said, giving Yuuri a subtle smile. Yuuri took a deep breath, and turned over the test paper. 

Oh man. Yuuri remembered reading this content, going over it with Victor but for the life of him he couldn’t remember a thing. He could picture the lecture slides and he could see his coloured notes but man… what was half of this? With a deflated sigh, he gave a guess to the first question. Victor was going to be so disappointed in him. He grumbled, slowly working, or rather, guessing his way through the multiple choice questions. This test could only get worse. And so could this damn cough of his. 

Yuuri’s head started to ache part way through the short answer questions. He sighed heavily, taking down a gulp of water, praying that his head would stop hurting and his lungs would be soothed of a terrible burning. Yuuri put his pen down, rubbing his temples as the dull throbbing in his head distracted him. He coughed again, wondering how many damn organs he was going to cough up and how many students heads were staring at him. Powering through, Yuuri continued on with the questions. Only an hour left – he could do it. 

Yuuri kept staring up at the clock, waiting for the time to pass. There were a few questions left, and then the longer one at the end. He was still coughing until his head hurt, and now his stomach was rumbling. Great, this test was going so well. Yuuri had no idea how he was going to survive the second one. When he finally finished the paper there were just two minutes left but it was finally done. When the hour and a half was over Victor came by, collecting the papers as Yuuri rested his head on the table. 

“You’ll get your grades in twenty eight days time and I’ll upload them to the student base so you can see them.” Victor said as the class packed up their stuff. “I had something else to say but I forgot what it was. Anyway, class dismissed. Yuuri, can I speak to you for a moment?” Yuuri sighed heavily, lifting his head from the table to look at Victor, who waited for the class to clear out. 

“I feel like shit.” As soon as Yuuri stood up and took three steps his head began to feel dizzy on top of the pounding, sharp pain that was already there. And then he heard Victor’s voice. 

***  
“You should get some lunch before your next test. Do you wanna— woah, Yuuri…!” Right in front of Victor, Yuuri just fainted. Victor knelt down next to Yuuri and reached for the phone on his desk to phone the nurse’s office. “Is the nurse in? I have a student who’s fainted in room fourteen… Dammit… how long is she gone for? Right, okay. Okay. Got it.” Victor cut the call in frustration – the nurse was away for the next two weeks.

Yuuri seemed to be in and out. He opened his eyes, grumbling quietly “Victor…” as he opened his eyes, hacking up another cough. “Let me guess, you haven’t eaten any meal besides breakfast for the last week or two.” Yuuri nodded. “Let me also guess that you’ve barely slept.” Once more, Yuuri nodded. “And… you are exhausted and tired and haven’t got energy for anything.” Yuuri nodded again. “Come on, let’s get you home.” Victor mumbled, helping Yuuri stand up. 

Yuuri was falling asleep by the time Victor got him into his car. “Erm… are you alert enough to give me directions?” But Yuuri was already asleep. With a pitiful sigh, Victor started the car. “Guess I’ll let your next professor know you’re off.” Victor said, pulling out of the parking lot. “Honestly Yuuri, am I just meant to drive around until you wake up and tell me where to drive to?” Victor chuckled. So that’s what he did. 

Victor drove around for over an hour but Yuuri seemed to be completely out of it – it must be the first decent rest he’d had in weeks. “You really push my moral boundaries, you know.” Victor laughed with a soft sigh as he pulled up his street and into his drive. “Yuuri, I hate to wake you from your slumber but you’re gonna have to wake up now. I can’t carry you in.” Victor joked as he gently nudged Yuuri. “Yuuri… Yuuri… Yuuri…!” Victor continued to nudge Yuuri until he finally opened his eyes. 

“Victor…?” Yuuri mumbled, his eyes adjusting and his head still throbbing as he violently coughed again, rolling his eyes as his nasty cough. Where had his cough even come from anyway? 

“At least stay awake long enough for me to get you inside the house.” Victor opened Yuuri’s door, helping him out. He struggled with the front door, and then had to tackle Makkachin, but finally, he managed to get Yuuri into the house and up the stairs, plopping him down on the bed in the guest bedroom. “For today, see me as a friend instead of a professor.” Victor sighed softly, pulling the blanket over him. 

“I already do…” Yuuri mumbled, coughing again before being completely knocked out again. That made Victor smile greatly. “Victor?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you…” Yuuri mumbled, his voice hoard as he smiled contently. “For taking care of me.” Victor was absolutely sure that having a student asleep in your house was most definitely against any kind of university policy but he couldn’t really find it in him to care. Not when Yuuri needed someone.

“That’s what friends do, Yuuri.” Victor chuckled. “Get some rest.” He said, closing the door. Now all had to do was send some emails to Yuuri’s other professor about the next mock test, and put up a notice to cancel his next class. “Not now, Makka.” Victor chuckled. “Let Yuuri rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:  
> Yuuri wakes up in some unfamiliar surroundings.   
> He re-evaluates his feelings and finds himself very conflicted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up in some unfamiliar surroundings.

Yuuri’s head felt a little fuzzy. He could feel soft, satin sheets beneath his body, plump pillows under his head, and a thick, weighted duvet over his body. He was awoken by a heavy cough that cane racking up his chest. With a grumble, he opened his eyes, adjusting to the light coming through the window. The walls were a pale grey colour, complimented by white drawers and cabinets. He sat up, reaching for his glasses on the bedside cabinet. At that moment, the door opened. 

“Oh, you’re awake! I was just about to wake you up.” Victor smiled as he came into the room. 

“Where.. where…” Yuuri started, losing his train of thought as he tried to focus his eyes and ignore the buzzing in the back of his head as he coughed again, his throat now ticklish and sore.

“Oh erm… you fainted yesterday. In class. You were pretty in and out and you couldn’t tell me where you lived so I… I brought you back to my place.” Victor admitted, biting the inside of his cheek. He could see a faint blush creep up Yuuri’s face. “I hope you don’t mind?” Yuuri turned and looked at him with a tiny smile. 

“The test!” Yuuri almost screeched in alarm, cut off by a heavy cough as he suddenly remembered the second test he was supposed to take. Victor chuckled. 

“You’ll be taking it on Monday. I sent out a few emails for you.” Yuuri sighed in relief. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri sighed softly, throat hoarse as he hissed at the pain in the back of his neck. “Have you got any aspirin? My head hurts so much.” Yuuri grumbled as a brown ball of fluff came bounding into the room. 

“Makka wait—“ Makkachin shoved right past Victor and jumped right on the bed. Yuuri chuckled as the poodle jumped on top of him. 

“You must be the infamous Makkachin.” Yuuri chuckled, giving her a fuss and a stroke. 

“Sorry about her.” Victor huffed. “I’ll grab you some water and aspirin. Shall I bring breakfast up?” Victor said, hand on the doorframe as he prepared to leave. 

“No, I’ll come down. Just… gimme a moment to sort my balance out.” Yuuri chuckled. 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you downstairs. Oh, just so you know, the bathroom is the next room over, and downstairs is all open plan. Hopefully you can make your way around.” Yuuri nodded in thanks and watched as Victor left the room. He picked up his phone, which much to his surprise, still had battery in it. He unlocked it to find a new text from Phichit. 

From: Peach  
Where are you? Are you coming home this weekend? 

To: Peach  
Erm… maybe… I’ll let you know

Yuuri gently nudged Makkachin off his lap and slipped out of the satin sheets. “Come on, let’s meet Victor downstairs.” Yuuri prompted as he left the room, phone in hand as Makkachin followed suite. Yuuri admired the stark contrast between the brilliant white walls dark, mahogany veneered flooring. He came down the wooden stairs – the mahogany flooring continued through the living room and kitchen, where Victor was. 

“Aspirin is here,” Victor said, pointing to a bottle on the marble topped kitchen island with a bottle of water. “And breakfast is almost done.” The smell of waffles and bacon filled the house as Yuuri smiled and sat down on the high chair, Makkachin at his feet. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri took two tablets and gulped down half a bottle of water as Victor put breakfast in front of him. 

“You should stay the weekend. Makkachin would enjoy the company.” That took Yuuri by surprise. He couldn’t! Victor may be his friend, but he was also still his professor. That wouldn’t be appropriate. 

“N-no, I can’t.” Yuuri expressed. “You’re still my professor.” He reminded. “I— I shouldn’t stay.” He mumbled as he cut into a waffle. “I should probably leave after breakfast… but I really appreciate you letting me stay the night.” Victor shouldn’t feel disappointed, but he did. 

“If you leave in the state you’re in now you’re only gonna end up in my guest room again.” Victor joked. “You may as well just stay the weekend until you get better.” Victor reasoned and to be fair, he was right. Yuuri wasn’t going to feel any better, physically or mentally, at Phichit’s place. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked. “Your fiancée wouldn’t mind?” He queried, wondering where she was anyway. 

“I can take you to class on Monday.” Victor said, pouring himself a glass of water. “So don’t worry, its only an extra two nights, you may as well stay.” Yuuri hesitated, but he nodded. 

“Okay. Thank you.” Yuuri smiled fondly.

“No problem. I need to walk Makkachin in about an hours time, care to join me?” Victor asked as Yuuri finished breakfast. 

“I would but… I don’t really think we should be… you know, what if someone sees?” Yuuri expressed his concern as Makkachin pawed at his leg for attention. 

“Oh… you’re right.” Victor huffed. “Sorry for asking.” Yuuri sighed softly. “Feel free to raid the kitchen, knock yourself out – I know you haven’t eaten properly.” Victor stood up from his seat. “Aspirin if you need it is in the top left cupboard over there, if you want to shower, you can use my stuff. I already hung a dressing gown up in the airing cupboard for you.” Yuuri gave him a grateful smile.

“Thanks. I think I’ll take a shower when you take Makkachin out. Let’s hope I don’t pass out in the shower.” Yuuri huffed, massaging his temples as he tried not to cough up his lungs.

“What do I do if I find you passed out in my shower?” Victor asked, partly as a joke and partly out of genuine concern. Yuuri chuckled. 

“I suppose finding me passed out naked in the bathroom is a lot different to me passing out in a classroom, isn’t it?” Yuuri nervously laughed. 

“You don’t have to shower now.” Victor said. “You can always shower later or tomorrow if you’re still feeling nauseous.” Yuuri hummed. 

“I’ll see how I feel.” Yuuri sniffled with another heavy cough. “I still need to finish the next part of my thesis and prepare for the test I missed on Friday afternoon.” Yuuri let out a stressed sigh, grumbling at the thought of his thesis. “God I don’t even know what’s on the test! I don’t remember a thing I studied.” Yuuri grumbled. 

“Don’t worry about those yet, at least let yourself get a bit better first.” Victor suggested. “I’ll help you study for the test tomorrow, if you want?” Victor offered. 

“Yeah, I’d appreciate that – I literally don’t know anything...” Yuuri sighed in relief. Makkachin started pawing at Victor’s leg, presumably for attention. 

“What’s up? You wanna go for a walk already? Alright, alright let’s go.” Victor sighed softly. He stood up, pulling Makkachin’s leash from a hook on the wall. “We’ll be back in twenty.” Victor bid his goodbye as he unlocked the door. 

“See you later.” Yuuri watched the pair leave the door. Yuuri pulled out his phone to update Phichit.

To: Peach  
Plans this weekend… catch up Monday? :3 

From: Peach  
Stay safe 👀👀

To: Peach  
Don’t give me those eyes— 

After some ten minutes, Yuuri hauled himself off the sofa and went over to the fridge and the cabinets to see what there was for lunch. Victor had been so generous to let Yuuri stay the weekend. What better way to thank him than with lunch? Yuuri rifled through the cabinets, pulling out a packet of pasta. In the fridge he was lucky enough to find cream, various types of cheese – wow, Victor really liked his cheeses – some chicken, and mushrooms too. Yuuri supposed he could whip up a quick pasta dish?

He might be malnourished, dehydrated, tired, and lacking in general self care but he could stay stood up long enough to cook. Yuuri took his time slicing up the meat and vegetables. Yuuri’s head was beginning to get a bit fuzzy, his eyes becoming unfocused. He put the knife down, his hands gripping the marble counter as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to numb the pain behind his eyes. Yuuri picked up the knife again, and kept going. He heard Victor return, but it just didn’t seem to click. Victor released Makkachin from her leash and kicked his shoes off. 

Victor saw Yuuri, in the kitchen, cutting something up. He was going to go over when— 

“Oww!” Yuuri hissed, putting the knife down. 

“Yuuri!” Victor quickly went over and opened one of the cabinets, pulling out a first aid kit. He opened it, removing a wipe and a plaster. “Here, let me see.” Yuuri passed Victor his finger, who wiped down the cut. 

“Sorry, I was just making lunch for when you got back but my head started feeling dizzy again and—“ 

“Yuuri,” Victor interrupted, bandaging his finger. “Don’t apologise. Let me take over. Go and keep Makkachin company, she’ll appreciate it.” Victor chuckled as he took over from Yuuri. 

“Sorry…” Yuuri said with a pout. 

“I’m just glad you didn’t lose a finger.” Victor joked. “I’ll let you know when I’m done.” Yuuri sighed in relief, smiling contently. 

“Thanks. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, then.” Yuuri made it out of the kitchen, but not without a heavy cough. God, when was this going to leave him? Yuuri sighed. He looked around the house. On the shelf there was a photo of who he assumed was Victor’s fiancée. It was a side view. She was stood on the beach, long hair flowing in the wind, a straw hat on her head. There was another one – this time of Victor, who had his arms around her, forehead pressed together. They looked happy. Yuuri glanced around at some of the other photos. There were a couple scattered on the walls and cabinets. 

Yuuri was at the foot of the stairs when a particular photograph on the cabinet by the front door caught his eye. Pausing in his step, he went over. The photograph was a close up of Victor’s fiancée – she was beautiful. She had a fond smile, a flower crown sat around her head, pink and white roses with green leaves. If her smile was anything to go by, she was definitely perfect for Victor. 

Yuuri went up the stairs to use the bathroom and he was not surprised to find a marble countertop, a huge bathtub, and a shower that could fit a party in it. Of course Victor’s bathroom was as stylish and chic as the rest of the house. Yuuri splashed his red face with water, hoping to calm his racing heart before going back downstairs.

Yuuri grumbled. Why did Victor have to be so charming? He was thoughtful and attractive, and Yuuri found himself becoming drawn to him like a magnet. And then he thought about Charlie. It had been almost two months since they broke up and Yuuri found himself still trying to make sense of what Charlie understood about him. Until this weekend. When he thought about how Victor had brought him to his home and taken care of him, well, he’d be an idiot not to find Victor captivating, at the very least. 

Not only that but the way Victor was so understanding about his breakup, and the way he felt when Victor hugged him that day in his office too. Yuuri found comfort in Victor, that day, comfort that Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d find for a long time. Not to mention he felt safe, too. Charlie was right. The person that Yuuri was truly attracted to was right downstairs in the kitchen, making lunch. That person was also… Yuuri’s professor and… in love with someone else. 

Yuuri couldn’t help the overwhelming guilt that flooded him when he thought about how he had broken Charlie’s heart. Or rather, how Charlie had to break his own heart for Yuuri. Charlie was always sensitive to people around him, but especially to Yuuri. Charlie had always thought of Yuuri first but all this time, it was someone else on Yuuri’s mind. Yuuri pulled his phone from his pocket. 

To: Charlie  
I think you were right, what you said and… I’m sorry. I hope you’re doing well (:  
Yuuri x

With a conflicted sigh, Yuuri splashed his face again with water, and went back downstairs. He was greeted by Makkachin, who was waiting on the bottom step for re-emerge. Conflicted feelings pushed aside, Yuuri guided Makkachin to the sofa.  
———————————————————————  
Victor heard Yuuri climb the stairs and he let out a deep breath. Having a student in his home should feel immoral but it just didn’t with Yuuri. Victor supposed he could look past the immorality – they weren’t just a professor and his student. They were friends too, and Yuuri… he was one of those friends you just don’t lose. He was kind hearted and hard working and cared about others. Maybe a little too much, Victor thought. 

Yuuri was an interesting character. Victor couldn’t pinpoint why but he seemed drawn to Yuuri. He put down the knife and looked around the home he had built with Valentina. The photographs of her on cabinets and shelves that she had picked out, the walls that she had painted. The more he thought about Valentina, the more he thought about Yuuri and finally, it clicked. 

Victor hadn’t realised it at first, or at least, consciously, he hadn’t. Yuuri is very similar to Valentina. He often succumbs to his anxiety, sometimes his depression tips the scale. Yuuri thinks he hides the effects of his depression well, but Victor sees through Yuuri’s façade. When Valentina died Victor harboured a heavy, guilty feeling for almost two years. In fact, sometimes it’s still there. That feeling of guilt is still there when he looks at Yuuri. Yuuri, who’s strikingly similar to Valentina – he’s just as sensitive, just as fragile and Victor just has this need to protect him, almost. Because Victor never wants to relive what happened to Valentina ever again. 

But this way that he enjoyed speaking to Yuuri, interacting with Yuuri… Victor wasn’t sure whether it was because he saw parts of his fiancée in him, or whether it was because Yuuri was a genuine, warm-hearted person. Victor could look beyond, even push past the moral boundaries of taking Yuuri home, spending time together outside of class, but if he was only thinking of Yuuri because of how much of a parallel he was to Valentina then that wasn’t okay. Victor couldn’t look past that. 

Victor was startled from his thoughts as Yuuri came back down the stairs, face red and hair disheveled. 

“Feeling any better?” Victor asked, but Yuuri shook his head. 

“Not really.” Yuuri could feel his chest heave as he coughed. “My head feels like it’s in a different dimension and this pesky cough doesn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon.” He chuckled, flopping down on the sofa to join Makkachin. “Is this what happens when you lack self care?” Yuuri asked, somewhat satirically. Victor laughed. At that moment, Yuuri’s phone went off. He checked to see who it was. 

From: Charlie  
It’s okay. Now go get him! Make yourself happy. You know you can text whenever, right? Xx

To: Charlie  
Thank you. I know, you too ^^ 

“Yes. Yes it is.” Victor chuckled. “Lunch is ready.” Victor said, playing up for Yuuri. Yuuri smiled down at his phone, sent a quick response, and put it away, going over to the kitchen. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri blushed softly. “I feel like this is my first real meal in weeks.” Yuuri laughed as he sat down. 

“That’s not good you know. Do I need to start buying you lunch and dinner too?” Victor asked with a fond laugh. 

“N-no! No, that’s not necessary…” Yuuri protested. “You don’t need to do that.” 

“I do if you keep fainting in class.” Victor pointed out. And to be fair, he had a point. Yuuri’s diet, or rather lack of diet, was abysmal, and part of the reason he feels like shit. Yuuri polished his plate pretty quickly and Victor took them into the kitchen before returning. “Feel any better after eating?” 

“Mmh… I don’t know… I don’t feel like my stomach is going to explode, at least.” He joked with a groggy laugh. “Thanks for lunch, Victor.” Yuuri smiled before standing up and moving to the sofa, leaning himself on the arm of the sofa.  
———————————————————————  
Victor was sat in the kitchen, Makkachin asleep at his feet, typing out lecture slides and lesson plans. He sighed heavily, tapping away at the keyboard.  
“Yuuri, the other day, did we cover neuroscience or did we not get that far?” Victor asked, but there was no answer. “Yuuri?” He turned around to see Yuuri, fast asleep on the sofa. Victor got off the bar stool and went over to the linen closet, pulling a warm blanket. Quietly, Victor covered Yuuri and turned off the main light in the living room, turning on a lamp.

Victor took a glance at Yuuri from the breakfast bar and sighed softly. Victor hoped it wouldn’t be awkward in class after this weekend. Poor Yuuri. Victor couldn’t really imagine how Yuuri was feeling – he couldn’t help but wonder who it was that Charlie thought Yuuri had fallen for instead. Yuuri hadn’t really mentioned many of his other friends, though, not like it was any of Victor’s business. Just as Victor was thinking, Makkachin awoke. 

“Awake from your nap now?” Victor cooed with a soft chuckle, getting off the stool to kneel and give her a quick fuss. “Keep quiet though, Yuuri is sleeping.” Victor hushed, yet Makkachin just ignored him. He padded over to Yuuri, pawing at his leg. “Makka! Down!” Victor hissed quietly as he rushed to keep Makkachin away. But Victor couldn’t keep her away before Yuuri woke up. “Makka!” He hissed once more. Yuuri grumbled, tired eyes slowly inching open. 

“Sorry about Makka…” Victor sighed as Yuuri sat up, still with a chesty cough.

“It’s okay…” He mumbled as Makkachin climbed onto the sofa. Yuuri instantly smiled, pulling her in to cuddle. 

“I see you’ve dognapped her.” Victor joked, standing from where he was knelt in front of the sofa. 

“Payback for being woken up.” Yuuri yawned with a fond smile as he closed his eyes again, burying his face in Makkachin’s fur. Yuuri gave her a fuss as she licked his face, giggling as the ticklish feeling swiped across his cheek.

“Still feel shitty?” Yuuri hummed. 

“Kind of… I feel better though, but still like crap.” Yuuri smiled softly. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to rest.”  
———————————————————————  
The weekend went fast – Yuuri spent a lot of time on the sofa, cuddling up with Makkachin, and sometimes, Victor came over to help him prepare for a test on Monday afternoon.  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Victor asked as they drove the way to the university. “Sleeping at your friends place again?” Yuuri smiled. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’ll be okay. Besides, I still have your office key, so…” Yuuri smiled softly. 

“Alright then. Don’t start overworking and under eating again.” Victor chuckled as they pulled up a block away from the university. “Unless you want to end up back in my guest room again.” Victor joked with a chuckle as he locked the car door. 

“Well,” Yuuri chuckled. “I have to admit, it was a very comfortable guest room.” Yuuri commented as they walked the rest of the way to the university building. “And Makkachin was very warm and welcoming.” 

“She is isn’t she!” Victor cooed. “She’s taken quite the liking to you, I was starting to feel betrayed.” He laughed. “Anyway, after your test today we’ve just got a couple of boxes in the library left that we didn’t finish last week, so now you’re feeling better, we can do those.” Victor said as they walked into the lecture hall. “I’ll buy you lunch, too.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Yuuri pouted, sitting down at the front of the lecture theatre, pulling out his laptop. 

“I do if you can’t guarantee you’ll be getting lunch otherwise.” Victor winked, pulling a tint of pink to Yuuri’s cheeks. The class started to file  
in before Yuuri had the chance to retort, so instead, he chanced a glare at Victor, who had plastered a smile on his face. 

Yuuri sighed contently, opening his laptop. The weekend had been eventful – one he’d definitely have to update Phichit on later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Yuuri has to act like his weekend was pretty normal. Well, that's easier said than done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri fills his friends in on his weekend.   
> He continues his struggle to find somewhere to live.

Yuuri wasn’t paying much attention at all. Victor was less than ten feet away. Victor, his professor. Victor, the man he’d spent the whole weekend with. And… the same person whom Yuuri realised made his heart race a mile a minute and made his face turn scarlet. It was funny – nothing had changed about the way Victor treated him, yet Yuuri was suddenly so aware of every little thing Victor did. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel blood rise to his cheeks every time Victor glanced his way, or the way his heart skipped a beat when Victor smiled. Oh god. It was a miracle how he survived the weekend. 

Yuuri leaned on his desk, his cheek rested on the palm of his hand as he gazed helplessly at Victor. God, he still had tutoring with Victor on Wednesday, another lecture on Thursday and Friday, as well as helping him with the rest of the stacks of books on Tuesday. Why did Yuuri have to fall for someone ten years his senior, engaged, and someone he couldn’t even date engaged or not, all at once? And to top everything off, Victor was probably one of the considerate, amiable people he’d ever met. Not to mention totally alluring. 

This whole lecture went by in a blur. Information was going in one ear and out the other – Yuuri just couldn’t focus. Especially not when the man he only just realised he’d fallen hard for was right in front of him. Yuuri couldn’t help but notice the way his fringe fell and almost covered one of those big, baby blue eyes, or the way his smile lit up the room. Oh no. Yuuri had well and truly fallen hard for someone he couldn’t have. Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts just as the lecture ended. He was quick to pack up his things, shoving them haphazardly into his backpack. He tried to make a dash as quickly as possible as he gave Victor a quiet “goodbye,” before heading to the door. 

“Yuuri?” Yuuri stooped and turned around. 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you okay? You seemed… very spaced out.” Victor asked as he came around the side of his desk, perching on the edge. Oh man, Victor had his shirt sleeves rolled partially up his arms and his top button undone, his shirt still neatly tucked into the waist of his trousers. Victor’s figure was sharp, well sculpted and Yuuri found himself unable to stop staring. 

“Oh…” Yuuri hesitated. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” He held his breath ever so slightly as he tried to stop his heart from coming up his throat. 

“That’s good.” Victor sighed in relief. “I just thought maybe it made you feel differently around me or something.” Victor said softly, his brow creased ever so slightly, forming a dimple just above the arch. 

“Oh! N-no, that’s not it! I guess I’m just… distracted.” Yuuri smiled wearily as he crippled the straps of his rucksack. Though Yuuri supposed Victor wasn’t wrong – Yuuri had come out of the weekend feeling differently about Victor. Just, probably not in the way Victor thought. “I’m okay.” Victor smiled. 

“I’m glad.” Victor mused. “So… see you tomorrow?”

“Y-yeah, see you tomorrow.” Yuuri could feel his face, beet red as he left the lecture hall to head to the library. 

Urgh. Yuuri’s to-do list was so long. Thesis work… exam revision… finding somewhere to rent… Yuuri let out a heavy sigh, pulling up a webpage full of potential flats to rent. He scrolled through one bed apartments, studios, two bed flats, but rent was ridiculous – almost six-hundred dollars a month! No student can afford that! There was one shared house looking for a house mate, as well as a two bed apartment, also looking for a flatmate. Other than that, there was almost nowhere where Yuuri could have his own space. 

Yuuri decided to give one of the cheaper one bed apartments a try. Pulling out his phone, shaking hands dialled the number of the agency on screen. After a few rings, someone picked up. 

“H-hello? I umm… I was wondering if— if the one bed flat on second avenue was still available?” Yuuri stuttered as his heart pounded, nerves alight as he anxiously waited for a response. 

“Let me have a look.” After a pause, the letter returned. “Sorry, that apartment has just been let out to someone.” Yuuri let out an exhausted sigh. 

“Never mind. Thank you…” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Have a nice day.” Yuuri cut the call. Part of him was thankful the call was over, yet the other part was disappointed that he still couldn’t find a place to rent. With a deflated sigh, he continued to search.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri collapsed on the sofa as soon as he got home. 

“Two questions.” Phichit said, coming out of the kitchen. “One, where did you go over the weekend?” Oh yeah, Yuuri said he’d tell him. “Two, how was class?” Yuuri chuckled, shuffling up for him to sit down. 

“Well to answer question one, erm… I uhh…” Yuuri could feel himself sweating slightly as he tried to come up with an answer. “Basically I uhh… I fainted in class but Victor didn’t know where I was living so he took me back to his place and…” Yuuri just realised he had blurted that all out.

“You fainted? Jesus Yuuri, are you okay?!” Phichit asked in alarm and Yuuri nodded hastily.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” He promised. “Just overworked I guess.” He mumbled, face radiating with embarrassment. “I spent the weekend at Victor’s… he took care of me.” He mumbled, face hot and flustered. Phichit’s face was so smug as his ears perked up. With a squeak, his face turned bright red and he sighed. 

“So you stayed over, huh? Is he good in bed?” He grinned, but Yuuri grumbled into a cushion. 

“Don’t say that…!” Yuuri groaned, his face was so close to combusting. “God I didn’t sleep with him! Jesus!” 

“What’s the commotion? Welcome home, Yuuri.” Chris came out of his bedroom, wine glass in one hand and glasses in the other. 

“Yuuri’s about to tell us of his thrilling adventure at Victor’s place.” Chris leaned on the arm of the sofa. 

“Oh? Victor as in your lecturer Victor?” Yuuri nodded. “Do go on.” He smirked, chuckling as Yuuri’s face radiated more and more heat. 

“No, oh my god!” Yuuri sighed in embarrassment. “He just let me sleep in the guest room that’s all! Oh my god I knew I should never have mentioned this to you!” Chris and Phichit couldn’t help it when they bursted out in hysterical laughter. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Chris mused. “You’re adorable.” He chuckled as Yuuri endured the humiliation. “So? Victor. Is he nice?” Chris asked, moving from the arm of the sofa to sit on the armchair. Yuuri nodded shyly. 

“He is.” 

“And hot?” Yuuri nodded again. 

“And single?” 

“And engaged.” Yuuri snorted before frowning. 

“Engaged?” Yuuri nodded. 

“I don’t know much about her but she’s very pretty. And if the many, many framed pictures of her that Victor’s house has have anything to say about her, it’s that she looks perfect for him.” Yuuri mumbled. 

“She?” Phichit raised a brow, and Yuuri nodded. “Well I’ll be damned, isn’t that complicated.” Yuuri shrugged. “Is this like… a ‘wow you’re hot’ kind of crush or an ‘I would plan my future with you’ kind of crush?” Phichit asked, but Yuuri shrugged again.

“Is there an in between? Because if there is it’s probably that.” Yuuri snorted. 

“I suppose.” Chris said. “Is he a ‘definitely stole my heart and I’m going to silently suffer’ kind of crush then?” That made Yuuri laugh. 

“That’s probably the best description. Can we change the topic now?” Yuuri asked with a pout. 

“Well I suppose we’ve tormented you enough. How was class?” Yuuri sighed heavily. 

“Well I think I failed my test so that’s great. I still have a scary amount of my thesis left to do so that’s great too.” Yuuri mumbled. “You know when you have so many things to do that you just want to take a nap? That’s me.” Yuuri let out a troubled sigh, cuddling up to the arm of the sofa. 

“Well, you only have four or five months left.” Phichit pointed out. “I’m sure you can do it, especially if you’re getting into teacher’s pants.” Phichit sneered with a smirk. Embarrassed again, Yuuri picked up a cushion, tossing it in Phichit’s direction. “Oww— hey! I was joking!” Phichit protested.

“No you weren’t.” Yuuri said bluntly. 

“You’re right, I wasn’t.” Phichit snorted again, earning him another pillow to the face. Chris just sat and laughed. 

“You deserved that.”  
———————————————————————  
It was strange when Victor came home and suddenly it was just him and Makkachin again. Even though it had been like that for some three years, it suddenly felt much much lonelier. It was amazing how he’d become accustomed to Yuuri’s company so quickly. Maybe it was because for almost three years he had been lonely, standing on his own, so as soon as a second person stepped into his personal life, even if it was a student, Victor found himself eager to hold onto that companionship.

Maybe it wasn’t right, wanting to hang on to Yuuri purely to have someone to talk to, or someone to share parts of his personal life with. But Victor genuinely enjoys speaking to Yuuri and spending time with him. Yuuri is possibly the first person in almost three years that Victor wants to be around outside of a professional setting. There’s just something about Yuuri that draws Victor in, something that Victor finds so endearing. Maybe it’s his sweet, yet shy personality, or maybe it’s the way that they interact with each other – they just click. 

Victor put his keys down in the bowl on the cabinet. He paused, picking up the framed photo of Valentina. Victor was supposed to marry her. They had a date, a venue, she’d even picked out a dress that was still hung up in their closet. So it wasn’t hard to imagine Victor’s devastation when he had to up the hotel to cancel their reservation, the bakery to cancel their cake, and all their guests in tears. What was worst was Victor didn’t even know how to explain to Makkachin that she was never coming back. With a heavy sigh, he put the photo down and dropped his briefcase off on the sofa. Victor immediately went over to Makkachin, who patiently waited for attention on the kitchen floor.

“I’m home.” He cooed, kissing her forehead. “Shall we get you fed? Yeah?” Victor gave her a quick fuss and stood up, reaching up to the kitchen cupboard to pull out a tin of dog food. He opened the tin, scooping hard into Makkachin’s food bowl and mixing it with a scoop of dry food. “Here you are.” He smiled fondly, putting the bowl in front of her. “Let me refill your water bowl.” Victor quickly rinsed her water bowl and refilled it, putting it back in front of her. 

When Victor moved to sit on the sofa, he noticed as Makkachin used her nose to nudge her bowl towards him. “Aren’t you just the cutest.” Victor chuckled, giving her ears a quick scratch. “Are you enjoying that? Yeah?” Victor asked as Makkachin munched away at her meal. “I admire you for not complaining about eating the same thing every meal, you know. I think I’d die.” He snorted. Once Makkachin was finished eating she eagerly hopped onto the sofa to join Victor. “Are you ready for a walk? Yeah? Go and have some water first.” Makkachin padded off to her water bowl, slurping it all down. “Come on, Let’s go then.” 

As soon as Victor stood up, Makkachin immediately followed him. Victor pulled her leash off the wall and clipped it to her collar. “Gimme a second. Sit.” Victor instructed, and Makkachin did just that. Victor grabbed his double breasted Mulberry coat from the coat hook and slipped it on before sliding his shoes on too. “Come on.” Victor picked up Makkachin’s leash and opened the door. 

“What did you think of Yuuri?” Victor asked as they walked. “Wasn’t he nice? I can tell you enjoyed his company.” He cooed, crossing the road quickly. “He’s very sweet, kind too.” Victor sighed. “He’s shy though, and anxious. But he has a heart of gold.” Victor chuckled. “Doesn’t he remind you of mummy?” Victor smiled bittersweetly as he sighed to himself. “Yuuri is very caring, he’s sensitive as well. I think Yuuri’s really endearing. Don’t you?” Victor chuckled, his face heating up. 

Makkachin just boofed, and Victor sighed again. It wasn’t as if she understood what he was saying anyway. “Why am I telling you anyway? It’s not like you understand.”  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri’s fist knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Yuuri opened the door, and stepped in, his heart racing a mile a minute. “Hey, Yuuri.” Victor gave him a charismatic smile, and Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat. “How was your test the other day? I didn’t get a chance to ask about it.” Yuuri grumbled as he sat down in front of Victor’s desk.

“I dare not say it was okay but I also don’t want to have such little faith in myself either.” He mumbled, but Victor chuckled softly. 

“I’m sure you did great.” Victor said encouragingly as Yuuri smiled softly. “Besides, I helped you revise for that test.” Victor winked, pulling a soft flush to Yuuri’s cheeks. “So I’m sure you’ve done fine.” 

“Yeah… you’re right. I’m just scared I messed it up.” Yuuri released a stressed sigh, his brow creasing. “I know it’s only a mock test but still…” 

“You’re smart, Yuuri. I’m sure you’ve done well. And even if you haven’t, there’s still time to revise. I’ll help you too.” Victor promised, pulling a sigh of relief, coupled with pink cheeks from Yuuri. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly, feeling a bit less pressured and stressed. 

“How’s your thesis going?” Victor asked, standing from his desk to perch on the edge of his desk. 

“I’m kind of behind schedule.” Yuuri sighed. “I should have the next section done by now but I’m behind.” Yuuri muttered, his brow creasing in the centre. 

“Do you need any help?” Victor offered kindly and Yuuri let out a defeated sigh. 

“Please.” Yuuri frowned. “Sorry, I guess I’m just really struggling at the minute.” He sighed heavily with a mumble as his hands covered his face. 

“Anything you wanna talk about?” 

“I guess I just have a lot on my mind.” Yuuri grumbled. “I’m not really sure what direction to take the next part of my thesis and I’m beginning to think I should have thought more carefully about it before I started. On top of that and well, the rest of my degree… I’m also having a hard time finding somewhere to rent too.” Yuuri frowned, remembering all of the disappointing phone calls he had had to make this week. “It’s pretty difficult at this time of the year to find somewhere to rent.” Yuuri huffed, testing his cheek on the palm of his hand as his elbow sat on the desk. “Students have already been living in places for over half a year, no one is moving out anytime soon, very few landlords offer a short term contract that only covers the last few months of my degree either. The ones that do are too expensive or already being rented.” 

“You know… if you need somewhere to stay my guest room is still free.” Victor offered, but Yuuri looked up in alarm. 

“W-what? No, I can’t!” Yuuri squeaked. “I already invaded your space over the weekend.” He grumbled, his gaze shifting to the floor beneath him. “B-besides, you’re my professor.” He murmured quietly, staring down at his lap. 

“But we’re friends too. And it’s pretty normal for friends to live together.” Victor reasoned and Yuuri supposed he had a point. 

“I couldn’t.” Yuuri sighed. “I’ll be okay, I’ll find somewhere. Even if I have to live on Phichit’s sofa or in your office it’s only for the next four or five months.” He reasoned. 

“Well what about after your degree? You’ll need somewhere to live then, too.” Yuuri just shrugged. 

“Slaying one dragon at a time I suppose.” Yuuri chided with a soft huff. “I guess I could always move back to Japan but… there’s a reason I moved abroad in the first place.” Yuuri expressed, trying to put his future together in his head. 

“Well if you don’t find somewhere soon let me know. The offer still stands.” Victor smiled warmly. Yuuri thought. Victor’s place was nice. It was welcoming too, and Yuuri did feel at home. But then Yuuri remembered that Victor and Makkachin aren’t the only ones who live there. 

“W-what about…” It didn’t take long for Victor to put the pieces together. 

“It’s just me and Makkachin.” Victor sighed sadly. “Valentina, she… she passed away. Almost three years ago.” 

“Oh… I’m sorry about that…” Yuuri mumbled, suddenly feeling like he should not have asked. He glanced around the office at her framed photographs, and then he thought back to Victor’s home. The photographs on the wall of their holidays, their engagement, were all normal, but the one that always stood out to him was her framed portrait on the cabinet by the front door. Yuuri of course, did think it bizarre at first, but now it made sense. 

“It’s okay.” Victor smiled. “I’ve never really spoken to anyone about it, or rather, I’ve never really had anyone to speak about it to.” Victor sighed heavily. “But… she passed away not long before we were supposed to get married. So… it’s just me and Makkachin.” He smiled sadly. Suddenly Yuuri wasn’t sure how to feel. 

Part of him felt awful for Victor, who never got to marry the love of his life, or have children with her, or grow old with her. Victor would never get to buy her Valentine’s Day flowers, or gifts on Christmas. Yuuri couldn’t even begin to imagine how devastated Victor was, and still is. Yuuri had questions. Obviously he would never ask them but it didn’t mean they weren’t there. Yuuri’s heart squeezed. And then part of him thought… well… Victor wasn’t seeing anyone, he was available and maybe Yuuri might have a chance? But then Yuuri mentally sighed because… who was Yuuri kidding – of course Victor wasn’t interested in him like that. Victor wasn’t even into men. Heck, Victor probably wasn’t even looking for anyone else, be it now or in the future anyway. Yuuri felt guilty for even thinking that. He furrowed his brow, squashing his feelings down. 

“But it was a long time ago.” And just like that, Victor had another big smile on his face, one that calmed Yuuri’s rising nerves and Yuuri visibly relaxed. “So if you’re really struggling to find somewhere to rent, my offer is still up.” Victor smiled. “I know how hard it is to find somewhere to rent so if you ever change your mind, Makkachin wouldn’t mind having a housemate, and… I guess I wouldn’t either.” Victor smiled, pulling a pink tint to Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Honestly I can't remember I need to look at the plan LMAO


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is having a bit of a crisis over his living situation. But, there is still another option for him.

“Hello?” Yuuri’s shaky voice said down the phone. “I’m calling to ask about the vacancy on the apartment on Leek Road? I was wondering if it’s still out to let.” Yuuri asked, pen and paper in hand and laptop open. 

“Yes, that apartment is still out to let.” Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “Rent is six hundred dollars per month, and the deposit for a twelve month contract is one thousand two hundred dollars, which will be returned at the end of the contract.” Yuuri’s heart fell. There was no way he could afford that at all. “Would you like to book a viewing?” Oh no, now Yuuri was panicking. He couldn’t just tell her no, how stupid would he look! But then he couldn’t say yes either – what if he got pressured into renting? No way, no way. Shaking hands just cut the call without a second thought. 

Yuuri’s breath was trembling as he crossed the property off his list. That was the third phone call he’d made today and that was enough anxiety, in fact, it was more than he could handle for the day. Yuuri groaned. He was getting absolutely nowhere. Yuuri looked down at his watch. It had just gone half five – no one would be picking up the phone at this time. Yuuri let out an exhausted grumble as he continued to scour various property agencies to find somewhere reasonable to rent, but still he hadn’t had much luck.

He gave up for the night. Shutting down his laptop, he sighed heavily as he plugged his phone into the wall, making himself comfortable on Victor’s office sofa. But Yuuri couldn’t sleep. How could he sleep? He was essentially homeless, under pressure and stress of his degree, about a fraction away from a break down. Yuuri was just constantly in a state of insecurity. This felt awful. Realistically he knew if he asked, Charlie would give him somewhere to stay, no questions asked. Somewhere to live, like they had before. But he couldn’t do that to him. Yuuri had already broken his heart. And Victor too, all he had to do was ask and the guest room would be his. But Yuuri couldn’t do that either. It felt invasive and… not right. 

To: Victor  
Stole your office for the night ( ´△｀)

From: Victor  
Haha, it’s okay. Good night!  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri was already awake and still looking at flats to rent when Victor arrived at the office. Victor unlocked the door, walking in to see Yuuri sprawled out on the sofa, letting out a frustrating sigh. 

“You should eat something. I noticed that nowadays you get agitated when I don’t bring breakfast.” Victor joked as Yuuri pouted. “It’s your favourite!” He said with a lilting tone, pulling a pout from Yuuri. 

“That’s not true.” Yuuri grumbled softly, shuffling up for Victor as he took his croissant and coffee. “I don’t get agitated without breakfast.” 

“Yes you do. So eat up.” Victor said, sitting down next to Yuuri. 

“Thanks.” He smiled fondly, unwrapping the croissant. 

“Are you still looking at places to live?” Yuuri nodded. Victor leaned in, examining the photos of the property Yuuri was still looking at. “Definitely not here. Look at the damp on the ceiling!” Victor pointed to the spots on the ceiling. 

“It’s only for six months.” Yuuri sighed. “It’ll be okay.” 

“Well what about after that six months? Are you gonna go through this same frustrating process?” And well, Victor had a good point. He’d have to find somewhere more permanent to live after, which would be very annoying. Yuuri sighed. 

“I guess you’re right.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “Next.” Yuuri closed the tab. 

“This one has water damage on the walls too. That’s not good for your lungs, at least.” Victor said, pointing at the photos. “You’d have to pay extra to get that sorted out.” Yuuri frowned. 

“I just can’t find one within my budget. All I want is a one bed apartment or something that I can actually afford to rent.” Yuuri grumbled, closing the tab and crossing the previous flat off his list. “This one is fine, it has a kitchen and bathroom, single bed… but the rent is ridiculous.” He sighed. “There’s no way I can afford over two hundred dollars a week.” 

“Well, I think you should eat first before you get all crabby, and then try looking again in a little while.” Yuuri sighed, his brow creasing. 

“You’re right. Thanks for breakfast.” He smiled softly, biting into his croissant. 

“You might need to look a little further out of town than you live at the moment.” Victor said. “Rent might be a little cheaper? Since it can get quite pricey in the city.” Yuuri hummed in thought. 

“It’s just that I’ve always walked to and from uni and I’m scared that if I move further out I’ll have to take the bus or something.” Yuuri mumbled. “Nothing is worse than public transport, so I don’t really want to go too far out.” He expresses as he took another bite of his croissant. “I’m just gonna give up for now.” Yuuri sighed. “I’ll think about it after class.” Yuuri closed his laptop and finished off his croissant, slowly nursing down his coffee. 

“I can help you look if you want. If you’re not busy after class?” Victor offered and Yuuri smiled gratefully. 

“I’d appreciate that.”  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri sat through his class, eager for the time to pass faster. To be honest he really hated the research and statistics module. It was boring, and he didn’t understand it either. Though Yuuri supposed it would help if he paid attention to what the lecturer was saying. It was a good job that he didn’t need much of this for his thesis, but he still needed them to pass the module. 

Yuuri found himself continuously looking up at the clock, watching the minutes tick by. His mind subconsciously wondered to Victor. Yuuri wondered if Victor would ever see him as more than just a friend. After all, it was clear that he was interested in women but… a man could dream, right? Besides, Victor had lost his fiancée just a few years ago and it was possible that it could take years for him to move on. Or even more so, he might never even be able to let go of her. Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder what happened to her. He had questions, but of course, there were ones he’d never ask them. How was Yuuri supposed to deal with these feelings? 

When the class was dismissed, Yuuri slowly walked to Victor’s office, head staring up at the ceiling as he became immersed in his thoughts again. When he arrived at Victor’s office, his fist rapped at the door. 

“Come in.” Yuuri opened the door to find Victor sat on the sofa with a book in his hands. “Hey, Yuuri.” Yuuri shut the door.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Yuuri blurted he sat down before promptly realising that he had not meant to say that out loud. Quickly, he covered his mouth behind hands. “Sorry…!” Victor chuckled, removing his glasses and folding them away. Yuuri watched closely. Wow, Victor looked… good in glasses, like… really attractive, and it was doing things to Yuuri. The way he took them off and brushed his fingers through his fringe, exposing his forehead before allowing it to fall back into place was so alluring too. A blush rose from his chest to his face as his heart thumped. 

“I only use them for reading books.” Victor said, putting them away carefully. 

“T-they look good on you.” Yuuri mumbled quietly, removing his hands from his mouth as he tried not to become totally captivated by Victor. 

“Thanks.” Victor gave a kind smile as he shuffled up for Yuuri to sit down. “So. Have you found any other potential places?” He asked, folding one leg under himself as he leaned on the arm of the sofa. Wow, Victor sat like a model. Yuuri opened his laptop, pulling up listings he already had open. 

“To be honest I’m not even sure what sort of things I’m supposed to be looking out for.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “Or what I’m meant to ask the owner if I want to rent their flat or whatever.” He huffed. “I found this one, where rent is a decent price but it just looks shabby.” Yuuri exclaimed. “Plus it’s quite far away too.” 

“You’re right.” Victor sighed. “This one doesn’t look like somewhere you’ll enjoy living. Look at the colour of the walls.” Victor pointed out. “They’re dark, and the carpet is quite dark too. You can see there aren’t many windows either.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He promptly closed the tab. “Everything else is a little out of my budget, but I can afford it if I cut back a little.” Yuuri pulled up the next place. “This one’s a little more expensive and it’s cutting it pretty fine but… what do you think?” Yuuri turned the laptop to face Victor. 

“This one looks really really small, almost claustrophobic. It’s nicely decorated but the space it’s tiny.” Yuuri gave him a pensive hum. 

“Yeah… I don’t think I could live somewhere this small – look at the floor plan.” Yuuri mumbled. “You’re right there isn’t much space at all.” He closed the tab, and the next and last property came up. “This is literally the last one I can find.” Yuuri heavily sighed. “It’s a bit expensive but the space I think is okay.” Victor sighed. 

“Yuuri if you rent this place you will literally be eating a meal a week on your loan.” Victor sighed, concerned. “Are you sure this is the last place you can find?” Yuuri nodded.

“Everything else is either too expensive or too far away, something like that. There might be more listings in the next few days though.” Yuuri closed the tab with a defeated sigh. “I never thought the most stressful part of my degree would be looking for somewhere to live.” He mumbled with a frown. 

“I had the same problem too, when I was in uni.” Victor said. “Apart from I struggled because I’d left it too late to look.” He snorted. “I was living on my friend’s couch for the first term, literally renting their couch.” Victor laughed fondly. “But then I was lucky enough that someone who was staying on campus didn’t want their room, so their contract was transferred to me.” Yuuri laughed. 

“Whoever could have guessed that the meticulous, sophisticated Victor Nikiforov was once a chaotic mess too.” He chuckled with a shaky sigh. 

“You’ll find somewhere. And if you don’t, you know where to find me.” Yuuri hummed. 

“I know. But I guess I just don’t want to impose on you more than I already have— already am, in fact.” He murmured quietly, idly playing with his fingers. 

“Well if I can give you one less stress to worry about, then I will.” Victor responded reassuringly. “I know you hate being unsure or stuck or worried, so if I can help you with that, then I will. Besides, it can get a little lonely at home so it’d be nice to have someone to talk to.” Victor gave him a comforting smile and Yuuri was genuinely considering taking up Victor’s offer – he was really struggling to find somewhere to stay. “Think about it.” Yuuri nodded with a soft sigh and stood up. 

“I’m gonna head home now. See you later?” Victor nodded, standing up. He could see how tense Yuuri was – there was a deep crease between his brows and Victor was willing to bet that Yuuri hadn’t even noticed. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” Victor embraces Yuuri tightly. With a sharp gasp, Yuuri hesitated, but shaking hands found themselves gripping at Victor’s back, fingers digging into his shoulders. Yuuri’s heart was pounding furiously and his breath was trembling as he inhaled sharply before releasing it slowly. He could already feel heat rising to his cheeks, definitely turning them beet red. If only Victor knew what he did to Yuuri. But Yuuri relaxed into the comforting embrace, releasing a heavy, shaky breath as he found comfort against Victor’s chest, and Victor felt the tension leave Yuuri’s body as he softened. Yuuri’s breathing evened out and his heart began to calm down a little as he loosened. Victor smiled fondly.

“You’ll be okay.” Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, colliding his eyes. He held on for a few more seconds before letting go. Yuuri instantly felt better. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled before leaving the room.  
———————————————————————  
It was all okay at first, Yuuri got back home and flopped on the sofa. But he couldn’t stop thinking about their hug. To Victor it probably meant nothing but to Yuuri, it meant significantly more than he wanted to admit. It felt nice, being against Victor’s chest, having his arms around him. Yuuri didn’t want to let go. He could feel his mind turn to mush and his limbs turn to jelly as the heat radiating from Victor embraced him. It felt nice to have someone to hold him, it made him feel safe, comforted. It made his heart swell and overflow with joy and his face rush with blood. Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about it. In fact, he was still dwelling on it the next day.

He sat through the second of two classes, hand mindlessly doodling patterns on the back of his notebook as thoughts of Victor ran through his head. Yuuri wondered if to Victor, it meant even a slither of something, anything. After all, he had initiated it. Yuuri knew it was supposed to make him feel better, and to reassure him, but perhaps Victor had an ulterior motive, which would have been very much in Yuuri’s favour. Yuuri would do just about anything to have another consoling hug. But was it insensitive to be crushing on someone whose fiancée had died?

Yuuri grumbled under his breath. How did one hug have his head so hung up like this? Yuuri was not going to sleep well. 

Yuuri hadn’t really been focussing much in class. It wasn’t intentional, he just couldn’t. With a dire housing situation and a crush that had his brain rattled and his heart captured, he just didn’t have space in his head to fit all this knowledge in. Not only that, but when Victor tried to tutor him all Yuuri could do was stare at his perfect face, admiring his tall, broad figure and his gorgeous eyes and then Yuuri would just melt under his gaze. But how nice would it feel to melt under Victor’s arms instead? 

“… so for next class I want you to read pages forty seven to fifty eight and take some notes.” Huh? Of what book? By the time Yuuri thought to ask everyone was already standing up and preparing to leave and then… Yuuri felt too embarrassed and stupid to ask. He sighed, hastily packing his things away. Yuuri just hoped that whatever it was he had to read was on the student platform. With a heavy sigh, he scurried out of the door and headed for Victor’s office. 

They had the last few boxes in the library to unpack today – they had been sat in the library in the corner for the last two or three weeks, but finally, they were going to finish the job. Yuuri opened the door to Victor’s office. “Hey.” He greeted softly, and Victor put his pen down. 

“Hey, did you eat?” He asked, standing up. Yuuri was just staring at him, part of himself was almost desperate for another hug. “Yuuri?” 

“Huh?” Yuuri snapped out of his daze. 

“Did you eat?” He shook his head, face certainly pink now.

“Oh, no, I just came here after class.” 

“Do you intend to eat?” 

“Erm… well I wasn’t gonna eat until dinner.” Victor sighed with a soft huff. 

“Coulda guessed that.” He chuckled, and reached into his briefcase. “Here, take these.” Victor tossed him a packet of breakfast biscuits, which Yuuri just about caught in his hands. “I’ll buy you something to eat after we finish up in the library.” 

“What? No you don’t have to do that.” Yuuri protested. “The biscuits are fine, thank you.” Yuuri sighed gratefully. 

“Unless you want to pass out on the floor again I’m going to get you food after.” And to be honest… Yuuri didn’t really have any objections to fainting in class again if it meant he got another weekend in Victor’s care. Yuuri’s thoughts caused him to blush a little, his heart speeding up. “Let me just grab my stuff and we can head down.” Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts and nodded dumbly, watching as Victor picked up his Armani suit jacket and his Louis Vuitton briefcase. “Right, let’s go. After you.” Yuuri left the room and Victor followed suite, locking the door. “How was your lecture?” Victor asked, but Yuuri grumbled. 

“In one ear, out the other.” He sighed softly, opening up the packet of biscuits and nibbling on the first one. “I had basically no idea what was going on.” Yuuri huffed in amusement as he pushed open the library door. 

“Well we can go over it tomorrow, if you want.” Victor suggested. “Is It the research module?” 

“Yeah.” Yuuri sighed as he dropped his bag on the floor. 

“I’ll help you with it.” Victor offered as he pulled open a box. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri let out a relieved breath as he removed some books from the box on the floor. “Can you look through the next bit of my thesis too? Because I’m not really sure where to go with it.” Yuuri sighed. “I’m a bit stuck.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Victor said. “But just remember that I can’t tell you what you should write, or even if what you’re writing is correct. I can only send you in the right direction.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s fine, I’d still appreciate that.” Yuuri smiled softly. “I’m about a third of the way through so far.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “I’m a little bit behind and it’s kind of stressing me out.” Yuuri mumbled, stacking the journals onto the shelves before opening one of the final boxes. 

“I’ll help you the best I can.” Victor promised fondly. “Are these the last two boxes?” Yuuri looked around as Victor picked up the last box.

“Yeah, I’m almost done with this one and I think you’ve got the last one there.” 

“Hallelujah.” Victor chuckled. “We’re almost done. Do you need a ride home today or are you…” Yuuri sighed softly. 

“I suppose I should go back today, huh?” He huffed, shelving the books in the last box. “Yes, please.” Yuuri smiled gratefully as he emptied the box. 

“Okay. We can head down to the café next door and I’ll get you something to eat.” Victor offered as he flattened the last box. 

“Really, Victor you don’t have to. It’s okay.” But Victor protested. 

“I know that if I don’t get you something to eat you won’t eat until tomorrow.” To be fair, he was… well, he was right. And knowing Victor, he’d protest until Yuuri agreed anyway. Yuuri sighed.

“Alright.” He chuckled softly. “Thank you, Victor.” Yuuri smiled gratefully. 

“No problem. It wouldn’t be healthy for you to faint again.” Victor joked. “Are you done with your box?” He asked as Yuuri slid the last few books onto the shelf. 

“Yeah. And that’s the last of it.” Yuuri looked around the library proudly at the newly stacked books and journals. 

“We did it. Thanks for your help.” Victor smiled warmly. Yuuri’s face went a little pink and the token of gratitude as he folded the box away. 

“It was fun.” Yuuri contently sighed, tossing the box down with the other flattened boxes. 

“Let’s get you fed and home then.” Victor said as he slid his suit jacket on and picked up his briefcase. Yuuri sighed with a soft chuckle as he gathered his things up before hastily following Victor out of the library. “I’ll get you the last latte I owe you too.” 

“Thanks.” Yuuri gratefully smiled as they entered the small café. 

“Choose anything.” Victor said. “You’re not leaving without at least a sandwich in your hand.” Yuuri let out an amused huff as his eyes scanned the display cases. 

“A chicken and bacon sandwich will do. Thanks.” Victor nodded. 

“Can I get a chicken and bacon sandwich, two double chocolate chunk cookies, a chocolate twisted pastry, an egg custard tart, a packet of sea salted baked crisps, and a latte all to go please?” Victor ordered over the counter and Yuuri cringed a little at the size of the order. 

“I hope some of that is yours.” Yuuri chuckled, but Victor shook his head. 

“All yours.” He smiled proudly, and Yuuri gave him a look of alarm, raising his brows. 

“Are you trying to get me fat?” Yuuri scolded jokingly as he huffed. 

“Well would it be bad if the answer was yes?” Victor chuckled, taking the paper bag and the latte from the counter and handing them to Yuuri, who sported an adorable pout. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri’s soft pout was replaced with a fond look as they left the café and headed for Victor’s car. Yuuri opened the door with his free hand and climbed into the front seat, paper bag on his lap and latte in the cup holder. 

“I don’t want you fainted on the floor again.” Victor chuckled as he started the car. 

Yuuri gave Victor directions and soon enough, they arrived. 

“Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow?” Yuuri opened the door and got out. 

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” Victor smiled. 

“Drive safe.” Yuuri shut the door and entered the building, watching as Victor drove off. With an exhausted sigh, he made his way up to the flat and opened the door. He sat down on the sofa, Phichit shuffling up for him. 

“Hey. Oh, you got food?” Chris observed and Yuuri nodded. 

“Victor bought me something to eat.” At that moment, Chris’s phone rang. He looked down at his phone and stood up, leaving the room to answer it. Yuuri let out a deflated sigh. He knew who was on the other end of the line. But before he could even dwell on it Phichit was already teasing him. 

“Ooohhhh…” Phichit’s brows wiggled. “You’ve stayed over… he’s bought you food… What’s next? You moving in?” He asked teasingly, nudging Yuuri with his elbow as Yuuri’s cheeks bursted into flames. How ironic would it be if Yuuri actually took Victor up on his offer. 

“P-Phichit what—!” Yuuri’s face was red with embarrassment as Phichit continued to tease him. 

“I’m just kidding.” Phichit snorted. “I’ll leave you to savour your most treasured meal.” Phichit grinned, emphasising on ‘savour’ with the almost smug smile. Yuuri glared at him with a soft frown, lips pouted as his brows knitted together. Chris came back through the door as Yuuri pulled the sandwich out of the bag. 

“It looks like I missed something.” Chris commented as Yuuri was still staring daggers at Phichit. 

“Nothing much, Victor bought Yuuri dinner.” Phichit sniggered as Yuuri bit into his sandwich. 

“It’s not like he bought me a three course meal or something.” Yuuri pouted as he nibbled slowly at his sandwich. “He was just being thoughtful.” Yuuri reasoned as he finished off the first half of his sandwich. 

“Well does he buy other students lunch?” Chris asked with a sly smile as he perched on the arm of the sofa, head turned to face Yuuri as he crossed his arms. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Yuuri frowned, his face still pink with embarrassment. “Why are you so hung up on my crush on my professor anyway?” Yuuri muttered under his breath as he bit into the second half of his sandwich. 

“Well… you’re both friends, you spend a lot of time together, and you’re both legal.” Yuuri just wanted to throw a pillow and wipe that smug look off Phichit’s face. 

“You also forgot that he’s my professor.” Yuuri countered as he polished off his sandwich. 

“But that won’t matter in six months time.” Phichit gave him a shifty smile as Yuuri pulled out a cookie. “Can I have some?!” 

“What? No way!” Yuuri pouted, biting into the cookie. “Not after torturing me.” Yuuri complained as he spitefully bit into his cookie. 

“You’ll be thanking me in six months time when you’re dating.” Phichit nudged him again, but Yuuri just pouted and took another bite of his cookie. 

“Yeah yeah,” Yuuri scowled. “In your dreams.”  
———————————————————————  
It was two days later and Yuuri’s housing situation was not looking any better. In fact, it was beginning to look worse. The relatively cheap places he was looking at had all gone and the ones out of his budget were getting further and further out of his budget. 

“Everything okay?” Victor asked as he came into the library that morning, breakfast in his hands. Victor put a paper bag and a cup of coffee in front of Yuuri, who sighed, frowning as he closed the tab. He have Victor a quiet “thanks,” as he opened the bag and bit into his croissant.

“Victor?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Is your offer still up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:  
> Well? What do they decide?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short: Poor Yuuri LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY YALL I'm sorry this is like a week late but I've been pretty stressed and busy but here is the new chapter! Hopefully I'll be back to a regular ish schedule! ENJOY

“Is your offer still up?” 

Victor practically lit up. 

“Yes! Yes it is!” Victor exclaimed. “Whenever you want for as long as you need.” Yuuri let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

“I think I’m going to take it.” Yuuri sighed contently with a smile, biting into his croissant. “How much would I owe you?” Yuuri asked, but Victor just looked at him, confused as he raised a brow. 

“Huh? Why would you owe me anything?” Victor asked as he perched on the desk next to Yuuri, arms folded. 

“Victor. I can’t just freeload at your house.” Yuuri sighed heavily, his brow furrowed. “You already buy me breakfast almost every morning, lunch on most days and drive me home.” He pouted softly as he nibbled at his croissant. 

“Oh…” Victor’s brows knitted in the centre. “I didn’t… really think about that.” Victor said dumbly, pulling a soft laugh from Yuuri. 

“Well, I refuse to freeload, so you’d better give me a price pretty quick.” Victor hummed in thought, his brows pinched together in the middle in contemplation. 

“I don’t really like the idea of charging you. We’re friends.” Victor pointed out. “It’s not right for me to make profit off your misfortune.” He pouted as Yuuri sipped at his coffee. 

“Well it’s not really misfortune if I’m going to be living with you.” Yuuri mumbled under his breath with a blush that coloured his cheeks ever so slightly as he hid his pink cheeks behind his coffee cup. It didn’t seem like Victor had heard his remark though, as he continued to ramble something about not wanting to charge a friend to live with him or make profit off of Yuuri. 

“I offered to let you stay with me why would I charge you? That seems unfair I’d just be giving you another thing to worry about.” Victor pouted softly. Yuuri laughed slightly as Victor rambled because it was only now that Yuuri realised that Victor was actually a big dork. Maybe it was just his new-found feelings for Victor that allowed him to notice this slightly dorky side of Victor. 

“Well can I pay you in something else then if you aren’t accepting money?” Yuuri asked with a faint frown as he stared at Victor. Victor’s face went from a raised brow to a very smug smirk. “What?” Yuuri enquired with a mumble, confused at Victor’s shift in expression. 

“You want to pay me in something else?” Victor teased with a lilting tone, one brow raised as the corner of his lip turned up in a half-smirk. Victor watched in amusement as Yuuri’s face flickered from confusion, to understanding, to complete and utter humiliation in a split second. Alas, Yuuri had just discovered another side of Victor – the one that is dirty minded. 

“Oh my god Victor no! Jesus Christ that’s not what I meant!” Yuuri exclaimed as he let out an embarrassed squeal, his face now definitely beet red as he covered it with his hands. Victor couldn’t stop laughing, creasing at his stomach as he watched Yuuri’s face burn bright red. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Victor chuckled softly. “That was an inappropriate joke to make.” Victor’s laugh faded away as Yuuri glared daggers at him. 

“I meant,” Yuuri mumbled, biting the lip of his coffee cup. “Can I pay you in something like chores instead?” Victor hummed in contemplation, his brows pinched in the middle. 

“Well do you cook? I eat far more take out than I care to admit and it’s a bit of a problem.” Yuuri nodded. 

“My parents own a hot spring inn back home so… cooking is part of the agenda.” Yuuri said with a soft shrug, pulling a fond smile from Victor. “I mean… I-I’m not the greatest or anything but I suppose I can at least make food that tastes okay?” Yuuri said shyly, his eyes shifting towards the floor. 

“Then… I’ll take rent in the form of cooking.” Victor declared proudly with a smile, but Yuuri’s brow furrowed. 

“What? That’s it?” Victor looked at him, a little bit lost. 

“What do you mean?” Victor questions as Yuuri stared at him. 

“You’re only going to make me cook… in exchange for somewhere to live? What do you get out of it other than food?” Yuuri asked with a soft frown. He couldn’t help but feel like he was ripping Victor off, even though Victor had said all he wanted in return was for Yuuri to cook. 

“Well I get a friend for starters, someone to share parts of my life with, someone to talk to, Makkachin gets a companion too.” Victor smiled sadly, and oh… that’s when Yuuri realised that Victor, despite his charismatic personality, was actually very lonely. “I mean, it would be nice to have another person at home again.” And Yuuri felt his heart squeeze because he couldn’t even begin to imagine how devastated Victor must have been when his fiancée died.

“O-Oh…” Yuuri sighed softly. “Well if that’s all you want in return then… I’ll cook for you.” Yuuri smiled fondly, watching as Victor’s face contort into a bright smile. Yuuri let out a relieved breath as he watched Victor’s gleaming smile. “Are you sure I can’t do anything else for you?” 

“Well do you like to clean?” Victor asked. 

“I don’t hate it. I pride myself in being pretty tidy.” Yuuri smiled proudly. 

“Great! You can be like my maid!” Victor exclaimed with a wink. Yuuri instantly flushed pink with embarrassment, imagining himself in a maid dress. 

“Wait wh—“ 

“We should get to class but we can talk about it again after class?” Yuuri nodded and rolled his eyes as he huffed in amusement. Face still red, Yuuri closed the lid to his laptop and downed the rest of his coffee. He packed up his things and stood up to follow Victor, but first, he had a question. 

“Victor?” 

“Hmm?” Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Why would you do this for me?” Yuuri asked quietly, his heart pounding wildly against his chest as he dared to chance a glance up at Victor. “Why do you… bring me breakfast and buy me lunch and… stuff… like that?” Yuuri’s face was glowing pink, a dimple formed just above his brow as he subconsciously hoped he hadn’t asked the wrong questions.

“Well…” Victor started. “I know how uncomfortable you are when you’re stressed and unsure. I also know how unsettling anxiety can be, and how it can be your worst enemy. So if I can get one less worry off your chest and help you out, then I will.” Victor said sweetly as a faint smile crossed his face. “Plus I… I enjoy your company.” Victor admitted with a shy mumble. W-wait… Victor enjoyed his company? He did? Oh god that was more than Yuuri could have hoped for. “I guess I just miss having someone to be generous to, and someone to share parts of my life with.” Victor mumbled, completely oblivious to how he was making Yuuri feel. Yuuri could feel his heart racing but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. 

“Now come on, let’s go.” He said, picking up his briefcase from the floor. “We’ll talk about the details later.” Yuuri smiled through his cherry red blush, trying to ignore the way his heart thundered as he hastily followed Victor out of the library.

“Thank you.” Victor waited for Yuuri to gather his things before leaving the library.

When Yuuri took his normal seat at the front of the theatre he felt lighter, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He stared up at Victor from his desk, smiling dreamily as Victor greeted students. Wow… he was going to be living with Victor… they were going to be housemates…! More over… Victor enjoyed his company. Victor liked talking to him, he liked having Yuuri around! Enough to make perverted jokes that instantly sent Yuuri’s face aflame at least. 

Yuuri still couldn’t believe that Victor had joked about Yuuri being an escort, it was so embarrassing but at the same time… well… it’s not like Yuuri would have minded. No, god, Yuuri shut up! Stop with those thoughts! Yuuri almost grumbled under his breath as his heart paced a hundred beats a minute. Victor was going to be the death of him. 

Yuuri didn’t even notice when the class started – he was still too busy having a heart attack. He still couldn’t wrap his head around… sharing a house with Victor. His crush was going to be next to him almost twenty-four seven! He already thought four days a week was too much for his poor heart. 

“We have six months left till the end of the year and a lot to cover before the final exam.” Yuuri snapped back to the class when Victor started talking. “Today we’ll do some group discussion work and then we’ll talk about the thesis. My office hours are on a Wednesday at three p.m till five p.m if you wanna talk about the thesis privately.” And for some reason that made Yuuri cringe, the thought of Victor seeing other students privately. It shouldn’t bother him but… it did. It made him feel weird inside and Yuuri didn’t like it. 

“I’m gonna go over a recap of last session and then…” Yuuri gazed as Victor removes his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves up, pacing around the room with the clicker for the whiteboard in his hand. “Look at the question on the screen.” Victor flicked the slide. “Discuss it with the people around you, treat it as if you were planning a thesis. What points would you consider and what information would you look for?” Victor asked rhetorically. “Go, five minutes.” Yuuri glanced at the question. Hold on a second—

Victor pushes himself off the edge of his desk and went straight for Yuuri, perching next to him. “What do you think, Yuuri?” Yuuri just looked at him. 

“I-isn’t this…” 

“Very similar to your thesis statement? Yes.” Victor chuckled. “I figured if I can’t help you directly, maybe the one hundred and sixty other people in your class can.” Yuuri’s face lit up. “Genius, aren’t I?” Victor chided proudly. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri sighed in relief. “Maybe I’ll finally have some more points to talk about.” He sighed softly. 

“Like I said, if there’s something I can do to give you one less worry, then I will.” Victor sighed contently. “I can’t tell you what to write but there are no rules about your peers telling you what to write.” Victor winked, making Yuuri’s heart skip a heavy beat. “So maybe your classmates can help you out without even realising.” He grinned as Yuuri sighed in relief. “Well, better see what ideas people have.” Yuuri nodded dumbly as he watched Victor go up a few steps up to the next group. 

Yuuri wondered if Victor had any idea what effect he had on Yuuri. Under his gaze he felt like a puddle of chocolate pudding about to melt into the floor. His eyes continued to track Victor’s movements in his peripheral vision, watching as he perched on the bench, legs out straight into the steps as he folded his arms. Yuuri couldn’t help the unjust feeling of envy that grew in him when he watched how easily other students made conversation with Victor too. Even though that was expected it didn’t mean Yuuri had to like it. Besides, it wasn’t as if Victor was exclusively his anyway. In fact, Victor wasn’t his at all. He was Yuuri’s friend, and love interest, though the feeling was not mutually shared for the latter, Yuuri was sure. 

Yuuri scrambled to type out ideas from the class discussion into his thesis plan, picking out the best ideas to expand on later. Victor really was sweet, creating a lesson plan specifically to help Yuuri.  
———————————————————————  
When Yuuri came to Victor looking for guidance on his thesis, Victor wasn’t really sure how he could help him, other than by encouraging him to think outside the box and try to prompt ideas to his head. However, it hadn’t worked. Yuuri was stuck, and had been for a while and now, on top of his housing issue Yuuri was really starting to stress out. 

Victor looked at his lecture plan. It was as it normally looked – a recap of the previous lecture, the first half of the class, then, a break before the last half of the lesson. But there was still a half hour time slot Victor had to fill. And then Victor thought. He couldn’t directly help Yuuri, but there was no rule against other students helping him. So that’s what Victor did. 

He pulled up Yuuri’s email with his thesis statement and pasted it into a PowerPoint slide labelled “thesis discussion”, and then he rearranged the wording a little. Then, he added a couple of other slides with different thesis statements. Feeling achieved, Victor closed his laptop and went over to the sofa, a book and his glasses in hand. Sitting himself down, he sighed contently and slid his glasses on his face, opening his book. Just as he’d relaxed, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” The door opened. “Hey, Yuuri.” He smiled, looking up from his book as Yuuri came in. 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” The statement took Victor by surprise at first, but it quickly shifted to a face of amusement as Yuuri quickly covered his face, shyly apologising. “How cute…” Victor thought as he slid his glasses off his face with a fond laugh, folding them away. He brushed his fringe out of the way, letting it fall back into place as he said, “I only use them for reading books.” 

“T-they look good on you…” Yuuri mumbled shyly, pulling a blush to Victor’s cheeks as his heart seemed to— skip a beat. Victor found himself staring at Yuuri’s flustered face in awe, admiring the endearing flush of colour that tinted his face. 

“Thanks.” He smiled softly, shuffling up for Yuuri to sit down. “So. Have you found any other potential places?” 

When Victor started criticising the places that Yuuri had chosen, he was honestly just being very picky. But even if he weren’t being picky, he couldn’t let Yuuri live in somewhere so… confined, so dull! 

“This one looks really really small, almost claustrophobic. It’s nicely decorated but the space, it’s tiny.” Victor commented as Yuuri hummed in contemplation. Victor wasn’t sure if he was just criticising for the sake of it or… or if there was something he was expecting from his criticisms. 

Honestly Victor was pretty eager to help Yuuri out. Not just because Yuuri was struggling but also because… well… there was something alluring about Yuuri that Victor couldn’t quite pinpoint and Victor found himself with this need to comfort him, to be there for him. Yuuri didn’t really have anyone who would just allow him to fall backwards into them. Sure, he had friends. Great friends, actually. But Victor knew Yuuri was not comfortable relying on them. Yuuri wasn’t comfortable relying on anyone. Victor hoped maybe he could change that. Maybe he could be… a safety net of sorts, for Yuuri to fall on. 

So when Yuuri asked if his offer was still up, Victor was nothing short of overjoyed. He felt like Yuuri was opening up to him properly, allowing him into his personal life. 

Once class was over, Yuuri followed Victor to his office. 

“So.” Victor sat down at his office, removing his suit jacket. “When does your lease begin?” He asked with a chuckle as Yuuri sat at the chair opposite his desk. 

“Isn’t that normally for the landlord to decide?” Yuuri bantered back with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well normally yes.” Victor said. “But in this instance, you happen to be the tenant. So the world is your oyster.” He smiled softly as Yuuri looked up at him. 

“Oh.” Yuuri mumbled quietly. “Then… how does the weekend sound? It gives me some time to pack up my things from Phichit’s place, as well as… some stuff I left at Charlie’s.” He sighed softly with a smile. “I-I don’t have much stuff though!” Yuuri scrambled to say. “So… hopefully I won’t be taking up too much of your space.” He mumbled, but Victor chuckled. 

“Don’t worry about that.” He laughed softly. “As long as you pay your rent.” He winked, enjoying the pink flush that instantly covered Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“I will! Umm… my menu isn’t that big so…” Yuuri nervously scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s okay.” Victor reassured. “I eat almost everything apart from aubergines and green peppers, so, I wouldn’t buy those anyway. I’m sure we can expand your menu.” 

“I can help you walk Makkachin too, you know, on days you might be busy or something.” Yuuri added. “She makes really great company.” Yuuri commented with a content sigh. 

“So? It’s settled then?” Yuuri nodded. “Do you need any help? Packing and moving your things.” 

“Oh, erm… it’s okay. I’ll get my friends to help me.” Yuuri replied. “After I’ve explained how I ended up living with my lecturer.” He chided. But then Yuuri thought back to the conversation he had with Phichit – “what’s next? You moving in?” he’d said. Oh, the things Phichit didn’t know. Yuuri almost snorted at the irony. How was he even going to tell them? 

“How are you going to do that? They don’t come here, do they?” Victor asked with a nervous chuckle. 

“Oh, no. No they don’t.” Yuuri reassured. “As for telling them? I’ll figure it out.”  
———————————————————————  
“How’s house hunting going?” Phichit asked when he came home to see Yuuri sat on the sofa, staring at his laptop. “You know if you don’t find something we really don’t mind you staying.” He smiled softly. 

“How funny you should ask…” Yuuri thought to himself. 

“I umm… I actually found somewhere.” Yuuri mumbled as Phichit sat down. “I’ll uhh… I’ll be moving in on Saturday.” 

“Oh!” Phichit exclaimed in excitement. “Did a new property come up?” He asked as he sat down. “I know last time you looked there was literally nothing.” But Yuuri shook his head. 

“I umm… I’m renting a room…” Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, head down.

“You sound unsure.” 

“… Off Victor.” Yuuri glanced up at Phichit, face red as he watched Phichit’s face go from confusion, to horror, to this wicked, evil, smug smirk. 

“Oh… OH. OHH Yuuri Katsuki! Made it in between the sheets already?!” Phichit exclaimed with a ridiculous grin. “How scandalous! Wait until Chris hears about this!” Yuuri almost screeched. 

“Jesus Christ Phichit no oh my god!” He sighed tiredly. “Phichit please, I was just getting really stressed about it and it was distracting me from my thesis. He was just being nice.” Yuuri explained. 

“Yuuri, he totally has a crush on you!” 

“No, he doesn’t.” Yuuri pouted, his brow furrowed. “Why would he even be remotely attracted to me anyway?!” 

“Well? He doesn’t offer anyone else a room in his house, does he?” Phichit chided with a nudge. 

“No one else has expressed that they’re homeless to him.” Yuuri said bluntly, glaring daggers at Phichit. 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I’m the only person who goes to Victor’s office hours. Plus, he said no one else ever comes anyway.” 

“Ohhhhhhh so you’re exclusive now!” Phichit teased, earning himself a pillow to the face. 

“No! We aren’t dating oh my god!” Yuuri protested loudly. 

“But you wish you were?” Phichit winked. 

“What I want doesn’t matter!” Yuuri exclaimed, face still flushed with embarrassment. “It doesn’t matter because he’s still in love with someone. Someone I’ll never be able to match up to.” Yuuri shrunk back a little with a sigh, his face falling as he quieted, his speech trailing off into a mumble. 

“Who?” 

“His fiancée.” 

“What?” Phichit exclaimed in shock. “You can’t really be after a man on the door of marriage, can you? And she’s like… okay with this arrangement?” But Yuuri shook his head. 

“She’s umm… not… around anymore.” Yuuri mumbled into his folded arms as they sat atop his knees. 

“Ohh… right…”

“Yeah.” Yuuri mumbled. “So there’s little I can do apart from feel sorry for myself. I don’t even know what I’m gonna do when I finish my degree.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “In fact I don’t even know how I’m even going to cope for the next six months.” Yuuri’s brow furrowed, his heart sinking a little. “Maybe it’ll just be six months of me hiding in my room.” Phichit sighed pitifully. 

“Come on, don’t be so glum.” He smiled, squeezing his shoulder. “You never know how the tables might turn.” Phichit said encouragingly. “Maybe he does like you and he’s just very good at hiding it!” Phichit suggested, but Yuuri just snorted. 

“I don’t think so.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “He keeps photos of her everywhere. Which obviously I don’t blame him for but it’s pretty clear that he still loves her.” Yuuri muttered. “I don’t even know what I was thinking – why would he want someone like me anyway? To start with I’m a guy, there’s nothing special to me, there’s nothing about me that could possibly attract anyone, let alone someone like Victor.” 

“Hey. Maybe he’s bisexual.” Phichit suggested. “I mean, seriously, he seems really fond of you and really seems to care about you. There’s definitely something deeper than you simply being acquainted, maybe even deeper than friends.” But Yuuri shook his head again. 

“I don’t think so.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “I just hope it’s one of those crushes you just get over after a few months.” He huffed. 

“You know, if you keep hiding away from him there’s no way you’d be able to get to him.” Phichit said. “Look, I’m not saying that you should be all in his face and confident and bold because that’s not who you are. But don’t spend six months hidden in your room.” Phichit gave him a friendly face as Yuuri smiled wearily. “Just be yourself. You never know, he might see something in you too.” 

“Thanks, Peach.” He sighed softly. To be fair Phichit was right. He’d never achieve anything by hiding in his room or by avoiding him. And plus, he didn’t know – maybe Victor did like men too. But that didn’t mean Yuuri was once of those men he might like. 

“Come on, let’s get your boxes from my room. We’ll have to take a trip to Charlie’s on Friday to get the rest of your stuff too.” Yuuri gave him a warm smile before pulling Phichit into a comforting hug. “You’ll be okay.” Yuuri releases a shaky, relieved sigh as he squeezed Phichit’s back.  
———————————————————————  
“Yuuri’s moving in with us!” Victor cooed when he came home and Makkachin padded over to him, kneeling at Victor’s feet. “We’re going to have some company starting this weekend.”  
Victor chuckled softly. “There’ll be someone else to help look after you again.” He sighed contently, almost in relief. “And I won’t be alone anymore.” Victor knelt down, arms around the poodle. 

“Come on, we should prepare Yuuri’s room for him.” Victor put his stuff down and went into the laundry room, grabbing a set of fresh sheets. Makkachin followed him to the spare room, soon to be Yuuri’s. He set the sheets in the cabinet and stripped the sheets, tossing them to Makkachin, who quickly sank her teeth into them. “Take them downstairs? Yeah?” He cooed as Makkachin boofed in return. She dragged the sheets out of the room and ran down the stairs, sheets trailing behind her before sitting at the door. Victor looked out of the door to see the sheets strewn on the stairs before chuckling. “That’ll do.” 

Victor quickly put a new bed spread on before replacing the freshly covered pillows and duvet. He’d even replaced the pillows with memory foam ones. He left the room, picking up the sheets on the stairs at the same time to take them to the laundry room. Victor cleaned the bathroom too, putting in fresh bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, as well as clean towels in the airing cupboard. 

Victor wondered how long Yuuri was going to stay for. Six months, to finish his degree? Eight months, till he found a new place? Victor was sort of hoping that Yuuri intended to stay longer. It was going to be nice to have someone to share his space with, someone to come home to every day. Victor had missed that. Regardless of if it were a partner or just a housemate waiting for him, it would still be nice to be less… isolated.  
———————————————————————  
“So? Moving in with Victor, Phichit tells me.” Chris said the next morning when Yuuri was packing up his things in the living room. 

“Please don’t tea—“ 

“I won’t.” Chris reassured. “Phichit told me.” He pushed off the doorframe of his bedroom and came over. “I told Charlie we’re coming over later to collect the rest of your stuff.” Yuuri nodded hesitantly, hoping that seeing Charlie wouldn’t be awkward. “He said he’ll make a start in helping you get your things.” Yuuri smiled softly, his body tension quickly loosening. 

“I’ll thank him when we get there.” Yuuri smiled softly. “How umm… how is he?” Yuuri asked. “I’ve only spoken to him once since… yeah.” He sighed. 

“He’s okay.” Chris reassured. “He’s been quite busy, but he’s doing well.” Yuuri let out a relieved breath. 

“Is he happy?” Chris gave him something that resembled a bit of a nod. 

“If by happy you mean in love then not quite. But if you mean happy as in content with his life then yes.” Yuuri smiled fondly, his heart squeezing a little as he reminisced in the love he had, and still to some degree has, for Charlie. 

“Good.” Yuuri sighed quietly. 

“How much do you have at Charlie’s? Do we need to make two trips?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“One should do it.” Yuuri said. “I’ll let Victor know when we’re on the way over.” 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’ll be okay, right?” Yuuri nodded. 

“I will.” 

“You know we’re all here if you need anything, Charlie included?” Yuuri smiled. 

“I know.” He said contently. “You guys are the best friends I’ve ever had. But I’ll be okay, I promise.” Yuuri reassured Chris as he packed up the rest of his things. Chris nodded. 

“Do keep us updated, especially Charlie. He worries a lot about you.” Of course Charlie always had a heart of gold. Yuuri smiled inside. 

“I will. And you guys too, though no doubt that Phichit would hound me with texts.” Yuuri snorted. “There we go.” He said, moving his cello to the door. 

“Is that everything?” Chris asked, and Yuuri nodded. “I’ll wake Phichit from his slumber then.” Yuuri let out an amused huff as Chris opened the door to Phichit’s room. 

It took Phichit fifteen minutes to haul his ass out of bed but eventually, he made it. 

“I’ll text Charlie and let him know we’re coming.” Phichit said with a yawn as Yuuri and Chris carried Yuuri’s very few things to the door. “Done.” Phichit picked up Yuuri’s last suitcase and followed Yuuri and Chris out of the door so he could lock it, before leading them into the elevator to the car park. 

Yuuri carefully put his cello and bag in the boot and Chris set the suitcase and the two boxes next to it.  
“You should probably put the other boxes in the back – you don’t want them to hit your cello or anything.” Chris suggested, and Yuuri nodded. 

“I’ll see – I might take my cello out of the boot so I know it’s safe.” Yuuri said as he got into the backseat of the car. “I don’t think I’ll have many more things though, probably clothes, some more books, cello stand and sheet stand… maybe some collectibles?” Yuuri thought out loud, trying to remember what was left as the car started. 

“Well Charlie’s made a start at putting your things together anyway, so your job should be a little easier.”  
———————————————————————  
Just as Charlie was putting things in boxes there was a knock at the door. Standing up, he padded to the door, unlocking it. 

“Yuuri, hey.” He smiled fondly as Yuuri greeted him with a hug. 

“Hey.” Yuuri sighed contently as he smiled, pulling away. “Thanks for helping me pack my things.” 

“No problem. I’ve only done a bit of it, I haven’t gotten that far yet but you don’t have a lot anyway.” Yuuri nodded. “I’ve packed up the rest of your books, well, most of them. You still have clothes, collectibles, and some other stuff.” Yuuri nodded. 

“I’ll get started on the rest of my clothes then.” Yuuri kicked off his shoes and looked around the flat with a sigh. He’d missed living here. Yuuri picked up a flattened cardboard box and reshaped It before heading for the bedroom. Yuuri opened the bedroom door and went in. What used to be Yuuri’s side of the bed was still untouched. With a sad sigh, he opened his side of the wardrobe to find that also untouched. He picked up shirts and t-shirts one by one and put them into the box. 

Soon enough, Yuuri had four more boxes full of clothes, books, and other small possessions. He hauled the last box out of the bedroom and into the living room. “I’ll help you take these down.” Charlie said, picking up one of the boxes. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri sighed softly as he watched Chris and Phichit take the first two boxes. The two followed them out of the door, a few paces behind them. They reached Chris’s car, and Yuuri put the box of clothes in the back seat, then, his cello stand and sheet stand in the boot. “So… I’ll umm… see you later?” Yuuri said awkwardly, pulling a chuckle from Charlie. 

“Text me when you’ve settled in.” Charlie smiled, squeezing Yuuri’s hands. “And as Phichit would say, “get a piece of that fine ass”.” He teased, watching a shudder and redness climb to Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“I’m going to kill Phichit.” Yuuri mumbled in humiliation as Charlie smiled fondly. “He’s never even seen his ass!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

“Well if I’ve gathered anything from you it’s that you always have good taste. I mean, I’m pretty great if I say so myself and I’m sure Victor is too.” Charlie smiled as Yuuri pouted. “Now go on, get going.” He prompted and Yuuri nodded, giving a soft smile. 

“See you.” 

“Bye.”  
———————————————————————  
“Wow look at you, living in luxury.” Phichit teased when they pulled up outside Victor’s home. Yuuri rolled his eyes, stepping out of the car for the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened and a tall figure with his poodle stood at the door. 

“Yuuri!” Victor smiled widely as Makkachin stood at his feet, barking and attempting to climb up Yuuri.

“Hello Makka,” he smiled fondly. “It’s nice to see you too.” Yuuri cooed, giving her head a scratch. “Thank you, Victor.” Yuuri sighed in relief. 

“No problem. You need a hand?” 

“Oh, no thanks, I don’t have much.” Yuuri said. “Just a couple of boxes and things.” 

“Yuuri are you helping?” Chris called, picking up a box from the boot of the car. 

“Coming.” Yuuri called back. “Be inside in a second.” He said quickly before going back to the car.

“Having a quick chat with the future hubby, eh?” Phichit teased, smirking as Yuuri’s face turned pink. 

“Shut up and help me.” Yuuri pouted, picking up a box as he pulled a face at a sniggering Phichit. 

“Yes ma’am.” He teased, picking up a box to follow Yuuri in. 

It didn’t take them long to move Yuuri’s boxes into his room. “So, you’ll be okay?” Chris asked as Yuuri stood at the doorway. 

“Yes. I’ll be fine.” Yuuri promised. 

“You’ll text daily?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Yes I will.” He chuckled. 

“You’ll visit?” Yuuri snorted. 

“Of course.” 

“Good.” Phichit sighed. “Have fun, slip between the sheets!” He winked as Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“Goodbye Phichit.” Yuuri nose scrunched as he frowned. 

“Goodbye Yuuri!” Phichit singsonged as he got into the car. Yuuri rolled his eyes and closed the door. 

“You have some pretty interesting friends.” Victor commented from the kitchen island as he leaned both elbows onto the marble surface. Yuuri scoffed. 

“Tell me about it.” He mumbled. “I’m going to unpack, I’ll be down later to make dinner?” Yuuri said, standing on the first step of the stairs. 

“Don’t worry about it tonight. Rent payments can start later.” Victor winked, pulling a pink flush of colour to Yuuri’s cheeks as he almost leapt from his skin. He could feel heat rising in his body, as he stared at Victor’s sharp features, eyes doey and legs like jelly under Victor’s gaze. 

“O-okay…” Yuuri quietly climbed the stairs to his room. His heart was racing as he sat on the bed, sighing shakily as he looked at the boxes around him. Now was the beginning of his torture it seemed, starting with that wink Victor just threw at his poor heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:  
> It's Yuuri's first few days in his new home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuuri's first weekend at Victor's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do people even think of paragraphs and paragraphs to write in these notes I can barely think of 2 sentences

Yuuri sat on his bed and took a few deep, heavy breaths. He looked around the room – there were boxes on the floor, bags on the bed, his cello by the window. His cello… Yuuri stared longingly at it. He slid off the bed and went around to the side of the bed and knelt down to the box on the floor. Yuuri opened it up, glancing at the contents of the box. He pulled out his cello stand and unfolded it. Then, unzipped the case to his cello. Yuuri grasped the neck and body of the cello and stood it on it’s stand. He rested his hand on the body of the cello for a few seconds before kneeling back down to unpack the rest of his things. Yuuri pulled out his sheet stand and unfolded it, then, he took out various music books too.

Yuuri picked up the first book on the pile. He remembered this one – Charlie had bought it for him a few christmases ago. He smiled, opening it up and flicking through the pages. With a nostalgic sigh, Yuuri closed the book and replaced it back on top of the pile. He picked up the stack of music boxes and set them onto the shelf. Yuuri sighed, hoping he’d have some time to spare to play the cello again. He flattened the box that previously held things for his cello and put it aside.

Yuuri was in the midst of folding his clothes and hanging his jackets when Victor knocked on the door.

“Yuuri?” Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin.

“Oh, Victor.” Yuuri sighed with a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey. I was just wondering if you need anything? Hangers? Another pillow or another blanket, anything?” But Yuuri shook his head.

“No, I’m okay, thanks. I’ll be down in a bit to cook when I’m done up here.” Yuuri said, folding up a pair of jeans and putting them on top of the pile.

“I told you to leave it for today.” Victor chuckled. “We’ll get take out. Anything in particular you want?” Yuuri thought for a moment. “There’s kebabs, pizza, Thai food?” Victor suggested. “There’s a fried chicken place? There’s also sushi.” This was going to be Yuuri’s first meal as Victor’s… housemate. Yuuri supposed his mind was more focused on that fact that picking something to eat. “Yuuri?” Victor called his name again pulling Yuuri from his thoughts.

“I haven’t had kebabs in a while.” Yuuri said with a smile. “D-do you umm… do you need me to come with you?” Yuuri asked quietly, his hands squeezing the jacket in his lap as he held his breath a little.

“No, I’ll go, you stay and make yourself comfortable. Any meat in particular? Or shall I just get a bit of everything?”

“I’m not fussy. Hold on, I’ll grab my wallet.” Yuuri moves to grab his bag, but Victor stopped him.

“Dinner is on me.” Victor promised, yet Yuuri frowned.

“I thought food was my form of rent?” Yuuri protested. “If I’m not cooking at least let me pay for takeout.” He pouted.

“I told you, don’t worry about it. I’ll pay for takeout. And you can’t stop me, since you don’t have a car nor would you know where to go.” Victor winked, causing Yuuri’s heart to skip a beat as his brow pinched in the middle. Yuuri sighed.

“Okay. Thanks, Victor.” Yuuri smiled fondly, a blush climbing up his cheeks as his heart drummed in his ears.

“No problem. I’ll be back in a bit. Makkachin is downstairs asleep but if she wakes up and comes into your room just give her a nudge out of your door.” Yuuri laughed a little as Victor shrugged.

“I will. See you in a bit.”

“Alright. I’ll be quick.”

Yuuri watched Victor leave his room and head back down the stairs. He watched as Victor’s hips swayed when he walked, his eyes trained on Victor’s thighs. Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat, tearing his eyes away as his heavy breath calmed itself down and his heart returned to its normal pace. How on earth had his life taken this drastic turn? It was almost hilarious.  
————————————————————————  
Yuuri had just finished putting away his clothes when he heard the front door click and Victor call his name. “One second.” He called back down as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

To: Charlie  
Almost done unpacking 😪 so far so good

From: Charlie  
Keep me posted 😉

Yuuri sent the text and put his phone away. Standing from the floor, he stretched his cramped legs and shut the wardrobe door and made haste to come downstairs. Victor put the plastic bag on the kitchen island and opened one of the kitchen drawers.

“I got chicken, pork, lamb and beef, there’s also a mint yoghurt dipping sauce, some fries, some salad and some bread too.” Victor smiled, pulling some cutlery from the drawers as Yuuri reached for some plates from the top cupboard. He couldn’t help but notice Yuuri’s pale, slender waist as his top rode up slightly when Yuuri reached for the plates. With an internal frown, Victor forced his gaze away and turned his attention back to the bag of food in front of him.

“Sounds good.” Yuuri sighed contently as he put the plates down on the counter. Yuuri reached into the bag, pulling out a few polystyrene boxes. “Umm… what do you prefer?” Yuuri asked, opening and setting aside the boxes.

“I’ll eat anything.” Victor said, putting a fork into Yuuri’s plate. “You pick first.” Yuuri quietly nodded, picking up the box with the lamb in it. “Have you finished unpacking?” Victor asked, picking up the box with the beef kebabs inside.

“Almost.” Yuuri replied quietly, stabbing at a fry on his plate. “I’ve got a box of books and some collectibles left to unpack, and then that’s it.”

“Oh, you should probably have this…” Yuuri looked up from his plate in confusion as Victor got off his seat and went over to a cabinet in the living room. Yuuri’s eyes followed Victor around the room as he pulled something out from the cabinet before coming back over. Victor sat back in his place, holding a set of keys with various keychains. One keychain in particular caught Yuuri’s eye. It was a clear frame with a picture of Victor and… his fiancée. Yuuri watched, his heart sinking as Victor unhooked each keychain – a wooden, yellow ‘V’, a small stuffed giraffe, and another photo. “Here.” Victor slid the house key over to Yuuri, who took it gratefully. “It used to be Valentina’s—“ so that was her name, “but, well, it’s yours now.” Yuuri picked the key up in his hand and smiled wearily.

“Thank you.” Suddenly Yuuri found his attention acutely tuned to the many pictures of Victor and Valentina on the walls and Yuuri felt his heart crush a million times over because… he really did like Victor. But Victor would never like him back. Yuuri finished off his lunch quietly and when he was done, he stacked his plate in the dishwasher. “Thanks for the food. I’m gonna finish unpacking my stuff.” Victor nodded.

“Okay. Hey,”

“Hmm?”

“Do you… wanna go for a drive later?” Victor’s question took Yuuri by surprise, but he smiled.

“Yeah, sure. Just call me down.” Yuuri smiled fondly before heading up the stairs.

Yuuri closed the door to his room and went over to the window, where his cello sat in its stand. He pulled the chair from his desk over and sat down. He took a music book from the shelf and opened it, clipping it to the music stand. Yuuri brought the cello between his legs and took the bow to the strings.  
————————————————————————  
Victor moved to the sofa and sat himself down, legs crossed. He pulled his laptop up, settling it on his knee as Makkachin jumped from the floor, seating herself next to him.  
“Hey, baby.” He cooed, stroking her head as she rested her chin on his knee. “You’ve been asleep for ages. Bet you’ll have all the energy in the world later.” Victor chuckled softly as he got back to his work. He was tapping away at the keyboard when his ears caught the faint, muted sounds of a cello. Victor stopped typing, focusing his attention on the melody coming from upstairs. “Our Yuuri’s talented, isn’t he?” Victor cooed to Makkachin.

Upstairs, Yuuri had picked out a book – _In A Time Lapse_ – and immersed himself in the sound of deep strings. Even after not having played for months it was amazing how easily Yuuri could play without thinking about it. Fingers pressed down on the strings and the bow dragged across them.

Yuuri played a lot from this book when he was stressed or anxious or upset, but over the last few months he’d had more things to worry about than the cello could soothe and just not enough energy to do anything about them. Yuuri lost himself in the deep strings of the cello, subconsciously flicking the pages when he needed to. His mind was crowded – there were photos of Valentina everywhere. They were on walls and cabinets and shelves and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel… suffocated. Her photos were just a constant reminder that Victor had someone else he loved. Someone who wasn’t Yuuri. Oh dear. Yuuri never expected to develop actual, genuine feelings for Victor. It just happened to be a bump in the road.

Yuuri was staring out of the window, hands moving across his cello as he sighed sadly, his brow pinched in the middle.

“You’re very talented.” Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin as he put his bow down. Yuuri turned around, his breath hitching slightly as he stared at Victor, who stood leaned against the doorway.

“Victor.” He sighed. “You scared me. How long were you stood there?” Yuuri asked quietly as he rested his cello back on its stand.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, sorry. But I knocked and you didn’t hear me so…” Victor chuckled, pushing his body off the doorway. “Not long, just long enough to know you’re very musically talented.” Yuuri blushed softly, his hands shaking slightly as his heart thumped. Yuuri blushed at Victor’s complement, sparing a glance at the floor.

“Oh… Thanks.” He mumbled shyly as Victor slashed him a charming smile. “Did you need something?”

“Just wanted to know if you wanna go for a drive?” Yuuri looked down at his watch – it was already almost seven o’clock. “Yeah, sure.” Yuuri put his bow away, carefully shuffling his chair away from the window. “I’ll be down after I sort myself out.” Victor gave him a nod and a quiet “okay” before retreating back downstairs. Yuuri let out a shaky sigh of relief, his heart slowing down as he watched Victor head back down. Yuuri went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He dried off his face and sorted his head out before going back downstairs.

“Ready to go?” Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah.”  
————————————————————————  
They took a drive just out of the city, taking some scenic route that Yuuri didn’t even realise existed. Yuuri stayed quiet for the most part, staring out of the window at the evening sky as they drove in silence. The atmosphere was comfortable - it wasn’t awkward and it wasn’t tense, it was just… comfortable.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice startled him as he brought his attention away from the scenery and back to Victor.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, sparing a concerned glance in Yuuri’s direction. “You’ve been very quiet.” Victor pointed out, his brows creased together in worry.

“No, no I’m fine. I just… I guess I’m just feeling a little bit overwhelmed.” He sighed softly, pulling a smile from Victor.

“Anything I can do for you?” Yuuri shook his head.

“No, it’s okay, I just need to wrap my head around… this.” Yuuri gestured to the two of them with a soft chuckle. Yuuri admired Victor as he relaxed into his seat, taking one hand off the steering wheel to rest in his lap.

Once again Yuuri found himself staring at Victor’s exposed forearms. They were well sculpted, muscular, with a few veins upon the surface. The veins were prominent, bulging, and… _Sexy_. Yuuri almost blushed at the thought of Victor’s strong arms around him. Victor was deadly attractive. Sharp features, well built, slender waist, hips that sway… god, the list goes on. He was tall and broad and well, if the rest of Victor was anything to go on Yuuri could be sure that Victor’s—

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asked. A perfectly innocent question, but not to Yuuri’s very un-innocent mind. Yuuri startled again. “You’re very jumpy today.” Victor chuckled softly.

“S-sorry!” Yuuri blushed hard as he tried to explain his jumpiness without… spilling everything on his mind. “I— I… I guess I’m thinking about… you.” Yuuri mumbled.

“M-Me?” Victor stuttered, his heart suddenly pounding ten times harder than it was about five seconds ago. Yuuri’s statement had caught him off guard.

“Just that… you’re kind hearted and thoughtful. But you’re also charismatic and enthusiastic... I suppose I’ve just never met anyone like you.” Yuuri blushed, staring at his hands, folded in his lap.

“O-oh…” Victor gave Yuuri a nervous laugh as Yuuri mentally cursed at himself. Had he seriously just said that to him?! Oh man… Yuuri needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. “I’m glad you see me that way.” Victor smiled, but the pink tint on his cheeks didn’t escape Yuuri’s eye.

_If only you knew of the other way I see you too._

***  
Out of all the things that Victor expected to come out of Yuuri’s mouth, that was not one of those things. Victor found himself caught completely off guard as he took in Yuuri’s compliment— could it even be called a compliment? It was more like… a confession of admiration. Victor had never been complimented like that before and admittedly, it brought a blush to his face and made his heart jump. Yuuri was ridiculously sweet. And… cute, too.

“Thanks for coming out with me tonight.” Victor said after a little while of silence.

“Of course.” Yuuri smiled softly. “If you don’t mind me asking… why did you want to come out for a drive?”

“I used to take Valya out for a drive some nights.” Yuuri couldn't help the deflated feeling he felt at the mention of her name. “We would sometimes just drive quietly, sometimes we’d talk, but it was a chance to just get out of the house.” Victor explained with a soft sigh. “I don’t like going alone, though so… I figured maybe you’d like to accompany me.” Yuuri smiled slightly at that, but it was beginning to gnaw at him that everything Victor did for him seemed to come back to Valentina. Though, it wasn’t exactly Victor’s fault - how could he know he was slowly crushing Yuuri’s heart to pieces?

“I don’t mind coming out with you again.” Yuuri smiled shyly as he chanced a glance at Victor. “It’s… it’s peaceful. Plus it gives me a chance to clear my head too.”

“I’d like it if you came out for a drive with me again.” Victor smiled back as they continued on their voyage. “Sometimes it’s just nice to drive around for an hour or so, it’s nice to have a change of scenery too.”

They drove around the city for a little while, and Yuuri soon fell asleep. Victor, with a fond smile, pulled up to the side of the road. Reaching to the backseat of his car, he pulled up his wool coat and covered Yuuri with it. Not wanting to wake Yuuri, Victor just carried on driving.

Victor drove around the outskirts of the city, cutting through some country roads. It was about thirty minutes later when he heard a grumble and a yawn from the passenger side of the car.

“You’re awake.” Yuuri blushed as he noticed Victor’s coat draped over his body. He couldn’t help but catch a whiff of the cologne Victor always wore - it just smelt so good.

“Sorry… I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay.” Victor said. “I didn’t wanna wake you up when we got home so I just kept driving until you woke up.” He chuckled softly. _Home_. That was a nice thought. Their home. Could Yuuri even call it that? Whatever, he was now.

“You could have woken me up, you know. I wouldn’t have minded.” Yuuri said quietly as he buried his face into the collar of Victor’s coat.

“You were obviously quite tired, so I just let you sleep. I don’t mind driving round a little longer anyway.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri said gratefully as he tucked himself further underneath the warmth of Victor’s coat. _Holy shit Victor’s coat is on me._ The wool of the collar was soft against his nose as the weight of the coat enveloped him in a sense of security, heavy against his body. _Oh my god Victor’s coat smells so nice._ He couldn’t help the deepening red colour on his cheeks, visible even under the dim moonlight as his heart thrummed in his ears. _Men who smell good instantly become ten times more attractive._

“We’re home.” Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts by a voice (that dripped sweet as honey, thank you) and he sat up.

“Thanks for the coat, by the way. Shall I just…”

“Just toss it in the back.” Yuuri nodded and tossed the coat back into the back seat before unstrapping himself. He climbed out of the car and followed Victor through the door of the house. Makkachin had already settled herself down in her dog bed, fast asleep and snoring. Victor smiled at the sight. “You should probably get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” Victor suggested when he closed the door. Yuuri looked at his watch. It was only close to ten o’clock yet he was already pretty tired. By the looks of things, Victor had his workload cut out for the night, stacked on the coffee table.

“Actually… do you… do you mind if I join you down here? J-just for a bit.” Yuuri asked quietly, pink flooding his cheeks. Victor smiled, letting out a bit of an amused huff.

“Of course not.” Yuuri’s face practically lit up.

“I’m just gonna get changed.” Yuuri raced up the stairs, closing the door as he rested the palm of his hand over his pounding heart. God, one of these days he was going to die of a heart attack and it would all be Victor’s fault. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs - Victor must have come up to change too. Yuuri pulled out a pair of slim fitting sweat pants and a comfy t-shirt and quickly got changed. From the side of his bed, he unplugged his phone and laptop, bringing them down with him.

When he made it back down the stairs Victor had changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black athletics top. And Yuuri’s nose almost _gushed_ with blood. The way the stretch fabric hugged Victor’s muscles and highlighted his slender waist had Yuuri quaking in his knees as he sat down next to Victor, laptop on his lap. He opened it, pulling up his notes. He didn’t think he could stomach working on his thesis and trying not to die at the same time.

“Do you want anything to drink, Yuuri? I have various teas, coffee, though I don’t think you should have that this late.” Victor laughed softly. “I’ve got hot chocolate too.” Yuuri thought for a moment.

“Hot chocolate sounds nice, thank you.” Yuuri watched over into the kitchen as Victor reached for the mugs in the cupboard, admiring the way Victor’s muscles flexed under the stretch nylon, but he forced himself to look away, lest he have a heart attack on his first night. Yuuri was going to have to learn to control that heart of his.

Yuuri focused on his revision notes, typing out and highlighting them. Soon enough, a mug of décodent hot chocolate, complete with cream, marshmallows, and chocolate shavings was put in front of him. Yuuri laughed.

“It didn’t have to be so extra, you know.” He chuckled fondly as Victor sat back down. “Thank you, though.”

“Well why not? You at least deserve a hot chocolate that looks nice.” Victor chuckled, and by this point Yuuri’s face was just constantly hot and flushed red.

Victor settles down into his work, planning out lectures for all his classes. He couldn’t help but glance over at Yuuri, who looked undeniably… adorable, with cheeks puffed out in thought and brows pinched together in contemplation. Victor just wanted to poke his cheek, but resisted. He picked up his tea and took a sip, before putting it back down.

“What are you working on?” Victor asked, glancing over at Yuuri who was hard focused on his laptop screen.

“Praying to the gods that I know something for the exam in a couple of months time.” Yuuri sighed, picking up his mug.

“You’ll be fine - it’s months away, after all. You’ve got a good four months at least.”

“I know.” Yuuri mumbled into the lip of his mug. “But it’s just one of those things I can’t help stressing over.” He said, sipping at his mug.

“Is it the exam for the research module?” Yuuri nodded. “Considering the content isn’t too different to undergrad I do have this.” Victor reached into his briefcase and pulled out a booklet full of research methods questions. He passed it to Yuuri. “There’s obviously more you’ll need to know for masters but hopefully this can help you with the less intimidating stuff.” Yuuri flashed him a smile and opened the booklet. There were questions upon questions just on methods of conducting research.

“Thanks. If you ever end up with one for masters, let me know too.” Yuuri chuckled softly, tucking the booklet under his laptop.

“Of course.”

The pair worked quietly until Yuuri cracked a yawn. It was coming to half eleven. Yuuri closed the lid of his laptop, clamping the booklet of questions inside.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed now.” He sighed, standing up from the sofa. He took his and Victor’s empty mugs, stacking them in the dishwasher.

“Yeah, me too.” Victor set his laptop on the coffee table and stood up with a stretch. Yuuri swallowed as his eyes caught a sliver of Victor’s exposed waist, the skin pale and the muscle toned.

Victor followed Yuuri up the stairs. He couldn’t help but stare - even in sweatpants Yuuri had a thigh gap that Victor just found— _really hot_. His legs were long and slender too, and he had this perfect hourglass figure that Victor had failed to notice before now. Victor swallowed a lump in his throat, blushing hard as he tore his gaze away. He most definitely should not be staring at a student like that but cut him some slack— Yuuri’s twenty two, perfectly acceptable, right?

“Good night, Victor.” Yuuri bid as he opened the door to his room.

“Good night, Yuuri.”  
————————————————————————  
Victor had a restless night. Maybe it was because he had company now, or because that company specifically… was Yuuri. He couldn’t deny that Yuuri was alluring. Not only that but he was sweet, he was considerate too. And Yuuri… Yuuri was pleasantly… pretty when he blushed too, something Victor noticed he did a lot. But Victor found himself in two minds. He found himself conflicted because he still found himself drawn to Valentina. He still loves her. A lot. More than he loves himself.

And now there’s someone else, another person in his life that he might be developing a… crush on, and Victor found himself stuck. Yuuri was endearing, and everything about him enchanted Victor. But he wasn’t sure if it was his heart or his head that Yuuri had clouded. Why did feelings have to be so difficult?

Personal feelings weren’t the only thing troubling Victor. Yuuri was his student. It didn’t matter that Yuuri was twenty two, it mattered that Victor was his professor. Regardless of age they had to keep their relationship strictly professional but, if you asked Victor, they’d already crossed that line a while back. They were already treading on dangerous turf, and Victor had to make sure he didn’t endanger Yuuri’s studies. If anyone found out they were living together Victor could get fired. Even worse, Yuuri could lose his place.

Suddenly Victor was feeling very guilt ridden. He hasn’t thought this arrangement through at all, just offered Yuuri a place without thinking of the consequences, or more specifically, the consequences that would face Yuuri if this ever got out.

In the room down the hallway, Yuuri was no better. He found himself lusting over a man who was still very much in love with someone else. And every time Victor mentioned her name Yuuri felt his heart constrict and jealousy rise in the pit of his stomach. Yuuri finally began to understand why unrequited feelings for someone was called a crush. Because that’s exactly how he felt - crushed.

Yuuri hadn’t even begun to consider the fact that Victor was his professor. All he could think about was how Victor was still so hung up on Valentina that he didn’t even notice the person literally right down the hall, waiting for him. Waiting for Victor to realise there was someone else who cared for him too. In hindsight Yuuri didn’t suppose it was helpful, keeping his feelings to himself. Though, nothing good would come of a love confession to his professor anyway.  
————————————————————————  
When Yuuri came downstairs the next morning, the first thing he heard was a quiet ‘ping’. Raising a brow in curiosity, he came the rest of the way down the stairs to see Victor in the kitchen, perched against the counter. With a soft smile, he came in.

“Hey.” He smiled softly. Victor turned around.

“Oh, morning. I’m making waffles if you want some?” Yuuri nodded dumbly, staring because— how did Victor look this put together so early in the morning? Yuuri looked an absolute mess!

“Y-yes, please.” Yuuri let out a tired sigh, folding his arms on the kitchen island counter and resting his head on them.

“Still tired?” Victor asked with a soft chuckled. Yuuri let out a quiet “mhm…”.

“How are you so awake this early in the morning?” Yuuri mumbled, yawning tiredly as Victor put a stack of waffles in front of him. “Thank you.” Yuuri lifted his head, the sweet smell of waffles filling his nostrils.

“I’m a morning person.” Victor chuckled, pulling a groan from Yuuri. So Victor was a morning person… “Do you want anything with those? Sugar… fruit… syrup?” Victor asked.

“No thanks, it’s okay.” Yuuri cut a piece of waffle, putting it into his mouth. He let out a grumble as the sweet flavour bursted in his mouth.

“Better than a breakfast croissant, right?” Victor chuckled, perched against the sink, plate in one hand and fork in the other.

“Hmm… I don’t know. I still enjoy a good breakfast croissant.” Yuuri smiled with a bit of a teasing tone.

“Yuuri! I’m offended!” Victor pouted, pulling a fond laugh from Yuuri.

“I’m kidding.” He chuckled softly. “Of course these are better than a breakfast croissant.”

“Waffles are a weekend treat. No one has time to make waffles in the morning on a weekday.” That, Yuuri could agree with, especially since he preferred to lie in when he could. “What do you normally do on a weekend?” Victor asked out of curiosity. Yuuri snorted.

“Cry.”

“Well, hopefully you won’t be spending your weekends with me crying, otherwise it’d be confirmation that I’m doing a terrible job as a host.” Victor chuckled, half joking and half genuinely nervous that Yuuri actually spent his weekends crying.

“I’ll try.” Yuuri chuckled, finishing off his stack of waffles. He took his plate, sliding it into the dishwasher. “How do you normally spend weekends?”

“Marking papers, planning lectures, playing with Makkachin? That’s about it. Oh, that reminds me, would you like to come with me to walk Makka?” Victor asked, but Yuuri raised a brow in confusion.

“Isn’t it best if we don’t go out together?”

“Well, yes, but it doesn’t matter if we go out of the city, right?” Victor said with a wink and Yuuri instantly felt his face heat up.

“O-oh… sure. Yeah, I’ll come with you.” Yuuri smiled softly. Victor would really leave the city just to walk his dog with Yuuri. Yuuri liked to think that it was because Victor genuinely wanted to spend time with Yuuri but considering everything else Yuuri couldn't help but think it was probably just because he had someone to walk his dog with now, like he did with Valentina.

“Great!” Victor exclaimed with a sweet smile. “We’ll head out after dinner, then.” Yuuri nodded.

“Sure. I'll come down at seven. I’m assuming you have food in your fridge?” Yuuri asked with abit of a snarky laugh.

“Yes, yes I do.” Victor chuckled.

“Great.” Yuuri said before heading up the stairs. He closed the door to his room, sliding down the back of the door. Yuuri couldn’t stay downstairs for long, not with pictures of Valentina tormenting him all over. He tucked his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on top of them as he buried his face in his arms. This new burst of jealousy he’d been feeling since last night was confirmation of Yuuri’s worst nightmare. His crush on Victor wasn’t just one of those that would fade away a few months down the line. Yuuri was falling in love with him.

Yuuri stood himself up and went over to the window where his cello sat. He pulled a book from the shelf— _Islands_ — and clipped it to his stand. He sat down, cello between his legs. He picked up his bow. Fingers to the neck of the cello and bow to the strings, Yuuri dragged the bow downwards, revelling in the low sounds of the cello.

Yuuri had been playing the cello since his early teenage years - he needed something to pass time, something to help him cope with his anxiety. He originally tried playing the piano, but there was just something much more appealing about playing the cello. The sound of the cello was just so much more rewarding than the piano. When he first started his degree, Victor told him of a medical student, a pianist, who was looking for an accompaniment. Yuuri sort of wished he’d checked it out at the time, but it was a bit late now, considering he was almost halfway done with his degree.

Playing the cello started out as a way to clear his head and focus properly. But as his anxiety worsened and his depression festered, it quickly became more of a way to escape his problems, rather than simply a place to clear his head. To most people, Yuuri seemed normal, but Yuuri hid his mental illnesses well. Very well, to the point where Phichit didn’t even realise he wasn’t neurotypical until he caught him during a break down. Since then, he’d managed to handle it a little better. But Yuuri feared that living with Victor whilst harbouring less-than-welcome feelings for him might just be the perfect ‘welcome back’ to crippling anxiety.  
————————————————————————  
Victor was sat at his laptop, the sound of the cello ringing through the house. Victor had no problem with it, of course, but Yuuri had once mentioned that playing the cello was a way for him to manage his anxiety. Victor just hoped that it was just Yuuri’s way of settling in, and that Victor didn’t make him uncomfortable or anything.

The more Victor thought about Yuuri the more… caught up in his feelings he became too. He stared at the photo of Valentina and himself when they first got engaged. His heart flooded as he reminisced in just how over the moon they were, how joyful those moments were. Victor still had some of what were meant to be their wedding decorations hidden away in the master bedroom. He still had samples of invitations, table plans, fairy lights, all stashed away in the back of the wardrobe because even almost three years down the line he still couldn’t bring himself to get rid of something as trivial as a packet of fairy lights.

He kept their rings, engagement rings and wedding bands, locked away. Two rose gold bands with declarations of love written in elvish engraved on the inside, and two sterling silver bands with a single diamond on top sat in a black satin covered box at the back of his closet. And the more he thought about her the more he fell in love with her again. But then images of Yuuri would flash up in his head and his heart would feel heavy with conflict and guilt. There was definitely something there that he felt for Yuuri, something more than friendship that he craved, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what exactly it was. Or rather, he couldn’t admit what it was.

Victor wondered if Yuuri felt like the dynamics between them had shifted since they first met. Because for Victor, they certainly had. It would be both a curse and a miracle if Yuuri like liked Victor. A curse, because all those conflicting feelings and feelings of guilt he had would get ten times heavier, yet a miracle because maybe it would be Victor’s second chance at love. God, feelings were so damn difficult and confusing and invasive that sometimes Victor just wished them away.

“Makkachin… what do I do…” Victor whined into her fur as she grumbled, having been woken from her nap.  
————————————————————————  
By the time Yuuri snapped back to reality, he could feel his cheeks slightly damp with tears, his eyes stinging slightly. Oh, he’d been crying. With a heavy sigh, he put down his bow and replaced his cello. Standing up, he moved to the bedside cabinet, pulling a tissue from the box. He tossed the tissue in the bin, sniffling as he pulled himself together. Yuuri sat himself on his bed and pulled up his laptop. It was about time he worked on his thesis.

But Yuuri found himself so distracted. Every time he tried to read an article his mind would just wonder back to Victor and he’d have to read the first like three or four times before it actually caught his full attention. In about three hours he’d only managed to write two paragraphs because of how distracted he’d been. If his mind wasn’t going to keep itself off Victor for the sake of his heart, then it should for the sake of his thesis, at least.

When it got to six o’clock Yuuri saved what little progress he’d made on his thesis and set his laptop aside. With a deep, shaky sigh, he made his way downstairs to see Victor occupied with a book and glasses slid on his face. It felt like Yuuri’s legs were about to turn to jelly when he saw Victor with glasses on. He stood at the foot of the stairs, staring intensely until Victor looked up at him.

“See something you like?” Victor asked, partly just teasing him and partly looking for a genuine reaction. Yuuri literally jumped out of his skin, tearing his gaze away as red embarrassment flooded his cheeks.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to stare!” Yuuri scrambled for the kitchen, Victor’s eyes following him as he chuckled.

“It’s okay. I know I look good in these.” Victor winked, pulling his glasses off his face and folding them away.

“Well obviously.” Yuuri mumbled, still embarrassed as he opened the fridge. Though, his little muse didn’t slip past Victor’s ears, and now, it was his turn to blush.

“D-do you need a hand?” Victor asked, his heart skipping a beat.

“No, it’s okay.” Yuuri smiled, closing the fridge door. “Besides, this is my payment to you.”

“You know, if you get too busy to cook or you don’t want to I don’t mind taking over. Or we can get a takeaway.” Victor said as he sat down at the kitchen island on a bar stool.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” Well, Yuuri hoped he would be at least.

“Just so you know the option is there.”

Twenty minutes later two plates of teriyaki salmon and vegetables were put on the island. “Mmh! Smells great!” Victor complimented as Yuuri pulled out some cutlery. Yuuri seated himself opposite Victor. “Tastes as good as it smells.” Yuuri’s cheeks pinked at the compliment as he gave a small smile.

“That’s a relief.” Yuuri laughed softly, using the side of his fork to break up some salmon. Yuuri ate quietly for the most part, staring into space as he nibbled on a piece of broccoli.

“Yuuri?” No response. “Yuuri?” Again, no response. “Yuuuriiiiiii?” Yuuri’s head jerked to look at Victor.

“Sorry, yes?”

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, concerned. “You’ve been very quiet.” He hoped Yuuri wasn’t uncomfortable here, or that he wasn’t uncomfortable around Victor. The last thing Victor wanted was for Yuuri not to feel at home.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, just… I’m fine.” Yuuri avoided looking at Victor, his heart jumping each time their eyes met.

“You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right?”

“I know, thank you.” Well on this occasion I can’t just tell you what’s bothering me… “I’m okay though, really.” Yuuri flashed a weary smile. He finished off his plate and waited for Victor to finish so he could stack them in the dishwasher.

“Shall we head out now?” Victor asked, standing from his seat.

“Oh, yeah, lemme just grab a jacket.” Yuuri said, stepping out of the kitchen.

“You can borrow one of mine.”  
Victor blurted out, offering without even thinking. “Erm… saves you from running upstairs.” Victor justified with a shy smile. “You can take the one in the car.”

“Thanks.” _Oh my god the same coat that smelt so good…!_

Victor wrestled with Makkachin to get her harness on so she could sit in the car, grumbling as she stubbornly tried to escape. “Come on, be good.” He cooed, finally managing to get her into the harness. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He chuckled. Victor grabbed her leash and car seat belt from one of the hooks on the door and picked up his coat.  
————————————————————————  
They drove to the next town over and Victor parked the car on the street. Yuuri got out, opening the backdoor to retrieve Makkachin and Victor’s (his) coat. Yuuri unstrapped Makkachin, clipping her leash to her collar before removing the seat belt from her harness. “Come on.” He cooed as she jumped out of the car. When Victor came around the other side of the car, he took Makkachin’s leash, allowing Yuuri to get his coat on.

Yuuri walked next to Victor, tucking his hands into the coat pockets. _His coat is so big._

“Are you warm, Yuuri?” Victor asked as they walked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks.” He smiled contently as Victor let Makkachin lead the way.

“So tomorrow we’ll set off for class at eight. After that I have to stay late to mark presentations, but I’ll drive you home first.” Victor said.

“You don’t have to, I’ll… I’ll get a cab or something. You don’t need to make two trips.” Yuuri insisted.

“It’s okay, I have time to drive you. I wanna make sure you make it back safely.” Yuuri’s heart melted a little and he nodded, hiding his blush behind the big collar of the coat.

“Okay. Thanks, Victor.”

“No problem. I’ll be back at about seven, so you don’t have to wait for me for dinner. Or if you want I can order you take out from the office, I know you don’t like talking on the phone.” Yuuri smiled. It was sweet, not to mention considerate, of Victor to offer to order take out for him, knowing how much his anxiety set him back. After having to phone to inquire about places to rent Yuuri had made enough phone calls for a lifetime and he wasn’t about to make anymore.

“Thanks, but I don’t mind waiting for you to come home.” And Victor’s heart almost exploded. For the first time in years someone was going to be waiting for him to come home. Victor had missed the feeling of knowing that there was someone waiting for him.

“If you don’t mind waiting, I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Yuuri felt his heart physically jolt - this was such a domestic feeling and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel giddy inside.

“Then I’ll have dinner ready for when you get home.” Yuuri gave him a timid smile, cheeks pinking as he hid his face in the large collar of the coat. Yuuri’s blush didn’t go unnoticed by Victor, who felt his heart do a backflip. How cute. Victor thought as he gazed at Yuuri from the corner of his eye. “So erm… where do you normally take Makkachin around here?” Yuuri asked, but Victor just shrugged.

“I don’t. I’ve never come here before.” Victor declared. “But if being able to spend some time with someone means we have to come out to the next town over to walk her then I’m fine with that.” Victor chuckled, and Yuuri couldn’t believe this man - he’d seriously bought them out to the middle of nowhere just so they could walk their dog together. Yuuri snorted.

“I guess we’ll find out then.” They took Makkachin around the block, passing down Water Street. There were various pubs and bars, as well as restaurants that lit up the main street, alongside clothing stores that had closed not long ago, and some beautiful ornate street lamps which lit up the stone cobble paths.

“It’s nice out here.” Yuuri commented as he looked around at the fairy lights that brought character to the street.

“It is.” Victor agreed. “Hey, maybe we should try out some of these restaurants one day. There are loads.” He said, looking around them. It was a harmless invitation just to spend some time together, not meant to be interpreted as a date - just trying out some food. But Yuuri, of course, interpreted that as a date. He instantly stiffened, almost freezing in his spot as his heart leapt. “Yuuri? What’s up?”

“N-nothing! Nothing!” He said hastily, his cheeks a flaming crimson colour as his heart drummed heavily in his ear. “T-that sounds nice…” He mumbled softly, behind the collar of the coat. “I’d like that.” _Would that be a date? Would that be my first date with Victor?!_

“Quite a romantic street, don’t you think?” Victor deliberately teased, just to see Yuuri’s face explode again. Yuuri internally short circuited. God, if Victor kept insinuating things Yuuri was going to die of cardiac arrest. Part of Yuuri was convinced that Victor’s teasing was on purpose, but the other part of him just came to the conclusion that Victor was just… like that.  
————————————————————————  
Yuuri fell asleep in the car on the way back. Victor glanced over at him, smiling softly as Yuuri slept. Yuuri had been pretty tired lately - it must have been weeks of minimal sleep and stress finally catching up to him. Victor drove with one hand on the wheel and the other rested in his lap. He chanced another glance at Yuuri, who grumbled in his sleep. _Cute_ , Victor thought. Hesitantly, he reached for Yuuri’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before instantly pulling it back.

 _Stop! You can’t do that, focus on driving!_ Victor told himself as his other hand gripped the steering wheel. He had no idea what had just come over him, but Yuuri sure as hell wasn’t going to know about that. Victor looked in the rear mirror to see Makkachin, who had also dozed off to sleep. He smiled to himself, admiring how adorable she looked with her head flopped on the back seat.

Victor sort of wanted to drive around again until Yuuri woke up, but it was close to ten, and they both had to be awake early tomorrow. With a pitiful sigh, he woke Yuuri from his beauty sleep when they pulled up to the drive.

“You should get some sleep. I think weeks of stress has been piling up on you.” Victor said as they got into the house. Yuuri would have protested, had he not yawned first.

“You’re right. Good night, Victor.”

“Good night, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, the street that Victor and Yuuri go down is based off of Water Street in Gastown, Vancouver!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor opens up to Yuuri about his late fiancée, and Yuuri finds himself unable to process it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the tardiness of this chapter! I came home from uni and I’ve just been spending a lot of time with my family and finishing my work for the year. But now with uni done for the year I can focus on writing! 
> 
> I swear this was not meant to be as angsty as it turned out. 
> 
> CW for mentions of a murder involving 3 children. Sounds out of place but you’ll see. Also CW for mentions of suicide.

“When you’re done with class just shoot me a text and I’ll drive you home.” Victor said when they stopped the car, about two blocks away from campus. “Are you sure you’re alright to wait up for me?” Victor asked, but Yuuri smiled. 

 

“Of course. Just let me know when you’re on the way home.” Yuuri said, reaching into the back seat to pull up his bag. 

 

“Alright, thanks.” Victor said as he reached to grab his Louis Vuitton briefcase from the back seat too. “You should go first. See you in class?” Yuuri nodded, opening the door to step out. 

 

“See you in class.” Victor watched Yuuri step out of the car and shut the door, gazing at toned, slender legs in tight jeans. Oh god. Victor should not be staring. He swallowed a lump in his throat, gulping down a sip of water as he watched Yuuri swing his bag on his back and make his way down the street. Once Yuuri was out of sight, Victor got out of the car. Car keys in one hand and briefcase in the other, he climbed out, closing the door before locking it, and followed in Yuuri’s direction. 

 

Victor arrived to the lecture theatre not long after Yuuri, who already had his laptop out. He put his stuff down. Opening his briefcase, he pulled out his laptop and connected it to the projector before plugging in his memory stick. With a satisfactory sigh, he went over to Yuuri and perched on the bench next to him. 

 

“Any plans for after your degree?” Victor asked, glancing over at Yuuri. 

 

“Not at the moment. I’d like to work maybe in… child psychology. I think that’d be really refreshing but… I’m not sure if I can do it.” Yuuri sighed, furrowing his brow. 

 

“Hey, I might have some links to help you if that’s what you want to do, you know, if you need some guidance I can help.” Victor offered, pulling a contemplative hum. 

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri sighed quietly. “I’m pretty stuck for what I want to do.” 

 

“Well, you have time to think about it. You don’t have to decide what you want to do with your life right now. It took me… a long time to realise I wanted to be a professor.” Victor said. “I was twenty-nine when I decided to teach, so…” Victor gave a shrug. “You’ve got time.” He said encouragingly, pulling a relieved smile from Yuuri. 

 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. When did you know you wanted to become a professor?” Victor gave him a bit of a sigh and a smile. 

 

“I’ll tell you about it one day.” Victor said, catching students in the corner of his eye as he pushed off the bench and made his way back behind the desk. 

 

Well that left Yuuri more than curious. He didn’t realise there was a story behind becoming a teacher, he thought it just came from passion. Yuuri stared, his cheek rested on the palm of his hand as he watched Victor greet students as they came through the door. He was so charming, alluring, and just looking at him made Yuuri’s heart thump and his cheeks pink. Victor truly was something else. 

————————————————————————

Victor was staring. He couldn’t help it though - Yuuri was just… glowing. Victor even dared to think Yuuri was pretty. Long eyelashes, soft cheeks, eyes that held the world… His skin looked silky soft too, and Victor couldn’t not wonder what it would feel like to have his lips pressed to those cheeks. He mentally blushed at the thought, swallowing a heavy lump in his throat as he accidentally stumbled on a sentence. Yuuri was just so distractingly attractive and he probably had no idea either. 

 

Victor spent a lot of the time teaching with his eyes gazing right at Yuuri, whose head was down with his pen in his hand, eyes occasionally flicking up to his laptop. He had been drawn to Yuuri since he first came in late to his first lecture - there was just something about him that Victor saw, and it wasn’t until Yuuri began to open up to him that he realised Yuuri… was just like Valentina. 

 

He was sweet, considerate, and sensitive but it wasn’t just those personality traits that Victor had gravitated to. Yuuri had shared his fair share of concerns with Victor, his fair share of insecurities and anxieties and every time Victor listened he felt like this had happened before, only… with a young woman he was madly in love with. Victor had come to realise that Yuuri always put himself down, never feeling like he was good enough and it just seemed so familiar. 

 

But Victor hoped it wasn’t the part of Valentina he saw in Yuuri that he was attracted to. There was this raging conflict inside him, one that yearned for Yuuri because he was Yuuri, and that tiny, fighting part that yearned for Yuuri because of Valentina. And Victor felt horribly, horribly guilty about it. Yuuri deserves to be appreciated as his own person, and not as a reminder of someone else. What kind of a shallow person would Victor be if he could only compare Yuuri to his late fiancée? Yuuri could never know about this conflict - it would damper his self esteem even more. 

 

It was getting increasingly difficult to ignore this longing feeling Victor had for Yuuri. When he drove Yuuri home after class they barely spoke two words to each other - it seemed as though Yuuri had something he wanted to say but for some reason, just didn’t say it. And Victor was the same, too. Even though Yuuri was right next to him he just felt so distant. 

 

“I’ll be home at seven.” Victor smiled as Yuuri got out of the car. 

 

“See you then.” Yuuri shyly smiled back. “Drive safely.” Victor watched Yuuri enter the house before pulling away. Victor imagined being able to rest his hand on Yuuri’s thigh as he drove, squeezing ever so slightly, his thumb caressing his leg gently. He imagined being able to just squeeze Yuuri’s hand and feel the soft warmth in his palm, lace their fingers in the streets and hold him close. But that was a selfish thought, and it was unfair on Yuuri.

 

Even if Yuuri did want Victor like that too he deserved to have someone who could take him out properly without having to drive to the next town over. He deserved someone who he didn’t have to keep quiet about. He deserved someone who loved him and only him, and not someone who was still too caught up on a deceased lover to give him his full attention. And that’s why Yuuri could never find out how Victor really felt. 

————————————————————————

Yuuri spent most of his time holed up in his bedroom, Makkachin at the foot of the bed. He couldn’t bare to face every single picture of Valentina that Victor had preserved. It was petty, he knew, but every time he saw them his heart just squeezed and ached, a painful reminder that no one would ever truly love him, especially not Victor. Yuuri could never match up to someone as beautiful as Valentina was, anyway. It was ridiculous to think Yuuri ever even stood a chance against her. 

 

Every time a photograph caught his eye he began to feel a boiling jealousy bubble up. His throat would constrict and his content mood would shatter, quickly replaced by a bittersweet feeling and a suddenly less content mood. 

 

Yuuri wished he were brave enough to tell Victor how he felt but it was a blessing in disguise that he wasn’t daring enough. Nothing good would ever come out of confessing his feelings anyway. Victor would probably just laugh and kick him out, tell him how stupid he was for feeling that way. And if by some miracle he still had a friend (and a home) after such a debacle they’d only be left in a constant state of tense feelings and awkwardness, and Yuuri wouldn’t wish that fate upon anyone. 

 

Besides, it would be so selfish to suddenly spring a love confession upon someone who was still healing from the loss of their fiancée. But was it selfish to want Victor to move on? Yuuri supposed it was, especially since his ulterior motive for that was wanting Victor to finally look at him. But that feeling of wanting Victor to let her go so he would pay attention to Yuuri was so self-centred, so greedy that it almost made Yuuri feel sick. 

 

It wasn’t just personal feelings that made Victor loving Yuuri an impossible fantasy. Victor had to stay professional and they had already pushed that boundary when Yuuri moved in. Their relationship as a professor and his student was just another wall that separated Yuuri from what—  _ who—  _ he truly wanted. Victor could never know how Yuuri felt about him. 

————————————————————————

“Welcome home.” Yuuri shyly smiled when Victor came through the door, setting his briefcase down and kicking off his shoes. “Dinner is almost ready.” Victor smiled fondly at the sight of Yuuri. The feeling of having someone to come home to again was so domestic it warmed his heart. 

 

“Thank you, Yuuri.” He sighed contently. “I’ll be down after I’ve showered and freshened up.” Victor retreated upstairs with a tired sigh and headed for the master bathroom to prepare for a shower. 

 

Yuuri was almost finished up in the kitchen. The oven had about ten minutes left before it was set to go off, so he quickly stacked the dishes he’d used in the dishwasher and tidied up a little. He could hear the pattering of water coming from the master bathroom almost directly above him as Victor showered. Yuuri wondered what it would be like to run his fingers down Victor’s muscles torso, to wrap his hands around his back and share a shower with him. The sound of the oven startled him out of his thoughts. Suddenly very embarrassed, Yuuri splashed his face with water and shook the thought away, calming his racing heart. 

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and removed the lasagne from the oven, placing it down on the kitchen island before pulling some dishes. He heard the water above him stop - perfect timing. Now that dinner was ready, he just had to wait for Victor. 

 

Yuuri moved to the living room and leaned on the back of the sofa, staring directly at a photograph of Valentina which sat on top of a cupboard next to the sofa, by the stairs. He picked it up delicately in his hands with a soft sigh. She was so pretty. Long, brunette locks, bright blue eyes, a shining smile. There was no way Yuuri could ever match up to her. Why would Victor want such a downgrade from Valentina to Yuuri anyway? Yuuri was nothing compared to her. 

 

“We met in university.” Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin - he didn’t even notice Victor come up behind him. He caught a whiff of Victor’s shower gel, fruity and minty. “She was studying law, I was studying psychology, but we met at a law and social sciences seminar.” Victor continued, and Yuuri listened. “We got along really great. I’d say she was the first person I laid my eyes on and could say I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.” And Yuuri’s heart sank just a little bit more. 

 

“We dated for ten years, all the way from the very start of my bachelor’s degree, to my master’s degree, to my PhD, she was the only person there.” Yuuri couldn't help but pity Victor - the one person who he had always relied on and had always held his hand was gone. “At the time I was an assistant psychologist, peer reviewing journals and papers and research. She was a barrister, a prosecutor.” Wow. She was also intelligent.

 

“We were going to have a summer wedding, and then a honeymoon in Norway. 

 

“She was working on a case involving a father who had killed three of his own children, vengeance on his ex-wife, some would say, but all of the evidence was circumstantial. They only found the body of the youngest son. They didn’t have the weapon, they had very little evidence, but they couldn’t let him slip.” Victor explained as he gazed at the photograph, still in Yuuri’s hands. 

 

“He was acquitted. The charges were overturned and he was free to go. Valentina realised that she should never have brought the case to court if it was going to turn out like this because he could never be tried again for the deaths of his kids.” Victor sighed heavily, swallowing a lump in his throat as he took a deep breath. “She spent so long beating herself up over it, blaming herself for it. Everyone always talks about how the police feel guilty when something like this happens, but no one ever talks about the lawyer, whose shoulders the entire case rests on.” 

 

“It sent her depression spiralling downwards - they were just kids, and she felt like she couldn’t even get justice for them. I kept telling her that it wasn’t her fault, that she didn’t make those decisions but she wouldn’t listen.” Victor explained. “I couldn’t do anything other than comfort her, but eventually that wasn’t enough.” 

 

“At first it seemed like she was doing better. She was back at work, her day went on as normal, but one day she just couldn’t do it. Something just happened and—“ Victor couldn’t say it _.  _

 

“And she died.” Victor bit his lip and even though he hadn’t explicitly stated that she took her own life, Yuuri just knew.

 

The image was so vivid in his head, it was horrifying. It still haunted him. That morning he had kissed her goodbye and bid her to have a nice day. He promised to be home by six, and they were going to have lamb chops for dinner before going for a drive. But that never happened. Yuuri was staring up at him with eyes full of sorrow, full of pity, but Victor smiled softly. 

 

“Today you asked me what made me become a lecturer. And I suppose the answer is she did. I wanted to teach other people, not just about mental health issues, but in general how complex people really are.” Yuuri put the photo down as Victor sniffled, fighting back tears. Yuuri had no idea what came over him but hesitantly, arms looped around Victor’s waist, and he could feel Victor’s fast heart beat against his ear. Victor’s arms found comfort around Yuuri, holding on softly. A hug from Yuuri felt like the most refreshing, fulfilling feeling he’d felt in such a long time - he almost didn’t want to let go. “I hope you never have to go through anything like that to figure out what you want to do in the future.” Victor chuckled bitterly as he pulled away. 

 

“I umm… I’m sorry if I made you talk about it and you weren’t ready.” Yuuri said quietly, his cheeks tinted pink as Victor shook his head. 

 

“I suppose something about you just makes it that much easier to talk about things.” Victor fondly smiled with another sniffle, and Yuuri could just feel his heart beating up his throat. “Come on, I’m sure dinner is getting cold.” 

————————————————————————

It had been a couple of days since Victor had opened up to Yuuri about his fiancée. Their days went on, seemingly normal, but inside, Yuuri was almost freaking out. Victor had trusted him with this story about his past and now Yuuri didn’t know how to even talk to Victor because every time he looked at him all Yuuri could see was that flash of pain in Victor’s eyes when he recounted his story with Valentina. That pain in Victor’s eyes was just another constant reminder of who Victor’s heart would always belong to. 

 

Yuuri started to wonder how many people Victor had opened up to, or even if anyone was there for Victor when he needed someone the most. The way Yuuri saw Victor now was so far from just his professor. Victor was his friend, his housemate, his… crush. The way he spoke about Valentina just made Yuuri feel ten times worse about his feelings, made him feel even more guilty for having them. 

 

However wrong it was for his heart to be longing for Victor, it felt right. Even though he was ten years Yuuri’s senior and his professor it still felt right. Even while Victor was still grieving over the death of his fiancée, and even though Yuuri felt sick with guilt, he felt like maybe clinging on to these feelings would be worth it. Maybe Victor could find happiness in Yuuri. 

 

Because Victor made him  _ happy. _ The kindness Victor shared with him, and the time they shared together made Yuuri feel valued. After all, they were the only company they had. Sure, Yuuri had his other friends but it wasn’t often he got a chance to see them. Victor was his only company, and he was company that Yuuri truly enjoyed. He’d do anything to hold on to that company, and he couldn’t risk losing it because of these damn feelings. Losing Victor would  _ crush  _ him. 

 

But at the moment Yuuri just didn’t know how to talk to him. He couldn’t get words out of his mouth and he thought more than he spoke. He would just say nothing and hope Victor was a mind reader but realistically Yuuri knows that Victor can’t just read his mind. But Yuuri’s mind is so confused and his heart is so hurt that he feels like whenever he says something it will come out bitter or insensitive and Yuuri just decides it’s better to say nothing at all. 

 

Yuuri tossed and turned in bed. It seemed like it was going to be another sleepless night. With a heavy sigh, Yuuri climbed out of bed and crept downstairs, iPad in his hand. Careful not to disturb Victor, he went down to the kitchen and quietly padded past Makkachin to get a glass of water. Yuuri looked at his watch - three a.m. With his glass of water in hand, he sat down on the sofa, leaned up against the arm. 

————————————————————————

The last few days had been tense. Victor could have sworn that Yuuri started avoiding him. They’d barely speak more than a few sentences in class, and when they got home, Yuuri cooked for them, ate, and then went straight up to his room, almost completely in silence. Even though Yuuri was in the house, Victor still felt alone and isolated. 

 

He began to wonder whether he should have even told Yuuri about Valentina. If he didn’t say anything, maybe Yuuri wouldn’t be avoiding him. Victor didn’t think it would change the way Yuuri treated him or their friendship but clearly it did. Because now Yuuri was avoiding him. They couldn’t even look each other in the eye. Maybe Victor had trusted the wrong person with the story of his former lover. 

 

Victor didn’t think Yuuri would be shallow enough to judge him for clinging to his late lover, or to see him any differently for it but maybe Victor was wrong. Maybe Yuuri wasn’t the person Victor thought he was. 

 

Victor couldn’t help but feel hurt. What was it that bothered Yuuri so much that he would actively avoid Victor? It felt like a stab in the gut to be given the cold shoulder after he’d just spilled his heart out on him. Victor’s feelings suddenly became even more complicated. Despite knowing that Yuuri was intentionally avoiding him his heart was still fond. In fact, he longed even more for Yuuri. He knew he shouldn’t - Victor knew this was a sign he should sever these feelings he had for Yuuri but it wasn’t that simple. They only grew stronger. 

 

It was painful, knowing that the one person Victor really did like not only didn’t share a mutual feeling, but didn’t even want to talk to him either. Their car rides to the university were silent, their conversations were few and far between. But there was nothing Victor could do about it if Yuuri didn’t want to talk to him. Unable to sleep, he climbed out of bed. 

 

Much to Victor’s surprise, Yuuri too, was downstairs. Victor opened his lips to say something - Yuuri’s focus was fixated on his iPad. He still hadn’t noticed Victor was at the bottom of the stairs. Or… he simply chose to ignore his presence. Victor debated on just going back upstairs but then he thought. Even though Yuuri was avoiding him, it didn’t mean that Victor had to be petty and deliberately avoid him too. But he just couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed. Victor had offered him shelter and companionship and now Yuuri wasn’t even talking to him. What made it so much worse was that Victor couldn’t even say for certain why. 

 

He quietly went into the kitchen, which caught Yuuri’s attention. 

 

“Oh, Victor. Why are you up so late?” Yuuri asked, turning his attention towards Victor, who was pouring a glass of water. 

 

“I suppose I could ask you the same.” The question was supposed to come out bitterly, but Victor couldn’t find it in himself to be that petty. 

 

“I just couldn’t really sleep.” Yuuri sighed, closing the lid to his iPad. “Got a lot to think about, I guess.” He sighed softly, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“Like what?” Victor blurted out. He hadn’t meant to ask, but the words just came out before he could stop them. 

 

“My thesis… exams… what I’m going to do with my life…” Yuuri sighed heavily.  _ You. _ He thought to himself, his lips touched to the rim of his glass as he avoided Victor’s gaze. He was expecting Victor to tell him to take things one step at a time, or that he doesn’t have to think so much about his future yet, or that he has plenty of time to revise for exams like he normally would. But instead Victor gave him a lukewarm ‘oh,’ without saying anything else. Yuuri sat in silence. Was Victor okay? It definitely wasn’t normal for Victor to be so dismissive of Yuuri - it almost stung a little. “I umm… I’m going back to bed.” Yuuri stood up, picking up his iPad. “Good night, Victor.” 

 

“Good night.” Victor let out a deflated sigh as he watched Yuuri head up the stairs. So Yuuri still was avoiding him. He leaned on the kitchen island, forearms pressed flush to the countertop. Victor just wanted to know why Yuuri was being so avoidant.

 

Victor left his empty glass on the counter and left the kitchen. He glanced over at where Yuuri was sat - his glass was still mostly full. Yuuri hadn’t even been downstairs for long. With another pained and deflated sigh, Victor went back upstairs and to his room to curl under the blankets. 

————————————————————————

The weekend came about at the blink of an eye. Normally, they’d take a drive out to the next town over to walk Makkachin. They’d sit in the car and talk quietly about anything, everything, but today, Victor was feeling too mentally drained and exhausted. Besides, Yuuri would likely decline his offer to go for a drive anyway. 

 

Normally they’d walk Makkachin together on a Saturday evening but today Victor clipped the lead to Makkachin’s collar and left without a word. Yuuri didn’t even notice. In fact, Yuuri still didn’t seem to want to talk to him. 

 

Yuuri heard the door click shut. He pulled his bow away from the strings of the cello. Curiously, he went downstairs to see both Victor and Makkachin gone, as well as Makkachin’s leash. Yuuri sighed heavily. What happened to walking Makkachin together? Recently it seemed like Victor was giving him a bit of a cold shoulder. First a lukewarm response to Yuuri’s thoughts, now walking Makkachin without him. Maybe Makkachin wasn’t Yuuri’s to walk, but still, he couldn’t help but feel a little insulted by it. 

 

Victor had been in a bit of a sour mood since they spoke about Valentina and Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if Victor was angry at him for some reason. Maybe Victor was angry because Yuuri made him talk about her. Or maybe it’s because Yuuri was sharing the space that Valentina once shared with him. Fighting back tears, Yuuri retreated to his room again and shut the door. He slid down the door, knees tucked up to his chest as he stared out of the window on the other side of the room. Maybe it was time for him to start looking for somewhere to rent again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:  
> Victor still doesn’t know why Yuuri is avoiding him.  
> Yuuri still doesn’t know why Victor won’t talk to him.  
> But one smashed mug changes a lot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor... well... you’ll see.

They didn’t speak for the whole weekend. 

 

Yuuri woke up, brushed his teeth, and retreated to his bedroom to do work. And then he’d think about Victor, who still, after five days, hadn’t even had a proper conversation with him, who was still not talking to him. Yuuri couldn’t figure out for the life of him why. Did Victor not trust him? Did Victor think taking him in was a mistake? Yuuri didn’t know. But Yuuri did know that he was drifting further and further away from Victor, and the little string of hope he held on to that Victor would see him was starting to snap. 

 

Yuuri’s trembling fingers picked up the bow to his cello. Mind full of sadness and heart full of pain, Yuuri let himself just play to his heart’s content. 

 

He just couldn’t stand the fact that Victor didn’t want to talk to him. It was killing him inside. Yuuri didn’t even know what he had done wrong, Victor hadn’t told him at all. He just suddenly stopped talking to him. They shared no cheerful “good morning!”s, Victor didn’t call him down to walk Makkachin, Victor didn’t ask if he wanted to come out for a drive like they usually did. Victor didn’t come upstairs and knock on his door, asking if he wanted a coffee, Victor didn’t stand by the doorway and listen to Yuuri play. They just didn’t speak, and Yuuri didn’t know how much more of this he could take. 

 

He avoided going downstairs because all he’d be faced with were photos of Valentina. Yuuri knew it was wrong to feel resentful and jealous but he just couldn’t help it. Every time he saw those pictures he felt envious and worthless because why would Victor choose him? He wouldn’t. He was jealous that Victor had his heart set on someone who wasn’t him, and to rub salt into the wound the person he did have his heart set on was  _ everywhere. _ Even Yuuri’s house key was a part of her. 

 

Yuuri felt sick to his stomach with anxiety and he struggled to fight back silent tears that streamed down his face. He abruptly put his bow down, standing his cello on its stand before climbing under the sheets and tucking his face into a pillow. 

 

_ “Of course he doesn’t want to talk to me. Why would anyone talk to me?”  _ Yuuri’s mind was beginning to flood with intrusive thoughts.  _ “Look at her. As if he’d ever settle for someone like you.”  _ Yuuri swallowed a heavy lump in his throat as he sniffled, gritting his teeth.  _ “Ugly personality, ugly heart. No one wants someone who’s just ugly inside.”  _ Yuuri almost snorted. He was right. Why would anyone settle for someone who’s ugly inside and out?  _ “You could never be good enough for him.” _ Ahh, there it was. A refreshing reminder that he never met anyone’s standards, let alone surpass them. Who would set the bar so low as to settle for Yuuri anyway?

 

Yuuri tried to dismiss them, he really did. But with the way that Victor was ignoring him he couldn’t help but let them infiltrate his mind. Victor was the only person in his company, and if he didn’t think Yuuri was worth much then it must be true. Because Victor only ever sees the best in people. Just goes to show that Yuuri really has nothing good about him. 

 

Every time Yuuri thought about the fact that Victor was ignoring him his heart stung. He could feel the heartstrings snap and the muscle pulse with anguish and while his heart grew ever more fond of Victor, Yuuri’s head knew better. He should have known that nothing good ever comes from chasing happiness. It only ever ends in disappointment and heartbreak. Maybe it was time to start packing up his things again. 

————————————————————————

Victor woke up. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and went downstairs. He’d pass Yuuri’s room, door closed, and stare. He wanted to knock, wanted to talk to him. But why bother trying to talk to someone who’s made it clear that you’re not welcome? He’d stand there for a minute, fist brought up to the door as he debated knocking, before turning away and heading down the stairs. 

 

Victor would feed Makkachin, and then get on with some work. Muffled cello sounds filled the atmosphere, and Victor recounted the time when Yuuri told him he played to escape his feelings and sadness and worries and find some peace. Victor couldn’t help but notice how much time Yuuri really spent playing the cello. He wanted to ask if Yuuri was okay. He wanted to ask if Yuuri needed anything but Yuuri would most likely just dismiss him anyway. There was no point. 

 

Victor looked up at the photos around him.  _ “What do I do?” _ He asked himself, though the question was aimed more at Valentina than himself. He still couldn’t figure out what it was that had Yuuri so desperate to avoid him - last night Yuuri went straight upstairs almost immediately after Victor came down. His heart ached and at this point all he wanted was a simple “good morning” from Yuuri. 

 

He found himself unable to finish his work. He kept losing focus, his mind drifting and wondering back to Yuuri. Victor wanted to know what was going on in Yuuri’s head - he wanted to know what it was he had done that made Yuuri so adamant to stay out of his way. Victor really craved his company. Even if Yuuri sat on the other side of the sofa or even sat in the kitchen it would be fine. But Victor was just so lonely. 

 

Victor didn’t seem the type, but he really takes things to heart. Especially something like being ignored or avoided. He didn’t want to believe that Yuuri was intentionally avoiding him because Victor told him about Valentina. But when Yuuri wasn’t talking to him or even sitting in the same room as him what else was he supposed to think? Victor really didn’t see Yuuri to be that type of person but here he was, proving himself wrong. 

 

Yuuri probably thought he was pathetic, still grieving over someone who died almost three years ago. Victor couldn’t help it. He hadn’t needed to let her go, there was never a need to hurry his grieving process until Yuuri came along. But Victor just can’t seem to let her go. She was his best friend of ten years. She was his girlfriend for ten years too. She was supposed to be his wife. They had their whole life together planned out, they had plans for children and a new home in a new place but all of that suddenly slipped through Victor’s fingers. 

 

Victor thought Yuuri would be more understanding. He was the first and only person Victor had opened up to about how traumatising her death was but the way Yuuri reacted just made him remember exactly why he never spoke about it. He’d be dismissed, he’d be judged for clinging so hard onto the fragments of her memories. Victor felt even more closed off now more than ever. 

——————————————————————

It was approaching six o’clock. Victor had taken Makkachin out for a walk, so Yuuri took the opportunity to go downstairs and make a start on dinner. He uncurled himself from his burrito blanket and slipped out from under the covers. With a heavy sigh, he went downstairs to the kitchen. 

 

Yuuri opened the fridge, pulling out a box of chicken thighs and some vegetables for a simple chicken skillet dish. Yuuri just didn’t have enough mental strength to make anything anymore time consuming or complicated than that. 

 

He sliced up some peppers, cut up some broccoli, and quartered some mushrooms. Yuuri couldn't stop thinking about Victor, and what he’d done to deserve such a cold shoulder. Perhaps Charlie would take him in, but he’d be upset to see Yuuri so heart broken. Charlie has asked how he was, but Yuuri himself didn’t even have the answer to that. He hadn’t replied yet. Tears began to well in Yuuri’s eyes again. He was almost distraught about Victor. 

 

Just as Yuuri put the chicken into the skillet, Victor returned. Yuuri was waiting for Victor to say  _ “I’m home. What’s for dinner? It smells lovely.” _ Like he normally would, but to Yuuri’s expected disappointment, Victor just kicked off his shoes and went upstairs, presumably for a shower. He didn’t even greet him. 

 

Yuuri listened as footsteps retreated up the stairs, and now tears were really lining his waterline. He almost cried, silently turning the chicken over and tossing the vegetables in. Yuuri let them cook a little before pouring in some wine and chicken stock, along with a splash of cream. Yuuri watched as the dish slowly cooked away. Each movement he could hear upstairs made another tear fall. Victor well and truly hated him. And for what? Yuuri didn’t know. 

***

Victor came through the door. Normally, Yuuri would say  _ “welcome home, dinner should be ready soon.”  _ And Victor would ask what’s for dinner, complimenting the smell of the kitchen. But that didn’t happen. Instead, Yuuri just dismissed his presence, in favour of further avoiding him. With a heavy sigh, Victor unclipped Makkachin from her leash and went straight upstairs for a shower. 

 

Even now, five days later, he still didn’t know what it was that Yuuri was so troubled by. He stood under the scalding water, letting the water burn his back as he took a heavy, shaking breath. Things had gone downhill so fast. They were doing so well, and Victor thought finally, he held the key to Yuuri’s heart in his hands. But apparently not. Victor should have just kept his mouth shut. No one likes hearing about an ex lover. 

 

Victor just wanted to understand Yuuri - what was he thinking about? In hindsight, Victor was glad they weren’t mind readers. Because then Yuuri would know that Victor’s head was just full of  _ him  _ and that would probably make things even more tense and awkward than they already were. But at the same time Victor wondered if Yuuri thought about him too. Maybe Yuuri was thinking about how they had barely spoken for days. But most likely not. Yuuri had more important things to think about. 

 

Victor turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, he closed the door and dried himself off. He quickly massaged his hair with a towel to dry it off before slipping on a fresh set of clothes. 

 

When Victor returned back downstairs, Yuuri was holding a mug, his own mug, Victor noticed - Yuuri normally used one of his. Even Victor could see from the stairs as Yuuri’s hands trembled. Something was on his mind, that much was obvious. But  _ what _ ?

 

_ Smash.  _

 

_ “ _ Shit…” Yuuri hissed with a strained voice as the mug hit the ground. Victor took a moment to process, before he was racing over. 

 

There were pieces of smashed ceramic everywhere. Big pieces, small pieces, pieces with colour, pieces with writing. Victor could see Yuuri’s hands shaking, his face red and tear stained— he’d been crying? However Victor didn’t have time to think about that. 

 

“Are you okay?” He knelt down, fingers picking up pieces of ceramic. “You need to be more careful, you know. The ceramic could have cut you. Are you hurt? Do you need a plaster?” When there was no response, Victor looked up. “Yuuri?” But Yuuri was knelt there, on the floor, eyes big and flooded with tears, his mouth agape. 

 

“You’re talking to me.” He whispered as he squeezed his fists to stop the trembling. And that’s when Victor realised that it was Yuuri who thought Victor was ignoring him. 

***

Yuuri turned the chicken down to the lowest flame. He sucked in a deep, shaking breath, air filling his lungs as he tried to calm his racing heart and stop his flooding tears. Shaking hands were going to bring his mug from the kitchen island to the counter to get himself a drink. Normally, he’d just use one of Victor’s mugs, but recently, he hadn’t felt as though he was really welcome to do so. 

 

He was sure he had a firm grasp on the mug, but still, it slipped from his grip and hit the floor with a  _ smash _ . It even startled Makkachin in the living room. Yuuri was about to cry. He was so close to cracking already and this was just the cherry on top. 

 

“Shit…” He hissed through tears as he scrambled to pick up the pieces. He didn’t even notice a figure kneel down in front of him. 

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri’s head jerked up, his fingers freezing as Victor knelt there, in front of him, his face full of genuine concern. “You need to be more careful, you know. The ceramic could have cut you. Are you hurt? Do you need a plaster?” But Yuuri was too busy, focused on the fact that Victor had actually spoken to him to answer. “Yuuri?” 

 

“You’re talking to me.” Yuuri whispered, tears welling in his eyes again as his brow furrowed. Yuuri squeezed his fists together, calming his shaky nerves. Tears flooded his face as he buried his face in his hands, breath heaving as he cried. 

 

Victor’s arms draped over his shoulders like a warm blanket, and Yuuri brought his arms beneath Victor’s, grasping at his back. “Did you think I was ignoring you?” Victor’s voice was so smooth and comforting in his ear, Yuuri had missed this so much. Yuuri nodded. 

 

“I thought you didn’t want to talk me, or you didn’t want me around anymore.” He swallowed down tears. “I was preparing to find somewhere to live again.” Yuuri whispered, sniffling against Victor’s shoulder. Victor carefully brushed the ceramic pieces away, shuffling closer. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Victor said quietly. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I thought you were giving me the cold shoulder too.” Victor laughed bitterly as Yuuri cried against his shoulder. “I thought you didn’t like that I told you about her, or that you thought I was pathetic for still holding on to her.” Victor felt fingers dig harder into his shoulder blades. 

 

“‘M sorry…” Yuuri mumbled, but Victor chuckled, his laugh rumbling low in his chest. Yuuri lifted his head, wiping his tears. And Victor just couldn’t help it when his lips found Yuuri’s forehead, pressing a soft, butterfly kiss to the spot just above the centre of his brows. He felt Yuuri jump and shudder against him, a gasp falling from his lips. 

 

Yuuri’s heart was racing. Victor had just  _ kissed  _ him. Victor kissed him. Yuuri’s heart was pounding, blood drumming in his ear as a heavy blush covered his face. His mouth was agape as he indulged in the feeling of soft, tender lips against his head. He felt Victor’s lips linger, his breath warm against the spot on his forehead. Victor’s lips pulled away all too soon and Yuuri found himself craving for Victor’s lips. 

 

_ Shit. Holy fuck, Victor. You just did that.  _

 

Victor was blushing, his heart thumping as he came to terms with the fact that he just  _ kissed  _ Yuuri. Shit. Victor had just broken so many boundaries and now there was no turning back. Holy fuck. How could he be so stupid?! It didn’t even occur to Victor that Yuuri was still his student. Oh god Victor had fucked up so badly - he kissed a student. He should never have kissed him. 

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that…!” Victor rushed to say, both hands coming to cover his mouth. “Oh god I’m so sorry I’ve made you feel uncomfortable and awkward and—“ 

 

“I didn’t say that.” Yuuri said quietly. Victor glanced up at him, long lashes fluttering as he blinked in confusion. 

 

“W-wha…?” 

 

“I didn’t say that. That it made me uncomfortable.” Yuuri repeated, swallowing a heavy lump in his throat. His face was burning bright pink with embarrassment, his face almost literally glowing as he bit his lip, brows creased as he stared down at the floor. 

 

Victor held his breath, unsure of what to say. “I—“ Victor tried to string words together, but he didn’t even know where to begin. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Yuuri spoke again. 

 

“Victor?” 

 

“Hmm?” Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but the words didn’t want to come out. Questions ran through his head, ones that if he didn’t ask now, he wouldn’t get another chance to ask. Opening his mouth again, Yuuri forced the words out. 

 

“W-why did you do that?” Yuuri asked, swallowing as he anticipated an answer, likely not in his favour. 

 

_ “No reason. It was a joke.”  _

 

_ “Just wanted to see your face.”  _

 

_ “Thought it would be funny.”  _

 

“I don’t know.” Victor answered honestly. It was true - in that moment, Victor really didn’t know what possessed him to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri felt himself deflate again, that spark of hope he had just a minute ago started to fade again. 

 

“Oh.” Victor could hear the defeat in Yuuri’s voice, straining as he held back tears. 

 

“But I do know that I wouldn’t mind kissing you again like that.” Yuuri’s head suddenly felt dizzy, almost as if it were about to explode. “And the way your face turned bright red is something I’d love to see more of.” Victor’s tone was teasing - Yuuri felt so embarrassed, but he couldn’t help the tiny smile that crossed his face. 

 

Victor threw all caution to the wind. Suddenly feeling brave, Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s forehead again, his heart almost coming up his throat. Yuuri startled once more when Victor’s lips touched his forehead, but quickly, he relaxed. Yuuri released a heavy breath, one he didn’t even realise he was holding when Victor pulled away. 

 

Yuuri’s mind was running wild - this wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening, this wouldn’t be happening. But it was. Victor had kissed him. Twice. And Yuuri yearned for more. He could see how heavily flushed Victor’s face was.  _ Cute  _ was not a word that Yuuri would have chosen to describe Victor, but the pink blush that covered his cheeks was definitely cute. 

 

“Kiss me again.” Yuuri quietly requested, a wave of shyness instantly coming over him. But he heard Victor let out a huff of amusement, and the corner of his lip turn up. 

 

“My Yuuri is so demanding.” And Victor kissed him again, for the third time, lips soft against Yuuri’s forehead. The possessive pronoun sent Yuuri’s heart running wild and he was absolutely sure he was going to have a heart attack. But he was so happy. 

 

Yuuri could get used to this. 

 

Dinner was long forgotten, burnt and almost inedible. Victor picked up the pieces of the ceramic mug and tossed them in the bin. 

 

“Something tells me that we aren’t having chicken skillet for dinner…” Victor joked sheepishly. “Take out?” But Yuuri was too busy trying to process what just happened between them and what Victor had admitted to him. “Yuuri?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Take out?” 

 

“O-Oh… yeah, yeah, that sounds good.” Victor stood up, holding out his hand to help Yuuri up off the floor. “Victor?” 

 

“Hmm?” Yuuri wanted to ask  _ “do I mean anything to you?”  _ but honestly, Yuuri was afraid of the answer. He didn’t want to know if the answer was that he didn’t mean anything to Victor. 

 

“Nothing, nevermind.” 

——————————————————————

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I think I might have got a boyfriend… or… something… 

 

From: Peach 

W H A T DO YOU MEAN OR SOMETHING 

 

From: Charlie 

CHRIS YOU OWE ME $10 

 

From: Chris

HE SAID “OR SOMETHING” 

 

From: Chris 

YUURI?!? EXPAND?!? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I DONT KNOW 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

LONG STORY SHORT WE WEREN’T TALKING AND THEN HE KISSED ME 

 

From: Charlie 

That’s… a very long story cut very short WE NEED DETAILS YUURI 

 

Yuuri cringed. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything— 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

HE KISSED MY FOREHEAD AND HE SAID HE LIKED IT but idk what that makes us and I’m kind of freaking out because what if it meant nothing to him 

 

From: Chris 

I love how no one asked who said “boyfriend” is because we all know exactly who it is 

 

From: Charlie 

Seriously though Yuuri, you should probably talk about that with him 😅😅😅

 

From: Peach

No one asked the all important question WHY WEREN’T YOU TALKING 

 

From: Charlie 

Something tells me that’s a very personal question Peach 😅

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Umm… 

 

From: Peach 

OKAY FINE WHY DID HE KISS YOU 

 

From: Peach 

DOES HE LIKE YOU TOO 

 

From: Peach 

SCANDALOUS YUURI I LOVE IT 

 

From: Chris

Aight Peach take a breath, come back when you’re not screeching I can hear you from the kitchen 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Okay this is not why I told you I NEED ADVICE PLEASE HELP 😩😭

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

How do I know if he’s my boyfriend or not? But like… without asking 

 

From: Chris 

Yuuri??? What the fuck 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I feel stupid for asking… 

 

From: Chris 

You won’t know if you don’t ask, Yuuri. 

 

From: Peach 

Chris is right - if you don’t ask him, you’ll never get anywhere with this. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

But what if he doesn’t actually like me and he was just playing with me and then I go and ask and I’ll look like an idiot

 

From: Charlie 

Worry less about how you look, and more about how you feel 😁 honestly Yuuri, you’ll be okay. 

 

Yuuri swallowed. They were right. If he didn’t ask, he’d never know what he meant to Victor. But surely… he shouldn’t need to ask, right? After all, Victor had kissed him, confessed that he enjoyed forehead kisses, called him  _ “my Yuuri”, _ one would take those as a sign that the feeling is mutual, right? 

 

But what if it isn’t? Does Yuuri really want to find out he means nothing to Victor when he finally found some hope to hold on to? What if really, Victor’s gestures had no meaning and Victor was just leading him on? Yuuri just wanted to know where he stood with Victor. He sat up on the bed, knees tucked up to his chest, and sighed heavily. 

 

Yuuri supposed that while he didn’t feel any better about anything, at least he and Victor were talking again. 

——————————————————————

Victor was literally  _ shitting  _ himself. A feeling of guilt washed over him as he thought about Valentina - he couldn’t help but feel like he’d betrayed her. How would she feel about Victor kissing someone else, even if it was just on the forehead? He knew for sure that if the person he loved the most went and kissed someone else he’d feel wronged and angry. 

 

He felt sick, his stomach doing somersaults and threatening to hurl up his throat. But Yuuri was so endearing. Yuuri made him feel warm inside, the same feeling he had with Valentina too. Victor’s mind was stuck in a stand still - kissing him wasn’t just selfish to Yuuri. It was selfish to Valentina too. Imagine spending ten years with someone, intending to marry them and spend the rest of your life with them, only to find out they kissed someone else. Victor knew for sure he’d be heart broken. 

 

To add to Victor’s guilt, he still hadn’t figured out if what he felt for Yuuri was genuine or if it was the result of Yuuri’s uncanny resemblance to his former wife-to-be and he couldn’t stand the thought of Yuuri thinking he was being led on. Victor fantasised about dating Yuuri. Holding his hand, squeezing his thigh, hugging him close. But what if Victor eventually realised that he didn’t truly  _ love  _ Yuuri? It would be devastating for Yuuri, and then Victor would lose him forever. Victor wasn’t sure if that was a chance he would ever be willing to take. 

 

Yuuri was soft like her. He was quiet and reserved, yet intelligent too. He was easily worried like her, easily became anxious like her. Even the way he spoke to Victor was strikingly similar. Victor could have cried at how horrible he was feeling at the moment. He stared at the photo on his bedside table, overwhelmed with anguish. 

 

It ran through his head, the way he stood over her grave, head held in his hands as he profusely apologised coming home late that day, for not taking the time to help her heal. Over the first few months he’d visit her almost every day, bringing a bouquet of her favourite lilies. And then eventually every day became every week, and he would take Makkachin to see her, every Friday evening after work. But ever since Yuuri stepped into his life and his home he’d failed to do so. The more Victor thought about it the more crushed under guilt he began to feel. 

——————————————————————

“So… I’ll see you in a bit?” Yuuri nodded. “Don’t forget to send me a text after your second class and I’ll take you home.” 

 

“Okay. See you in a bit.” Yuuri said, climbing out of the car with a soft smile. Victor watched as Yuuri shut the car door and headed down the street, bag swung on his back. Victor sighed heavily. This was going to be a long, difficult day. 

 

Victor climbed out of the car, pulling up his briefcase from the back seat before following in the direction Yuuri went. By the time he arrived, Yuuri had already taken a seat and set up his stuff for class. Victor smiled softly in his direction before making himself comfortable at the front stand. He opened his briefcase, taking out his laptop and stacks of notes. 

 

Even as students began filing in Victor’s gaze was still fixated on Yuuri. How did Yuuri feel? Had Victor violated his boundaries? He gazed at Yuuri with a longing stare, unable to read Yuuri’s expression. It seemed as though he was deep in thought, but what was he thinking about? Was Yuuri thinking about him? Maybe how much he liked Victor too - or hated him. If only Yuuri knew how much Victor thought about him. 

 

Victor supposed it was a dream far from reality, and kissing Yuuri’s forehead was probably the closest he was ever going to get. 

—————————————————————— 

Yuuri could feel Victor gazing at him. He swallowed heavily, trying to keep his head down and eyes glued to his laptop screen. He wanted to stare back into those bright cyan eyes and smile lovingly, but instead, Yuuri tried to keep himself focused on preparing for the class. 

 

The feeling of Victor’s lips against his head haunted him. They were so delicate, so gentle against his head and Yuuri had never felt anything like it before. And now, Victor was just feet away from him, gazing at him. Why was Victor staring so hard? Did he want to kiss him again? Or did he regret it? Probably the latter, Yuuri thought. There was no way Victor wanted to kiss him again. 

 

“I know it’s just another revision session, but it’s nice to see so many of you here.” Victor started. “I’m gonna start by running over how your dissertation should be laid out, and then some tips for it, and I’ll be sticking after class to answer questions if you’re free next period too.” Yuuri leaned his elbow on the desk, his cheek rested on the palm of his hand as he gazed in awe at Victor’s perfect figure. 

 

He had a gorgeous hourglass figure - toned legs, shaped hips, a slim waist.  _ God, his waist.  _ Yuuri was sure he was almost drooling, but he couldn’t help it. He stared at Victor, all doey eyed and soft as Victor spoke. Yuuri wondered how many other students had their eye on him, and Yuuri felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him at the thought of another student getting close to Victor, or even pulling so much as a smile from him. 

 

The longing feeling for Victor was tugging at his heart. He just wanted Victor to realise that after the grieving process of the loss of his fiancée was over, there was someone else waiting to tell him how much they loved him. But it was a thought far in Yuuri’s fantasies. Victor would be hurt for a long time, possibly for more years than Yuuri would even be present for in Victor’s life. And even if by some miracle Victor was ready to let her go, there’s no way he would choose Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri was not pretty. Yuuri was not smart. Yuuri was not good company, nor was he kind. Yuuri is none of those things Valentina was. He just supposed he’d just watch Victor fall in love with someone smarter, or prettier, or kinder than him when the time came. Yuuri would be okay with that. Or at least, that’s what he told himself. 

 

_ If I could have him, even for just a week, I would be okay with that.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:   
> Maybe they finally have that talk they so desperately need.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor try to sort themselves out, try, being the keyword.  
> Victor realised he doesn’t have a lot of time left to figure himself out.

Victor felt a spark of  _ something  _ ignite when his lips touched Yuuri’s forehead. Seeing Yuuri’s face turn red and watch as he became speechless was beyond alluring. Victor wondered what Yuuri’s lips felt like. Were they as soft as they looked? How did they taste? Victor needed to know, but he already felt like he’d crossed too many lines with Yuuri.

 

He wasn’t even sure if those kisses would change anything between them. Maybe Yuuri thought nothing of them. Victor knew that if he wanted an answer, he had to ask. But it didn’t feel like he  _ could  _ ask. What was he going to say?  _ “Hey, Yuuri, are we still completely platonic?”  _ Victor almost snorted at the thought. 

 

Victor wondered if things were going to be even more suspenseful between them than they already were. He didn’t know if doing something as irrational as kissing him fixed anything - it probably made it worse. Heck, Yuuri was probably packing his things right this minute and that thought was beyond unsettling. His stomach felt like hurling up dinner at the thought of Yuuri leaving. But out of all the possible negative outcomes, Victor didn’t and couldn’t regret it. 

 

But Victor also couldn’t sit in suspense like this. He got out of bed, sighing as he looked over at the clock - 3 a.m. Maybe Yuuri would still be awake. Swallowing butterflies, Victor went to Yuuri’s room and knocked on the door. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor wasn’t expecting a response, but much to his surprise, Yuuri responded. 

 

“Come in.” When Victor opened the door, he saw Yuuri roll over to face him. And god, he was glowing. Even under the blanket of darkness Victor could see just how  _ gorgeous  _ Yuuri was. 

 

“Come for a drive with me?” Victor watched Yuuri’s face contort into confusion. 

 

“Now?” 

 

“Please?” Yuuri seemed reluctant at first, but Victor didn’t miss the smile that crossed his face. Yuuri sat up. 

 

“I’ll be down in a second.” Victor nodded and headed downstairs. 

——————————————————————

Yuuri’s head was too caught up in thoughts of Victor to have any chance at a good night’s sleep. Victor had kissed him. Even though it was only a forehead kiss Victor had still  _ kissed  _ him. It was a big deal! Victor’s lips were so soft against his head, warm and sticky with expensive lip balm. Yuuri wanted that feeling against his lips. 

 

And then suddenly Yuuri felt so embarrassed. He asked Victor to kiss him again. He actually did that. It wasn’t just that he asked - he  _ demanded _ . And Victor obliged too! Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat as his heart skipped a beat and a chill ran down his spine. Yuuri wanted him so badly. 

 

He was startled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. 

 

“Yuuri?” He was hesitant to respond at first, but it was three a.m and Victor was outside his door. 

 

“Come in.” As the door opened Yuuri rolled over on his bed to face the  door. 

 

“Come for a drive with me?” What? Was Victor kidding? It was the middle of the night. Yuuri raised a brow. 

 

“Now?” 

 

“Please?” Yuuri smiled softly, the corners of his mouth turning up by a fraction. He sat up. 

 

“I’ll be down in a second.” Yuuri held his breath as Victor left the room, trying to calm his racing heart before releasing it. Yuuri slipped out from under the covers, the cold breeze from the dark of the night grazing over his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He shivered, stretching before grabbing a hoodie. With another deep, heavy breath, he headed downstairs. Yuuri didn’t really know how he should feel. He was so nervous, so jittery. 

 

“Ready?” Yuuri nodded dumbly, slipping on his trainers. Silently, he followed Victor out to the car and climbed in. He subconsciously reached for Victor’s coat to cover himself with, like he usually would when they went out for a drive. It was only when the fabric draped over his body that he froze, realising what he did. Yuuri hid his blush behind the lapels of the coat, inhaling the fresh scent of berries that Yuuri found oh so endearing. 

 

The drive was quiet, Yuuri chancing a glance at Victor every so often. His features were sharp, skin glowing as his soft hair covered one eye. Yuuri just wanted to reach out and touch his face. 

 

“Victor—“ 

 

“Yuuri—”

***

Victor couldn’t not notice the way Yuuri gazed at him. Even though his eyes were fixated on the road in front of them he could practically feel Yuuri’s gaze burning into him. Part of him wanted to glance back, but he didn’t, in fear of startling Yuuri. He was already treading on pretty thin ice by calling him out so late. 

 

Victor didn’t even really know  _ why  _ he called Yuuri out so late. Part of him wanted to talk about  _ them _ , but what  _ them?  _ There was no  _ them _ , only Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri had said he didn’t feel uncomfortable when Victor kissed him. But that didn’t mean Yuuri enjoyed it, or wanted more did it? Even though Yuuri asked for another kiss Victor couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling.

 

“Yuuri—“

 

“Victor—“ 

 

“Sorry, you first.” Victor insisted, his pinky flicking the indicator down as they approached a junction. 

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Victor wanted to know what Yuuri was thinking, what was going through his head. He waited a few more seconds for Yuuri to speak. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, pulling a bit of a gasp from Yuuri, who still seemed a little out of loop with his words. Knowing Yuuri, he was probably still caught up on the fact that Victor had kissed him. He knew, because Victor was exactly the same. So in hindsight, Victor knew the answer to his own question. He just didn’t expect to get such an honest answer. 

 

“You.” Yuuri blurted out, without even thinking about it. His eyes widened, gritting his teeth as he realised what just poured from his mouth. “I-I mean… umm… I-it’s just that—“ Yuuri spluttered on his words, trying to think of anything that would spare him endless humiliation. Yuuri took a deep breath. “You kissed me.” He said, voice almost in a whisper. His face was burning up, bright pink as he hid his face further into the lapels of Victor’s coat. 

 

Victor was taken aback. Yuuri was normally pretty shy and Victor didn’t imagine it would be him to bring it up. “I did.” He replied. “If you didn’t like it I won’t do it again. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Victor apologised quietly, watching Yuuri’s eyes shift to him, and then back to his lap, and then back at Victor once more. 

 

“I already said I didn’t mind it.” Yuuri said, almost pouting. “I just… didn’t really expect it.” Yuuri mumbled, his gaze shifting to the window. 

 

“Oh.” Victor swallowed hard, his brow creasing as he tried to think of something to say. He pulled the car over, just opposite an empty field. “If you didn’t mind it… does that mean I can… you know, k-kiss you again?” Victor dared to ask, stumbling on his words. 

 

“Would it be so bad if I let you?” Yuuri blurted out before he could even stop himself. Immediately, he clamped his hands over his lips, eyes wide in shock as he squeaked. If his cheeks weren’t burning before, they were certainly on fire now. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to say that out loud—“ 

 

And in that moment Victor just thought Yuuri was so ridiculously beautiful. He was so pretty with a red face and big, watery eyes and the shiest, yet most embarrassed smile. Victor found him ever so endearing as Yuuri rambled on and on, but he wasn’t even listening. 

 

“Yuuri.” 

 

“Y-yes?” 

 

“Take a deep breath.” Closing his eyes, Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs and slow his racing heart. 

 

But he didn’t expect a pair of soft, plush lips to land on his. Yuuri could have sworn he just died. Eyes blown open, he squeaked, his mind racing as he tried to process  _ Victor’s lips against his.  _ Shaking hands came up, gripping Victor’s shirt as he tried to slow his pounding heart. He felt numb all over, his lips tingling as his limbs and body felt heavy. Victor pulled away, but Yuuri’s fists kept a strong grip on his shirt, head ducked down. 

 

Victor was almost trembling with fear. His lips stung, his hands cold as he tried to get to grips with what he’d just done. He’d  _ kissed  _ Yuuri. As in, properly  _ kissed  _ him. On the  _ lips.  _ He swallowed heavily, inhaling as his lungs burned. He was about to say something when— 

 

“If you’re leading me on, tell me now.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper. He sounded… vulnerable, and almost scared, as he released his grip on Victor’s shirt. He leaned away slowly, putting some space between them. Yuuri’s heart was thumping in his ears, cold hands now squeezed together in his lap. 

 

_ “I’m not leading you on, I promise.”  _ Victor wanted to say, but was that true? He was still trying to figure that out for himself. But his heart had acted out impulsively before he’d had a chance to think properly. Victor cursed in his head as he struggled to find words to answer Yuuri. 

 

“I—“ 

 

How does one even go about saying “I’m not sure how I feel but I enjoyed kissing you,”? Or “I don’t think I’m leading you on, but I’m not sure myself,”? Victor swallowed again, biting the inside of his cheek as he stared out of the windscreen, trying to string words together. 

 

“I can’t… promise you that at the moment.” Victor looked down at the steering wheel in shame. Yuuri’s heart fell, almost shattering to pieces. His eyes watered, hands gripped together, squeezing as he fought back tears. “There’s just… so much I haven’t figured out yet.” Victor explained, but all Yuuri could feel was hurt. 

 

“You still haven’t let her go, have you?” Yuuri knew the question was one out of bitterness. It was a little insensitive to ask, he knew that. But he deserved an answer. Victor didn’t answer. “Don’t kiss me like that again until you can answer that.” Yuuri shuffled down the seat and turned away from Victor, gaze now focussed on the window. 

 

“I don’t know how I feel.” Victor admitted. “I’m confused, I’m still grieving, but I’m trying to figure myself out.” Victor took a deep breath. “I don’t really know what I want, but… I know that if you’ll have me, then… I want you.” Yuuri’s heart jumped up his throat, but still, Yuuri didn’t want to answer that. 

 

_ “I want you too.”  _ Yuuri wanted to say. But what if he was being led on? What if this was all just going to end in broken hearts and disappointment? Yuuri wasn’t ready to take that chance. 

 

“I don’t want to answer that yet.” Yuuri mumbled. 

 

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed. “If you don’t… feel that way about me too then just tell me now.” That almost infuriated Yuuri. In fact, it almost made his blood boil. It wasn’t even Yuuri who didn’t feel that way about Victor. It was Victor who  _ didn’t even know what he wanted.  _ He couldn’t even tell Yuuri if his feelings were genuine or even if he’d moved on. 

 

“That’s not it at all!” Yuuri exclaimed in a tone full of frustration and impatience. “You can’t even tell me what you want. In fact, you can’t even tell me if you’ve let her go or not.” Yuuri expressed sourly. “So don’t even ask me about feeling the same way.” He mumbled with an exasperated sigh. “Let’s just go home, Victor. Please. I’m tired.” He pleaded, closing his eyes. 

 

Victor wanted to press for an answer again, but he felt as though he wasn’t in any position to press for an answer from Yuuri about  _ feelings  _ of all things. After all, Yuuri was right. Victor couldn’t even say straight to Yuuri’s face “I’ve moved on”. With a defeated sigh, Victor started the car again. 

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.” Victor apologised softly. Yuuri heard it, perfectly well. But it just wasn’t one of those things where he could say  _ “it’s okay,”  _ because it really wasn’t. Instead, Yuuri just mumbled in acknowledgement. 

 

Victor had to figure himself out.  _ And fast.  _

——————————————————————

Yuuri felt nothing but hurt. He’d never felt his heart drop so fast. Victor had kissed him, and Yuuri had liked it. But Victor straight up told he that he might be being led on. And to add salt to the wound, Victor didn’t even know what he wanted. Yuuri can’t expect Victor to have let go of the woman he was supposed to marry so fast. He knows that. Yuuri always knew that was too much to ask. 

 

But it wasn’t too much to expect Victor to know what he wanted, was it, considering he kissed Yuuri first. Victor’s indecisiveness was killing him. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I don’t think I have a boyfriend. 

 

Yuuri wasn’t expecting anyone to be awake, but of course, he should have known better. 

 

From: Charlie 

Did you ask? What happened? 

 

From: Peach 

YUURI??? SPILL? 

 

From: Chris 

I WANT MY $10 BACK 

 

From: Charlie 

It hasn’t even arrived in my PayPal yet Jesus Christ! 

 

Yuuri snorted at that. Even when he was feeling so much anguish his friends never failed to make him smile. 

 

From: Charlie

Let’s hear what Yuuri has to say first before I give you your damn money back first. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

He kissed me. On the lips this time. 

 

From: Peach 

!!!!!!! YUURI?!!?!? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

But I asked him to tell me now if I was being led on and he couldn’t answer me. So I asked him if this was about not being able to let go of his ex-fiancée and he couldn’t answer me. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I told him not to kiss me again until he could give me an answer, but he just told me that if I didn’t feel the same way then to tell him now. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

And I was like ??? It wasn’t even me who didn’t know what I wanted. I’m not the one still grieving over an ex-fiancée and I’m also not the one who straight up said “Idk i might be leading you on”. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

So yeah. I don’t think I’m going to have a boyfriend anytime soon. Or at all, for that matter. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Good night, guys. 

 

From: Peach 

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED 

 

From: Chris 

Bitch what the fuck 

 

From: Charlie 

Wow 

 

From: Charlie 

I did not expect that 

 

From: Charlie 

Brb need to process and sleep off this anger wow 

 

From: Peach 

Is this the time to get the baseball bats out or nah? 

 

From: Chris

Not yet, chillax, Peach. Maybe later

 

From: Chris 

Well how long are you willing to wait for him? You can’t be waiting forever. 

 

From: Peach 

Dump him and find someone better 

 

From: Chris 

Can’t dump someone you aren’t with, Peach. 

 

From: Peach 

Dump him anyway 

 

From: Charlie 

Wait for him a little longer, Yuuri. Don’t give up yet. You can do it. 

 

From: Chris 

Why is it only Charlie who is capable at giving decent advice?

 

From: Peach 

Dump him. It’s good advice

 

From: Chris 

Shut up Peach 😂

——————————————————————

“Do you need a ride home after class?” Victor asked as they got in the car, but Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“No, thanks.” Yuuri said. “I’ll catch the bus.” He mumbled, strapping in. 

 

“Are you avoiding me, Yuuri?” Victor dared to ask. 

 

“No, I’m not.” He insisted. “I just need some space.” Victor wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut. It would be best to just give Yuuri the space he needed. 

 

“Okay.” The car ride was quiet. Yuuri hadn’t said a single word, and neither had Victor. Any normal person would have taken this as their cue to move out, but it was obvious, or at the very least sort of obvious, that they were both more than friends. Exactly how they were more than friends however, was something they hadn’t figured out. Yuuri wanted Victor, he really did. He just needed Victor to figure out what he wanted. 

 

“I’ll see you when I get home, then.” Victor said as Yuuri nodded and unstrapped himself. 

 

“See you later.” Yuuri smiled softly before that smile quickly disappeared. He climbed out of the car, bags in hand, and left down the street.

 

Victor couldn’t stop thinking about what Yuuri had said the night before. 

 

_ “You can’t even tell me what you want. In fact, you can’t even tell me if you’ve let her go or not.” _

 

Yuuri was right. It was painful, but Yuuri was right. Victor really didn’t know what he wanted. He wasn’t sure if his feelings for Yuuri were genuine, or just a reflection of what he saw in his wife-to-be. Or rather, Victor was sure he had real feelings for Yuuri, but he was scared that in the future, he might realise they weren’t real after all. 

 

Yuuri had looked so upset when Victor said he couldn’t promise Yuuri he wasn’t being led on. He literally saw Yuuri’s eyes go dim and his face drop. But who could blame him? No one would want to be told they might be being led on, but Victor couldn’t lie and say “ _ I promise, I’m not playing with you,”  _ because that would be so unfair to Yuuri. 

 

Victor sat in the car way longer than he should have before finally getting out to make his way to class. 

 

When he arrived, Yuuri wasn’t sat in his normal seat. He was sat right at the end of the front row, as far away from Victor as possible. Victor felt himself deflate as he gazed at Yuuri, whose eyes were glued to his phone. He hadn’t even noticed Victor come in. 

 

“Sorry, I’m a bit later than usual.” Victor sighed, putting briefcase on his desk to pull up his laptop. “Like the past few weeks we’re just gonna go over the specification, talk about the thesis, and I’ll answer any questions you have.” 

 

Yuuri couldn’t focus for the whole of class. He just sat there, staring into space, and then at longingly Victor, and then back at his laptop. He hadn’t missed Victor’s many glances towards him either - he could feel them burning into him. But looking up would have made things awkward for each other. 

 

Yuuri stared at Victor from afar, wondering if he’d ever get the chance to have him. Why had Victor kissed him? The first time Victor kissed his forehead he said he didn’t know why he had done it. And now, a kiss on the lips and Victor can’t even tell him if he’s let Valentina go or not. There were so many mixed signals from Victor that Yuuri didn’t even know which ones he should be paying attention to. But why would you kiss someone if you didn’t like them?

 

Yuuri knew one thing though - Victor didn’t kiss him as a joke. That much was clear. Victor was more mature than that - he wasn’t the kind of person to humiliate anyone like that. So why? Why did Victor kiss him? He told Yuuri that if the feeling was mutual, he wanted Yuuri. But did he really? Yuuri didn’t know. How can you want someone and at the same time, not know what they mean to you? Or not know if you’re leading them on? Victor was so confusing that Yuuri could feel his head about to explode. He just wanted some answers, but it didn’t look as though Victor was going to give him any anytime soon. 

 

While Yuuri sat so far away from him, Victor thought about him. How did he really feel about Yuuri? Maybe Victor was just too scared to admit to Yuuri that yes, he had feelings for him. Maybe Victor was scared of disappointing Yuuri, or breaking his heart. Maybe he was scared of not being good enough for Yuuri. One thing was for sure, though, one thing Victor could admit. 

 

He was terrified of not knowing how to love Yuuri properly. 

 

Victor had dated someone like Yuuri, for a decade, and it only ended bitterly. Because Victor didn’t know how to help her. 

—————————————————————— 

Yuuri left the class early. There were thirty minutes left but Yuuri just couldn’t sit through it. He packed his things, stood up, and walked straight out. Victor stopped mid-sentence, stunned as he heard the door slam shut. He wanted to chase after him but there were a hundred other people waiting for him to carry on. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he continued, as if nothing happened. 

 

Yuuri would normally stay for a library session, and then for his second class. But he was just so mentally drained. He was exhausted, emotional, and he couldn’t cope for the day. Yuuri made the slow walk to the bus stop, but as soon as he got there, a sick feeling began to well in his stomach. He hated taking the bus - he’d rather walk forty five minutes than take a bus. With a heavy sigh, he kept walking.

 

Yuuri felt like he’d been harsh to Victor. It must be difficult, trying to get over the only person you’ve known for over a decade, Yuuri could understand that. But he couldn’t help but feel like Victor was just looking for someone to replace her. Yuuri couldn’t believe Victor had kissed him and then told him he wasn’t even sure how he felt. He just felt like he was being used and he hated it. But Yuuri remembered he had to be patient with Victor. 

 

Learning to love someone is hard, especially learning to love someone who has only ever known one person. Learning to love someone is even harder, especially when they’re learning to love someone else after only ever being able to love one person. Yuuri was terrified of disappointing Victor, or not being good enough to match up to her. He was so scared that Victor would always hang on to her, and that Victor would be so caught up on her that he wouldn’t even notice Yuuri slipping away. 

 

The thought of being forgotten or tossed aside or pushed away by Victor brought a sick feeling to his stomach. He could feel tears prickling his eyes, his nose beginning to clog up. How had he gotten himself into such a mess, falling in love with someone who could never love him back, falling in love with someone he couldn’t have. Why did love have to be so difficult and confusing? Why did it have to come with so many hurt and bitter feelings? Yuuri just wanted Victor to give him a straight answer. If he didn’t love him, then Yuuri would give up. If he did, then maybe they could try together. But Victor was so confused and conflicted that he couldn’t give Yuuri a straight answer for anything and it was beyond frustrating. 

 

Yuuri hated feeling like this.

——————————————————————

Victor skipped the staff meeting and came straight home. He had too much to think about and figure out.

 

He quietly stepped into the house, careful not to disturb Makkachin or Yuuri. As soon as he opened the door, he could hear the sombre sound of cello strings coming from Yuuri’s room. His heart sank a little. Yuuri was unhappy, but Victor’s presence would do nothing but make things worse. So despite Victor’s gut feeling, Victor continued to give him some space. 

 

Victor had to figure out his feelings, and fast. Yuuri wasn’t going to wait around for answers forever. But something inside him was still holding on to her, and he needed to learn to live without her. He looked at the photographs on the front wall. There were seven in total - a larger one in the centre, their engagement photo, and six smaller ones. Victor gazed longingly at them. These were special to him, but perhaps, not as special as Yuuri was. 

 

Victor pondered. Maybe removing them would tell him something. Perhaps it could help him understand himself better. Or it would let him see if he could live without them, move on, and start something new with Yuuri. There was only one way to find out. He had to do this for himself, more than anything. 

 

He started with the engagement photo. They weren’t engaged anymore, and it was time for that to come down. With a heavy heart, shaking hands grasped the frame and unhooked it from the wall. He gave it one last thoughtful look before setting it down. Victor instantly felt the air clear a little, and it became easier to breathe. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

 

Then, it was time for the six smaller ones to come down, too. Holiday photos, date night photos, silly photos… they all had to come down. One by one, he picked up each frame and pulled them off the wall. Honestly, it hadn’t been as difficult as Victor thought it would be. Strangely enough, he didn’t feel as bad or as guilty or as solemn as he had expected. Victor would have to deliver these back to her parents one day. As much as he wanted to hold on to them, it wouldn’t be healthy if he wanted a fresh start with Yuuri. 

 

There were, however, some photos that he couldn’t bring himself to remove yet, one of them being her photo on the cabinet by the door. It was one he had had sat there for years, there was something much more meaningful about it than the other pictures he had up. He couldn’t bring himself to remove it yet, but he promised himself that soon, it was no longer going to be there. 

 

There were some other small photos hung up on the landing, in his bedroom, and on the shelves which he wasn’t sure he could remove yet, and Victor made a promise to himself that he’d soon be able to pull them down too. But a lot of the ones from the living room walls now sat on the floor against the walls, waiting to be delivered back to her parents. 

 

It was a good start, Victor supposed. It was time to really let her go for good. Now, he had a reason to move on past her, and that reason was quickly slipping through his fingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Oh man I did have plans but I can’t remember what they were


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor needs to think faster. He also needs a wake up call.  
> They finally have a proper (sort of) talk.  
> Victor prepares to close one chapter and open another, perhaps doing both at the same time.

Yuuri had heard Victor come home - he hadn’t expected him to be home so soon. Normally he’d still have another hour or so before Victor returned. Yuuri moved his laptop off his thigh and sat it down on the bed. He supposed Victor’s return meant it was his cue to start dinner. He slid a pair of slippers onto his feet and left the room, quietly making his way down the steps.

 

He stood still for a moment - what was Victor doing? He was stood, staring at the photos on the wall. Yuuri felt his heart sink. Victor was never going to be exclusively _his._ He continued to gaze from the stairs, watching as Victor heavily sighed and reached both hands up to the frame of the largest photograph - what was he doing? Yuuri’s brow creased as he stared, watched as Victor unhooked the photograph and set it down on the floor. And then it clicked.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Victor was taking them down. Yuuri felt his heart ignite, pounding wildly in his chest as Victor took the smaller frames down, each one joining the pile in the corner of the room. He squeezed his hands together, staring hopefully at the blank spaces on the wall. Was this Victor’s way of letting Yuuri know he was moving forwards? Yuuri was afraid Victor was going to make him wait an eternity. Maybe Victor did want him after all.

 

Yuuri made his presence known, coming the rest of the way down the stairs, the bottom step creaking.

 

“Victor?” He called quietly. Victor startled, turning around.

 

“Oh. Yuuri.” Victor’s eyes flicked up to meet Yuuri’s for a split second before his gaze went straight to the floor. Yuuri sighed. Victor couldn’t even meet his eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri dared to ask, and Victor lifted his gaze, wearing a face that looked like he’d been caught red handed doing _something_. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it again.

 

“Nothing.” Victor said quietly. Great. Now Victor couldn’t even be honest with him.

 

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” Yuuri challenged.

 

_“I’m making space for our photos next, if you’ll have me.”_

 

_“I thought about what you said and you’re right. So now I’m letting her go.”_

 

_“I wanted to show you that I’m ready to move on and start something new. With you.”_

 

Victor swallowed. “I’m just… sorting some stuff out, I guess.” Yuuri sighed, his eyes dimming and brow creasing. He instantly deflated, the tiny flame that ignited in his heart only moments ago was suddenly extinguished. This was pointless. Victor still wasn’t being honest with him. Yuuri should have known better than to get his hopes up - nothing good ever comes from expecting anything other than to be disappointed.

 

“Okay.” Yuuri mumbled, moving towards the kitchen, stepping past Makkachin, who had made herself comfortable in the middle of the floor. He had intended to start dinner, but he instantly felt the energy drain from his body. This tension between them was so taxing and tiring, Yuuri just wanted to be able to _talk_ to him without it being uncomfortable or forced. He sighed.

 

Victor watched as Yuuri went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then as he went back up the stairs without another word. He was still hurt, that much was obvious. But who could blame him? The way Yuuri’s face fell when Victor lied to him tugged at his heartstrings. But he couldn’t bring himself to tell Yuuri he was trying to get himself together and sort himself out. For Yuuri.

 

Watching Yuuri visibly deflate made Victor realise that figuring himself out _fast_ was not _fast_ enough. The remaining photos on the landing walls and on the shelves, the ones that Victor couldn’t let go of yet, had to come down _now_. Victor couldn’t make Yuuri wait any longer than he had to. Victor stared at the photos on the bookshelf. He swallowed, holding his breath, and he pulled each photo off the shelf.

 

He wasn’t _ready_ for these ones to come down. Photos from their first date, photos outside their new home, their first photo taken just moments after they’d adopted Makkachin. These tiny milestones that he couldn’t quite bring himself to let go of suddenly came down from the shelves. They had to come down.

 

But as soon as they joined the pile in the corner of the room, the atmosphere felt lighter again, the air clearing ever so slightly and once more, it became that much easier to breathe. It was as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

 

The last of the photos from the living room now sat in the corner of the room, bar one photo. The photo that sat on the cabinet by the front door, the one he said “ _goodbye”_ to each morning, and “ _I’m home”_ to every evening was still sat there. He reached for it, but each time his fingertips touched the frame his arm pulled itself back, and he had second thoughts.

 

Out of all the photos he’d taken down, this one was going to be the hardest to convince himself to let go of.

 

“Shit.” Victor cursed under his breath. Eyes squeezed shut, his hand swiped across the cabinet, knocking it to the floor. The _smash_ of the glass rang in his ears, startling Makkachin, who awoke with a bark. The sound of the wood frame hitting the floor, the glass breaking to pieces was echoing in his head as his heart almost halted to a stop. Victor bit his lip, his eyes slowly prying themselves open as tears lined his waterline. He expected the same wash of relief to come over him, but it didn’t. Instead, his heart felt even heavier with guilt.

 

Clearing it all out, erasing so many years of his life from his home was so draining. It took much more strength to get rid of everything than Victor had at the moment. But this, this was Victor’s cue to move on, a cue he’d been waiting for for years. Tears now streaming his face, he hastily climbed the stairs, legs shaking as he slammed the bedroom door shut. Victor hoped to god Valentina could forgive him.

————————————————————————

_Smash._

 

_Bark._

 

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud._

 

_Slam._

 

Yuuri raised a brow. What was all that? Victor slamming the door shut startled him, and part of Yuuri wanted to go and see what had just happened. Hesitantly, Yuuri left his room, quietly closing the door. From Victor’s room he could hear the faint sound of sniffles - was Victor crying? Curiously, Yuuri went down the stairs to see Makkachin stood, staring at the cabinet by the door. From the stairs he couldn’t quite see what exactly Makkachin was staring at, but something, _something_ wasn’t right about that cabinet. Something was missing.

 

When Yuuri came the rest of the way downstairs he saw what it was that was missing. Victor’s favourite photo was on the floor, the glass smashed and frame now chipped. What had happened? Yuuri scrambled to pick the frame up, setting it back on the cabinet. Yuuri looked around. The walls were empty, the shelves were scarce, and he eyed the pile of frames in the corner of the living room. Hesitantly, he went over.

 

Kneeling down, he flicked through the frames, recognising each one that had a home on Victor’s living room walls. Yuuri suddenly felt very guilty and harsh. He’d forced Victor to pull each of those frames down when he clearly was not ready. He forced Victor to make a choice without even having a chance to think properly about it. He squeezed the wooden frame in his hands, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Yuuri should have been more sensitive towards Victor. Yuuri should have been more understanding. Yuuri should have been less angry.

 

Yuuri raced back up the stairs and stopped just outside of Victor’s room. He could still hear sniffles, jagged breaths, shaky sighs.

 

“Victor?” The sniffles instantly stopped. There were a few seconds of silence, before Yuuri tried again. “Victor?”

 

“Come in.” Yuuri’s shaking hand turned the door handle, and pushed open the door. Victor was sat on the floor, an empty cardboard box in front, a trash bag at the right. There was a huge dress bag, along with a tiny jewellery box sat on the bed. Victor’s face was red, his under eyes puffy and tender.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked quietly, closing the door.

 

“Nothing.” Victor instantly had a fake smile plastered on his face. “I’m just clearing out some stuff.” But Yuuri could see the blank wedding invites tossed in the bin, fake flower petals and a faux bouquet of camellia flowers sitting in the trash bag.

 

“Victor…”

 

“Look, you told me not to kiss you until I had an answer for you, so now I’m finding one, okay?!” Victor snapped. His tone was full of frustration and anger and pain as he raised his voice at Yuuri. Yuuri flinched, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed or hurt. He just felt pitiful. “I’m trying my best.” Victor whimpered as Yuuri knelt down in front of him. Yuuri could sense the overwhelming tension radiating from Victor’s body. He sighed.

 

“I didn’t mean smashing the thing that’s most important to you.” Yuuri explained. “I just wanted you to realise that someone else is waiting for you. And that someone has been waiting for you for months.” He said quietly, his hands folded together in his lap. Yuuri swallowed. “It’s not nice to be constantly reminded that the one you’re waiting for can still only look in one person’s direction.” And it took Victor a moment to realise, but Yuuri was talking about himself. _Yuuri_ was that someone.

 

“You don’t have to force yourself to throw out everything and turn the house upside down in one day you know.” Yuuri said, almost huffing in amusement. “I just wanted you to know I’m waiting for you and maybe… it'll encourage you a bit more.” He sighed with a tiny smile, biting the inside of his lip as his hands squeezed the fabric of his sweatpants. “That’s the answer you wanted yesterday…” Yuuri stood up from the floor, and Victor watched dumbly as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

And that’s when Victor realised.

 

He _truly_ wanted Yuuri.

 

Victor wanted him more than _anything_.

————————————————————————

Yuuri went back down the stairs again and just stared. It must have hurt Victor so much to take those photos down, and to even smash the one he cherished the most. Victor had avoided the pain of letting her go for so long and even now, he wasn’t fully ready. But despite that Victor was forcing himself to tear down the walls he’d become enclosed in to let Yuuri in.

 

With a content sigh, Yuuri picked up the pieces of glass from the broken photo frame and disposed of them, wrapping them up in newspaper before tossing them away. Yuuri looked at the clock.

 

“I think Victor normally feeds you right about now, doesn’t he?” Yuuri cooed to Makkachin, who got up off the floor to follow him to the kitchen. “If I remember correctly, a quarter tin of wet food and a cup of dry food.” Yuuri said, tipping a cup of food pellets into her bowl. He tipped the rest of yesterday’s can of wet food into her bowl. “Paw?” He crooned, Makkachin instantly sitting down and holding up a front paw. “Here.” Yuuri sat the bowl in front of her before picking up and filling her water dish.

 

Makkachin now fed, Yuuri could focus on getting dinner together. He was too exhausted for anything more than a simple pasta dish, so pasta it was.

 

 _“I wonder how Victor is…”_ Yuuri thought as cut up the onions and carrots. His mind was laced with worry - Victor hadn’t come out of his room at all. Yuuri sighed heavily. He knew this couldn’t be easy for Victor, but still, the fact that he was trying was enough to put a soft smile on Yuuri’s face. Hopefully dinner and coffee would cheer him up a little more.

 

Yuuri put the sauce together and let the sauce simmer, covering it with a lid to let it sit for a little while. Makkachin was fast asleep on the heated kitchen tiles, snoring away. Yuuri was about to go upstairs and check on Victor when he heard socked feet come padding down the steps. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked quietly as Victor came into the kitchen. He gave Yuuri a faint smile and a tiny nod.

 

“I just didn’t expect it to be so hard, binning old fairy lights and fake flowers and bits of paper.” Victor huffed. “I must seem so pathetic.” He sighed bitterly with a slight sniffle. Yuuri’s hesitant hand gently grasped the tips of Victor’s fingers.

 

“You can do it.” Yuuri said encouragingly before releasing his hand. “Dinner is almost ready, if you’re in the mood to eat.” Yuuri said, padding back to where he had the sauce simmering and pasta cooking. With a tiny smile, Victor nodded.

————————————————————————

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Idk what happened but we’re not not boyfriends anymore but we’re also not not not boyfriends anymore

 

From: Charlie

Idk what that means but CHRIS I WANT MY $10 BACK

 

From: Chris

How can you be not not boyfriends but not not not boyfriends wtf???

 

From: Peach

What

 

From: Chris

RIGHT WE CANT KEEP JUGGLING $10 SMH YOU CAN HAVE IT WHEN WE GET SOME CONFIRMATION

 

From: Peach

Do I still need those baseball bats

 

From: Peach

So are you dumping him?

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Like he’s really making an effort and it’s really sweet but he looks so upset and overwhelmed throwing everything out 😔😔😔

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

He smashed the photo that meant the most to him

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

And while he was throwing out wedding things he was crying

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

I feel like I forced him to do something he wasn’t ready to do.

 

From: Charlie

Wait??? Why was he throwing out wedding things???

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

She died before they were supposed to get married

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

And he kept their wedding supplies

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

And I don’t know how to feel about it

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Maybe I’ll never understand because it hasn’t happened to me but if there’s someone else you want why is it so hard to throw out wedding supplies?

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

And I’m too scared to ask to try and understand because I don’t want to strike a nerve

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

I don’t know what to do

 

From: Charlie

Progress is progress, Yuuri. Even if it’s slow ☺️ ask him about it, maybe he’ll open up about it. If you don’t ask it’s going to be the only thing you think about and it’s going to eat at you

 

Yuuri sighed. He was scared Charlie was going to suggest that.

 

From: Chris

You’ll never get answers without asking questions, Yuuri.

 

From: Peach

You can do it, Yuuri. You’ll be okay 😁😁😁

 

From: Peach

And if you’re not, I still have those baseball bats

 

From: Charlie

are you ever going to get over the damn baseball bats

 

From: Chris

Probably not

 

Yuuri let out a snort of amusement.

 

_I hope I’ll be okay._

 

Yuuri debated whether he should ask now or another day. He’d already pushed Victor’s boundaries today, and Yuuri was sure that Victor was mentally burned out for the day. But they were right - he’d never know if he didn’t ask. Plus, maybe Victor would open up more.

 

But despite Yuuri’s good intentions he still couldn’t ignore the pit of anxiety that was slowly brewing in his stomach. He was so scared of not being enough for Victor and he was terrified of whatever this was ending in nothing but bitterness and heartbreak. Yuuri just wanted to understand Victor better - right now trying to understand him seemed somewhat reminiscent of untangling spaghetti and it was so frustrating. What if he asked about the wedding supplies and it really did hit a nerve? Victor would never open up to him ever again and it would drive an even bigger wedge between them.

 

Maybe Yuuri shouldn’t ask. After all, it was Victor’s business and not his. Yuuri had no right to dictate how Victor was feeling anyway.

————————————————————————

_“I just wanted you to know I’m waiting for you.”_

 

Victor was sure Yuuri was what he wanted. He was absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure. So why was it taking him so long to move forwards? Victor pondered and pondered.

 

Was it because for over a decade, Valentina was the only person he ever knew? He spent over ten years knowing only _her_ , spending all of his time with her, doing everything with her. And suddenly she was gone. One night, and half of Victor’s entire life had crumbled and Victor found himself lost in limbo. Maybe it was her sudden passing that made everything that much more difficult.

 

Was it because they never fell out of love? The lack of closure Victor had was indescribable. The way he clung to her, waiting for something, anything to tell him they weren’t in love anymore had him wasting away his years. How could he so easily move on to someone else, knowing that she never stopped loving him? Maybe it was her unconditional love for him that made everything that much more difficult.

 

Was it because he was holding onto everything that reminded him of her? Frames and frames of photos, boxes and boxes of wedding decorations, he’d kept so much. For almost three years he’s had no reason to get rid of it all. But now, now he realises that someone is waiting for him. Yuuri is waiting for him, thinking _“hurry up Victor! I don’t have forever.”_ And it was overwhelming, suddenly digging up old memories only to toss them out, it was so mentally taxing. But honestly, Yuuri’s soft smile, his patience, everything about Yuuri made him smile like an idiot.

 

 _Yes._ All of these things were making it that much harder to let her go. But deep down Victor knew that Valentina would want him to be happy. He knew that hoarding things that reminded him of _them_ was unhealthy. He knew that it was okay to cherish what they had, but dwelling on the last decade of their relationship was unhealthy. And it was time to let himself breathe, it was time to forgive himself and get off his ass to meet the one waiting for him.

 

Now that Victor had finally, _finally_ figured out what was holding him back, he just had to work past it. Yuuri told him it wasn’t a one day process, that it didn’t have to be a one day process. Victor didn’t have to have their wedding decorations thrown out and their photo frames sent to her parents by tomorrow morning. But Victor did have to tell Yuuri he loves him.

It was close to midnight but Victor completely disregarded that - Yuuri was still awake anyway, downstairs, probably giving Makkachin more attention than he should be. Victor races down the stairs, feet against the stairs like an elephant.

 

“Victor what—“ Yuuri and Makkachin turned their attention to Victor at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Yuuri, please hear me out.” Victor pleaded as he seated himself on the other side of the sofa.

 

“Of course.” Yuuri nodded, closing the lid to his iPad and setting it down on the coffee table. Victor took a deep breath, his hands squeezed together in his lap, now pale and cold with nerves.

 

“Please don’t interrupt me or I’ll lose my courage and my train of thought. I might end up rambling but if you could sit through my rambling I’d really appreciate it.” Victor said quietly, almost in a whisper. Yuuri nodded, tentatively reaching for Victor’s hands. With a gentle squeeze, Victor visibly relaxed. “It’s taken me an embarrassingly long time to sort myself out. And even now I’m still a huge mess.” Victor chuckled nervously. “I have a lot to say and a lot to explain and I don’t really know where to start so… please be patient with me.”

 

“It’s taken me years to even think about putting the past behind me and I know… or… I could probably have a good guess that you’re pretty close to tearing your hair out.” Victor huffed in amusement.

 

“I know yesterday I really upset you. You were right, when you said I wasn’t sure about… anything. And there’s a reason I’ve not been able to move forwards. I know you probably don’t want to hear this but…”

 

_“Actually, I’ve been thinking about that for months…”_

 

 _“_ I have to get this off my chest. So here goes.” Yuuri could feel Victor’s nails digging into his hands - he’d never seen Victor so nervous and on edge before. Yuuri ran a soothing thumb over the backs of his hands.

 

“Valya was my only companion for over a decade. I didn’t really connect with, or even know many others besides her. She formed a huge part of my life. And then one night half of my life came crumbling down. I lost my best friend, my future wife, and who I thought was the love of my life.” Victor felt Yuuri tense quickly, before relaxing.

 

“It was a really sudden change in my life and everything about it was just difficult. Not only that though, she’s always loved me, and I know she’s never stopped loving me because that’s just who she was. How can I move on to someone else knowing that she still loves me? Knowing that she’s watching me fall in love with someone else?” Yuuri’s heart broke to pieces as Victor fought back tears, and he felt the squeeze of Victor’s hands, the tension seeping out slowly.

 

“Whenever I thought I felt something for you it was always coupled with this guilt that I was betraying her trust. I thought I’d just have to suffer alone with it - how could I break her heart? But some part of me always knew she’d want me to be happy. I know that having her things everywhere is unhealthy and so is constantly thinking about her.” Victor acknowledged bravely, pulling a quiet sigh of relief from Yuuri.

 

“I’m working through taking all the photos down and sending them back to her parents and getting rid of the last of her things. I think that deep down, I’ve just been waiting for a reason to move on for a long time, but I’ve never needed to because a reason never came to me. I’ve never had the courage to either, so I just… held on.” He sighed. “I realised that now, I have a reason to put everything behind me and move on, but that reason was slipping through my fingers.  So now, to finally face what I’ve been putting off for so long… overwhelming doesn’t even cut it.” Victor huffed with a small smile.

 

“I like you.” Victor swallowed, not even daring to look up at Yuuri. “In fact, that’s a huge understatement. Everytime I think about you my heart races and I can feel everything inside me ignite.” Victor squeezed his hands again, biting the inside of his lip. “Everytime you look at me I can feel fireworks bursting under my skin and your smile… it gets me everytime.” Victor confessed with a shaky sigh, releasing the air held in his lungs.

 

“I know I’m not that great with words and I think one thing and feel another and then I do something completely different and I’ve been sending you mixed messages and I’m sorry.” Victor rambled. “I never meant to play with your feelings or anything like that, I was just… put in a position I’ve never been in and I’d never felt so conflicted and confused.” Victor sighed in frustration, feeling the soft touch of Yuuri’s fingers against his knuckles, calming his nerves.

 

“I know you’re ten years younger than me and there are a million other people you could have but still you’re waiting for me.” A tiny smile spread across Victor’s face. “I know I’m pretty pathetic and I’m slow and probably more hassle than I’m worth but…” Victor took a deep, trembling breath as he tried to calm his storming heart and pull himself together.

 

“But even if after all of that, even after knowing you might still have to wait a little longer for me to pull myself together you still want me, then… I want you too.” He chanced a glance up at Yuuri, whose face was bright red, and Victor could practically feel Yuuri’s fast pulse, accompanied by a tight squeeze of Yuuri’s hands. But still, he sported the brightest, most adorable and giddy smile Victor had ever seen.

 

Yuuri closed the gap between them, their noses almost touching.

 

“I’ve been waiting for months. But I can wait longer if it’s for you.”

————————————————————————

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

I have a boyfriend—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYOKAYOKAY HEAR ME OUT— 
> 
> This chapter is more about Victor finally, FINALLY realising that Yuuri has been waiting a really long time for him. It’s the beginning of the slightly daunting task of picking himself up and moving on fully. He’s finally got a reason to, and with Yuuri by his side, it’ll be much easier than he expects. Maybe it seems a little fast for them to be “boyfriends” but wait— wait for Yuuri to explain it better next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are still trying to figure themselves, and each other out.

_ Oh.  _ Yuuri’s lips were plush and pink, sweet like fresh berries as they moved against Victor’s lips. His heart was racing a million miles an hour as Yuuri’s hands clutched at his shirt. Kissing Yuuri was  _ intoxicating  _ to say the least. When Yuuri pulled back, he was panting, face bright red and lips shiny with saliva. And Victor thought he looked absolutely  _ gorgeous.  _ Victor smiled. 

 

“Much better than our first kiss, don’t you think?” Victor chided as Yuuri’s head fell forwards onto his shoulder, embarrassed, yet content. 

 

“Well for one, this was a proper kiss.” Yuuri mumbled as Victor’s arms wrapped around his back. “I’ve wanted to do that for months.” Yuuri sighed as Victor chuckled fondly, his fingertips playing with the soft hair at the nape of Yuuri’s neck. “I think… we need to talk about… this.” Yuuri said quietly after a pause, feeling Victor tense against him briefly before relaxing again. Victor could feel Yuuri’s grip against him tighten as he thought of something to say. 

 

“Oh.” Victor said dumbly. “O-okay…” Yuuri pulled back, hands squeezing Victor’s, eyes stared down at his lap and unsure. Victor bit his lip, scared to look up at Yuuri, who seemed to be just as nervous. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. 

 

“Are you sure you want to be with me?” Yuuri asked quietly after a few silent moment. That caught Victor’s attention, causing him to lift his head and stare at Yuuri, eyes wide. Victor was about to protest - “ _ of course I do! Why wouldn’t I? Do you doubt me?” _ And then he thought. Of course Yuuri would doubt him - why wouldn’t he? 

 

“I am.” Victor said quietly, yet firmly. “More than anything, I’m sure I want to be with you.” He heard Yuuri let out a deep breath, a sigh of relief as he visibly relaxed. “But can we take this slowly? I’m still… trying to pack up bits from my old life and it’s just really tiring so…” Victor released a deep, shaky breath as he tried to slow down his galloping heart. “I know this is frustrating and annoying for you but… I hope it’s not too much to ask you to be reserved… for me. For when I’m fully ready to be committed to you.” Victor swallowed a lump in his throat, scared for a moment that Yuuri wouldn’t want that. Yuuri felt himself deflate a little, but he smiled warmly, poking Victor’s nose. 

 

“I understand that.” Yuuri promised, lacing his fingers with Victor’s. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Victor quietly apologised. “But I just can’t tell you I’m ready to be committed to you whilst I’m still trying to move past someone else. That’s not fair on you.” Victor explained, to which Yuuri could do nothing but nod. “I do love you, I want to make that clear. I love you, and that won’t change.” Victor said. “I just still have a lot to get past before I’m ready.” Yuuri nodded again. 

 

“I already said I was willing to wait for you.” Yuuri smiled softly. “I know it’s a process and it’ll take time but… maybe you’ll let me help you.” Yuuri rested his hand on Victor’s thigh, squeezing softly. 

 

“I could really do with that.” Victor sighed in relief, tugging Yuuri’s body towards him to hold tightly. “So does this make us… boyfriends… but not quite?” Yuuri snorted. 

 

“Boyfriends of any sort sound good to me.” He chuckled as Victor ran his fingers through his hair. “Slow boyfriends, boyfriends but not quite, anything that suits you suits me too, even if you don’t want a label on it.” Victor let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“I’m sorry this is so confusing for you.” He mumbled, nuzzling his nose in Yuuri’s soft hair. 

 

“Stop apologising.” Yuuri pouted. “We just need to take our time is all, and take it slowly.” Yuuri said reassuringly as he felt Victor relax. “We’ll get there, we will.” 

 

“Thank you for being patient with me.”

Victor said quietly. “I know I’ve asked a lot of you, and you could easily have told me no, and that you deserve better. Because you do deserve better. But you’re still willing to be patient with me. So… thank you.” 

 

“What can I say, you’re worth waiting for.” Yuuri chuckled fondly, pulling a soft laugh from Victor, who cuddled him closer. 

————————————————————————

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

And that’s basically that. 

 

From: Peach 

So… he isn’t quite your boyfriend 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Correct 

 

From: Peach 

He's sort of your boyfriend 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Correct 

 

From: Charlie 

But he treats you like his boyfriend? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Correct 

 

From: Charlie 

So he IS your boyfriend? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Sort of 

 

From: Chris 

So do I have to give Charlie his $10? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Yes! Don’t be such a cheapskate! 

 

From: Chris 

:( 

 

From: Peach 

So when’s the wedding?! 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

… 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Bit of a sensitive question… 

 

From: Peach 

Oh yeah, right, sorry. WHEN DO WE GET TO MEET HIM 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

You’ve already met him? 

 

From: Charlie 

Actually we only saw him 👀

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Goodnight guys! 😒

 

From: Peach 

SLIPPING IN THE SHEETS ALREADY?! SCANDALOUS 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

… 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Good 🙂 night 🙂 guys 🙂

 

From: Charlie 

Ooh, passive aggressive 

 

From: Chris 

😂😂😂

 

From: Peach 

Yeah, BET you’re going to sleep 👀

————————————————————————

It was mere days later, once the events had finally sunk in, that Yuuri began to really think. Behind the joy of the new development in their relationship, there was this cloud of doubt that loomed above Yuuri’s head. Yuuri wasn’t having second thoughts. He was not having second thoughts. But he still felt… unsettled. Something was gnawing at him, he had this gut feeling that told him this wasn’t going to work, and whatever he had with Victor was going to fall to shambles and end in heartache. And Yuuri couldn’t help but listen to it.

 

Their new relationship was fragile, to say the least. 

 

Victor was ten years older than him, handsome and tall and kind hearted, still grieving the loss of someone he was meant to marry. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that Victor was his  _ professor  _ yet. Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it would be for Victor to turn around and say “ _ actually, you’re not who I’m looking for,”  _ or “ _ you just don’t match up to her,”  _ and that would break Yuuri’s heart so much. They were just… so  _ different  _ from one another.

 

Victor had reassured him that yes, he did want to be with Yuuri but still, it did little to soothe his anxiousness. Words were just words after all, and most of the time, they accounted for very little. Yuuri wanted to get out of bed and ask if Victor was sure this was what he wanted again and again and  _ again _ until Victor inevitably said  _ “no”.  _ Part of Yuuri didn’t want to know the honest answer to that question. If he could, Yuuri would live in ignorant bliss, completely unaware of their impending breakup if it meant he could have Victor, even just for a few weeks. 

 

Yuuri sighed heavily, turning to face the window, the sick feeling in his stomach beginning to subside. Yuuri thought that maybe tonight he’d get a good night's sleep - one that wasn’t full of nerves and anxiety and late night thoughts but clearly, he was wrong. He stared at the clock on the bedside table - it was getting pretty close to four a.m, and Victor had been asleep for at least three hours by now. It was a miracle how Victor managed to sleep. 

 

Yuuri was scared. In fact,  _ scared _ didn’t even cut it. Everytime he thought about hearing Victor tell him  _ “you’re not who I want,”  _ or “ _ I realised I don’t want you anymore,”  _ or “ _ I never really wanted you.”  _ Yuuri could feel his throat close up and his heart race and tears well in his eyes because the situation seems so  _ real  _ that Yuuri may as well start counting down the days already. He can already hear those words ringing in his head and now all he’s waiting for is for them to actually come out of Victor’s mouth and now, everytime Victor so much as opens his mouth Yuuri’s heart literally stops beating, already preparing itself to snap in two. 

 

Yuuri hated that feeling. 

————————————————————————

No matter how much Victor squeezed his eyes shut, he was unable to sleep. Thoughts of  _ Yuuri  _ were racing through his mind, infecting every part of his head. What if Yuuri realises that he can’t wait for Victor? Or that he doesn’t  _ want  _ to wait for Victor anymore? Perhaps Yuuri has realised that Victor isn’t worth his time after all. 

 

Victor was far from perfect. He knew that already. Victor was a selfish person. He wanted Yuuri, at the same time as trying to let someone else go. How greedy must that look to Yuuri, thinking about two different people at once? In fact Victor was utterly ridiculous, thinking that Yuuri would truly be okay with the fact that he’s still mourning for someone he lost almost three years ago. Three years, that’s an awfully long time to mourn, and again, Victor already knew that. Even Victor thinks that’s a stupidly long time to be grieving, imagine what Yuuri must think. 

 

But when Yuuri told him so sincerely, with soft eyes and a smooth voice that yes, Victor was worth waiting for, Victor believed him. He felt a bubble of happiness inside him explode. However he just can’t help that nagging voice in his head that tells him Yuuri is going to change his mind and this is too good to be true. Maybe it is. 

Maybe Yuuri will change his mind and now it’s just a waiting game for Victor. He was just waiting for Yuuri to tell him “ _ I’m sorry but I can’t wait for you anymore,”  _ or “ _ you’ve kept me waiting too long and I’ve met someone,”  _ and oh, that last one would really end him. Victor thought that what he started with Yuuri was going to make him feel less insecure, less vulnerable, but if anything, it’s done the complete opposite. If anything, he felt more on edge, more nervous, more insecure about them. 

 

Honestly, Victor wouldn’t even blame him if Yuuri decided even tomorrow, that he didn’t want to wait for Victor anymore, if he decided he wanted to end things with him now. Victor just wanted to be truly be happy with Yuuri, even if it were just for a few weeks. 

————————————————————————

When Yuuri came downstairs the next morning, breakfast was on the table, and today, more elaborate than usual. 

 

“Homemade waffles with whipped cream and berries and fresh coffee? Isn’t this a weekend breakfast?” Yuuri chuckled. “You spoil me, thank you.” He sighed softly, eyes fond as he gazed at Victor. 

 

_ “I’m trying my best to keep you by my side.”  _

 

“Well you deserve to be spoilt.” Victor cooed, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he sat down next to him. “You’re welcome, my love.” 

 

_ “My love.”  _ The name made Yuuri’s heart jump up his throat and almost screech to a halt. It sounded perfect coming from Victor’s lips, sweet like honey and soft too. Yuuri was already becoming addicted to Victor’s little muses - he didn’t want to have to let this go at all. 

 

Yuuri savoured every bite of waffle, smiling delightfully as each piece of waffle touched his lips. 

 

“Thanks for breakfast, Victor.” Yuuri said with a smile, taking their plates and stacking them in the dishwasher. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Victor responded, standing up from the breakfast bar. Yuuri quickly headed back upstairs to get his stuff, and Victor knelt down to Makkachin, giving her a fuss and a kiss before standing again to pack his things for class. Yuuri came down the stairs, catching Victor’s eye. “You look cute.” Victor complimented with a soft smile as Yuuri came down in jeans rolled up at the ankles and a casual blouse, complete with collar pins. 

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri smiled, letting out a soft sigh as a gentle flush of pink coated the tops of his cheeks. “You too. You look… really good in a suit.” Yuuri said, biting his lip as he gazed at the step beneath him. Victor chuckled. 

 

“Oh? Has Yuuri got a suit kink?” Victor joked, causing Yuuri to squeak, almost jumping out of his skin as his face burst into flames. “I’m just kidding. Thank you. It’s Armani.” Victor laughed softly. “Are you ready to go?” He asked, slipping his shoes on. 

 

“Not yet.” Yuuri said, causing Victor to raise his eyebrows. 

 

“Forgotten something?” Victor asked. 

 

“I have.” Yuuri said with a smile. “A kiss from you.” Yuuri said boldly, his face red as he watched Victor’s face contort from confusion to understanding to an amused smile. Victor stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist as he leaned in to kiss him gently. Slowly, Yuuri’s arms came around Victor’s neck, leaning up ever so slightly to kiss him back. And oh, Yuuri never wanted to let this go. 

 

“Ready to go now?” Victor asked as he pulled away from Yuuri, hands now rested on his waist. Yuuri nodded shyly, still staring at the floor beneath them. 

 

“Let’s go.” Victor unlocked the front door, following Yuuri out and to the car. He opened the back door, sliding his briefcase into the back before climbing into the driver's seat. Yuuri had already made himself comfortable, strapped in, and Victor’s coat draped over his body, which Victor thought was adorable. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. 

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Yuuri blurted out before he could even think. Victor looked at him. “I-it’s just that… I won’t get to otherwise… n-never mind - forget I said anything.” Yuuri mumbled, but Victor just chuckled softly, grasping Yuuri’s hand to lace their fingers together. 

 

“How’s that?” Victor asked rhetorically, noticing the giddy smile on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri squeezed his hand, noticing the way Victor’s larger hand felt against his own, warm and soft as his heart pounded. Victor drove the rest of the way to university, hand held in Yuuri’s, only releasing to flick the indicator before grasping Yuuri’s hand again. When they pulled up at their usual parking space a few blocks away, Victor stopped the car. 

 

“So… I’ll see you later?” Yuuri nodded, releasing his hand. “Kiss?” Yuuri snorted, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. 

 

“See you later.”

 

Yuuri got out of the car and headed down the street. His heart was still going wild, every time Victor kissed him it felt like fireworks going off under his skin.  _ “Are my lips soft enough?”  _ Yuuri thought to himself - Victor’s lips were smooth with Chanel lip balm, but Yuuri just used cheap chapstick. Did Victor mind? Yuuri hoped his chapstick of choice didn’t make a difference to Victor. 

 

Victor was absolutely  _ gorgeous.  _ It’s not like Yuuri hadn’t noticed before, but he’s really noticed recently. The way the sun reflects on the top of his nose, the way his fringe falls to cover one eye, the way his shirt moulds around his sculpted body… He has the body of a supermodel, Yuuri realised. He could just imagine walking his fingers down Victor’s well toned chest, touching each and every crevice and dragging his fingers down the V of Victor’s hips towards— 

 

_ Shut up, Yuuri!  _

 

Yuuri pleaded his mind to shut up before his mind can wonder any further, but Yuuri realises that now, Victor is his  _ boyfriend _ , and he’s  _ allowed  _ to think these things.  _ Yuuri is allowed to fantasise about touching Victor.  _ But even through his fantasies there’s still a cloud of doubt that’s kicking his gut, one that tells him not to dream too far and hope too hard and Yuuri  _ hated  _ it. His deepest insecurities are now ruining one of what should be the happiest times of his life and Yuuri just wants his anxiety to  _ shut up. _

 

He sighed, pushing open the door of the lecture theatre to take a seat. 

 

Victor in the car, was no better. He could see the way Yuuri’s hips sway and his body moves and it’s so enthralling. The way Yuuri’s waist dips in in a beautiful hourglass figure and his body juts out at his hips. He stared at the gap between Yuuri’s thighs, imagined bringing his hands from inside his knees and down his soft, milky thighs and squeezing— 

 

But much like Yuuri, Victor’s fantasies are interrupted by a sharp stab at his gut, one that says “ _ nothing good ever comes from hope.”  _ And his heart drops  _ again  _ because he still isn’t sure if Yuuri sees his feelings as  _ genuine  _ or not, and the question of “ _ when is Yuuri going to decide he’s had enough?”  _ hangs above his head. With a heavy sigh, Victor got out of the car and grabbed his suitcase, following suite. 

————————————————————————

Yuuri couldn’t help but notice the way Victor stared at him through class, eyes doey and full of adoration and Yuuri just knew that Victor really did want him too. But it did nothing to soothe the pit of anxiety that grew in his stomach - Yuuri needed verbal confirmation  _ and then some  _ that Victor wouldn’t suddenly leave him. Over the weeks he’d learnt that no, he really can’t, he really does not want to live without Victor. Love was a powerful force, Yuuri realised, one that could make or break a person, and Yuuri just prayed that it wouldn’t break him. 

 

Victor’s glances were far from subtle. Anyone who looked at him and looked in the direction he was staring at could see that, not that anyone was even paying that much attention. But Yuuri looked so serene, so content sat there in front of him, gazing back at him. He could practically see the heart eyes and the giddy smile Yuuri sported, but he could also see the doubt behind bright eyes. Victor wondered if maybe Yuuri wasn’t so sure about this new thing they had after all. 

 

Through Victor’s adoring glances, Yuuri failed to ignore the worrying gaze behind them. It was one full of concern, full of uncertainty, and once he’d noticed it, it was like he’d developed tunnel vision. He could only see the concerned looks behind Victor’s sweet smiles. It just fuelled Yuuri’s anxiety, and he felt sick with nerves. But Victor’s kisses were so sweet - they were overflowing with love and feelings, so it was just natural that Yuuri wondered about the concern that clouded Victor’s eyes. Victor was unsure about something. But unsure about what? Yuuri was too afraid to answer that question himself and even more afraid to seek the answer from Victor. 

 

Victor could see the way Yuuri’s smile slowly faded - it was being replaced with a face that’s bleak and dark, it was no longer the same bright smile he had in the car. Victor spent more of the lecture trying to figure out what had Yuuri so troubled than actually teaching, and Yuuri’s troubled face did nothing to calm the insecurities that Victor already had about their new relationship. Instead, they got worse. Those insecurities began to cloud more of his head, began to speak louder, screaming for Victor to  _ listen  _ to them. Victor knew he should be more concerned about dating a student, about being caught kissing a student but he just  _ wasn’t.  _ In fact, he couldn’t even think about that yet, not when he had deeper concerns.

 

Their silent struggles, internal battles, continue for  _ days,  _ yet neither of them think to mention it at all. 

 

“Morning, Yuuri.” Victor cooed as Yuuri came down the stairs, groggy and tired and absolutely adorable. It was a Saturday morning. Victor had just returned from Makkachin’s morning walk, just in time to catch his boyfriend coming down the stairs. Yuuri replied with nothing more than a bit of a grumble, no “ _ morning, Victor,”  _ or “ _ how was the walk? Was she good?”  _ like usual. Victor sighed heavily. Yuuri’s definitely having second thoughts and Victor couldn’t help but wonder if he should say something. He just wanted to tell Yuuri  _ “if this isn’t going to work, tell me now,”  _ but honestly, he was too terrified of the answer to bring it up. 

 

He’d tried to ignore Yuuri’s troubled mindset for days but now he wasn’t sure how much more he could bare. Instead, Victor got on with breakfast. When he sat down next to Yuuri to eat, Yuuri’s head instantly fell on his shoulder. It was cute, affectionate, but he still seemed distant. Victor wondered if he’d done something to upset him. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Victor finally asked when Yuuri lifted his head. Yuuri doesn’t reply for a moment, hesitating before he replied. 

 

“Nothing,” Yuuri lied. “I think I’m just tired and stressed out.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, but also not entirely true either. Victor knew that much. He sighed again. Yuuri wasn’t being honest with him and Victor couldn’t block out the invasive thought that told him  _ “he’s also lying about his feelings.”  _ But would Yuuri do that? At first, Victor would have been quick to dismiss that, but now he wasn’t so sure. Victor really began to question whether Yuuri did want to be with him or not. 

 

“Anything I can do to help?” Yuuri grumbled again, and shook his head. Victor sighed. Again. “Hot chocolate and a movie?” Victor offered, and finally, there was a tiny smile on Yuuri’s face. 

 

“Please.” Yuuri lifted his head from Victor’s shoulder, and Victor nodded. Yuuri stood up to clear away their breakfast plates before making himself comfortable on the sofa. When Victor came over with two hot chocolates, Yuuri thanked him with a smile before pressing the  _ play  _ button on the television remote. Makkachin, eager to join them, hopped on the sofa, making herself comfortable across their laps. 

 

“Is there something you want to talk about?” Victor asked partway through the movie and Yuuri opened his mouth to say something. For a moment, Victor thought Yuuri was finally going to open up but alas, Yuuri’s mouth just closed again. 

 

“No, I’m okay.” The corners of Yuuri’s lips turned up ever so slightly. “Promise.” You couldn’t promise something that was a blatant lie, though. Victor stopped asking about it. 

 

Yuuri couldn't help but feel like Victor was constantly on edge. He’d smile at Yuuri, but behind the smile there was something that spoke louder than contentedness. That something was similar to that of uncertainty. When Victor asked if Yuuri was okay he just wanted to say “ _ no, because you look so uneasy and unsure and I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel or what I’m supposed to think.”  _ But in typical Yuuri style, he resorted to saying nothing, fearful of hurting Victor’s feelings with the doubt that brewed inside him. 

 

Yuuri hated lying to Victor, but it was difficult to tell someone you love “ _ I don’t trust that your feelings for me are real,”  _ especially to someone like Victor, who had a very valid and very sensitive reason as to why they wouldn’t be. Victor had already made it clear to Yuuri that he loves him, but Yuuri still didn’t feel reassured that this was going to work between them. 

 

Instead, Yuuri resorted to just cuddling up to Victor in the sofa, arms around his waist and head tucked under his chin, enjoying as much of his touch and his company as he possibly could. 

————————————————————————

“Come for a drive with me?” Victor asked, near enough at eight p.m on the dot. Yuuri didn’t question it - he nodded and got himself ready, as they did every Saturday evening. 

 

Partway through the drive, Victor stops the car, ironically enough, at the same place where Victor first kissed him. When Victor stopped the car Yuuri could feel the way the air suddenly tensed up, becoming heavy around them. 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Are you sure you want to be with me?” Victor asked, and  _ oh.  _ Yuuri could hear the uncertainty in Victor’s voice. He could hear the shake of his words, he could see the way Victor squeezed his hands together. “You’ve been distant and quiet and… I don’t know what you’re thinking and I can’t help but think you might… might not want to be with me after all.” 

 

Victor sounded so vulnerable, so fragile. And it wasn’t the same fragility Yuuri saw when Victor talked about Valentina. No, this was a new sort of vulnerability in Victor’s face and the way his voice cracks and trembles, doubt laced through his words breaks Yuuri’s heart once more over. Victor’s voice was one that was full of fear and irrational thoughts, coupled with the tiniest bit of hope amongst all the hesitation and it’s only now that Yuuri realised. 

 

Victor was just as insecure about their relationship as he was. 

 

Yuuri opened his mouth, trying to speak but his voice just broke, cracked as if he were about to cry. 

 

“I thought you were having second thoughts.” Yuuri said quietly. “I just couldn’t get it out of my head that I might not be good enough or I might not be who you expected me to be.” Yuuri was on the verge of tears, but he forced himself to keep talking. “I’m scared you’ll compare me to her, and you’ll realise that actually, you don’t want me at all.” Yuuri sniffled, dabbing his eyes dry with the cuffs of his sleeves. “I know you’re still struggling and… that’s why I’m so doubtful.” Yuuri admitted. “I want this to work, I do, but I can’t help how anxious it all makes me.” 

 

Through Victor’s own battles, he had failed to notice that Yuuri too, was fighting his own anxious mind. Of course Yuuri would feel like there was a competition between him and Valentina - all Victor talked about was Valentina. His heart broke. He hadn’t realised how much his own struggle had affected Yuuri too. Yuuri was crying, breaths hitched and face buried into the collar of Victor’s coat as he sniffled.

 

Victor reached for Yuuri’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He leaned over, pulling Yuuri into his arms, startling him a little. Hesitantly, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s body and cried into his shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Victor sighed softly. “I’m sorry, I’ve made you feel like you have to live up to a standard to be good enough. I’ve made you doubtful and unsure too.” Victor’s voice was soft in Yuuri’s ear, a comforting blanket over his frail form. “I never meant to make you feel that way.” Yuuri dug his fingers into Victor’s back, holding on tightly as he sobbed into Victor’s shoulder. After feeling so stressed and nervous and anxious over the last week or so, it felt good to finally get this all off his chest. Yuuri couldn’t say anything, but Victor just kept going. 

 

“When I saw the way you smiled at me, like you were happy, I could also see that something was bothering you and the first thing I thought of was that you weren’t so sure about wanting to be with me anymore.” Victor heard Yuuri’s breath hitch ever so slightly, and the grip on his back got tighter. “I thought maybe you couldn’t wait for me. Maybe one day, you’d meet someone else and decide you didn’t want to wait for me anymore.” Victor sighed, holding on tighter to Yuuri’s body, his hand running up and down his back. “But I didn’t realise that through me trying to figure you out, I became distant too. And it hurt you.” Yuuri let out some sort of whine in agreement because  _ yes,  _ that’s how he saw it too. Victor was always better with his words than Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri really just wanted to cry. He didn’t want to say anything, he didn’t feel like speaking, but it was a chance to get his feelings out. Without even thinking, Yuuri’s mouth opened. 

 

“I just thought… because you were still moving past some stuff that… maybe going through her things and getting rid of them made you have second thoughts about how you felt for me.” Yuuri mumbled into his shoulder. “When you told me you wanted me too I thought “ _ finally, I’ve been waiting so long, maybe I can have what I want now.”  _ But something kept telling me that you had changed your mind or that you would change your mind and the more I heard it the more I believed it. Everytime you even opened your mouth I was just expecting you to break up with me.” Yuuri took a deep, shaky breath, the feeling of Victor’s hand running up and down his back telling him to take a breath. 

 

“I just kept preparing myself to hear you say  _ “you’re not really what I want,”  _ or “ _ my feelings for you aren’t genuine and I’m sorry,”  _ and I had to hold my breath everytime you spoke to me because I needed to prepare my heart to break and that’s all I could think about. I thought every time we spoke it would just come up and suddenly I’d lose my boyfriend.” Victor didn’t realise how insecure and on edge Yuuri had been until now. “It was terrifying and I was scared and lonely and… I just didn’t know what to do other than try to enjoy your company while I had you and count down the days till you broke up with me.”

 

Yuuri finally felt like he was able to breathe again, finally felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He could hear Victor hushing quietly in his ear, trying to calm a crying Yuuri in his arms, but Yuuri just sobbed harder, a week of stress pouring out of him in the form of tears. 

 

Victor didn’t know what to do other than hold him. He didn’t know what to say, or even if he should say anything at all. Victor ran his hand up and down his back, his fingertips tracing soft circles on the small of Yuuri’s back. After a few minutes, Victor felt Yuuri’s breathing even out, a shaky sigh against his neck before Victor pulled back. 

 

“Feel better?” Yuuri nodded with a sniffle as Victor’s thumb swiped tears off the tops of Yuuri’s cheeks. Smiling softly, Victor gently tugged Yuuri forwards for a soft, chaste kiss. “I’ll never regret being with you, Yuuri.” Victor promised. “And honestly, it’s not as much of a struggle as you’d imagine. Because I have you.” Victor smiled, the tip of his finger playfully tapping the tip of Yuuri’s nose. A tiny smile crossed Yuuri’s face, but Victor frowned. “Come on, smile wider.” He teased, watching the corners of Yuuri’s lips turn up ever so slightly more. “Better.” Victor chuckled before leaning forwards to kiss him again. 

 

Victor felt Yuuri’s arms come around his neck, and his hands squeezed Yuuri’s small waist. Yuuri smiled into the kiss, lips plush and soft against Victor’s.  Victor’s kisses were gentle, but addictive. Yuuri found himself wanting more, as one hand came to grasp at Victor’s hair, keeping them together as their noses bumped between kisses. Yuuri pulled away, his forehead rested against Victor’s, their noses just touching as he took a deep breath, a fond smile on his face. 

 

“Have I ever mentioned you’re a great kisser?” Yuuri said with a chuckle. 

 

“Mmm…” Victor huffed. “You have now. I’m glad I satisfy you.” He chided, kissing Yuuri’s cheek as it pinked. “Come on, let’s head home.” Victor reclined to his seat and strapped back in, squeezing Yuuri’s hand before starting the car. 

 

“Would you mind if I put my hand on your thigh?” Victor asked partway down the road, causing Yuuri to raise a brow at the strange query. 

 

“H-huh?” 

 

“I just… I just think it’s really romantic…” Victor quietly admitted, pulling a bit of a laugh from Yuuri. 

 

“Of course. I didn’t realise you were such a romantic.” Yuuri chided, watching as pink creeped up Victor’s cheeks and his hand slowly came to sit on Yuuri’s thigh. 

 

“I’m very romantic.” Victor said. “You’ll find out.” The wink he shot Yuuri… killed him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @psipisi made some really cute art for last chapter too, which you can find [here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwiCpmHp2Wh/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is feeling stressed and tired. But of course, Victor knows how to help him relax.

* * *

Yuuri let out a frustrated sigh. He was struggling so much with this dissertation, but he couldn’t ask Victor for anymore help. He’d already asked Victor for so much guidance he felt stupid having to ask for more. Yuuri removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, letting out a heavy huff and a grumble. Makkachin stirred at his feet, her ears just brushing the tops of Yuuri’s feet. 

 

“Tea, darling?” Victor asked as he came down the steps, kissing the tip of Yuuri’s ear. 

 

“Please.” Yuuri smiled fondly. “This thesis really kills.” Yuuri expressed with a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples. 

 

“Well, when you get tired of it, let me spoil you with kisses.” Victor chided as he went into the kitchen to make Yuuri a mug of tea. 

 

Over the weeks, the couple had become much more comfortable with each other. Yuuri very much enjoyed being showered by Victor’s affection - he enjoyed being greeted with kisses and cuddles, being spoilt with breakfast, and having tea made for him. Yuuri, however, was not so good at showing affection. Yuuri was the type to tuck himself up against Victor, squeeze his hand, press tiny kisses to his fingers as they sat together. So in hindsight, one could say that  _ “not so good at showing affection”  _ was not quite accurate. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri sighed gratefully, taking the mug from Victor’s hands. Victor sat down next to him. 

 

“You’ve worked a lot today. Take a break.” Victor encouraged, sweeping some hair away from Yuuri’s face and tucking it away behind his ear. 

 

“I can’t.” Yuuri sighed. “I need to get this done because if I leave it too late I’ll stress about it and that would be even worse.” Yuuri grumbled, tapping away at the keyboard. Victor sighed. 

 

“Look, you’ve got dark circles under your eyes. At least take a break.” Yuuri reluctantly closed the lid of his laptop, setting it down on the coffee table. Slowly, he rested himself against Victor’s body with a tired sigh. “You can get back to it after you’ve had a break. As your professor  _ and  _ boyfriend, I forbid you to work before you’ve rested.” Victor teased, gently flicking his nose. 

 

“Mmm…” Yuuri nodded nonchalantly, closing his eyes. Victor wrapped an arm around his waist, fingertips drawing soft shapes against his side. Yuuri nursed his tea slowly, sighing against Victor’s chest as he struggled to relax. “I can’t relax.” Yuuri sighed, sitting up. “I can’t relax until it’s done, I’m already behind my schedule.” Yuuri picked up his laptop and set it on his lap, pulling the lid open. “I just want to get it done so I can stop worrying.” 

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri.” Victor turned on his seat, one leg crossed under him and the other on the floor. “Take a breath. There’s still three months before it’s due, and you’re well on the way to finishing on time.” Victor sighed, squeezing his hand. 

 

“But I still have to revise for my exams and write up reports and I have so much to do still on my thesis and three months just isn’t long enough and mmph—!” Yuuri startled, his brain shutting off as Victor silenced him with a kiss. Yuuri slowly relaxed, kissing Victor back as he felt the nerves in his body calm down. 

 

“Better?” Victor asked as he pulled away, breath just brushing Yuuri’s lips. 

 

“Y-yeah… kind of.” Yuuri sighed softly. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t overwork yourself.” Victor advised, gently working his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “You’ll just become stressed and tired and frustrated and that can’t be nice.” Victor chuckled, kissing his temple. “So take it easy. Take a break for now, and come back to it later.” Victor took Yuuri’s laptop off his lap and closed the lid, sliding it onto the platform beneath the top of the coffee table. Yuuri released a frustrated, shaky sigh as he cuddled up to Victor’s side again. 

 

“I just want to get it done and out of the way so I can focus on my exams.” Yuuri explained. “I don’t want to fail them and I can’t help but get so anxious when I think about the possibility that I could fail.” Victor sighed softly with a smile, brushing Yuuri’s fringe away from his face. 

 

“You’ll be okay, Yuuri. You really will.” Victor said encouragingly, but Yuuri couldn’t shake the looming feeling that he  _ might  _ fail. “If you start trying to do so much at once you’re just going to go crazy. Trust me, I know.” Victor chuckled fondly. “You don’t want to become a workaholic, believe me.” 

 

“I can’t help it.” Yuuri mumbled. “I don’t like to leave things until last minute - makes me unsettled.” 

 

“I get it.” Victor said. “But working yourself too hard will do you no favours either.” Victor’s fingers played with Yuuri's hair, trying to relax him a little more.

 

“I’m gonna start dinner. Maybe it will help me relax.” Yuuri chuckled with a bit of a huff. “Are you alright with glorified macaroni and cheese?” 

 

“Of course. But… glorified? What?” Victor snorted. 

 

“Mac and cheese, but baked with a crispy top, bacon, and three types of cheese.” Yuuri explained, watching a smile spread across Victor’s face. 

 

“Wow. That really is glorified.” He chuckled. “I can’t wait.” Yuuri smiled softly and headed off to the kitchen. 

 

Victor sighed. Yuuri had been incredibly stressed out for the last few days - he was worrying about finishing his thesis, as well as revising for exams and writing reports, on top of trying to get eight hours of sleep. He would mumble and sigh to himself, let out frustrated groans and look like he was about to cry. But Victor didn’t know what to do about it. Victor got up and followed Yuuri into the kitchen. 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri paused what he was doing. 

 

“Oh, no, of course not. This is my rent to you.” Yuuri smiled before he carried on cutting slices of cheese. 

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Victor said. “I meant…” he took a breath. “You’ve been on the edge of ripping your hair out lately and… I want to know if I can do anything to help you.” Victor clarified. Yuuri sighed softly, putting the knife down. 

 

“I could do with a hug?” Victor smiled softly, stepping forwards to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

 

“My pleasure.” Victor chuckled, one arm around Yuuri’s waist and the other running softly through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri released an exasperated sigh, his hands holding on to the back of Victor’s shirt. 

 

Yuuri felt tension drain from his body, his nerves calming down as he closed his eyes. Victor felt him relax against his body, and he could feel the beat of Yuuri’s heart against his chest as he ran a hand up and down his back. 

 

“Better?” Yuuri nodded. “Need anything else?” Yuuri shook his head. Victor chuckled fondly at Yuuri’s very cute antics. “Then shall I leave you to cook?” Yuuri pulled away. 

 

“I needed that hug.” Yuuri sighed, leaning his forehead against Victor’s chest. 

 

“You looked like you did.” Victor said, brushing his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek. “I’ll leave you to it.” Victor gave Yuuri’s hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the kitchen. 

 

Yuuri actually found it stress relieving to cook and bake. It was relaxing compared to trying write a thesis on something that could be summed up in a paragraph or so, or trying to force maths and research methods into his head. It was a chance for him to put his work to the back of his mind and do something nice, not only for himself but for Victor too. 

 

Yuuri honestly didn’t realise how hard he would fall for Victor. For so long he thought it would be just a stupid crush on a teacher —everyone has one, after all— or a crush he could never get his hands on but it was neither of those things. Victor was sweet and caring, and honestly, Yuuri was so in love with him it almost hurt. And of course, there was still an annoying, nagging insecurity that lingered over him, one that told him that Victor could never love him as much as or more than he loved Valentina. But Victor had always reassured Yuuri that he was Victor’s present and future, and he does genuinely love him. And over the last few weeks, Yuuri had realised that Victor really could drown out any doubt he had. 

 

“Wow, this really is embellished mac n cheese.” Victor chuckled as he grabbed plates from the top cupboard. “It smells great.” He said fondly as Yuuri sat down. 

 

“You’re just saying that.” Yuuri pouted. “You’d tell me, right? If I made something and you didn’t like it?” Yuuri asked as Victor scooped a spoonful of the pasta for Yuuri and put it in front of him. 

 

“I like to think I would,” Victor started, “I hope I would.” He said. “But you haven’t made anything I don’t like in the last couple of months, so I’d say that that probably wouldn’t happen anytime soon.” Victor chuckled. “On the contrary I’d say I really love your cooking.” He watched as red flooded Yuuri’s cheeks as he stabbed at the macaroni, smiling fondly. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri mumbled quietly. 

 

“Do you feel less stressed after cooking then?” Victor asked, and Yuuri gave him something similar to a nod. 

 

“Sort of.” He sighed softly. “But I can feel inevitable nervousness build up again.” He huffed in slight amusement. 

 

“Hey.” Yuuri looked up. “You’ll be alright.” Yuuri smiled softly at Victor’s words of encouragement. “I know what, tomorrow, I’ll take you out for dinner. We’ll go somewhere outside of town, get dinner, get some air so you can clear your head.” Victor suggested as he tapped away at his iPad with a hum.

 

“What? You don’t have to do that.” Yuuri pouted. “I’ll be okay.” 

 

“Too late.” Victor grinned. “Already booked dinner.” Yuuri playfully rolled his eyes, face red, yet turned up into a smile. 

 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” 

————————————————————————

“So I’ll see you in class?” Victor said as he kissed Yuuri’s soft lips. 

 

“Mmm.” Yuuri sighed into the kiss. “When’s your last class?” Yuuri asked, nose brushing against Victor’s. 

 

“It finishes at five. Are you gonna wait for me or head home first?” Victor asked as Yuuri pulled his bag from the back seat. 

 

“I’ll head home first. See you in a bit?” 

 

“See you in a bit. I love you.” Victor smiled, kissing him again. 

 

“I love you too.” Yuuri smiled quietly with a blush as he got out of the car, closing the car door.  _ I love you.  _ Yuuri still couldn’t process it. Every time those words fell from Victor’s lips Yuuri felt like his heart would combust and his soul would leave his body. He was unbelievably happy, a giddy smile on his face as he walked into the lecture hall and sat down. 

 

Victor came through the door not long later, catching Yuuri’s attention. He stared as Victor sat down, removing his suit jacket and turning up the cuffs of his shirt sleeves. And  _ oh man,  _ Yuuri was drooling at those arms. He was really dating this man. He gazed longingly as Victor put his head down, pen in hand to scribble away. Victor’s fingers were pushed through his fringe, exposing his forehead, as well as his other eye, frequently covered by a veil of platinum. 

 

Anyone could see by the way Yuuri stared at Victor that he was completely infatuated. And if anyone paid close enough to the pair they’d notice little touches in class, the way they stared at each other, the way they smiled at each other. And  _ oh,  _ it’s only just occurred to Yuuri that they could be caught. A shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine when he realised just how obvious they actually looked to anyone who paid close enough attention. 

 

Yuuri was surprised that no one had even figured them out yet - each morning they got out of the same car minutes apart, they got into the same car every evening, and had been doing so for the last three months. To be honest, Yuuri hadn’t even thought about the consequences of being caught with Victor. Especially the consequences for Victor. 

 

Yuuri knew he shouldn’t be dating Victor. It was pushing moral boundaries at the very least. But it felt like the  _ best  _ thing Yuuri had ever had to hold on to. Victor was gorgeous. He’s so sweet and considerate and gentle and Yuuri loves him so much that he can’t bring himself to even think about what could happen if anyone found out they were dating. 

 

It was an unlikely scenario, to be honest. Victor didn’t really talk much to his colleagues, and Yuuri didn’t have any friends in university, let alone in his class. But then again, maybe Yuuri was just saying that to make himself feel better about it. Yuuri wondered if Victor ever thought about being found out. It was only now that it began to worry him. But when he glanced back to see the tiny smile on Victor’s face, his slender nose, yet adorable nose that Yuuri just loved to kiss, cerulean eyes that were nothing but pure, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

“... so just a reminder that the exam is three hours long, a mix of multiple choice and short answer questions, and there’s also an essay style question at the end.” Victor said, flicking the slide on his PowerPoint. “I do recommend you turn up to the mock exam next month because I normally use that as a base for the actual exam, hint  _ hint. _ ” Yuuri almost audibly laughed at the somewhat sarcastic remark. 

 

“Most people finish it in about two and a half hours so take your time and don’t rush it. And please, for goodness sake, revise for it.” Victor emphasised. “It’s out of two hundred, and it’s worth twenty percent. As you know, the other eighty percent is your dissertation, which, actually makes up eighty percent of your entire course.” He glanced in Yuuri’s direction with a flicker of a smile and fond eyes before turning back to the PowerPoint. 

 

“So today we’re gonna focus on the exam for once, and not the dissertation.” Yuuri let out a sigh of relief - if he stared at that damn dissertation again today he was sure he was going to faint. He closed the dissertation he had open, and instead, pulled up his class notes. 

 

“I’m gonna hand out a sample of the essay style question, and basically, I want you to answer it. Don’t need whole paragraphs, just bullet points will do.” He put the stack of papers on the table in front of Yuuri with a soft smile and a brush of their fingers. “Take one and pass it on?” Yuuri nodded dumbly and took one from the top of the pile, passing it back.

 

“I have a few of those, so the first one you’ll do yourselves, then we’ll go through a couple together and so on.” Victor said as the sample question made its way around the hall. “We’ve never really discussed the essay questions before so now’s a chance for you to grasp what I expect to see. If you need a hand, call me over.” Victor said as he paced around the theatre.

 

Yuuri stared at the question—  _ “Critically evaluate the contribution of cognitive development and biological systems to the understanding of human behaviour.”  _ Holy shit that was a broad topic - he didn’t even know where to start. He sighed heavily, and pulled out a pen. 

 

He stared at it, scribbling ideas down beneath the question. He let out a frustrated sigh, which caught Victor’s attention. 

 

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Yuuri’s heart leapt as he looked up to see Victor with a gentle smile. 

 

“I don’t really know what information I should be including to answer it.” Victor leaned in closer, almost hovering over him as he leaned on the desk, one hand resting on the desk as the other pointed to the paper. His hips jutted out, and Yuuri couldn’t help but  _ stare _ . 

 

“I can see you staring.” Victor teased quietly, in a mumble only Yuuri could hear. Yuuri felt a shiver run down his spine, face red as he pouted. 

 

“S’not like I can help it.” Yuuri mumbled as Victor’s hand just brushed his. 

 

“Here you’ve got some of the key ideas, but the question asks you to discuss the contributions, not the key ideas and concepts.” Victor explained. “Here you’ve spoken about brain scans, which would be good if you can link it to its uses. Like I said, it asks for the contributions.” Yuuri nodded, hastily crossing out the top bullet points and scribbling down more notes. 

 

“Now here,” Victor pointed to Yuuri’s next bullet point. “You’ve put down research where neuroscience has been useful, which is good. Don’t forget to elaborate on all of your points but be careful not to go off topic.” Yuuri nodded. “If you want I’ll go over some with you after dinner?” Victor said quietly. 

 

“Tomorrow? I might be dead after dinner.” Yuuri pouted, marking and highlighting his notes. 

 

“Don’t die on me, Makkachin would kill me.” Victor chided with a chuckle. “We’ll be going over some more of these in a bit so you’ll get the hang of it, I’m sure.” Victor said reassuringly before standing back up. 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Yuuri sighed softly as Victor flashed him a smile before walking off. Yuuri sighed as his head followed Victor, eyes watching his hips move fluidly as he climbed the steps. His cheeks flooded pink as he grumbled under his breath, tearing his gaze away. If only Victor knew the things he did to Yuuri. 

————————————————————————

“Are you ready to go, Victor?” Yuuri asked as he came down the stairs in a white blouse with a lace Peter Pan collar and two collar pins, paired with black jeans that he rolled up at the ankles. 

 

“Wow.” Victor sighed contently. “You look beautiful,  _ moy lyubov.”  _ Said Victor fondly from the bottom of the stairs. That was a new endearment - it was normally “ _ darling _ ”. Yuuri’s smile was faint, but he could feel himself inflate with giddiness as he stood on the last step. 

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri sighed softly. “You umm… you look really good, too.” Yuuri mumbled, embarrassed as he stared at Victor, who had changed from an Armani suit to a Chanel shirt and a pair of Armani jeans, coupled with a Louis Vuitton satchel. Yuuri would have thought Victor lived in luxury branded clothing, if he didn’t see him so often in Uniqlo sweatpants. Yuuri slid on a pair of casual silver brogues, perfectly complementary to his outfit. 

 

“Shall we head out, then?” Yuuri nodded, picking up his phone from the cabinet as Victor knelt down to Makkachin. “We’ll see you later, baby girl.” He cooed before standing back up. “Don’t eat anything.” Victor laughed, opening the door. “After you, my love.” Yuuri gave him a soft huff of amusement, heading for the car while Victor locked the door. 

 

“It’s about an hour’s drive, by the way.” Victor said as he got into the driver's seat. “So we’ll treat this as our weekend drive too.” Victor started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. Yuuri bravely dropped his hand to rest on Victor’s thigh, feeling the clothed, firm muscle beneath his palm as a blush rose to his cheeks, heart pounding. 

 

“Since when did you get so bold?” Victor chuckled, flicking him a playful smile. 

 

“No reason.” Yuuri said. “Other than I realised I’m actually allowed to touch you like this.” He admitted shyly after a brief pause, and he could see the startle cross Victor’s face, before being replaced with a soft face of enamour. “And because… your thighs are nice.”  _ Oh god Yuuri shut up!  _ He couldn’t believe he’d just said that. He let out a humiliated squeak, forcing himself to shut the fuck up. 

 

“Oh wow.” Victor chuckled teasingly, slightly taken aback by Yuuri’s confession. “I definitely didn’t expect that.” He felt the grip on his thigh tighten briefly, before Yuuri relaxed. Yuuri’s hand was warm on his thigh, the touch tender. It felt nice, Victor thought as he indulged in the sensation of Yuuri’s hand on his thigh. “Come on, Yuuri. There’s no need to be embarrassed.” He laughed softly. 

 

“There is!” Protested Yuuri with an exasperated sigh. “I can’t believe I said that, it’s so embarrassing!” That adorable pout returned to his lips, and Victor couldn’t help but grin. 

 

“Why?” Asked Victor. “If it’ll make you feel better, your thighs are beautiful and soft. Your waist is slender and your hips are stunning.” Victor said, partly to tease Yuuri and partly to make a point that it in fact, was not humiliating to find your partner  _ sexy.  _

 

“Stop teasing me…” Yuuri grumbled as Victor laughed. 

 

“Why? What’s so embarrassing?” 

 

“It just— it is.” Yuuri frowned, brows creased together. 

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” Victor chuckled. “But really, your thighs are pretty great too.” Victor winked with a playful smile, glancing over at Yuuri who was red in the face. 

 

“Victor!” 

 

The car ride was comfortably quiet, Yuuri’s thumb swiping over the top of Victor’s thigh slowly as he stared out of the window.

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“I really do love you, you know.” Victor said firmly, voice low, yet gentle and reassuring. A few weeks ago Yuuri would have questioned that. He would have been doubtful and insecure about it, not knowing how he should answer or what he should say. But Victor had proven to Yuuri that yes, he did love him. And all Yuuri had to do was believe it. 

 

“I know.” Smiled Yuuri. “I love you too.” 

 

“We’re here.” Victor said after a little while, skilfully parking the car with one hand on the back of Yuuri’s headrest, head turned to pull into the space. “It’s our first time on a proper date, so I chose something a little more fancy. Hope you don’t mind?” 

 

“Victor.” Yuuri pouted. “You didn’t have to book somewhere expensive you know.” Yuuri sighed softly. “But thank you, I really appreciate it.” He squeezed Victor’s hand, thumb rubbing his knuckles before letting go. 

 

“I’d like to treat you to the finer things more often.” Victor smiled as he got out of the car. He waited for Yuuri on the pavement, holding out his arm for Yuuri to link on. 

 

“This place is a hotel and spa too?” Yuuri observed as he looked around. 

 

“Yeah.” Victor confirmed with a nod. “I’ve never been before, though, maybe I’ll treat you for graduation.” Victor winked as Yuuri released a tiny squeak. “Table for two under Nikiforov?” 

 

“Right this way.” The air was ambient, well lit, and quiet. The large chairs were comfortable, soft velvet fabric covering the seat and arms, the seams lined with gold studs. 

 

“Wow.” Yuuri whispered, eyes scanning the room at the simple decor. 

 

“Take a look at the menu, pick anything you want.” Victor said as a menu was put down in front of Yuuri. 

 

“Can I start you off with drinks?” The waitress asked, pulling out a tablet from her apron pocket. 

 

“I’ll just have a lemonade, thank you.”

 

“Make that two, please.” Victor said, holding up two fingers as she nodded. 

 

“Great. I’ll be back in a little while to take your order.” 

 

“How are you doing?” Yuuri asked. “You know, clearing out and all.” He said sheepishly, staring at the table. 

 

“To be honest I sort of… haven’t really done much more.” Said Victor. “Because I was more keen to spend the time with you.” Yuuri lifted his head, a gentle smile lighting up his face. “I suppose I’ll have to finish up soon, though.” Victor chuckled with a soft sigh. 

 

“If you’d let me, I’d like to help?” Yuuri asked. “Maybe it’ll help you.” 

 

“Thank you but, I think it’s something I have to on my own.” Victor sighed regretfully. “I know you don’t… it’s a bit of a touchy topic for us both and I don’t want it to bring your self esteem down.” Victor explained. Yeah. Yuuri could understand that. As much as Yuuri hated to admit it, it would do nothing but fill him with doubt, watching Victor pack and toss her things away. 

 

“Okay.” Yuuri replied quietly. “Umm… what are you going to eat?” Yuuri asked after a moment of silence, trying to change the topic. 

 

“I’m not sure. Maybe the fillet mignon and potato stacks? How about you?” Yuuri looked at the menu again, eyes scanning to pin down the dish. Yuuri almost had a heart attack when he saw the price. Gosh, was everything that expensive on the menu? And as Yuuri paid closer attention to the menu, he answered his own question. 

 

_ Yes.  _ Everything was just as expensive. 

 

“U-umm…” Yuuri was trying to locate the cheapest fish on the menu.

 

“How about the lamb chops?” Victor suggested. “You love lamb.” 

 

“I-I do, but…” 

 

“Or the grilled salmon and potatoes, with asparagus? You love salmon too.” Victor continues to scan the menu, looking for something Yuuri might like. 

 

“Everything is so expensive.” Yuuri mumbled. Ahh, so that’s why he hadn’t picked a dish yet. Victor sighed, reaching his hand across the table to grasp Yuuri’s. 

 

“Yuuri, this is my treat to you.” Victor assured, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “Don’t worry about how much it costs, just let me treat you to something nice for once.” 

 

“You shouldn’t feel like you have to spend this kind of money on me.” Yuuri protested quietly, but Victor chuckled.

 

“I like spending money on you. There’s no point in having money if I’m not spending it on the one I love the most.” Victor’s smile was reassuring, kind and genuine as Yuuri looked up. “So go on, pick anything. I took you here to spoil and enjoy yourself and relax a little, not worry about how much it costs.” Yuuri gave him a tiny smile. 

 

“Okay, but you don’t have to treat me like this all the time. You know, just cuddling on the sofa or a drive around together already makes me really happy.” Yuuri fondly said, and Victor could have sworn his heart just exploded. Yuuri was so cute and sweet and Victor was ridiculously lucky. 

 

“I know. But you have to let me spoil you at least occasionally.” Victor chuckled, pulling a fond smile from Yuuri. 

 

“Alright then.” Yuuri mused. “I’ll have the lamb chops and mashed potatoes.” Victor promptly called a waitress over, who kindly took their order. 

————————————————————————

“Can I… can I try some?” Yuuri shyly asked as he gazed at Victor’s fillet mignon. 

 

“It’s rare, are you okay with that?” Victor asked, cutting him a piece of the beef and a bit of potato. 

 

“I’ve never tried it.” Yuuri said. 

 

“I think you’ll like it. Here, ahh.” Victor held the fork up to Yuuri’s lips, which Yuuri thought of as nothing short of embarrassing. His cheeks were red as he stared at Victor. “You’ll have to get used to cheesy, embarrassing romance, Yuuri.” Victor chided as Yuuri took the fork in his mouth before releasing it. 

 

“Mmm…” Yuuri hummed in delight. “That’s really nice.” He commented. “Do you want a bite of mine?” Yuuri asked Victor. 

 

“Well are you going to feed it to me?” Victor asked jokingly, watching Yuuri fluster and startle. “I did say you’d have to get used to cheesy and embarrassing romance.” He chuckled softly. Yuuri cut a piece of lamb for him, topped with a bit of potato. Embarrassed and shy, Yuuri held the fork up, which Victor smirked at before taking the bite. The corners of Yuuri’s lips turned up into a tiny smile at Victor’s face. 

 

“Nice?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Very nice.”

 

They are quietly for the most part, just enjoying each other's company until Yuuri spoke. 

 

“Victor?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Have you ever thought… what if…” Yuuri’s mouth closed as he hesitated to speak. 

 

“What if someone found out we were dating?” Yuuri nodded bleakly. “I have.” Yuuri looked up at him, a troubled look in his eyes. “But I also realised that even if we do get caught, and we get given an ultimatum - each other or our positions at uni, I’d always, always choose you.” Yuuri could feel his heart explode and tears well in his eyes already. “Even if we do get found out, as long as you could graduate I’ll happily say goodbye to my job.” Victor assured. 

 

“How can you be so sure? How could you so easily let go of your job just like that?” Yuuri boy his lip, brow furrowed as he struggled to understand. 

 

“I can find another job. I can find something to replace being a lecturer. But I’ll never find anyone, and I mean anyone who could ever replace my sweet Yuuri.” Yuuri almost cried. A wide, relieved and teary smile crossed his face. 

 

“We’ll cross that bridge if we ever get there. Together.” Victor promised, and Yuuri nodded. “Besides, we only have to not get caught for another four months. We’ll be okay.” Victor reassured fondly. “Do you want another bite of my fillet?” Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Yes, please.” And this time, Yuuri parted his lips. 

————————————————————————

It was pretty late by the time Victor paid the bill. Yuuri fell asleep on the way home, body draped with Victor’s wool coat. Victor could tell Yuuri was exhausted - it had been a long and stressful day for them both, but especially for Yuuri. 

 

“Darling, we’re home.” Victor cooed as the car stopped. “Darling?” Victor gently nudged Yuuri’s shoulder, brushing some hair away from his face. “Come on, you need to get to bed.” Victor said as Yuuri grumbled, eyes peeling open. His hands squeezed Victor’s coat and grumbled again. 

 

“I don’t wanna move…” Victor chuckled at Yuuri’s musing and got out of the car, opening the passenger door. 

 

“Come on, bedtime.” Victor chided as Yuuri dragged himself out of the car, still half asleep. Victor opened the front door, stepping aside to let Yuuri in. “After you.” Yuuri kicked off his shoes as Victor shut the door, and he went upstairs, Victor following suite. 

 

“Good night.” Yuuri yawned tiredly as they got to the top of the stairs. 

 

“Good night, Yuuri. I love you.” Victor gently tugged him in by the waist and pushed their lips together. One kiss became two kisses, became three, and Yuuri brought his arms around Victor’s neck, bringing their lips together again. “Darling— mmph!” Victor tried to utter. “Aren’t you— tired?” Yuuri pulled away with another kiss. 

 

“Never too tired to kiss you though.” Yuuri chided before bringing their lips together again. Victor smirked, moving one hand to cup the back of Yuuri’s head as he indulged in more heated, passionate kisses. Their nose bumped and their breaths mingled as Yuuri’s tongue swiped across Victor’s bottom lip, tongue licking and ans teeth nibbling. 

 

“Mmh, Yuuri—“ Victor was taken aback by Yuuri’s boldness as he shut him up with another deep, heated kiss. Victor’s hand slowly snaked down Yuuri’s back and to his pillowy ass, and pinched. 

 

“Ahh!” Yuuri squealed, almost jumping out of his skin. “Victor!” He pouted, a fist coming to hit his chest as Victor laughed. 

 

“How else was I supposed to get your attention?” Victor mused as Yuuri frowned, face bright red with embarrassment. “Bed time.” Victor emphasised with one last kiss to Yuuri’s lips. 

 

“I… I really wanted to do that for ages.” Yuuri admitted in a quiet voice full of shyness, flushed bright red as he buried his face in Victor’s chest. Victor chuckled, the rumble soothing against Yuuri’s body. 

 

“Your boldness certainly surprised me.” Victor commented with a fond laugh. “Good night,  _ zolotse _ .” 

 

“Good night, Victor. I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:   
> Honestly yall we have no idea


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> the rating goes up

_ Knock knock. _

 

“Come in.” Called Victor from the other side of the room. Yuuri turned the doorknob and opened the door. “Hey.” Victor sighed softly with a smile. 

 

“Hey.” Yuuri smiled back. “Do you want a drink?” Victor shook his head. 

 

“No, I’m okay.” Victor mumbled, pushing aside the box in his hands. 

 

“Do you need some help?” Victor shook his head again. 

 

“No, thanks.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.” Victor nodded, and Yuuri was about to turn and leave the room when… 

 

“I could do with a hug?” Victor asked, his smile hopeful as his arms opened, waiting for Yuuri to respond. Yuuri’s smile was joyful as he turned back around and knelt down on the floor in front of Victor. Arms came around Victor and he let out a sigh of relief, fingers digging into Yuuri’s back as he buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. 

 

Victor felt the tension leave his body as he sighed, fingers gently playing with the hair at the nape of Yuuri’s neck. Energy was draining from his body as he closed his eyes, inhaling Yuuri’s sweet scent. Yuuri was so warm, his hands running up and down his back and his nose against his hair. Victor never wanted to let Yuuri go. Even the thought of losing Yuuri made his breath catch in his throat, hands holding on tighter to Yuuri. Victor let out a shaky breath before his grip on Yuuri’s body loosened. 

 

“Better?” Victor nodded. 

 

“I needed that.” Victor chuckled with a sad smile. 

 

“I could tell.” Yuuri mused, kissing his forehead. “Dinner will be ready soon, so come down in a bit?” Victor nodded again. 

 

“I’ll be down soon.” Yuuri nodded, gently brushing his thumb over the top of Victor’s cheek. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Victor smiled reassuringly. “I suppose it’s just digging things back up that I left buried and… yeah. I’m okay. I’ll be down for dinner soon.” Victor pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips. 

 

“Alright. It should be about ten or fifteen minutes.” Yuuri said, standing up from the floor. 

 

“Got it. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Victor let out a soft sigh when Yuuri left the room. He still had quite a few of Valentina’s things to go through, it was mainly miscellaneous mémoires, photo and photo albums that she kept stored away, dresses for her and her bridesmaids, and they were things Victor didn’t have the heart to clear out before. 

 

Now though, he did. It felt relieving to let go of things he’d been holding onto for years. Of course, it still stung. It still hurt to lose someone he once loved so much, and that would never go away. Victor knew that. But he’d fallen in love again. For someone who was considerate and patient, who was beautiful and cute. Someone who made Victor’s heart explode and blood rush to his face and a giddy feeling of joy course through his body. And having Yuuri just made everything that much easier. 

 

Victor sorted through their photo albums and photos, sorting them into piles to dispose of and to send to her parents. There weren’t a lot left. There were photos from their engagement party and dinner that he was sure her parents would want, as well as photos from their engagement shoot too. With hesitant hands, he opened the album. 

 

These were fond memories. The first photo was Victor’s toast at their engagement dinner. He was holding a champagne flute, a silver spoon in the other hand to tap the glass. Victor wondered if he’d get a chance at an engagement dinner with Yuuri. Victor flicked the page. The next photo was one taken from the other side of the banquet hall, focussed on him and Valentina. The crystals on her navy blue dress glittered in the light of the photo, and the smile Victor had was one that hadn’t seen the light of day in years. Until Yuuri came into his life. 

 

He flicked through the photos, each one sending a wave of nostalgia over him, washing out the slight sting in his heart. Victor wondered. If Valentina could see him now, what would she think of him? What would she think of Yuuri? Victor tried not to think about it too hard. After all, Yuuri was his present. And hopefully, his future too. 

————————————————————————

When Victor came down for dinner Yuuri had just set the table. 

 

“Smells good.” Victor said as he came over, bringing his arms around Yuuri’s waist as he stood over the stove. 

 

“You’re just saying that.” Yuuri pouted, giving the sauce a quick stir. 

 

“I was talking about you.” Victor chuckled, pulling a tiny squeak from Yuuri and causing a blush to rise to his cheeks. “But dinner also smells great.” Victor released Yuuri’s waist to keep out of his way as he finished up. 

 

“How did tidying up go?” Asked Yuuri as he reached up to the cupboard to pull out a tin of coconut cream. Victor’s eyes were trained on Yuuri’s slim waist as he stretched, the hem of his t-shirt rising. “Victor?” 

 

“Huh?” Victor’s attention snapped back to Yuuri, who stared at him in confusion. 

 

“How did tidying up go?” 

 

“It was okay.” Victor said. “There’s still some stuff to sort through, but I’m glad I’m getting rid of it.” Yuuri sighed in relief. It finally felt like Victor was exclusively  _ his  _ now, and he… almost didn’t have to fight with someone who wasn’t even here anymore. “You deserve all of my attention.” Victor said fondly. 

 

“Don’t be silly.” Yuuri said. “It’s unreasonable for me to ask for all your attention.” His smile was fond as he sighed  stirring the coconut cream into the curry. “Dinner will be ready in a second.” 

 

Victor filled the kettle with water to prepare Yuuri a mug of tea. He mentally sighed as he waited for the kettle to boil, chancing a glance at Yuuri, whose face was soft as he stirred the sauce in the pan. Victor couldn’t help but smile as he stared - Yuuri really did brighten up everything. The kettle pinged, pulling Victor from his thoughts. Carefully, he filled Yuuri’s mug and brought it to the table, just as Yuuri set down two plates of Japanese curry rice. 

 

“Wow. Looks delicious.” Victor said as he took some on a spoon. 

 

“How does it taste?” Yuuri asked nervously as Victor took the first bite. 

 

“Mmh. I love it.” Victor said with a reassuring smile. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief before picking some up on his spoon. “You really do make the best meals.” Victor cooed, a soft wash of pink coating Yuuri’s cheeks. 

 

“No way.” Mumbled Yuuri. “I only make home cooked food, it’s not like I’m a restaurant chef or anything.” 

 

“I’d eat at your restaurant if you opened one.” Victor winked, but the double entendre went straight over Yuuri’s head. 

 

“Trust me,” Yuuri said. “No, you wouldn’t.” Victor almost rolled his eyes. 

 

“Try me.” 

 

“Where and how would I even open a restaurant?” Yuuri asked with a pout, and Victor almost rolled his eyes as he snorted. 

 

“Yuuri—“ 

 

“Wait, were you flirting with me?” Yuuri squeaked in realisation, cheeks pink as Victor snorted. 

 

“Thanks for noticing.” Victor chuckled as Yuuri’s face flushed, letting out an embarrassed grumble. 

 

“ _ Why  _ are you trying to flirt with me? We’re dating!” Yuuri queried as Victor continued to laugh, almost choking on a piece of rice. 

 

“Because, Yuuri, I love you.” Victor declared. “And I love watching you squirm a little.” Victor said with a smug grin and a chuckle. Yuuri pouted. 

 

“Just eat before I make you choke on your chicken.” Yuuri threatened with a pout, though, of course Victor could tell the threat was empty. Yuuri couldn’t even hurt a fly. 

 

“Yes, Yuuri.” Singsonged Victor with a teasing grin. 

————————————————————————

“Are you going to work on anything tonight?” Victor asked as he sat down, pulling open the lid of his laptop. Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“Too tired.” Yuuri sighed. “I might go up or bed early.” He mumbled with a yawn. 

 

“Come and sit with me?” Victor asked, patting the space next to him on the sofa. With a tired smile, Yuuri came and sat down next to him, cuddling up to his side. 

 

“What are you doing?” He asked as Victor tapped away at the keys. 

 

“Preparing some lecture slides for my undergrads.” Victor said. “Hey, is there anything you need help with? Anything I can put in the lecture or help you out at home with?” 

 

“I think it’s just those essay questions.” Sighed Yuuri. “I’m struggling to condense it down and not get off topic.” 

 

“I’ll find somewhere to put essay practice in, then. Probably the week after the mock exam?” Victor said, pulling up his lesson plans for the next few weeks. “If I can’t fit it in we’ll do some at home together. Or you can come to my office in your free time?” Victor offered. “You haven’t stopped by in a while.” Victor winked.

 

“Well I haven’t needed to stop by, we live together.” Yuuri pouted, brow furrowed as he tucked his face into Victor’s arm. 

 

“Oh?” Victor had a smug look on his face, one that meant he was probably going to tease Yuuri about something. “You mean you only used my office hours to see me?” Victor chuckled, causing Yuuri go stiff with embarrassment. 

 

“What? No! Of course not!” Yuuri protested, face red as he looked away, flustered. 

 

“Really? Because every time you came in to ask about your work most of the time it was perfectly fine. Exceptional, actually.” And yes, sometimes Victor put Yuuri’s work on the right track and he did actually need help, Victor knew that. But watching Yuuri squirm under his teasing was just so  _ cute  _ he couldn’t stop. He deserved the pillow that came flying into him. “I love you.” Victor giggled. 

 

“I love you, too.” Yuuri smiled tiredly, closing his eyes as he rested his head back on Victor’s arm. 

 

The room was quiet. Victor was gently tapping away at his keyboard, and Makkachin was fast asleep, little quaint snores coming from her bed in the corner of the room. Yuuri could hear the loud pattering of the rain against the windows, the slow rumbling of a storm brewing in the clouds. 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

Victor hooked two fingers under his chin, gently guiding Yuuri closer as he pressed their lips together. Yuuri sat himself up and turned towards Victor, bringing his arms around his neck as they kissed sweetly, Yuuri smiling against Victor’s lips. Victor moved his laptop to the coffee table, pulling Yuuri forwards slightly by his hips. 

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s lips, a shudder coursing down Yuuri’s spine before kissing him again. Yuuri didn’t even get a chance to respond before their noses bumped and the breath was knocked out of his lungs again as his fingertips gripped at Victor’s back. Victor’s tongue was soft against his lips, the tip just brushing the seam as he parted them. One hand moved to Victor’s hand, holding on tightly as Victor wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging him forwards. 

 

Yuuri almost tumbled into Victor’s lap as Victor leaned back against the arm of the sofa, Yuuri pressed to his chest as they parted. Yuuri’s face was a pretty shade of red, breaths heavy as his forehead knocked against Victor’s. 

 

“Beautiful.” Victor mumbled with heavy breaths, brushing some hair behind Yuuri’s ear as he pressed one last chaste kiss to Yuuri’s swollen, kiss-bitten lips. 

 

“Tired, more like.” Yuuri chuckled softly against Victor’s lips. “We should do that more often.” Yuuri quietly suggested with a half smile. 

 

“All you have to do is ask.” Victor chuckled lowly, his hands moving up and down Yuuri’s waist and hips. “Besides, with all your workload, how do you have time to make out with me?” Victor asked with a soft laugh. 

 

“I don’t.” Yuuri chuckled, almost nervously. “But I’ll always make time for you.” Yuuri’s smile was fond, cheeks pink as his blush spread to his nose. 

 

“You’re sweet.” Commented Victor with a soft smile. “But for now, I think it’s bedtime, don’t you?” Yuuri nodded and lifted himself up off Victor’s shoulder. His ears instantly tuned into the sound of the rain against the windows, getting louder and louder. “It sounds like there’s going to be a storm tonight.” Victor sighed as he stood up, grasping Yuuri’s hand. 

 

“Yeah…” Yuuri sighed. “Looks like it’ll be a sleepless night for me.” He mumbled as they climbed the stairs. 

 

“You don’t like stormy weather?” 

 

“Not really.” Yuuri shrugged. “I just find it hard to sleep. The thunder startles me.” 

 

“I don’t mind if you want to sleep in my room.” Victor blurted out without even thinking. He watched as Yuuri stopped half way up the stairs, turning to stare at him, eyes wide and face blushed. “Just… maybe it’ll help you sleep better?” Victor swallowed as he held his breath, heart racing as he waited for a response. 

 

“I hope you sleep on the right side of the bed, then.” And Victor could have  _ sworn  _ his heart just exploded. 

 

“I do sleep on the right side of the bed.” Victor chuckled as he sauntered down the corridor. “I also sleep topless.” He chided as Yuuri stood outside the bathroom, absolutely dumbfounded. “I can put a top on, if you want.” Victor offered kindly, but Yuuri shook his head, heart pounding as heat flooded his body. 

 

“N-no, no, I umm… I don’t mind.” Yuuri squeaked. “I’m just gonna brush my teeth.” Yuuri scurried into the bathroom, leaving Victor chuckling at the foot of the bedroom door. 

 

_ Holy shit.  _

 

Yuuri was going to be sharing a bed with Victor. 

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

Yuuri was going to see Victor  _ topless _ . Each muscle, each crevice that Victor inevitably had. When he looked up at the bathroom mirror his hair was a mess, face red and his lips were still slightly swollen. With a soft grumble, Yuuri made haste to brush his teeth. 

 

He could hear the wind and the rain picking up outside, the rain getting louder and louder against the bathroom window as thunder rumbled in the sky. With a shaking sigh, Yuuri spat out his toothpaste and washed his face. 

 

Yuuri took a deep breath as he turned off the bathroom light and went down the corridor. Victor’s door was slightly ajar. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuuri pushed the door open to see Victor in the middle of getting changed, pulling his shirt over his head. Yuuri watched the top hit the floor and  _ oh,  _ Victor’s back muscles were mouth watering. His body was defined, but not so much that muscles were huge and bulging. His shoulders were broad, arms thick and back well toned, slimming down at the waist. 

 

“Left side of the bed is all yours.” Victor smiled softly as he turned around, but Yuuri’s brain had short circuited. He stood at the door, staring at Victor’s toned chest, the crevices of his muscles well defined and Yuuri wanted to trail his fingers down each muscle. 

 

Who knew his professor was this  _ handsome?  _

 

“See something you like?” Victor asked teasingly as he approached Yuuri, pulling him in by his waist. 

 

“Don’t tease me.” Yuuri grumbled, face red as he found himself suddenly so close to Victor’s  _ bare muscles.  _

 

“Alright, alright.” Victor chuckled. “Come to bed?” He said, pulling away from Yuuri, who gave him a tiny nod. Yuuri stepped out of Victor’s grasp and climbed between the sheets, feeling the soft, silky bedding against his skin. 

 

Yuuri tucked himself right up to his side of the bed, feeling obliged to not invade Victor’s personal space, and he closed his eyes, releasing a trembling sigh of nervousness. Victor, however, shuffled closer to him. 

 

“Can I hug you?” Victor asked. 

 

“Of course.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, barely even there beneath the sound of rain and wind outside the window. Yuuri could feel arms drape over his waist, tugging gently as the touch of Victor against his back startled him slightly. 

 

“Is this okay?” 

 

“Yes.” Yuuri responded after a few hesitant moments. He could feel Victor’s soft breathing against the back of his neck, already calm and steady as Victor relaxed. Yuuri, however, was still tense. 

 

“You’re tense.” Victor commented, his hand slowly moving up Yuuri’s arm, feeling the tension in his muscles. 

 

“I’m okay.” Yuuri reassured in a soft mumble as he released a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. 

 

“If you don’t want to sleep here it’s okay.” Yuuri turned in Victor’s arms, tucking himself up to Victor’s chest, arms coming to envelope Victor’s body. 

 

“This just takes a bit of getting used to.” Yuuri explained as Victor ran a soft hand up and down his back, feeling some of Yuuri’s built up tension release. “I just… it baffles me still, that I can touch you like this.” Yuuri muttered, and even though it was dark Victor could still see the slight glow in Yuuri’s cheeks. Of course, he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to tease him. 

 

“Well do you need to touch some more to believe it?” Victor said in a teasing tone, and Yuuri grumbled a quiet ‘ _ shut up _ ’ as Victor laughed. “Good night, Yuuri. I love you.” 

 

“Night, Victor. I love you too.” Yuuri yawned tiredly. He tuned into the faint  _ tick-tock _ of the clock on the wall, now coupled with the sound of rain and wind batting against their bedroom window, more acute in the quaint silence of the room. 

 

Yuuri could feel Victor’s breathing slowly even out, the rise and fall of his chest becoming slow and steady as Victor began to fall asleep. He could feel Victor’s faint breaths just brush the shell of his ear and Yuuri’s eyes slowly fluttered shut. The rumbling of thunder in the sky almost startled Yuuri awake. He felt his body jolt ever so slightly in Victor’s grasp, eyes almost cracking open before he fell straight asleep again. 

————————————————————————

Victor awoke the next morning with a grumble and a tight tension… 

 

At the base of his groin. 

 

_ Shit.  _ Victor thought.  _ Wait it out and it will go away. _ Victor hadn’t been a victim of morning wood for years. God, why did it have to be  _ this morning _ , when Yuuri was  _ in his bed  _ that it came to attack him? Victor grumbled, holding his breath as he willed it to go away. 

 

Victor’s arms were tight around him, Yuuri noticed as he woke up. He also noticed that Victor was tense - Yuuri could feel tension, maybe stress, radiating from his body. Even Victor’s breathing was stiff. 

 

“Victor? Are you okay?” Yuuri quietly asked as Victor let out a bit of a strained groaned, shaking his head. “Why?” He asked. “What’s wro—“ Yuuri squeaked, almost jumping as Victor’s hip bucked ever so slightly.  _ Something  _ brushed against his thigh and if Yuuri were correct… 

 

“Sorry…” Victor mumbled under his breath, and Yuuri could see the flush of red rising from Victor’s chest, and he could hear the fast pace of his heart. “I umm… I haven’t had…  _ this  _ in the mornings for years…” Victor muttered in humiliation. Yuuri was frozen still, unsure of what to say or do.

 

“Do you need some space?” Yuuri asked in a quiet voice. “I-if you want I can leave?” His voice was shaking, face bright red as he fingers gripped Victor’s back harder. “Or umm…” Yuuri swallowed heavily, tucking his face further into Victor’s chest. “If you want I can… help you.” Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut as his words startled Victor. 

 

“What? I can’t ask you to do that.” Victor pouted. “It’ll go away in a bit.” He sighed softly. “Sorry… this must be so uncomfortable for you.” Victor muttered shamefully, swallowing a lump in his throat.

 

But Yuuri wasn’t having that. He unwrapped one arm from Victor’s torso. “Yuuri?” Victor queried, but Yuuri didn’t respond. Instead, his trembling hand trailed down to the waistband of Victor’s sweats, tugging gently. 

 

“Is this okay?” Yuuri asked, face burning as he chanced a glance up at Victor. Victor’s breath hitched, nodding as he held his breath. Victor’s erection definitely wasn’t going to go away, now. Yuuri’s hand slid down into the waistband of his sweatpants, fingers running over his hips and upper thigh. Victor turned onto his back to allow Yuuri more space as his other hand grasped the other side of his sweatpants, and slid them down, just past Victor’s hips. 

 

Yuuri swallowed. He could see the bulge tenting the fabric of Victor’s briefs, thick as he stared. Victor was objectively  _ big.  _ Of course, it wasn’t as if Yuuri had never thought about it, but every time he did he stopped himself. And now, it was right in front of him.  

 

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice called, pulling a very distracted Yuuri back to the task in front of him. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” 

 

“N-no! It’s not that I just… got distracted.” Yuuri sat himself up better, his dainty hands finally daring to touch the clothed length. Victor visibly jolted, hips bucking up from the bed with the hitch of his breath as Yuuri’s hand touched the sensitive length. 

 

With a deep breath, Yuuri released Victor’s member from the confined briefs, the length springing to Victor’s lower stomach. Yuuri swallowed. Victor’s dick was cut at the tip and dark pink, almost a fierce red as pre-come dribbled, the head glistening. There was a prominent vein at the underside of his dick, one that Yuuri couldn’t help but trace with the tip of his finger, pulling whimpers and shudders from Victor. Yuuri wrapped his hand around the erection, squeezing ever so slightly before bringing his lips to the head. 

 

“Woah!” Victor gasped sharply, startled by Yuuri’s sudden movements. “Yuuri…” Victor heavily sighed with a strained voice. He absolutely did not expect  _ this  _ from Yuuri first thing in the morning. “We’ll be late for class…” He forced out as the tip of Yuuri’s tongue just brushed the dripping tip. 

 

Yuuri let out a low rumble as the salty taste of Victor burst on his tongue. He hesitantly wrapped his lips around the head, his hands holding down Victor’s hips as his thumb gently swiped the neatly trimmed hairs at the base. Yuuri couldn’t help but rut against the sheets as he mouthed at the tip of Victor’s member, his tongue just running along the ridge, forcing gasps and moans from Victor. 

 

Victor’s head was dizzy as a hand came down to fist Yuuri’s hair, tugging as Yuuri’s tongue worked along the vein, teeth almost catching as he worked more and more of Victor’s length into his mouth. It was thick in his mouth, almost straining his lips and jaw as he pulled off, half of Victor’s length now wet with saliva. Yuuri licked his lips, breaking the lingering chain of saliva before ducking back down. 

 

“God, Yuuri.” Victor sighed breathily. “You feel amazing.” Yuuri almost whimpered at the praise, his hips working against the sheets as his mouth pulled off of Victor’s length. Yuuri worked his lips down the side of Victor’s length, gently nosing at the flesh before pressing soft kisses down the underside. “Yuuri… Yuuri…” Victor moaned, breath laboured as he squeezed Yuuri’s hair. “God, you’re so good to me.” He breathed, face red as Yuuri sucked and licked at his length. Victor bit his lip, trying to hold back moans as Yuuri’s tongue worked magic. 

 

“Mmh…” Yuuri moaned, the vibrations sending shudders coursing through Victor’s body as his breath hitched, body tightening. Yuuri’s hips continued to rut against the sheets, tongue savouring the salty, bitter flavour that was purely  _ Victor.  _

 

“Yuuri… I’m gonna… nngh… I’m gonna come…” Victor bit out as his breaths got heavier and deeper, and his grip on Yuuri’s hair getting tighter and tighter. Yuuri pulled off, the sudden temperature change pulling a loud moan from Victor as Yuuri wrapped his hand around Victor’s shaft. The way Victor moaned was music to Yuuri’s ears as his hips bucked against the sheets, releasing a quiet, pleasured moan as his hand worked Victor’s member, squeezing and stroking hard. 

 

Victor’s orgasm was toe curling as one hand gripped the pillow his head laid on, the other hand tugging and pulling at Yuuri’s hair as his back arched, semen spurting from the tip and up his stomach, some of it even dribbling down Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri gasped, teeth immediately sinking into Victor’s hip bone as his hips shuddered, tensing up. 

 

Victor winced as teeth sank into his hip and Yuuri sucked, his breaths heady as he came down from his orgasm, body heavier than lead, yet soft as jelly. His length was softening against his thigh, shivering ever so slightly when Yuuri’s warm breaths brushed against it. 

 

“Do you need… do you need some help?” Victor asked quietly, his fingers softly playing with Yuuri’s hair. 

 

“Actually I… I already… I came already…” Yuuri mumbled in embarrassment. Victor almost audibly groaned. Yuuri never failed to amaze him. When he’d mustered enough energy, Victor pulled him up, chest to chest. 

 

“You’re phenomenal.” He said under his breath before kissing him. 

 

“I haven’t rinsed yet.” Yuuri mumbled against Victor’s lips when they pulled apart. 

 

“You were amazing.” Victor sighed, brushing some hair behind Yuuri’s red ear. “Beautiful.” Victor’s nose brushed against Yuuri’s as they kissed again. “I don’t know how I got so lucky. Who would ever have guessed that my Yuuri was so bold.” He chided as Yuuri heavily blushed, quivering under Victor’s praise with a soft whimper. “We’ll be late for class if we don’t get out of bed now.” 

 

“I just sucked your…  _ dick _ and now you’re telling me I have to sit in class in front of you? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Yuuri whinged, sitting himself up. 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.” Victor sniggered, sitting up. “You surprised me, you know.” 

 

“I— I couldn’t help it I just… I really enjoyed that.” Yuuri shyly admitted, and he was sure his face couldn’t possibly get anymore red. 

 

“I did too.” Victor sighed in relief. “And I know maybe… we moved a bit too fast but… it felt perfect with you.” His smile was tiny, almost shy. Yuuri has never seen, or pictured Victor as anything even close to shy or embarrassed. “Now go on, we should get ready to go now. I don’t think we have time for breakfast.” He sighed, twisting his neck a little to relieve the ache. 

 

“I suppose I’ve already had breakfast.” Yuuri chided with a smile that Victor could only describe as  _ smug  _ as he stepped out of the room, turning back to see Victor sat, completely dumbfounded by his comment. Wow. Victor was absolutely smitten for this man. 

 

Yuuri left the room, flustered and sticky and feeling pretty gross and sweaty. He looked at the time on his phone. Thank  _ god,  _ he had time for a quick shower. Yuuri picked up a fresh change of clothes from his room before heading into the bathroom. His hair was disheveled and messy, Yuuri noticed, and his lips were swollen, a reminder of the fact that he’d just had Victor’s dick in his mouth. He could still taste remnants of Victor’s bitter, salty flavour on his tongue and he just couldn’t get over the fact that he’d done  _ that.  _ With an embarrassed grumble, he turned on the shower. 

 

It took Victor a minute to compose himself before he could stand. Victor could hear the pitter-patter of water down the hallway - Yuuri must be taking a shower. Rightfully so, too. Victor let out a trembling sigh as he went into the en-suite, face flushed, body sweaty and sticky, and hip marked with a vicious purple mark. Yuuri, his boyfriend, his  _ student  _ had just given him head. And now, he would have to stand in front of Yuuri and teach a class full of students, and not get distracted by Yuuri or by the memories of this mornings…  _ activities.  _

 

When Yuuri stepped out of the shower, he could still hear the water running in Victor’s room. His head felt clearer after having showered, and finally, the humiliation of giving Victor a blow job seemed to set in. His heart leapt, a flush rising from his chest to his face. How was he supposed to look at Victor in the same way again? As his professor? Yuuri bit his lip, hoping to god that this wouldn’t get out somehow. 

 

Yuuri made haste to get changed, pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple top. Quickly, he packed his bag, pulling on his back as he headed downstairs. Yuuri put his bag down at the bottom of the stairs, and just as he  was about to put his shoes on, he noticed Makkachin, waiting by her food bowl. 

 

Oh shit! She hadn’t been fed! Yuuri squeaked at the sudden realisation, embarrassed all over again as he remembered  _ why  _ exactly he’d forgotten to feed her. With a grumble and a sigh, Yuuri filled her water bowl and her food bowl. 

 

“Sorry, Makka.” Yuuri pouted, giving her ears a soft stroke as she dug in. “We didn’t mean to forget about you.” He sighed, feeling very very guilty and embarrassed. Just as he was giving Makkachin some cuddles, Victor came down the stairs, catching Yuuri’s attention. 

 

And  _ oh,  _ that suit did wonders for Victor’s figure, especially now that Yuuri knew  _ what  _ was beneath those clothes. 

 

“You look great.” Victor commented with a fond half smile, a pink tint instantly covering Yuuri’s cheeks. 

 

“And you, too.” Was all Yuuri could get out as he stood up and padded towards Victor. He sat down, slipping trainers onto his feet. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” 

 

_ Not really.  _ Yuuri thought, sighing as he picked up his bag. 

 

“Yeah.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap:   
> Victor and Yuuri struggle through their day.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri suffer through the day.   
> Victor contemplates his relationship with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Me and Psi now have a discord which you can find here!](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA)

“So… see you in a bit?” Victor said once he had stopped the car and turned off the engine.

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri sighed, picking up his bag from the leg well. “See you in a bit.” He was about to open the car door when… 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“Hmm?” Victor grasped him by the chin, tugging his face closer to kiss him, soft lips brushing together as Yuuri closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. 

 

“Have a good day.” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips as they pulled apart, but Yuuri frowned. 

 

“You never wish me that.” He raised a brow curiously. “Feeling extra romantic today?” He chuckled, smiling softly. 

 

“Something like that.” Victor snorted. “Plus I feel bad. I made the first class of the day a humiliating mess for you already and we aren’t even there yet.” He chuckled, Yuuri’s cheeks pinking as he opened the car door.

 

“Well, you can always make it up to me, right?” Yuuri chuckled fondly, one hand cupping Victor’s cheek. 

 

“Of course I will.” Victor promised with a smile. “See you later.” He sighed, pressing another chaste kiss to Yuuri’s lips. 

 

“Bye.”

 

Victor watched with a soft sigh as Yuuri went down the street, hips moving in a way that had Victor completely enticed. Yuuri was beyond gorgeous. Victor couldn’t stop himself from thinking about him. How warm and wet his mouth was, how his tongue touched and traced with delicate precision. It opened a new door for him. What other hidden talents did Yuuri have? Victor groaned, letting out a shaky breath as he stopped himself from thinking, lest he be left with an unpleasant tension between his thighs again. 

 

Once Yuuri had made it down the street, Victor got out of the car, pulling his briefcase from the back seat before locking up. 

 

Thinking about Yuuri bought a gleeful smile to Victor’s face as he leisurely went down the street, phone in one hand and briefcase in the other. 

 

To: My Darling 💕

Love you 💖

***

Yuuri made it to class and as usual, before anyone else. He pushed open the door and sat down at the front, pulling up his laptop. Just as he’d turned it on, his phone chimed. Raising his brow, he wondered who it was. It couldn’t be Phichit, Chris, or Charlie, could it? He hadn’t even had a chance to…  _ ahem _ , discuss what he did. Victor, maybe? But what couldn’t wait five more minutes? 

 

Yuuri finished setting up his laptop, and he pulled out his notebook and pen before checking his phone. 

 

From: Victor 💖🌟

Love you 💖 

 

Yuuri snorted. Victor’s inner romantic was really beginning to show, recently. 

 

To: Victor 💖🌟

You dork. Love you too 💕

 

Just as he’d hit send, Victor walked through the door, phone chiming as he stepped in. Yuuri smiled, watching as he walked in. 

 

“What, that couldn’t wait two minutes for you to walk through the door?” Yuuri chuckled fondly as Victor set himself up at the front desk. 

 

“Of course not!” Victor pouted as he put his stuff down before coming over to perch on the edge of the front bench. “You know I’m a cheesy romantic anyway.”

 

“I sure do.” Yuuri sighed with doey eyes. 

 

“Hey, Yuuri?” Victor said after a few quiet moments. “After this morning—“ 

 

“Oh god!” Yuuri almost screeched. “Can we not talk about that  _ here?”  _ Yuuri pleaded, face instantly flushing red. 

 

“I want to try other things with you, too.” Victor admitted, and Yuuri swore to god his face could not burn anymore. 

 

_ “Victor!” _ Yuuri exclaimed in shock. “Time and place! God, can we not talk about this now?” He grumbled, body on fire as he pleadingly stared at Victor. 

 

“I know, I know, sorry, bad timing to talk about this.” Victor apologised sheepishly. 

 

“Ask me again later.” Pouted Yuuri. “Because I…” Yuuri abruptly halted, face becoming a deeper shade of red as he gazed up at Victor with soft eyes. “I want to try other things with you too.” Yuuri whispered, and he could have sworn his mind almost exploded, embarrassment coursing through his body as his heart leapt. At that moment, a group of students walked in, interrupting their intimate conversation.  _ “Saved by the bell,” _ Yuuri thought as Victor chanced him a smile before retreating to his desk.

 

Victor was stunned silent at Yuuri’s declaration. He honestly didn’t expect a response when he said he wanted to try other things with Yuuri. Or rather, he expected a response that drew closer similarities to a red, flustered mess rather than an actual  _ response,  _ let alone a response that was seemingly in favour of Victor’s wishes. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t stop gazing at Victor, who had glasses on his face, his head down, and a pen in hand as he jotted down some notes. He had his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, shapely, muscular forearms exposed and  _ oh,  _ how Yuuri was drooling. Yuuri almost thought he might have a kink for Victor’s forearms - the way they wrap around his waist and pull him closer just makes him so  _ thirsty. _

 

“Right, today we’re going to go over some exam style questions.” Victor said standing up and turning on the whiteboard. “The mock exam is next week, I hope you’re all revising.” Victor pulled his glasses off his face and folded them up and put them down on his desk. A hand ran through his fringe and Yuuri felt himself become jelly. Images of Victor’s face when he came flashed up behind his eyes and Yuuri almost  _ groaned.  _ Yuuri’s head whipped back down to the table, trying hard not to stare. 

 

Victor’s gaze was fixated on Yuuri, anyone paying attention could tell. He could see the cute blush that tinted his face, right up and touching the tips of his ears and he couldn’t help but find it ridiculously cute. Yuuri was such a mysterious person. Most of the time he was this flustered, adorable, shy being, but as Victor had discovered this morning, Yuuri could be enticing, too. He could be fiendish, yet coy at the same time and Victor was just… amazed. 

 

“I put together a selection of exam questions.” Victor said, picking up a stack of papers. “Some are short answer, some are multiple choice et cetera.” Victor headed to where Yuuri was sat at the front. “Pass these back for me, darling?” Victor whispered, just loud enough for Yuuri to hear as he put the stack of papers in front of him before retreating. 

 

_ “Darling…”  _ Yuuri’s breath hitched as he swallowed, eyes chancing a glance at Victor, who was pacing around the room. And  _ oh,  _ his hips. Victor had that hourglass figure, with a slender waist that tapered in and hips that moved like water. And Yuuri had marked Victor’s hip, too. He’d sunk his teeth in and bit, hard. Beneath Victor’s silk chemise, wool suit pants and a Louis Vuitton leather belt was a purple mark, one that Yuuri had left. Just the very thought was enough to make Yuuri’s breath catch and his body twitch. With a soft flush, Yuuri picked up a paper before hastily handing the stack back to the row behind. 

 

“I want you to go through section one, then we’ll go through the answers together.” Yuuri picked up a pen and looked at the first questions. “If you need a hand give me a shout and I’ll come round.” Victor went back to his seat at the front of the desk and sat down, relaxing in his seat. He gazed over at Yuuri, who had his head down, scribbling away. He could see Yuuri’s hand carding through his hair as he worked, brow creasing ever so slightly when he sat up.

 

Yuuri must have noticed Victor staring, for he passed a faint smile in his direction. Victor smiled subtly, eyes doey as he watched Yuuri work from the front desk. Yuuri has the prettiest smile. His eyes are fond. They’re captivating and shine bright, they’re  full of emotion and feelings. And he has the softest pink lips, ones that Victor could spend all day kissing, until they’re red and swollen. 

 

Just as he was about to put his head down and work, he noticed Yuuri’s agitated face, as if he were puzzled or confused. Of course Victor would notice these little things about Yuuri. He got up off his seat and went over. 

 

“Yuuri?” Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin, face instantly bursting with colour. “Are you okay?” 

 

“O-oh, Victor.” He sighed. “I think so.” said Yuuri. “I’m just not really sure how to word what I want to say.” He mumbled. 

 

“Short and concise answers are best.” Victor said. “I’ll be marking the exams, so the answers can be written as bullet points if it helps you get to the point.” But Yuuri was barely listening - instead, he found himself staring at Victor’s forearms as his palms sat on the edge of the bench, forearms supporting Victor’s weight. “Yuuri?” 

 

“Huh? Okay, okay.” But Victor could tell he wasn’t really listening. He huffed in amusement, the corner of his lip turning up into a half smile. 

 

“Bullet points. Only write what is necessary to answer the question.” Victor explained, gazing at Yuuri’s cherry red face with a soft expression.  _ How cute,  _ Victor thought as Yuuri hastily nodded, chewing the top of his pen. “Oh, while I remember, do you feel like taking up the TA position again?” Victor asked. Yuuri had stopped accompanying Victor to his classes shortly after Christmas, while he was having a bit of a housing crisis. Yuuri supposed that now he didn’t have to worry about that, he could. 

 

“Oh, sure. I can start next week, after my mock exams?” Yuuri said. “But I’ll probably have to stop again when it comes towards the end of the year, but I can do the next two months.” He mumbled, brow creasing regretfully. 

 

“That’s okay.” Victor said. “It’s just that with it being that prime time of the year it just helps to have an extra pair of hands.” Yuuri nodded sheepishly, still staring at Victor’s forearms. Of course, it didn’t slip past Victor’s eyes that he was staring. With a smug smile, Victor leaned his head closer to Yuuri’s, and to anyone who didn’t know better, it would just look like Victor was explaining the question. “If you keep staring so hard you’ll burn holes into me.” Victor whispered lowly, just loud enough for Yuuri to hear. And Yuuri almost  _ jumped  _ as Victor walked off and up the steps. 

 

Yuuri tried to catch his breath as he put his head back down, trying to work through the questions in front of him. But whenever he tried to answer them, thoughts of  _ Victor  _ completely tore his attention away. He turned around to see Victor tending to some students on a wing row, hands rested on the table supporting his body weight, and his ass jutted out. And  _ oh,  _ was Victor’s ass  _ fine.  _ It looked toned and firm and Yuuri just wanted to squeeze.  _ “Shut up, Yuuri! Focus!”  _ He scolded himself as he tore his gaze away and back to the paper in front of him. 

 

“We’ll go through the first six now,” Victor started as he came back down the steps, hips swaying in a way that made Yuuri’s throat dry.  _ “Shit, I’ve done a grand total of one.”  _ Yuuri sighed to himself as his eyes followed Victor down the steps and to the front of the theatre. “And we’ll see what you all came up with. Take notes, you’ll need this stuff.” 

 

When Victor got to the front of the theatre he instantly locked eyes on Yuuri’s gorgeous face. His cheeks were still tinted a little bit pink, his eyes were high and bright and Victor just wanted to pull him in and wrap his arms around his waist. He forced himself to concentrate as he pulled up the slides for the answers. 

 

“So the first one, your answer should have given a brief description of how CBT works for three marks. So it’s about identifying a specific event that has caused the onset of an illness, which leads to irrational thoughts, and the consequences. Easy.” Victor said as he flicked the slide. Yuuri sighed. He got all three points for that but the problem was, that was the only question he’d done. 

 

“The second one, the answer is B, dopamine.” With a red pen, Yuuri began to fill in the missing answers as Victor went through them. “Finish off section six, and look at the way I expected the last set of questions to be answered to help you out.” Victor turned the whiteboard off, and with a sigh, Yuuri ducked his head back down. “Make your answers concise bullet points.” 

 

Yuuri sighed, and stared down at the questions. He read question seven four times, but still hadn’t quite comprehended what it was asking for. 

 

“Do you need a hand, Yuuri?” And he could  _ hear  _ the lilting tone of Victor’s voice. “You only answered one question.” Yuuri looked up at him with a pout. 

 

“How can you expect me to focus when you’re stood right there?” Yuuri hissed quietly under his breath with a mumble and another pout. Yuuri supposed that in hindsight, he  _ could  _ focus with Victor stood right there,  _ but  _ the fact that Yuuri literally had his  _ dick  _ in his mouth hours earlier changed that entirely. 

 

“Not concentrating in class now, Yuuri?” Victor’s brow creased, forming a dimple above it. “How can you expect to pass if you aren’t paying attention?” He said teasingly with a smug look that Yuuri wanted to wipe off his face. “Make a start on these and if you still need help with them later come to my office when you’re free.” Victor shot him a wink before walking off, leaving Yuuri dumbfounded as he watched him head up the steps. 

 

When class was finally over, Yuuri packed away his things, eager to get out of the room and escape the very prominent, very obvious sexual tension.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor called as his classmates began to file out of the room. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he sighed and went over. “Come to my office later? During your free period.” Victor asked with a fond smile, and Yuuri just could not refuse. 

 

“Sure thing.” Yuuri sighed softly. “I’ll see you later.” Yuuri flashed him a quick smile before scurrying away to his next class. His heart was racing, palms sweating as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. When he reached his next class, he instantly felt the air around him clear. He felt less heavy, and the sexual tension had burned away. 

 

Finally, he could pay attention. He sat down at his seat and pulled out his laptop, attempting to focus on the class instead of his very hot, very gorgeous, incredibly sexy boyfriend. With a grumble under his breath, Yuuri pulled up the lecture slides and got out his notebook. 

 

Yuuri was working through some questions, calculator to his left and questions on his laptop screen when his phone chimed. With a soft, and slightly frustrated sigh, Yuuri put his pen down and picked up his phone. 

 

From: Victor 💖🌟

I miss you 😩

 

Yuuri snorted. Ahh, so the beautiful, enticing Victor Nikiforov was actually very clingy, Yuuri was beginning to discover. With a soft smile, he typed out a reply.

 

To: Victor 💖🌟

It’s only been an hour, you dork. I’ll see you later❣️

 

Yuuri put his phone away, a gleeful smile covering his face as he picked up his pen. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri had actually made it through the whole class without lusting over his professor. Well, his very handsome, very toned professor Nikiforov; his professor for this class was a fifty year old woman. When the class was over, Yuuri packed away his laptop and notes to make haste for Victor’s office. Probably not a wise use of his free time, but come on, cut him some slack - Victor is pretty irresistible. 

 

_ Knock knock.  _

 

Yuuri’s fist rapped against Victor’s office door as he patiently waited. 

 

“Come in.” A voice sounded—Victor’s voice, to be exact—muffled by the barrier that was the door. Yuuri opened the door to see Victor sat at his desk, tie pulled free, sleeves rolled to his elbows, but most importantly, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone.  _ Oh,  _ Yuuri wasn’t sure whether that topped Victor’s rolled up sleeves. Yuuri stood at the door way, slowly closing the door behind him as he stared.

 

“Wow.” Yuuri mumbled breathlessly. “I’ve never seen you so laid back at work before.” He commented as Victor stood up and came over, bringing his arms around his waist. 

 

“D’you like it?” Victor asked teasingly. “Forearms exposed, chest and neck up for show, shirt untucked.” He chuckled. 

 

“Of course I do.” Yuuri pouted. “I love this laid back look.” He laughed softly as he stood up on his toes, arms around Victor’s neck as Victor leaned down to kiss him. “I’ve been dying to do that all day.” Yuuri softly sighed, face beet red as he relaxed against Victor’s chest. 

 

“I could tell.” Victor commented with a lilting voice. “You looked like you were ready to devour me whole.” He teased as he shot Yuuri a playful wink. 

 

“I did not!” Yuuri protested with a pout. 

 

“Does it make you jealous when you see me with other students?” Victor asked with a smug look. 

 

“I never really thought about it.” Yuuri mumbled. “It didn’t really occur to me that other students would be checking you out.” His brow creased pensively as Victor released him and now that he thought about it, the thought of others eyeing Victor and staring at his—  _ ahem,  _ assets,  did make his skin crawl a little. 

 

“Well I am pretty handsome, if I do say so myself.” Victor chuckled fondly. “I’m  _ that hot teacher  _ everyone has a crush on in their school years.” He gloated proudly.

 

“You’re pretty full of yourself.” Yuuri snorted as Victor boasted. 

 

“You’ll be full of me soon.” Victor blurted out without even thinking. He instantly shut himself up, prickling.  _ Oh my god, I just said that.  _

 

“Victor! Oh my god!” Yuuri screeched, cheeks burning and heart racing as his hands raced to cover his face, full of embarrassment. “Time and place!” Yuuri scolded, thumping his chest with a humiliated grumble. 

 

“I did not mean to say that out loud.” 

 

“Could have fooled me.” Yuuri pouted as Victor chuckled, arms enveloping Yuuri in another comforting embrace to allow Yuuri’s embarrassment to diffuse. 

 

“So. Did you stop by to flirt with me? Or do you actually need something?” Victor asked with a fond laugh as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“I came because you told me to.” Yuuri exclaimed, brow furrowed. 

 

“So, to flirt with me then?” Victor teasingly asked. And now, incredibly embarrassed and annoyed at Victor’s teasing, Yuuri pushed himself away from Victor. 

 

“Right, I’m going to the library then.” He pouted, turning away from Victor. 

 

“Yuuri! Come back!” Victor complained, arms quickly capturing Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri snorted, a smug smile on his face. 

 

“You’re sweet.” Yuuri chuckled, kissing his forehead. “But I actually need to go to the library to do some work.” 

 

“You can’t do it here?” 

 

“As if I’d get anything done in your company.” Yuuri chuckled as he headed for the door. “See you at home?” 

 

“You’re alright getting home?” Yuuri nodded, and Victor went over to the door to open it for him. “See you at home, then.” 

 

Victor watched as Yuuri left and went down the corridor before closing the door. His face was slightly tinted red as he slouched into his desk chair, elbows planted on the table and hands laced together as he let out a soft sigh. Yuuri was… all kinds of alluring. But even he knew that they should keep their interactions to a minimum at the university. After all, it wouldn’t be difficult getting caught, especially when they’d just spent the last ten minutes wrapped up in each other’s arms, sneaking in kisses too. 

 

In fact, Victor was ridiculous to even tease and try to flirt with him in the privacy of his own office, let alone  _ discreetly  _ in front of the whole class. Victor didn’t know what he’d do if Yuuri got suspended because of him. It was okay if he got terminated. He has savings, inheritance, properties that bring income in. But Yuuri? It would ruin his life and Victor would never forgive himself. He loves Yuuri. There’s no doubt that Victor loves Yuuri so much and even just thinking about him gets his heart going. But if it’s at the risk of jeopardising Yuuri’s future then Victor isn’t sure if they should keep doing this. 

 

But in the midst of his doubts Yuuri’s face appeared in the back of his mind and he instantly felt himself melt inside, heart swelling over as he thought about that sweet, sensitive soul, his soft cheeks and warm heart.  _ “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” _ He’d said to Yuuri when they discussed it, and Victor would like more than anything to honour that. However, he was dubious about risking Yuuri’s future. He’d worked so hard to get to where he is at the moment, and one pair of spying eyes could be detrimental. 

 

With a heavy sigh, he filed away his concerns for now. 

 

To: My Darling 💕

I love you so much

———————————————————————

Yuuri took a seat at a quiet table in the library. With a soft sigh, he plugged his headphones into his laptop and turned it on. Yuuri had the rest of his thesis to work through. There were just over two months left before it was due in, yet he still felt like he had so much to do. With a heavy sigh, he opened the file and scrolled to the most recent checkpoint. 

 

It was a struggle, trying to string together paragraphs that not only linked with one another, but were adequately sourced too. As soon as he opened his drive, endless scholarly articles, journals, and ebooks opened back up in multiple tabs and windows on his laptop. He let out a frustrated sigh. Ahh, so this was where he last left off. He was about to start shifting through more articles when his phone charmed. 

 

From: Victor 💖🌟

I love you so much

 

With a fond smile, Yuuri tapped out a reply. 

 

To: Victor 💖🌟

I know you do. I love you, too. That’s twice you’ve texted me this today, what brought that on? ☺️☺️☺️ 

 

A reply came quickly, but it didn’t sound that enthusiastic. Yuuri frowned. 

 

From: Victor 💖🌟

Thinking, I guess 

 

To: Victor 💖🌟

About what? 

 

From: Victor 💖🌟

You, my gorgeous Yuuri 🥰

 

A smile crossed Yuuri’s face again, heart feeling giddy as he read Victor’s text. 

 

To: Victor 💖🌟

You helpless romantic 🥰😌 text later? Gonna get some work done. 

 

From: Victor 💖🌟

You can do it 💪❤️

 

Yuuri gave a tiny smile down at his phone before putting it away. With a heavy huff, he quickly skimmed through the last paragraph of his thesis, trying to make sense of what on earth he’d written. Yuuri sighed in frustration as he highlighted quotes from articles, listing the reference in his bibliography. He grumbled as he tapped away at the keyboard before promptly deleting sentence after sentence in an attempt to make the paragraph flow properly. 

 

_ “Point, evidence, explain, Yuuri. Back everything up with some sort of scholarly article. Don’t spend too long reading. As soon as you see something useful, highlight it.”  _ Victor had said when Yuuri asked him for some advice.  _ “Don’t spend too long reading.”  _ That sounded ridiculous - how do you know what you’re reading if… you don’t read it? Yuuri huffed again, eyes skimming through the same line of the article over and over. 

 

_ “One more chapter and a conclusion to go.”  _ Yuuri reminded himself as he scribbled down a plan for the opening paragraph of the final chapter. By this point, Yuuri’s brain had already been fried and frazzled by the previous nine chapters that this last chapter felt like such a long, tiring process already and he hadn’t even started it yet. With an exasperated sigh, he texted Victor. 

 

To: Victor 💖🌟

Are you free? Could do with some help 😩

 

From: Victor 💖🌟

Told you you should have stayed here! 3rd floor library? 

 

To: Victor 💖🌟

Yes

 

Yuuri smiled in a sigh of relief, finally relaxing a little bit as he waited for Victor. 

 

“Your knight in shining armour is here.” A familiar, charming voice said quietly a few minutes later. Yuuri turned around to see Victor stood behind him. “So I hear you need a hand?” He pulled out the chair next to Yuuri and sat down. 

 

“I’m struggling with the last chapter. I don’t even know where to start writing or what to start with. I’m trying to put together a plan but it isn’t going well and I don’t know what order things should be in or what I should include and what should be scrapped and it’s just—“ 

 

“Slow down.” Victor chuckled softly, cutting Yuuri off. “Let’s start with the points that need to be included.” 

 

Yuuri was barely paying attention. He couldn’t stop staring at Victor’s perfectly pointed nose and his sharp jawline as he spoke. In fact, Yuuri wanted to run his fingers down Victor’s face, just not when a dozen other people were also occupying the room. 

 

“If it doesn’t answer or contribute to discussing the main title or statement of your thesis, cut it out. If it’s irrelevant, cut it out. Don’t waffle too much about things that aren’t directly linked to your statement.” Victor said, pointing to things on Yuuri’s plan with a pencil. “As for other things you could talk about, use your articles. If you use an article and reference it, you’ll find that you can probably use that article again for more information on a separate point. You don’t have to use a source just once. Reread them, and with a different point in mind, you might pick up things that are useful that you didn’t notice before.” Yuuri nodded dumbly as he stared at the article in front of him. 

 

“As for stringing things together, use a thesaurus. Sounds simple but honestly no one ever thinks of it. Also, if you’re unsure about what an article is trying to tell you, break it down into chunks. You might find it useful to look up the words they use in a dictionary and then replace them in the sentence to see if it makes more sense.” Victor explained, but as he flitted a glance towards Yuuri, he found him barely even paying attention to anything he was saying, even though he was looking right at him. “Yuuri?” 

 

“H-Huh? Oh, yeah, okay, got it.” He blurted out, cheeks pinking slightly as his heartbeat picked up. “Thanks.” 

 

“Is that all?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I think so.” 

 

“ _ Email  _ again, if you need help.” Victor said with a flirty wink as he stood up, which Yuuri understood as  _ text _ again. With a soft nod, Yuuri watched as Victor left the room, sighing in relief as he calmed himself down. 

 

_ “I have no idea what he just said.”  _ Yuuri thought to himself as he once again, stared blankly at his thesis. 

———————————————————————

“I’m home.” Victor sighed when he came through the door. 

 

“Welcome back.” Yuuri softly smiled as he padded over to greet him. Victor pressed a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, pulling him in by the waist. 

 

“I missed you.” Victor mumbled, pulling a confused face from Yuuri. 

 

“I saw you practically most of the day.” Yuuri chuckled as he sat back down on the sofa, Victor plopping down next to him. 

 

“Yes, but I couldn’t do  _ this— _ “ Victor tugged Yuuri by the fabric of his top towards him, pressing their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss as one hand brushing hair away from Yuuri’s face to tuck it behind his ear. But Victor pulled away, seemingly hesitant to kiss him. Yuuri frowned slightly, but didn’t question it. “I love you, you know.” Victor sighed shakily after a few moments, eyes closing as the internal debate he’d had with himself earlier that day came flooding back into his head. He frowned, looking down at his lap before smiling back up at Yuuri. 

 

“I know that.” Yuuri said. He couldn’t help but notice how… out of character Victor was being. He couldn’t pinpoint it though - something just seemed off. “Are you okay?” Yuuri asked as Victor lifted his head. 

 

“I’m okay.” Victor said after a brief pause. “Promise.” Yuuri’s brow creased, trying to read the expression on Victor’s face. He looked  _ uncertain  _ about something, something that Yuuri couldn’t quite put his finger on. Yuuri swallowed as he eyes Victor, up and down. Maybe he was having second thoughts. The thought terrified Yuuri. 

 

“Are you having second thoughts?” Yuuri asked quietly before he could even stop himself. 

 

“What?” Victor’s head shot up. “No… of course not.” Victor protested, but there was still something on Victor’s face that wavered with uncertainty, and it did nothing but unsettle Yuuri. “Why would you ask that?” Victor asked, slightly offended even though Yuuri wasn’t exactly wrong about it. Yuuri shrugged and shook his head. 

 

“Forget I asked.” Yuuri mumbled as he gave a tiny smile and got off the sofa. Something had just… changed in Victor since this morning and Yuuri didn’t like that. Had someone said something to him? Had someone seen something? Yuuri didn’t know. All he knew was something was making Victor prickly and quiet and… reserved. Yuuri didn’t like it one bit. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord!](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t take Victor long to realise he needs to clear things up with Yuuri.   
> These two are just fucking sweet that’s literally it LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA)

Yuuri watched from the kitchen as Victor sat on the sofa, staring at his iPad. He had a dimple above his brow, lips turned ever so slightly downwards and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what had Victor so troubled. He sighed heavily and went over to the fridge to see what he could make for dinner. 

 

“Is pasta bake okay?” Yuuri asked from the kitchen. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine.” Victor said without even looking up from his iPad. It was as if Victor’s mood had whiplash. It changed so fast - they were fine at school and they were fine when they got home but somewhere in the space of two minutes Victor just— 

 

Now Yuuri didn’t know what to do. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I think I did something to make him mad 

 

From: Charlie

?? 

What happened?

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Idk, he was okay and then 2 seconds later he just… wasn’t

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

And now he isn’t talking to me. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

He was fine in class and when we got home but then idk what happened 

 

From: Peach 

Did you say anything or do anything? Or was it just?????

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

He said he missed me all day and I said “I saw you almost the whole day” and he said “but I couldn’t do this” and he kissed me but then idk what happened he just 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Pulled away like he regretted it. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

And then he looked really uncomfortable and troubled so I asked if he was having second thoughts about us but he said no and why would I ask that 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

So idk what’s wrong and I don’t want to ask 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Just gonna leave him be for now.

 

Yuuri sighed, pulling out an onion and garlic to cut up and some tomatoes to slice. He cut the top off the onion and sliced it in half.  _ “I wonder what’s wrong…”  _ Yuuri thought as he peeled the skin off the onion.  _ “Is it still Valentina? Or is it something else?”  _ But Victor had assured Yuuri that Valentina was in the past, that she was no longer the one he always thought about. But now Yuuri wasn’t so sure that was true. Then they kissed Victor just… prickled up. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Was I stupid to think this would work? 

 

Yuuri put some pasta on to boil, and then tossed the onions and garlic into a pan with some oil just as his phone chimed. 

 

From: Charlie 

It’s never stupid to give someone you love a chance at making it work ^^ 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

But what if it doesn’t? What if it doesn’t work? 

 

From: Charlie

If it doesn’t work then you’ll know when it’s time to give up. You grieve, pick yourself back up, and then move on.

 

_ “But I don’t want to do that…”  _ Yuuri sighed to himself as he cut up some tomatoes and bacon, tossing them into the pan to cook them down. He chanced a glance at Victor, who was still sat on the sofa staring at his iPad. With a deflated sigh, Yuuri continued to stare, hoping that Victor would turn his way. But he didn’t. 

 

Yuuri threw the rest of the sauce together and added the pasta. He tipped it all into a glass baking dish, topping it with cheese before putting it in the oven. Setting a timer for the pasta bake, he left the kitchen and quietly went upstairs and to his room, closing the door.  

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

But I don’t want to give up 

———————————————————————

Victor was about to stop Yuuri as he went upstairs, but what would he say? Yuuri had hit the nail on the head - he  _ was  _ having second thoughts. He could tell he had upset Yuuri - normally Yuuri would come back over and cuddle up to him, or they’d chat from across the front room but Yuuri just got on silently in the kitchen and went straight upstairs. He debated following him for a second to talk to him. Victor knew Yuuri was never one to open up when something was bothering him. He’d let it simmer and stew until he broke down in tears before daring to speak. 

 

At first, Victor was going to let Yuuri stew for a few days - it was difficult to get Yuuri to open up, and even more so when he was upset. But Victor couldn’t. Not when he knew that this time, it was himself who had done something to upset Yuuri. 

 

Victor knew he had to speak to Yuuri first. He’d already wasted so much of Yuuri’s time trying to get himself together that he couldn't afford to waste anymore. Nothing scared Victor more than letting Yuuri slip through his fingers. Not only that, but Victor couldn’t watch Yuuri beat himself up over something that was his fault. With a worrisome sigh, Victor got up off the sofa and went upstairs. When he got to Yuuri’s room the door was closed. There were no noises - no sniffles, no cries, nothing. Hesitantly, Victor knocked on the door. 

 

“Yuuri?” After a pause, an answer came. 

 

“Come in.” Victor opened the door, and Yuuri was sat on the bed, knees tucked to his chest, covered with a blanket. He put his phone down, and watched as Victor came in, closing the door behind him. Yuuri shuffled up on the bed and pat the space next to him, encouraging Victor to sit down. 

 

As soon as Victor sat down Yuuri shuffled up to him, head dropping on his shoulder without a word. Victor smiled, one arm reaching behind Yuuri to hold him by his waist. 

 

“I’m not having second thoughts.” Victor said. “Or at least, probably not the second thoughts you think I’m having.” Yuuri kept quiet, content to just listen. “I just… it occurred to me that we aren’t subtle.” Honestly, Yuuri has never thought about it, but now that Victor had pointed it out, he was right. “And if we get caught, it would ruin everything for you. All your hard work, sleepless nights, everything would go down the drain.” 

 

“It’s okay if I get fired.” Victor stated. “I have savings, properties that bring income in, I might even be lucky enough to land another job. But if you got kicked out, if I ruined your life I’d never forgive myself.” Victor murmured with a heavy sigh. 

 

“And I wondered whether we should have what we have. Because one pair of prying eyes or one camera would be detrimental to you.” Victor explained as he felt Yuuri become tense, breath hitching. 

 

“Were you going to break it off with me?” Yuuri dared to ask as he squeezed the blankets between his fists. As soon as the words fell out of his mouth he instantly regretted it - he didn’t even want to know the answer to that. 

 

“The thought crossed my mind.” Victor admitted with a mumble in shame. “Because I don’t want to ruin your chances at excelling in life. Because when you graduate you might realise that I was just your professor and dating me would have been stupid. I thought it would save us both inevitable heartbreak. It would save us from counting down the days until we broke up, you could move on and live your life without me dragging you back.”  _ Inevitable heartbreak.  _ Yuuri felt his throat close up, his palms beginning to sweat as those words came out of Victor’s mouth. 

 

“You’re not  _ just _ my professor.” Yuuri protested. “Is that how you see yourself?” He asked. 

 

“No, but that’s how you might come to see me.” Victor sighed, and Yuuri almost felt angry that Victor had such little faith in him. 

 

“I’ll never see you as  _ just  _ my professor.” Yuuri’s tone was sharp, yet his voice was still quiet. “You don’t get to decide that for me.” He protested. 

 

“You don’t know that.” Victor frowned. “In two, three years time you might realise that I’m holding you back. While you could be going all over, learning and growing, I’ll be stuck here, doing nothing but weigh you down.” Victor gritted his teeth. “But in the present day I thought that if I had you even for just a week, a month, I’d be okay with that. Even if I was left counting down the days until you realised I wasn’t right for you, even if you left after graduation I’d be okay with that.” Victor swallowed a lump in his throat. “And I thought that… if I broke up with you first it’d save us, me, that heartbreak.” Victor paused, the corner of his eye catching the way Yuuri clenched his fists in the blanket. 

 

“But I wouldn’t ever be okay with that. I couldn’t be. I could never break up with you. You’re so precious to me and I love you so much that I’d hold on to you as long as I possibly could.” Victor could see the giddy look on Yuuri’s face as he grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I want to honour what I said to you, that we’ll cross the bridge of getting caught when we get there. Because I love you too much to let you go.” Victor’s confession made Yuuri’s heart soar with joy. “When you first walked into my classroom, when we first started to get close I told myself I could never fall too hard for you. But well… look where we are.” Victor smiled. 

 

“And I love you so much.” It was ironic, really, how telling himself he shouldn’t fall for Yuuri only made him feel that much more strongly. Yuuri could feel tears lining his eyes as a giddy smile crossed his face. Unable to hold himself back, Yuuri grabbed Victor’s top by the neckline and dragged him down for a sweet, tender kiss. 

 

“I love you too.” Yuuri murmured against his lips. “And I’m sorry for doubting you.” Victor gave him a fond smile, hand brushing hair away from his face as he pressed their lips together again, Yuuri wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. He turned onto his back, pulling Victor down with him as they kissed, hot and heavy before Victor pulled back, lips moving to his jaw. 

 

“You’re really beautiful.” Victor sighed as his lips worked their way across Yuuri’s cheeks and nose before landing at his jaw. “You’ve got the prettiest hazel eyes I’ve ever seen.” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s neck, pressing butterfly kisses as Yuuri shuddered and whined at the praise.

 

“Victor…” Yuuri gasped as lips touched the sensitive spot on his neck. His hands fondled until he found the hem of Victor’s t-shirt, tugging at it. Victor sat up, straddling Yuuri’s hips as he pulled the shirt over his head, revealing the toned muscle beneath. Yuuri was  _ salivating _ . How was it even possible for anyone to be as gorgeous, as handsome as Victor was? His hands ran up and down Victor’s bare back and arms as he leaned back down to kiss Yuuri’s plush lips, soft, wet noises filling the air between them as they kissed. 

 

Yuuri’s hands rested at Victor’s waist, thumbs drawing delicate circles into the crevices of Victor’s hip bones, fingertips dipping into the dimples at the small of his back. Victor was so close to Yuuri he could feel his breath against his lips, hear his heart pounding in his chest. The atmosphere was growing hotter as Victor pressed kiss after kiss to Yuuri’s face and neck, one hand roaming under his shirt. It was all so intimate. 

 

“May I?” Victor asked, fingertips skirting the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt. 

 

“Yes.” Yuuri sighed, cheeks red and holding his breath as Victor’s roaming fingertips carefully undid the first button. 

 

_ Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!  _

 

“Mmh… that’s dinner… Victor…” Yuuri mumbled, chuckling breathlessly. “Victor…” he called again, gently nudging Victor’s shoulder. “Dinner.” He emphasised as Victor pulled away with a grumble, a prominent…  _ ahem, _ tent visible in his sweatpants. Victor forced his slight disappointment down as he tried to will his erection to go away. “Maybe later.” Yuuri said, eyeing Victor’s erection. 

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to get it back up later.” Victor sighed, nuzzling his nose into Yuuri’s neck. 

 

“Well you’ll have to wait and see.” Yuuri said, shoving Victor’s head away from his neck. 

 

“Smells delicious.” Victor said as he inhaled the fresh scent of tomato and basil that filled the air. He leaned back, allowing Yuuri to sit up. “But not as delicious as you.” He winked, climbing off Yuuri’s lap. 

 

“ _ Victor.  _ Dinner.” Yuuri pouted, clambering off the bed. 

 

When they got downstairs Makkachin was patiently sat next to her food bowl, which Yuuri filled up with an apologetic smile while Victor got her some water. Yuuri took the pasta bake out of the oven, grabbing some bowls from the top cupboard and setting them down on the counter. “Do you want a drink, Victor?” Yuuri asked, reaching for two mugs. 

 

“You.” Yuuri just rolled his eyes, face red. 

 

_ “Victor.”  _ Yuuri exclaimed. 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Victor chuckled, spooning the pasta bake into two bowls. “A coffee, please.” Victor set the filled bowls on the breakfast bar as Yuuri made them coffee, and sat down. “Thanks for dinner, my love.” Victor cooed, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. 

———————————————————————

As predicted, Victor was, indeed, too tired to get  _ it  _ back up. He was embarrassed for the most part, but Yuuri thought it was nothing more than cute. 

 

“I wanted to return a favour.” Victor pouted with a huff as they sat on the sofa. 

 

“Who knew  _ Professor Nikiforov  _ was a pouter.” Yuuri teased, poking his forehead. “It doesn’t matter, Victor.” Yuuri fondly smiled. “Besides, we haven’t even spoken about what we like.” Yuuri reminded, voice suddenly quiet as his face flushed red with shyness. 

 

“Do you want to talk about that now?” Victor asked, leaning his back against the arm of the sofa as Yuuri leaned against his chest. 

 

“It’s embarrassing.” Yuuri protested, face red as he turned to hide his face from Victor. 

 

“We don’t have to talk about it yet if you don’t want to.” Victor smiled reassuringly, his hand running softly through Yuuri’s hair. 

 

“It’s not that.” Yuuri mumbled. “It’s… I’m not… experienced.” He said shamefully, swallowing a lump in his throat as he held his breath. Admittedly, that surprised Victor a lot, considering how endearing Yuuri was, but still, it made Victor shamelessly happy. 

 

“That’s okay.” Victor fondly smiled in reassurance. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, releasing the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. 

 

“You don’t mind?” 

 

“Why would I? You’re still the same Yuuri.” Victor said, playing with the tips of Yuuri’s hair. “Of course I don’t. But… you’re enthusiastic.” Victor observed, watching Yuuri’s face turn a pretty shade of pink again. It was true though - Victor had noticed that Yuuri was not all that shy when it came to anything intimate. 

 

“I-I don’t know. I guess maybe… I just… I like it when you look at me.” Victor could see the tips of Yuuri’s ears were red. 

 

“Oh? You do?” Victor asked teasingly. “Then shall I always look at you?” He chuckled as Yuuri pouted. 

 

“It sounds creepy when you say it like that.” Victor laughed softly, brushing his nose against Yuuri’s ear. 

 

“Then what else do you like? Other than me looking at you.” Yuuri shrugged, and Victor could see that he wasn’t quite comfortable having this conversation. “Does talking about it make you uncomfortable?” Victor asked, his tone kind and caring. 

 

“A little.” Yuuri squeaked. 

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Victor said apologetically, brushing some hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “I just thought… you know…” 

 

“I know.” Yuuri said, head tilting to face Victor. “I want to try things with you.” Yuuri admitted. “But I don’t want it to be… like a checklist of things. I’d rather we just went at our own pace.”  _ Oh my god.  _ Yuuri couldn’t believe he was talking about having sex with his professor…  _ with his professor.  _ Yuuri was red to the tips of his ears, hands squeezed together as his heart raced.  _ Sex… with Victor…  _ Yuuri’s heart was racing and his head was spinning, body getting warm as he thought about  _ sex  _ with  _ Professor Nikiforov.  _

 

“Any pace you want, darling.” Victor promised with a comforting smile, accompanied by a yawn. “Shall we head to bed?” Yuuri looked at the clock on the wall and sat up. 

 

“Yeah.” He huffed. “God, I did almost no work today.” He exclaimed in frustration. 

 

“Take it easy.” Victor reminded as he stood up. “Don’t overwork yourself. It’s a weekend tomorrow, so you can sleep in.” Victor reminded and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank god.” Yuuri huffed. “I can’t wait to sleep in.” He mumbled, climbing up the stairs. “Good night, Victor.” He smiled as he reached the top. 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Do you want… would you like to sleep in my room?” Victor asked, and Yuuri couldn’t help but find the pink blush on his cheeks ever so alluring. 

 

“Is this going to be a regular occurrence?” Yuuri asked with a fond chuckle as he enveloped himself in Victor’s arms. 

 

“Maybe.” Victor said. “I really liked having you here last night. Having you to hug.” He admitted shyly. 

 

“I did too.” Yuuri said with a faint sigh. “You’re warm.” Yuuri laughed softly. 

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

“Of course it is, you dork.” Yuuri smiled lovingly as he released Victor. “Let me get changed.” Victor started, a goofy smile on his face as Yuuri sauntered off to the bathroom. And  _ god,  _ was he beautiful. 

 

As soon as Yuuri climbed into bed arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling the couple chest to chest. Yuuri rested his palm flat against Victor’s bare chest, releasing a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. 

 

“This is nice.” Yuuri mumbled, fatigued as he let out a loud yawn. 

 

“Good night,  _ zolotse.”  _ Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. 

 

“Night…”

———————————————————————

Yuuri blissfully slept in the next morning, much to his relief. By the time he woke up, the other side of the bed was empty and cold as his hand felt around for Victor. With a sigh, he sat up and put his glasses on. Victor must have gone downstairs already. Yuuri picked up his phone from the bedside table to see a few new messages from the group chat. 

 

From: Peach 

Did you manage to figure things out? 

 

From: Peach

Yuuri??? 

 

From: Charlie

Yuuri are you okay? 

 

From: Chris 

They’re probably fucking. 

 

From: Peach 

Safe sex Yuuri! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! 

 

From: Chris 

Condoms Yuuri, condoms! 

 

From: Charlie 

Okay guys that’s enough

 

Yuuri’s face went bright red reading the last message because… well… they got pretty close… 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

We were not fucking. And we’re okay

 

Slipping out of bed, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He frowned at the bathroom window - it was still wet and raining, and it had been for the last three days, at least. 

 

He picked up his laptop from his room and headed down the stairs. When he got to the living room Victor was staring at his laptop screen, tapping away at the keys. Yuuri came up behind him. Feeling bold, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his temple. Victor turned around, smiling as he captured Yuuri’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Victor chuckled softly. 

 

“Morning.” Yuuri sighed contently. “What are you working on?” He asked as he came around to the other side of the sofa and sat down. 

 

“Revision worksheets for my second years.” Victor sighed in frustration, rubbing his eyes. “There was a lot of content this year, so classes ran over a few weeks longer than I expected. Now I have to cram the exam as well as some revision sessions in with them before the end of June when they break up.” Victor huffed heavily. “So I’m trying to plan as much of the revision sessions and the exam as I can now.” 

 

“ _ ‘Social Influence’ _ ?” Yuuri read aloud. “Is this for the class you want me to help out with after next week?” Victor nodded.

 

“Yep. Just means that with you there not only does it keep me sane, more revision also gets done.” Victor fondly smiled. “I had originally planned out all of the revision sessions and had them scheduled but everything went awry when classes ran over and now I have to replan it all.” He sighed heavily again as he continued to type.

 

“You sound stressed.” Yuuri observed as he stood up. “Do you want anything to drink?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Green tea, please. Thank you, my love.” Yuuri gave a giddy smile to the floor at the pet name as he went over to the kitchen. He could hear Victor huffing in frustration as he typed, grumbling to himself as he rapidly backspaced. Yuuri prepared two mugs and waited for the kettle. He stared at Victor from the kitchen, smiling to himself as he watched Victor’s nose crinkle in annoyance. Yuuri poured the water into two mugs and brought them over. 

 

“Tea.” Yuuri said, putting them down on the coffee table. 

 

“Thank you, darling.” Victor smiled, kissing his temple. Yuuri smiled to himself as he turned on his laptop - he was partway through the last chapter of his thesis, and there were about eight pages left, thank god. He could finally see the end of it. 

 

Yuuri’s phone chimed. With a huff, he picked it up to read the messages.

 

From: Chris 

I don’t believe you haven’t fucked him 

 

From: Peach 

OKAY??? IS THAT ALL WE GET??? 

 

From: Peach 

NO DETAILS?? HOW IS HE IN BED??? IS THE SEX GOOD

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Can’t give details on something that didn’t happen 

 

The couple worked quietly for a little while, and Yuuri had managed to scour a few more sources, and write three more paragraphs before he put his laptop down, sighing. 

 

“I’ve given up for now.” Yuuri huffed, stretching out on the sofa. 

 

“I wish I could do the same.” Victor chuckled sadly as Yuuri swung his legs over the arm of the sofa, his back resting on Victor’s arm. 

 

“Take a break.” Yuuri said. “You’ve got the rest of the weekend to finish off.” 

 

“I know.” Victor sighed. “But I just want to get it done as soon as possible. So I can spend the rest of my weekend doing nothing.” Victor grumbled as he moved his laptop off his lap. “Come here.” Victor mumbled. With a content smile, Yuuri tucked himself up to Victor’s side, and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. “Mmh…” Victor sighed against Yuuri’s lips. “I needed that.” He smiled softly, nosing at Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

Yuuri’s hands grasped Victor’s cheeks, and he pulled him in again, kissing him sweetly. Victor’s lips were soft, plush, and tasted of macha, and Yuuri couldn’t help but grumble at the gentle feel of their noses brushing together fondly. “I need to get back to work.” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s lips, squeezing his hip. “You’re awfully distracting.” Victor sighed as his hands roamed up and down Yuuri’s sides. 

 

“Really?” Yuuri mused. “How so?” He asked with a bit of a smile that Victor could only describe as smug. 

 

“Well… let’s start with your gorgeous face.”

Victor started. “Your eyes are beautiful and soft, and your cheeks flush the most adorable shade of pink.” Victor teased, and Yuuri could feel that very blush Victor described already crawling up his face. “And then your lips. They’re soft and pretty and pink and I could kiss them all day.” Victor’s smile was gentle as he brought one hand up to Yuuri’s face, brushing softly against his cheek. 

 

“You flatter me.” Yuuri pouted. 

 

“Of course.” Victor chuckled. “Do you like it when I flatter you?” Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat as Victor squeezed his waist. Yuuri nodded, cheeks red. Victor smirked. “The rest of your body is just as alluring.” Victor said. “Your hips and waist sway perfectly when you walk, and I can’t wait to get my hands on your body.” Yuuri squeaked, head dropping to rest on Victor’s shoulder as a shudder ran down his spine. 

 

“You’re embarrassing.” 

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Victor laughed softly, his hands running up Yuuri’s shirt and wrapping around his back. “Your skin is soft.” Victor commented, his thumbs massaging the dimples in Yuuri’s lower back. 

 

“Victor…” Yuuri grumbled as his cheeks burned from embarrassment. He could feel a pit of arousal growing in the pit of his stomach, his body growing hot. 

 

“But for now I really have to finish this.” Victor removed his hands from Yuuri’s body and kissed his head. Yuuri grumbled again, that bout of arousal suddenly dissipating. “Maybe later.” Victor winked, echoing Yuuri’s comment from the previous evening. And honestly, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel  _ a little  _ frustrated as he clambered off Victor’s lap with a pout. 

———————————————————————

Monday rolled around fast, and with one of Yuuri’s research laboratory mock exams clashing with Victor’s class, he hadn’t seen Victor all morning as a result. 

 

“Hey, you.” Victor greeted as Yuuri closed the door to his office and came over to the desk. Victor stood up, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s body. “How was the exam?” Victor asked, dragging Yuuri over to his desk. 

 

“It was okay.” Yuuri sighed as he sat on the desk, legs dangling over the edge, rocking slightly. At that moment, the printer interrupted, and Victor stood up to pull stacks of papers from the printer, stacking them on the edge of his desk. “There were a few questions I was stuck on and didn’t really understand but I mostly understood.” 

 

“Good.” Victor said as he reached both hands out to hold Yuuri’s. “How many more mock exams have you got?” 

 

“Three.” Yuuri said. “One for Professor Willow, another research one, but it’s a paper one this time, not a digital one, and then the last one for  _ Professor Nikiforov.”  _ Yuuri said, a playful lilt to his voice. 

 

“Oh, really?” Victor chuckled. “Is  _ Professor Nikiforov  _ nice?” 

 

“He is. He’s a great teacher, and always pays attention to those who need help. I think everyone in the class likes him. Some, more than others.” Yuuri commented. “I'm not surprised though - he’s very handsome afterall. He has the brightest blue eyes and the softest smile. Oh, and he’s kind hearted, soft, I guess you could say.” Yuuri tenderly smiled. 

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, you’ll be the death of me.” Victor grumbled, his head dropping down to Yuuri’s knee. 

 

“A happy death, I hope?” 

 

“Very happy.” Victor promised as he lifted his head, craning his neck to kiss Yuuri’s lips. Victor stood up from his desk chair, leaning over Yuuri, who leant back on the desk, stacks of papers being pushed aside. 

 

“This is new.” Yuuri mused, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. Smiling softly, Victor leaned in to kiss Yuuri again, both hands holding his waist as he kissed Yuuri against the desktop. 

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Victor’s heart throbbed as he watched Yuuri’s cheeks glow, face turning up into a tiny smile. 

 

“Mmh… You are, too.” Yuuri said breathily as he pulled Victor down by the neck and kissed him, a sweet smile plastered on Victor’s face. Victor broke the kiss first, leaving Yuuri’s lips with another chaste kiss. 

 

“Subtlety, Yuuri.” He mused, standing back up as not to crush Yuuri on the desk. 

 

“You’re the king of un-subtlety.” Yuuri frowned softly. 

 

“When’s your next class?” Victor asked, changing the subject. 

 

“In about twenty minutes time.” Yuuri sighed, sitting up properly as he grasped Victor’s hands again. “How about you?” 

 

“I’ve got about an hour to kill.” He sighed. “I’m still planning the revision sessions for my second years. Hopefully it’ll be done today or I’ll have to stay late either tonight or tomorrow.” Victor huffed. 

 

“You’ll let me know if you’re gonna be late home?” Victor nodded. 

 

“Of course.” He promised. “If I am then don’t wait up for me. The chances are I won’t be back until about eight o’clock if I don’t get all my work done today.” Yuuri felt himself deflate a little, but he nodded. “Don’t be so upset.” Victor teased, noticing the light in Yuuri’s eyes flicker. “I’ll be home promptly to cuddle.” A content smile quickly filled Yuuri’s face again. 

 

“Shall I order takeout then?” Yuuri asked. “It’ll be quick and ready for you when you get home.” Victor nodded. 

 

“Use my card.” He said, pulling his wallet out from his back trouser pocket. Victor opened it, pulling out a bank card. “The pin is one-one-two-nine if you decide to go out and get food.” 

 

“Wait, isn’t that my—“ Victor smiled fondly. 

 

“It is.” 

 

“Victor I can’t take your card.” Yuuri pouted. “House chores and cooking is my rent to you. Even if I’m not cooking I should be paying for it.” He huffed as Victor held out his card. 

 

“You’re not my tenant anymore, Yuuri.” Victor softly smiled. “You’re my boyfriend, and you deserve to be treated like so.” Victor said, pushing his bank card into Yuuri’s hand. “And that means paying for meals.” Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s knuckle. “But if you really want to, I don’t mind if you want to keep doing the chores.” Victor laughed. “I hate doing them.” 

 

“I quite like it. It means I can put your shirts in my laundry pile.” Yuuri teasingly smiled. 

 

“So that’s where all my shirts are going.” Victor chuckled, craning his neck to brush their noses together. “Take my card, and get dinner.” Victor insisted. 

 

“Alright alright, I will.” Yuuri huffed. “I have to go now, so I’ll see you at home?” Victor nodded and stood up as Yuuri hopped off the desk. 

 

“See you later,  _ zolotse.  _ I love you.” Victor pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s nose.

 

“I love you, too.” Yuuri fondly smiled. “Let me know when you’re gonna be home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don’t really have a summary for this

With the rest of Yuuri’s mock exams now over, he could relax a little. It was his first day back in Victor’s undergraduate class, this time, in a second year class. 

 

“So for the next couple of weeks we’re going to be having some revision sessions.” Victor said, standing up. “And we’ll have Yuuri, my TA, to help us along the way. If you need any help, he’ll be here at the front for you to ask questions.” He flicked the slides. “We’re going right back to the beginning of the year this week to go back over the content. Here I have some question papers. We’re going to work through them, discuss them, and answer any questions you have.” Victor picked up the stack of papers and brought them over to Yuuri. 

 

“Can you help me hand these out, please?” Victor softly smiled as he put half of the stack in front of Yuuri. Yuuri glanced down at the papers.  _ “Social Influence.”  _ These were the papers Victor was working late on the previous weekend, and… also the papers sat on the desk right next to him when they made out in Victor’s office. Yuuri immediately turned bright red, and made haste to stand up and pass the papers around. 

 

“There’s a mixture of short and long answer questions, as well as some essay style questions. I recommend starting with the essay style questions, because I bet for a lot of you those are your weakest.” Yuuri was weak for Victor’s assertive aura. He was just… naturally  _ dominating _ , and the sultry voice on top of such a strong personality was definitely not helping. Yuuri was so in love. 

 

When he finished passing out the papers Yuuri returned to his seat, head down, staring at his laptop. Just as he was about to get some work done, his phone vibrated. With a sigh, he pulled his phone out to check it. 

 

From: Chris 

Can I ask you something? 

 

To: Chris 

Whispering outside the group chat? Must be important. Sure 

 

From: Chris 

Okay so long question cut short would you mind if I asked Charlie out on a date 

 

Yuuri smiled softly to himself - how cute. 

 

To: Chris 

Why would I mind? Get it, Chris! 

 

From: Chris 

Well there’s just normally this rule that you never date your best friends ex and I wasn’t sure if you minded 

 

To: Chris 

Of course I don’t mind. But just so you know, he likes hugs, hand kisses, and lunch dates 

 

From: Chris 

I’ll keep that in mind ;) thanks, Yuuri 

 

To: Chris 

Let me know how it goes.

 

Yuuri sighed softly with a smile as he put his phone away. 

 

Victor could see Yuuri smiling out of the corner of his eye, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was that had him so smiley. It was sweet, seeing Yuuri smile like that - face soft and smile content as his eyes gazed down at his phone. Something must have made his day. 

 

“... The last essay question is the hardest. Think carefully about how you’d answer it and read the question properly. It’s more important that you read this question properly because it’s easily misinterpreted. If you need a hand, me and Yuuri will be at the front.” Victor said, hearing pages turn and watching heads go down. With a satisfied sigh, he went over to Yuuri and perched on the desk. 

 

“So.” He smiled. “I see that smile. What happened?” He asked as Yuuri looked up at him. 

 

“Chris.” He said with a soft smile. “Asking Charlie out.” 

 

“Charlie as in…” Yuuri nodded as Victor cracked a smile. 

 

“That’s sweet.” Victor mused with a soft chuckle. “So does that mean you’re one hundred percent all mine?” Whispered Victor, quiet enough for only Yuuri to hear. Yuuri’s cheeks tinted. 

 

“I’ve been one hundred percent yours for months.” Yuuri muttered under his breath as he looked down at his laptop with a soft pout. Victor could feel himself glow as his heart skipped a beat. 

 

_ “Adorable.”  _ He thought to himself with a joyful smile. “So what are you working on? Thesis still?” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“I’m almost at the end, about half the section left, and then a conclusion.” Yuuri sighed. “It’s been stressful.” 

 

“I know.” Victor said. “But I’m sure the results will be rewarding.” He said with his…  _ teacher  _ tone, Yuuri likes to call it, the one Victor uses to encourage students to turn up to class, work hard, et cetera. And at first Yuuri genuinely thought he was being encouraging… until he caught Victor’s wink. Yuuri pouted, flushing red as he glared at Victor from the corner of his eye. The double entendre did not slip past him. 

 

Yuuri supposed in a way, Victor’s implication  _ would most definitely  _ encourage Yuuri to work harder and faster - the sooner he got this done the sooner he could relax, and spend quality time with Victor. Yuuri blushed at the thought. Having Victor to himself, living in his home, sleeping in his bed… it was all just… Yuuri’s perfect fairytale. 

 

Yuuri didn’t respond to Victor’s comment, but the red flush that climbed from his face to his ears was enough of a response for Victor. The corner of Victor’s lip turned up in a smug half smile, one that Yuuri could only see through the corner of his eye. 

 

Victor opened his mouth to say something, when a student came up in front of the couple. 

 

“You alright?” Victor asked, standing up from the bench. 

 

“For the third question how many stages should I be writing about?” Victor looked at the question, passing it to Yuuri to read. 

 

“How would you answer this?” Victor asked Yuuri, who stared at the question. 

 

“I’d explain one or two, but fully and in-depth with research too.” Yuuri said, passing the paper back. 

 

“You could try and explain them all briefly but it’s safer to do one or two in depth.” Victor said, handing the paper back to her. “With a question like that it’s always better to discuss fewer things, but more deeply - you get more marks for things like evaluating than you do for description.” Yuuri couldn’t help but notice the way she gazed so intently at Victor as he spoke, and he couldn’t help but feel a little bit…  _ possessive.  _

 

“Anything else?” Victor asked. 

 

“For the question after it asks for contributions that have been made by research into social pressure, does that mean I have to discuss research for that or not?” Victor shook his head. 

 

“It only asks for contributions.” Victor said. “So you could use research conducted in prisons for example, where there’s pressure to conform to specific roles, and discuss how it affects things like behaviour or mental health, things like that.” Explained Victor. 

 

“Oh, okay, thanks.” Victor flashed her a smile as she walked away. 

 

“She was looking at you way too hard.” Yuuri muttered. 

 

“Oh?” Victor chuckled. “Never noticed. Are you jealous?” He mused, pulling a pout and a glare from Yuuri. 

 

“Why would I be jealous?” Yuuri mumbled, typing away on his laptop as he avoided Victor’s gaze. Yuuri’s eye caught Victor’s sweet smile as he stood up off the desk and returned to the front of the room. 

 

“Right, I’m going to put some marking guidelines on the screen…” Victor flicked the slide. “And you’re going to go through and check off which parts you got and which parts you missed out.” Victor said. “It’s important you understand what the examiner is expecting, what key pieces of information are needed, and what gets you the most marks.” And Victor was back to his teacher tone, the one that was alluring and dominant and  _ oh,  _ Yuuri wanted him. 

 

Yuuri’s leg was bouncing up and down anxiously, trying to ignore Victor’s voice and carry on with his thesis. But when that voice is so  _ prominent  _ and  _ sultry  _ Yuuri can do little but blush and stare at his keyboard, Victor’s voice ringing in his ears. 

 

“...So for example question one is talking about conformity and its types. You can see that the marking criteria is split into  _ description  _ and  _ evaluation. _ ” Victor said, his laser pen pointing at the screen. “You score almost twice as many points for evaluating as you do for describing. Keep that in mind.” Victor paced around the room, hand running through his fringe as he flicked the slide and Yuuri couldn’t tell whether he was purposely just being…  _ seductive.  _

 

“Your evaluation should have research.” Victor said. “Supporting, contradicting, well evaluated research. Your description should just be that - a description of the concepts.” It was beginning to get warm, Yuuri noticed as he gazed at Victor, and it was so satisfying to know so many people had eyes for Victor, but Victor only had eyes for  _ him _ . Call Yuuri possessive, but damn, like he can help it.

———————————————————————

“Hello, gorgeous.” Victor said smugly when Yuuri walked through the office door after his second lecture. 

 

“Hey.” Yuuri sighed softly as Victor enveloped him in his arms. “Are you coming home late again?” Yuuri asked as he pulled away and sat down. Victor shook his head. 

 

“I’ll be done by five thirty.” He said. “I caught up on all my planning so I can come home normal time.”

 

“Finally.” Yuuri snorted. 

 

“Promise, I’ll be home by quarter to six.” Victor said fondly, his hand stroking Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“Oh?” Yuuri chuckled. “A promise? What if you break it then?” Yuuri pressed teasingly with a soft pout. Victor playfully rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’ll think of something for me to make it up to you, won’t you?” Victor said. “But I’ll be home by quarter to six sharp.” 

 

“Alright.” Yuuri softly smiled, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you at home, then.” 

 

“Walk safely.” Victor bidded, kissing his lips. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Yuuri withdrew himself from Victor and skipped out of the door.

 

Victor laughed fondly to himself as he watched Yuuri skip out of the office, face bright with a smile and looking seemingly… extra happy. He leaned back in his spinning desk chair, sliding his glasses onto his face as he picked up the book he was currently reading. Normally, this would be the perfect chance for Victor to settle down and take a break before his next class, but today, he couldn’t even get through the first line. 

 

Yuuri’s tone during their previous conversation was just… a little bit less shy, less reserved than Victor was used to. He liked it, very much, actually. When they first met Yuuri seemed to lack a lot of confidence. He was anxious, nervous, and jittery but recently he’d seemed to have found some confidence in himself. Victor had noticed that recently Yuuri’s anxiety only came when he truly had something to worry about, as opposed to before, when it would just… appear. 

 

Victor smiled to himself. There were just… little details, little traits that were so  _ Yuuri  _ that made Victor absolutely smitten. With a content sigh, he picked up his suit jacket from the back of his chair and packed his laptop into his briefcase to prepare for his next class. 

———————————————————————

Over the last couple of weeks Victor had been relatively busy, but now, Victor’s busy days were slowing down. It was a nice change to have Victor home early again. Yuuri thought to plan a nice evening for Victor, even though it was only Monday, still, it’d be nice for Victor to finally be able to relax after staying back late for so long. 

 

While Yuuri walked, he had a think about what he could cook for dinner. Something different, something he hadn’t cooked before. Duck, perhaps? With potatoes and salad and some kind of sauce? Yuuri hummed in thought. Maybe the supermarket would inspire something. 

 

And Yuuri was right. When he returned home, he’d come back with two large duck breasts, potatoes, and a plethora of fruits and salad leaves. Admittedly, part of Yuuri was trying (subconsciously) to seduce Victor, but for the most part, he just wanted him to relax over dinner. 

 

Dinner was not without mishaps - Yuuri had almost set off the smoke alarm trying to render down the duck skin, and then almost melted a plastic bowl by leaving it too close to the stovetop. When Victor came home, the last of the smoke in the kitchen was leaving the windows, leaving behind an aroma of duck and orange. 

 

“Dinner smells lovely.” Victor mused as he shut the door behind him. Yuuri had just pulled the potatoes from the steamer, ready to be mashed as he turned around. “ _ Kiss the chef _ ?” Victor read from Yuuri’s apron. “I think I will.” With a fond laugh, Victor stalked over to Yuuri, pulling him in by the waist. 

 

“I cooked something different today.” Yuuri smiled softly as Victor kissed his lips. “To celebrate the fact that you’re actually home on time.” He chuckled. 

 

“It smells like duck.” Yuuri nodded, humming in confirmation. 

 

“That’s because it is.” He chuckled, pulling himself out of Victor’s arms. “You have just enough time to get changed and settle down before dinner.” Yuuri said as Victor swept his fingers through Yuuri’s soft locks. 

 

“Thank you, darling. Be back in a second.” Yuuri smiled as Victor turned on his heels to change into something more comfortable. By the time Victor returned, Yuuri was plating the duck breast on top of a bed of mashed potatoes, and tossing the salad in a bowl. 

 

“You never cease to amaze me.” Victor said fondly as Yuuri placed two plates on the table, cheeks pinking a little at Victor’s compliment. “Tea,  _ zolotse?”  _

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

Victor sat two mugs of tea on the breakfast bar, one in front of Yuuri, and one in front of himself. Yuuri watched carefully as Victor cut a piece of duck, scooping up some potatoes to put in his mouth. 

 

“Is it good?” Yuuri asked anxiously as he watched Victor eat. 

 

“Mmh.” Victor smiled, pulling a soft sigh of relief from Yuuri. “Beautiful, just like you.” He said fondly, but Yuuri snorted. 

 

“Did you just compare me to a duck breast? Should I be offended?” Yuuri could see the look of alarm on Victor’s face as he realised the implication of what he just said. 

 

“That’s not what I meant!” Victor scrambled to protest as Yuuri giggled. 

 

“I know. But still.” Yuuri chuckled. “You’re sweet.” Yuuri mused as Victor cut into his duck. “What do you want for dinner tomorrow?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“You.” Victor blurted, but Yuuri just rolled his eyes, face turning pink as he pouted. 

 

“Victor, seriously.” Yuuri frowned. 

 

“Let me cook for you?” Victor suggested. “It’s always you who cooks.” Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but Victor cut him off. “You don’t pay rent anymore, so let me cook for you.” Yuuri’s face softened into a smile. 

 

“Oh. Okay.” 

 

“What’s your favourite meal, then?” Yuuri thought for a moment. 

 

“Well actually I really like this thing called katsudon…” Yuuri was already drooling at the thought. “It’s rice with sauce and a deep fried pork chop and vegetables and my mom makes it the best.” Victor could see the way Yuuri’s eyes sparkled as he thought about the dish, and Victor just thought he was simply adorable. “And when mom makes it she serves it with miso soup and I always get the biggest piece of pork and it’s just  _ so good.”  _ Victor chuckled fondly. 

 

“Well, I don’t think I can live up to that.” Victor mused. “How about something french?” 

 

“French? That’s new. Sure.” Yuuri smiled softly. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

 

“Coq au vin? With mushrooms and vegetables?” Victor said. 

 

“Oh  _ yes. _ ” Yuuri grinned. “If it’s nice you might need to cook more often, too.” Victor laughed softly. 

 

“Don’t expect too much from me, I don’t know how good a chef I actually am.”

———————————————————————

“Dinner was great.” Victor said as he came up behind Yuuri in the bathroom, who was in the midst of getting ready for bed. His arms came around his waist, lips brushing the shell of Yuuri’s ear as he hung his face cloth back up and turned around. 

 

“I’m glad.” Yuuri gave him a shy smile. “You’d just been staying late recently and I just thought it’d be nice to celebrate, since you were able to come home on time today.” Yuuri explained, sighing into Victor’s chest. 

 

“I really appreciated it.” Victor said fondly, hands lifting Yuuri’s face to kiss his lips. Yuuri’s cheeks blushed red as his arms came around Victor’s neck, Victor’s hold on his waist tightening. The tip of Victor’s tongue brushed the seal of Yuuri’s lips, and he parted them ever so slightly with a soft moan. 

 

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered as he pulled away from Victor’s lips to catch his breath. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Victor’s fingers gently brushed against Yuuri’s cheek as he leaned forward to kiss him again. 

 

“You’re just saying that.” Yuuri pouted quietly, suddenly back to his shy, reserved self.

 

“I mean it.” Victor smiled contently. “Let me show you?” Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. Was Victor asking… what he thought he was asking? Hazel eyes looked up at him, doey and brown as his cheeks flustered into a deeper shade of red. Yuuri’s breath caught in throat as Victor’s fingers caressed his ear, trickling down his jaw and to his chin. With a brave face, Yuuri pulled Victor down for another sweet kiss, arms back around his neck and fingertips playing with the soft hair at the base of Victor’s neck. 

 

“Come and join me in bed?” Victor asked quietly when they pulled away, his nose just brushing Yuuri’s. With a nervous smile, Yuuri grasped Victor’s hand, heart beating a mile a minute as Victor led them back to the master bedroom.

 

Victor laid down, arms tugging to bring Yuuri down with him as Yuuri squeaked in surprise. _He was_ _on top of his professor._ Yuuri thought he might have a heart attack. His heart was running wild as he tried to calm his anxiousness, breath getting caught in his throat every few breaths. But Victor’s hand came to rest on the small of Yuuri’s back, and slowly, the tension began to dissipate. 

 

“It’s okay.” Victor reassured as he took note of Yuuri’s shyness. His other hand wrapped around Yuuri’s upper body, gently guiding him down for another kiss. Victor’s hand slid down Yuuri’s back, hand just cupping the supple peach of Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri visibly jolted, shifting as he held back a moan. “Do you want this, Yuuri?” Victor asked, his voice firm and reassuring as he ran a comforting hand through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri hesitated to answer at first, as he opened his mouth to speak before promptly closing it. Victor waited patiently for an answer, his hand warm and soothing on Yuuri’s lower back. 

 

“Yes.” Yuuri whispered, cheeks red as he buried his face in Victor’s chest. Victor removed his hand from Yuuri’s hair and lifted his chin. Yuuri’s hazel eyes gazed at him, doey and soft as Victor brought their lips together. “Mmh…” Yuuri moaned as he felt Victor’s arm tighten around him. Carefully, Victor flipped them over, Yuuri’s back hitting the mattress with a dull thump as Victor towered over him. 

 

“You’ve got the prettiest smile.” Victor praised, causing Yuuri’s breath to hitch as he squirmed under Victor. He could feel himself getting hard under Victor’s gaze, biting his lip as blood rushes south. He noticed that Victor’s sweatpants had started to tent up, and he swallowed in anticipation. “May I?” Victor asked, leaning back slightly, knees flat on the bed between Yuuri’s legs as his hands trailed up Yuuri’s top. 

 

Yuuri nodded hastily, squeezing his eyes shut as Victor pushed his top up his chest, pulling it over his head. Yuuri released a deep breath, big eyes glazed over with adoration as his own hands shakily reached for Victor’s top. Victor brought his lips to Yuuri’s jaw, pressing soft, butterfly kisses as Yuuri gripped the bedspread beneath him, squeezing as he held his breath. 

 

“Relax, Yuuri.” Victor smiled contently, bringing his hand up to cup Yuuri’s face. “I won’t do anything you don’t like.” He promised. “Let me know if you want to stop?” Yuuri swallowed. 

 

“Keep going.” Yuuri whispered quietly as Victor continued to work his lips down Yuuri’s neck and chest. Yuuri was tense, eyes squeezed shut and face turned to practically smother himself with the blankets. 

 

“Are you okay, Yuuri? Do you want this?” Victor asked again as his hand rubbed at Yuuri’s hip in an attempt to make him feel more relaxed. 

 

“I’m okay.” Yuuri said breathily as Victor’s lips kissed the dip of his hip. Victor came back up, guiding Yuuri’s arms around his waist as they kissed passionately, the taste of Victor’s expensive lip balm sitting on the tip of Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri’s hands ran up and down Victor’s back, slipping down into his sweatpants to grip at the firm muscle of his ass. And  _ oh,  _ Yuuri had just discovered a new part of Victor that had him  _ whipped _ . 

 

Fingers slid into the waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants. 

 

“Can I?” Yuuri nodded, turning his face away as both hands up from Victor’s ass to grab his shoulders, hiding his faint blush. Victor could only give a smug smile at the stiffened length trapped in the confines of Yuuri’s briefs, a wet spot forming in the front. “Are you alright?” Yuuri nodded hastily. 

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri sighed breathily, pulling him closer as Victor’s hands grasped his hips. “I— I’m just…” Yuuri was a bit lost for words. It was one thing giving Victor a blowjob, but now Victor was going to see his body. Yuuri’s body, naked and laid out in front of him. And Yuuri just couldn’t help but feel… timid. 

 

“Nervous?” Yuuri nodded. “Me too.” Victor reassuringly smiled. “I’m probably just as experienced as you are.” Victor chuckled, one hand cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “Let’s figure this out together.” Yuuri nodded, and hesitant hands roamed Victor’s back as he took deep breaths. 

 

Victor slid his hands into the sides of Yuuri’s briefs. “Is this okay?” Yuuri nodded, biting his bottom lip as a heavy flush crawled from his chest up to his face.  _ “Adorable,”  _ Victor thought as he slipped the briefs down Yuuri’s thighs. 

 

“Your body is gorgeous.” Victor smiled softly, fingertips running up and down Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri shuddered at the praise, thighs opening wider as they sat spread on Victor’s lap. 

 

“Please don’t stare.” Yuuri almost whimpered as he gripped the blankets next to his head, holding his breath. 

 

“Why not?” Victor asked, his hands running up and down Yuuri’s stomach. “Do you not like your body?” Yuuri bit his lip again, and shook his head. Yuuri’s lack of confidence in his body made Victor deflate a little, but he smiled. “Can I show you how beautiful you are?” Victor asked softly, his thumbs working soft circles into his hips as he brought himself down to kiss a line from Yuuri’s neck to his navel. 

 

“Victor…” Whispered Yuuri as he felt Victor’s warm breath just brush the head of his cock, sending a chill down his spine. 

 

“Are you comfortable?” Victor asked as one hand held Yuuri’s hips down to the bed and the other reached for the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a tube of lube. Yuuri nodded. “Can I touch you here?” Asked Victor as his fingertips gently brushed Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri shuddered, holding back a moan as he nodded again. 

 

“Wait…” Yuuri pleaded just as Victor was about to move. “I want to see you too.” Victor smiled softly, standing up on his knees to pull down his sweatpants, along with his boxers, down his legs and off. Yuuri couldn’t stop staring. Victor had the body of a god. He was lean, muscular, and Yuuri couldn’t help but keep his gaze fixated to the impressive length.  _ That  _ had been in his mouth and Yuuri wasn’t sure how he was going to cope with that information. 

 

“Now we’re even.” Victor mused as he leaned to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. “Are you ready?” He asked as his hands pushed Yuri's thighs apart, exposing the hard length that sat at his groin, and the pink taint that sat below. Yuuri’s face was red with humiliation as he pulled Victor’s pillow over his face, nodding. 

 

Victor grasped Yuuri’s thighs, pulling them further up his lap. Yuuri could hear the pop of the cap to the lube as Victor opened it, squeezing a generous amount over his hand. Yuuri shuddered when the cold gel touched his cock, Victor’s warm hand wrapping around him. 

 

Yuuri’s cock was flushed pink, the tip uncut and fluid dribbling down the side. It was slightly shorter than Victor’s own, and less thick but nonetheless, Victor still found Yuuri absolutely charming. He smiled adoringly as fingers grasped his length, slowly beginning to work the skin back to uncover Yuuri’s red tip.

 

“That feels nice.” Yuuri quietly mumbled as Victor began to work his hand up and down Yuuri’s length. Victor proudly smiled to himself as his thumb swiped the tip, pearly fluid already leaking. “Victor…” Moans began to tumble from Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s hand massaged his member. Victor was  _ touching  _ him  _ there,  _ and it was doing...  _ things _ to Yuuri’s body.  _ Holy shit, he’s touching me.  _ It felt so good. “Victor, wait…” Yuuri breathed as Victor’s hand began to work faster. “Slow down…” Yuuri mumbled as his knees wrapped around Victor’s sides, squeezing. 

 

Victor’s free hand was roaming up and down Yuuri’s hip, fingertips caressing the dips and curves of his body, each touch setting him alight. Yuuri’s body flinched with every stroke of Victor’s hand, every touch of his fingers, pushing him towards the edge. “V-Victor… hold on…” Yuuri moaned, biting his lip so hard he could swear there was a hole in it. 

 

“It’s okay, Yuuri.” Victor’s sultry voice reassured as his fingertips moved to fondle Yuuri’s sack. Yuuri was almost hairless, Victor notes, with only a soft patch of dark hairs at the base of his cock. The skin between his thighs was soft and milky as Victor moved his hand from his hip and down to where stretch marks adorned the insides of his thighs. 

 

Yuuri was on the verge of coming - his hands gripped hard onto the bed sheets, heels digging into Victor’s lower back. Victor could feel Yuuri’s dick pulse in his hand, twitching and throbbing and red. 

 

“You’re stunning, you know.” Victor’s praise was the last straw. Orgasm trembled through Yuuri’s body as his back arched up off the bed, semen spurting from his tip as he moaned into the blanket, breaths heaving as his thighs squeezed around Victor’s waist. Yuuri was dizzy with orgasm as Victor pulled his body up to him, chests pressed together, sticky with semen. 

 

Victor held Yuuri in his lap, hands holding onto his waist as Yuuri’s sensitive cock rubbed against Victor’s. Victor grasped as Yuuri’s dick quickly began to fill again - Yuuri’s stamina seemed to be nothing short of average either. 

 

“I umm… I’m not really sure how to do this.” Victor admitted shyly. “Can I touch you here?” He asked, his fingertips tracing down Yuuri’s taint. Yuuri hesitantly nodded, arms squeezing around Victor’s neck tighter. “You’ll have to tell me if it feels good.” Yuuri nodded again. 

 

Yuuri gasped, letting out a soft whine as Victor’s finger touched the sensitive pink hole. Victor spread the lube over the soft flesh, feeling the way it twitched under his touch. He could feel Yuuri’s hold on him tightening, his thighs tensing around his hips as his now erect dick rubbed against Victor’s. Victor held back a moan as his member jolted at the touch, sensitive from the lack of attention. 

 

“Take a deep breath.” Yuuri inhaled sharply  his hips rocking against Victor’s as his finger began to push in. 

 

“Ahh…” Moaned Yuuri as his hole fluttered around the tip of Victor’s finger. “H-hurts…” He whined, fingers digging into Victor’s shoulders. It felt weird, numbing as Yuuri tried to push his hips back against Victor’s finger, then forwards against his dick. 

 

“Sorry.” Victor apologised, holding his finger in place until Yuuri rocked his hips back again. Victor gently worked his finger into Yuuri, pushing through the clenching muscle. 

 

“Wait, s-stop, stop a second.” Yuuri huffed, breathing heavily. 

 

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Victor asked, but Yuuri frantically shook his head. 

 

“N-no… I just… needed a breath.” Yuuri sighed shakily as he tucked his body up closer to Victor’s. “You can carry on.” Yuuri shuddered, body tensing up as Victor’s finger pushed in further, more persistently. 

 

“Take a deep breath, Yuuri. Relax.” Victor hushed softly into his ear as he worked his digit in and out of Yuuri’s body. Victor began to finger Yuuri open a little faster, pushing in and out to loosen him. “Can I add another?” 

 

“Yes.” Yuuri but his lip and held his breath as a second digit entered. He could feel his body clamp down on the digits, stomach clenching as he squirmed under Victor’s touch. “Oh, god…” Yuuri murmured as Victor’s fingers roamed deeper and deeper. “Ahh! Ahh! W-What— ohh!” Yuuri’s moans were loud and clear as lighting pleasure coursed through his body. 

 

“Did it feel good there?” Victor asked, his fingers roaming to find the spot again. He felt a flash of pride at the reactions he pulled from Yuuri - he’d have to remember that spot for next time. 

 

“Y-yes…” Yuuri whined as Victor’s fingers brushed over the soft spot again. “Ahh… Victor…” Yuuri moaned as he ground his hips into Victor’s, feeling the impressive length pressed against his. The feeling made Yuuri’s heart soar - Victor’s dick was hard and warm against him, and he could feel precome dribbling down the front, the wet droplets hitting his own cock. “T-that feels… nngh… so good.” Yuuri whimpered as Victor’s persistent finger pushed against his sweet spot. 

 

“Are you going to come again?” Yuuri nodded frantically as he cuddled his face into Victor’s sweaty neck even more, groaning as Victor’s fingers withdrew, pushing back in against his sweet spot with even more force. “Tell me when you’re close?” Victor too, was getting to the edge, even without any attention. Yuuri’s reactions were just breathtaking. He was so sensitive, reacting so well to each of Victor’s touches. It never occurred to Victor that Yuuri would be that responsive. 

 

Fingers continued to abuse Yuuri’s prostate as he clenched around Victor’s fingers, ass fluttering and wet as he became a babbling, moaning mess. Yuuri was rutting against Victor, the wet feeling bringing him closer to the edge. Victor canted his hips back and forth against Yuuri, fingers diving deep into his ass. 

 

“Yuuri…” Victor moaned out as he bit his lip, trying not to come before Yuuri. 

 

“V-Victor… I’m close…” Yuuri mumbled with heavy breaths as his hips moved against Victor’s cock and his digits. “V-Victor…” 

 

“My beautiful Yuuri…” Victor praised, and Yuuri instantly came for the second time with a loud moan, orgasm racking through his body as he tensed up. Yuuri’s hips shook against Victor’s the friction pushing Victor over the edge as he groaned into Yuuri’s shoulder, his fingers still working Yuuri through his orgasm. 

 

“V-Victor… s-sensitive…” Yuuri moaned, squeezing around Victor’s fingers as they continued to push and rub against his prostate. Victor withdrew them with a wet noise, pulling a shudder and a humiliating whimper from Yuuri. 

 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked through huffs as Yuuri’s arms held onto him tight. 

 

“Yeah…” Yuuri mumbled. 

 

“Was it good for you?” Yuuri nodded, pulling a soft smile from Victor. “How do you feel?” 

 

“Like jelly.” Yuuri chuckled weakly. 

 

“Shower?” Yuuri shook his head.

 

“Too tired.” Yuuri mumbled. 

 

“You’ll have to wake up early tomorrow to shower?” Yuuri just grumbled. “Let me get a towel to clean then, at least.” Reluctantly, Yuuri releases Victor from his arms, flopping backwards onto the bed. Victor kissed his forehead before heading into the en-suite to grab a wet towel. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Victor asked as he came back into the room and sat down. Yuuri nodded. “Have you ever… done anything like we just did with anyone else?” Victor asked. He sort of knew the answer, judging by Yuuri’s timidness and the fact that he wasn’t that sexually experienced. Yuuri shook his head as Victor wiped him down. 

 

“No.” He mumbled. “I’ve never… no one has ever touched me… there…” Yuuri mumbled in embarrassment as Victor smiled softly. Yuuri’s face was bright red as he avoided Victor’s gaze, his body feeling hot with embarrassment. 

 

“Can I ask you something else?” Yuuri nodded again. “Do you have a praise kink?” Yuuri turned bright red, startling as he squeaked, pulling Victor’s pillow over his face. Victor laughed fondly, gently prying the pillow away from his face. “I’ll take that as a yes?” Victor laughed fondly as he pulled the pillow from Yuuri’s face. 

 

“You’re so embarrassing, you know that?” Yuuri frowned with a pout as Victor laid down next to him. 

 

“I know. You’ll get used to it.” Chuckled Victor as he tugged Yuuri close. “Good night, Yuuri.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor almost have a heart attack, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) for extra sneak peaks and announcements!

From: Peach 

Yuuri 

 

From: Peach 

Yuuri 

 

From: Charlie 

??? 

 

From: Charlie 

Where??? Are you??? Yuuri??? 

 

From: Chris 

Too busy shagging his boyfriend, probably 

 

From: Charlie 

Let’s not invade on his personal life. I’m sure he’ll answer soon

 

From: Chris 

Yuuri when you’re done fucking your boyfriend please reply 😂😂😂

 

Yuuri’s face was bright red as he read his text messages the next morning. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I’m here I’m here! 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Was just tired. Went to bed early. What was so urgent that you have to harass me 

 

From: Chris 

Nothing 

 

From: Chris 

😂😂😂

 

From: Peach 

Me and Chris just wanted to bug you 

 

From: Peach 

So 

 

From: Peach 

You went to bed early last night I hear? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I’m getting ready for class now 🙃🙃

 

Yuuri pouted as he put his phone back down, sitting up. Victor was still asleep next to him, the blankets just covering his abdomen, leaving his legs and upper chest exposed. Yuuri’s face grew more and more red as he stared at Victor’s body - at the toned muscle, at his slim figure. Victor was just… gorgeous. Yuuri leaned his back on the headboard of the bed, tucking his knees up to his chest. He reached a hand out, gently stroking Victor’s cheek. 

 

“Mm… Morning, darling…” Victor grumbled, rolling over and cracking his eyes open. “You’re awake early.” He softly smiled. 

 

“Morning.” Yuuri said quietly with a content smile. 

 

“How do you feel?” Victor asked, sitting up to drop his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

“My legs hurt a little. Other than that, okay.” Yuuri sighed softly as the warmth of Victor’s body radiated through him. “I’m going to shower.” He said, sliding out from under the covers. 

 

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Victor asked as Yuuri got out of bed, grabbing one of the robes that was hanging off the back of the bedroom door. 

 

“I’d rather not have a heart attack before class.” Chuckled Yuuri, cheeks coloured with a soft pink. “Maybe later.” The way Yuuri sauntered out of the master bedroom had Victor  _ drooling _ as he watched Yuuri go down the corridor. Oh god, Yuuri was just beautiful. With a low groan, Victor got out of bed and headed to the en-suite. 

 

Yuuri’s face was bright red as he stepped under the hot water, his heart racing wildly. Victor’s body was one of Gods. His chest was toned, chiseled at the hips, and his back was sculpted, broad at the shoulders. Not only that, but Victor was so gentle with his body. The way his fingertips scorched Yuuri’s skin in the most pleasurable, delightful way almost made him shudder just thinking about it. And now he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to stop thinking about it. Yuuri groaned, willing his growing erection to go away as water burned his skin.

 

Victor, in the master bathroom, was no better. 

 

The weight of Yuuri in his lap, their bare chests pressed together was the most precious feeling. Hearing the sounds Yuuri made in his ear, feeling his fingers dig into his shoulders made his heart beat out of his chest and Victor could feel himself fall in love all over again. Yuuri had made the admission that he didn’t like his body, yet Victor couldn’t find a single fault. Yuuri’s body was beautiful, and Victor yearned to touch him again. He had no idea how he was going to survive class.

———————————————————————

“You look cute.” Victor said as Yuuri came down the stairs in a blouse, complete with enamel collar pins. He stepped forwards, pulling him in by the waist for a chaste kiss. 

 

“Thanks…” Yuuri smiled gleefully. “You look handsome yourself.” He chuckled fondly before stepping away from Victor’s embrace to put his shoes on. 

 

“I know.” Victor mused with a shifty smirk. “Ready to go?” Yuuri picked up his bag from the bottom step. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Yuuri had no idea how he was going to survive the day. Especially since half the class were lusting over someone Yuuri had slept  _ naked  _ with. Not only that, but Yuuri would probably spend half of class staring at Victor’s ass. Victor’s pert, firm ass that Yuuri longed to get his hands on. 

 

And Victor’s  _ dick  _ too, had Yuuri’s mouth watering. It was thick and long and h—

 

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asked after a few quiet minutes in the car. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Yuuri startled, colour beginning to flood to his cheeks. “Yuuriiiiiii?” Victor called again, a tiny smirk crossing his lips. 

 

“Nothing.” Yuuri mumbled, shrivelling back into his seat. With a small smile, Victor rested his hand on Yuuri’s thigh, squeezing gently. 

 

“Are you sure?” Victor’s tone had a playful lilt, one that made Yuuri’s blush climb further up his cheeks. “Were you thinking of something dirty, Yuuri?” He asked teasingly. 

 

“Absolutely not.” Yuuri protested with a pout, his face now a fiery red. 

 

Victor chuckled fondly, his thumb absentmindedly caressing Yuuri’s thigh, the sensation warm on Yuuri’s leg. 

 

“So. Dinner on me tonight?” Victor asked. 

 

“Of course. You promised me.” Yuuri mused as Victor’s hand ran up and down his thigh. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Victor chuckled. “I’ll stop by the supermarket on my way home from work.” Victor said. “Are you going home around twelve today?” 

 

“Maybe, it depends how much more of my thesis gets done. I’m on the last bit now and… it’s just a bit more difficult than the rest of it was.” Yuuri sighed to himself. 

 

“If you finish up early can you head out to pick up some chicken thighs, please?” Victor requested. “But only if you have time, if you’re busy just drop me a text.” Victor pulled the car up in his usual parking space. “So I’ll see you in a bit?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll text if I manage to pick up the chicken.” Yuuri said. “See you in a bit.” Leaning forward, he captured Victor’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

“Bye.” 

———————————————————————

“I’ve finalised the papers for your final exam.” Victor said as he stood up from his desk. “And I can tell you know that if you didn’t do well in the mock, you should get revising now.” Victor’s voice was firm, cautionary, and Yuuri could feel heat pooling in his stomach at Victor’s…  _ dominating  _ tone.

 

“The exam is three h—“  _ “Please don’t stare…”  _ Victor almost tripped over his words as images of Yuuri’s body beneath him, a beautiful pink flush climbing up his chest and to his face, eyes glazed over with lust flashed up. “Ahem, three hundred marks, and it’ll take about three hours.” Victor’s eyes locked with Yuuri’s, hazel pools glazed over as Yuuri paid attention to his every word. Victor swallowed heavily as he imagined Yuuri’s body seated on his lap, chests pressed together as Yuuri moaned into his neck. It took all of Victor’s will power to not completely ravish him. 

 

“Please come to class on time. If you come late you’ll only have less time and make it harder for yourself. So this is your warning - come to class on time.” Yuuri was drooling at Victor’s stern tone (and at the rest of his body, to be completely honest) as he stood in front of the screen, observing the shirt hem neatly tucked into his pants (where Yuuri knew a certain…  _ asset  _ that he happened to be very fond of resided), and sleeves rolled to his elbows. 

 

“Twenty-first of June, please make an effort to actually come to the exam.” Victor sighed heavily. “Your thesis deadline is coming up, it’s just a few weeks away in mid July. If you haven’t come to me yet and you need help, my office hours are from noon till one o’clock today, and one o’clock till three on Wednesday. You don’t have to come, but I’m just saying you may as well.” Victor turned on the screen at the front of the room. 

 

“When I marked the mock exams I noticed a severe lack of knowledge in forensic psychology which actually surprised me a little. It’s normally the topic people enjoy the most but clearly… not you guys.” Victor mused. “So that’s what we’re going to be revising today.” Victor flicked the slides. “In groups, recall what you remember so far.” He looked over at Yuuri, who seemed to be lacking a group, as per usual. With a fond smile, he came over. “Hey, you.”

 

“Hey.” Yuuri softly smiled, cheeks tinted a soft pink colour as Victor’s gorgeous ass, wrapped in wool suit pants perched on the bench next to him.

 

“So. Tell me about forensic psychology.” Yuuri gave him a contemplative look. 

 

“Eysenck theorised that personality forms a large part of criminality.” 

 

“How?” 

 

“He developed a personality inventory which calculated which dimensions were most prominent in one's personality.” Yuuri explained, looking up at Victor for some form of confirmation. 

 

“Good.” Yuuri’s cheeks pinked at the praise, a soft smile covering his face that didn’t slip past Victor’s eye. It was cute, Victor thought, how much of a weak spot Yuuri had for praise. “Anything else?” 

 

“Freud suggested that criminal behaviour has to do with an underdeveloped or a weak superego. So they might have grown up without the same sex parent to identify with, or their same sex parent was also a criminal.” Yuuri watched a flicker of a proud smile cross Victor’s face. 

 

“Have you recently looked over this stuff?” Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“I’m not there yet.” Yuuri said. “I think this might be my next topic, though.” 

 

“You’ll do well.” Victor reassured. “I know you will.” 

 

“I hope so.” Yuuri sighed. “I don’t know what I’m going to do if I don’t graduate.” Yuuri sighed softly. “I’ll end up moneyless and jobless and homeless or something.” He mumbled in frustration, and Victor could tell that these were genuine concerns for Yuuri.

 

“Jobless? Yeah. Moneyless? Maybe. But you’ll never be homeless.” Victor promised, and when Yuuri looked up at him he could just see the glitter of genuine promise glazing over his eyes. Yuuri smiled softly, pink still flooding his cheeks. Victor’s eyes held his gaze for a few short seconds before pulling away. 

 

“Right. What do we remember?” 

 

Yuuri spent the rest of the lecture dazed. Victor’s hips swayed side to side ever so slightly as he climbed the steps, and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at his ass. He’d had his hands on that ass and the very thought made his heart pound. Victor’s gorgeous body had been touched by  _ him  _ of all people - imagine if everyone else in the room knew that Yuuri was the one that had Victor totally captivated. 

 

Victor noticed Yuuri’s dazed look, but it didn’t take him long to realise  _ why  _ Yuuri was so dazed, especially when his eyes caught Yuuri staring at… well,  _ staring.  _ He had that soft blush on his face, the one he had when Victor got too close to him, or said something even mildly suggestive. Victor couldn’t help but wonder what it was Yuuri was thinking about. He also wondered just how long— how many months Yuuri had been staring at him like that for. Perhaps he’d ask. 

———————————————————————

“Come by my office before you head home?” Victor asked as the class rushed out of the door, leaving Yuuri and Victor behind. 

 

“Of course.” Yuuri softly smiled. “I’ll need a goodbye kiss before heading home, anyway.” He mused quietly as Victor gave him a soft smile. “See you later, Professor.” Yuuri picked up his bag, tossing a flirty smile in Victor’s direction as he got up and left. 

 

Victor felt his heart throb as he watched Yuuri leave the room. With an amused smile, he picked up his Alexander McQueen suit jacket and his Louis Vuitton briefcase from the front desk and made his way to his office. 

 

Yuuri’s legs power walked to the library, a blush covering his cheeks. Flirting just came so easily with Victor, or so Yuuri had recently discovered. His heart raced as he reached the library, sucking in a deep breath to calm himself down before walking in. 

 

From his bag Yuuri pulled up his laptop, some pens, and some empty flashcards. Yuuri often found it easiest to work with flashcards - they were short and concise, and he didn’t have to spend half of his time decoding chunks and chunks of English. There were still things he didn’t quite understand however, things where for the most part, his English had failed him. With a tiresome sigh, he pulled his lecture notes up on his laptop, plugged his earphones in, and made a start. 

 

Victor had settled down in his office, pulling up a stack of his second years’ mock exams. With a sigh, he undid his top button and rolled up his sleeves. Sliding his reading glasses onto his face, he picked up a pen and brought up the mark scheme. He marked the first question of each paper and honestly, some of these answers were ridiculous. It was only the first question too. Had anyone even revised? With a huff, he moved on to mark the second question, hoping for some better results. 

 

It was getting close to noon when Yuuri finished up the first bit of his revision. Glancing up at the clock, he packed away his laptop and filed away his flashcards. Swinging his bag on his shoulder, he made his way out of the library and to Victor’s office. 

 

_ Knock knock _

 

“Come in.” Victor said with a bit of a sigh as he turned his attention to the door. He pulled his glasses off his face, setting them down with a smile as Yuuri stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Yuuri made his way to Victor’s desk, and Victor stood up, moving around the desk to where Yuuri was stood. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, squeezing gently. “Hey, you.” 

 

“Hey.” Yuuri smiled softly. “I’m heading home in a bit, was it just chicken thighs you wanted?” Yuuri asked as Victor pecked his nose. 

 

“Yes please, darling.” Victor said. “I’ll make an effort to cook for you more often, if you like it.” He promised with a soft smile. 

 

“I’d like that.” Yuuri chuckled fondly. “So I’ll see you later?” Victor grasped his chin, pressing their lips together. Yuuri gave a faint moan as Victor’s tongue swiped his bottom lip— 

 

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and Yuuri visibly tensed, freezing up. The door handle began to move, but Yuuri was frozen still. Victor’s brain screeched to a halt -  _ they were about to get caught.  _

 

“One moment!” Victor made haste to call. “I’m with a student at the moment.” Yuuri’s heart pounded in his ears, body trembling. 

 

“Oh, okay.” Yuuri let out a shaky sigh of relief. 

 

“I’ll see you when I get home.” Victor pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Yuuri nodded, pulling back without a single word as he turned and made haste for the door, heart still racing. He opened the door to see a woman at the door, holding a stack of papers. He greeted her with a nod, before rushing away. 

———————————————————————

Victor could have sworn his life just flashed before his eyes. 

 

To: Yuuri 💖

I think we really need to talk about that when I get home… I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. 

 

Victor sighed heavily, setting his phone down as he anxiously waited for a reply from Yuuri. They had literally been a hair’s width away from getting caught, and in that split second, all Victor could think about was  _ Yuuri _ . He could have easily just jeopardised Yuuri’s whole future. 

 

From: Yuuri 💖

Okay 

 

To: Yuuri 💖

I love you❣️

 

From: Yuuri 💖

I love you too 💕

 

Victor let out a soft huff of relief. But still, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Yuuri was feeling or what he was thinking about. He was so quiet when he left, and he left in such a hurry it was worrisome. 

 

To: Yuuri 💖

Are you okay? 

 

From: Yuuri 💖

I’m fine 

 

Victor sighed. That was code for “not really, but I’ll tell you I’m fine just so you don’t worry too much,”. But what Yuuri didn’t know was that that made Victor worry  _ more _ . 

 

To: Yuuri 💖

It makes me worry more when you say that 

 

From: Yuuri 💖

Sorry 

 

To: Yuuri 💖

You don’t have to be sorry. We’ll talk about it when I get home. 

 

From: Yuuri 💖

Okay 

 

By the time Victor had wrapped his head around what just happened, it was already time for his next class. With a frustrated sigh, he picked up his stuff and headed out of the office. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri was beginning to feel sick. A lot of anxiety welled up in his stomach, gnawing at him inside as he walked. He sighed heavily, rereading his texts with Victor over and over again. 

 

_ “It makes me worry more when you say that.”  _ Yuuri didn’t like making Victor worry, but at the same time, Victor cares enough to worry, and it was a nice feeling. A tiny smile crossed Yuuri’s face for a split second before it faded again. 

 

Yuuri didn’t really know how to feel. Victor said they had to talk about it, but what was he going to say? Maybe what happened was Victor’s wake up call. Maybe Victor had realised that getting involved with a student would bring him nothing but trouble. But Yuuri loves Victor so much. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what he was going to do if Victor wanted to break up with him. 

 

Yuuri could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he walked through the front door. Makkachin greeted him at the door, pawing at his leg. Yuuri knelt down with a soft smile, giving her a fuss and a stroke. Yuuri stood back up, kicking off his shoes and putting down his bag. With a tired sigh, he headed upstairs to his room, Makkachin following at his feet. 

 

He laid down on his bed, Makkachin climbing up next to him. The sheets felt cold - he hadn’t really slept here recently. He turned on his side, the pit of anxiety in his stomach only growing as he nervously waited for Victor to return. 

 

There were tears leaking down his cheeks as he sniffled. Makkachin sat up in front of him, her front paw nudging at him with a soft whimper. Unable to do much other than worry, Yuuri turned to his friends. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

We almost got caught today 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

And now I don’t know what to do

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Victor said we need to talk about it when he gets home but I’m scared of what exactly “it” is 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

But he won’t be home for another few hours so all I can do is sit and worry 

 

From: Charlie 

I’m sure it’ll all be okay. Victor seems to really love you, so I’m sure you’ll be fine 

 

From: Peach 

I suppose the use of “we need to talk about it” wasn’t the best choice of words 

 

From: Peach 

What exactly happened? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I stopped by his office to say bye before I went home 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

And while we were kissing someone knocked on the door and would have opened it if Victor hadn’t said anything 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

We were so close to getting caught 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I can’t help but wonder if maybe Victor’s realised that being with me will only hurt him 

 

From: Charlie 

That’s not true. This isn’t your fault, Yuuri. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

If he loses his job it will be 

 

From: Peach 

How long will it be until he comes home? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

About 3 hours, maybe 

 

From: Charlie 

Find something to occupy yourself for now. Otherwise you’ll go crazy just sat there worrying

 

Yuuri sighed. He was right - he really would just waste his time worrying. With a soft huff, he climbed out of bed. Makkachin looked up at him, hopping off the bed. Yuuri sat down on the chair by the window and pulled his cello forwards, holding it between his legs. 

 

From the shelf beside him, he picked out a book. 

 

Yuuri’s bow caressed the strings of his cello, harmonious sounds filling his ears. He couldn’t help but feel unsettled and on edge, his fingers cold and trembling ever so slightly as he played.

 

_ “I think we really need to talk about that when I get home…” _ Those words rang in Yuuri’s ear - he could just hear them in Victor’s voice and it made Yuuri feel sick to his stomach. No words sparked more anxiety in him than “we need to talk”, especially when he had to wait hours for said conversation. He could feel his blood running cold just at the thought of it. 

———————————————————————

Victor knew that Yuuri was not having a good day when he opened the front door and slow, solemn strings filled the air. With a quiet sigh, he closed the door quietly, kicking his shoes off his feet. He slowly made his way over to Yuuri’s room, gently twisting the doorknob. Yuuri hadn’t seemed to notice, as strings continued to sound. He opened the door fully, standing by the doorway until eventually, hazel eyes snapped back from their trance. 

 

“Oh. Welcome home.” Yuuri gave him a tiny smile which quickly faded. Makkachin got up to greet her owner, who knelt down to give her a hug and a kiss before standing back up. Makkachin trotted out of the room and down the stairs again. 

 

“Can we talk?” Victor asked, stepping into the room. Yuuri’s face fell as he replaced his cello and put his bow down. 

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Yuuri’s voice asked with a soft whisper, and Victor’s eyes widened, face washed over with confusion and…  _ hurt  _ that Yuuri would even think that. 

 

“What? No! No, of course not!” Victor could see the way Yuuri’s body visibly relaxed, the tension leaving his body. “I just…” Victor sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, opposite to where Yuuri was sat on the chair. “We almost got caught. Making out. In my office.” Yuuri nodded stiffly. “And it made me realise…” Yuuri felt himself prickle up -  _ and it made me realise I shouldn’t be with you -  _ all sorts of heartbreaking thoughts raced through Yuuri’s mind, even though Victor had just reassured Yuuri that he was not breaking up with him. “Anyone could come into my office at anytime.” Victor said. “I don’t think you should be coming to my office after class anymore.” 

 

Yuuri was speechless. Even though he’d still see Victor at home, to Yuuri, it sounded more like… Victor didn’t  _ want  _ to see him. 

 

“Do you not want to see me?” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, holding his breath as he anticipated an unsavoury response. 

 

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed softly. “I promise you, that isn’t it at all.” Victor’s smile was patient, genuine as he reached for Yuuri’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I just don’t want us,  _ you,  _ to get caught.” Honestly, Yuuri subconsciously knew that it wasn’t that Victor didn’t want to see him. But, just having the confirmation was nice. Yuuri smiled tenderly. 

 

“I understand.” Yuuri sighed softly. “It’s just… it’s nice getting to have hugs and kisses through the day.” Yuuri mumbled. 

 

“I’ll give you twice as many when I come home.” Victor promised. 

 

“Can I have one now?” Yuuri asked with a hopeful smile. 

 

“Get over here.” Victor said with a wide smile, opening his arms. Yuuri’s face went from hopeful to full of glee as he stepped into Victor’s arms, one knee rested on the edge of the bed between Victor’s legs as Victor’s arms wrapped around his waist. Leaning up, Victor kissed him sweetly. “I love you.” He murmured between kisses as Yuuri’s fingers gently played with the hair at the nape of Victor’s neck. 

 

“I love you, too.” Yuuri said softly as he smiled against Victor’s lips before pulling back, his forehead gently tapping against Victor’s. “This is nice.” Yuuri mused with a soft chuckle as Victor’s head dropped to Yuuri’s shoulder, nuzzling in softly to the space between his neck and shoulder. Victor’s lips began to work kisses up his neck and jaw, and back to his lips. 

 

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed with a pout as Victor’s hands grasped the back of Yuuri’s thighs, pulling him into his lap. 

 

“Yes?” Victor asked with a smug smile, but Yuuri just glowered. Victor’s hands moved up and down Yuuri’s waist as they kissed, roaming up his shirt and touching the soft skin. Yuuri gave a tiny whimper against Victor’s lips as his hands ran over his stomach and around his waist, up and down his back. 

 

“Can I take this off?” Victor asked against Yuuri’s lips, hands having travelled around to Yuuri’s chest as his fingertips caressed the buttons of his shirt. Yuuri could feel his erection growing, blood rushing south as he bit back a moan. 

 

“Yes.” Yuuri sighed softly, his heart racing as Victor’s fingers undid the first button. Yuuri bit his lip, his face hidden in Victor’s neck as Victor’s hands worked to undo the remainder of the buttons. Victor slid the shirt off of Yuuri’s shoulders and down his slender arms, tossing it aside. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Never better.” Yuuri responded with a nervous chuckle. He felt  _ so, so  _ exposed in front of Victor, and at first he wanted to close his legs and cover up. But with Victor, for some reason… it just feels right. He can’t even find it in him to think too much about how his body looks, or about how he hates parts of his body because when Victor looks at him with eyes so full of adoration, Yuuri  _ knows  _ that Victor really does think he’s beautiful. 

 

Victor tossed him a flirty smile as his hands moved to the buttons on his own shirt. Yuuri was almost drooling as each button undone revealed just a little bit more of Victor’s toned body. Yuuri reached his hand out, plan flat on Victor’s chest as Victor undid the last two buttons. Hands moved up to rest on Victor’s shoulders, gently pushing the shirt away. 

 

Yuuri’s face was burning, his heart racing as Victor’s hands squeezed his waist and hips before quickly undoing the button on his trousers. Hands pushed Yuuri’s trousers, as well as his briefs, part way down his thighs. “Up.” Victor said, tone soft, yet firm as Yuuri shifted, a flush rising from his chest as he kicked aside his trousers. Victor grasped his bare hips, pulling him back into his lap. 

 

“Victor…” Yuuri quietly gasped, now naked in Victor’s lap. His shaking hands traced the crevices and contours of Victor’s body, fingertips brushing his navel and down the trail of soft hair leading down into his trousers. Heart pounding in his ears, Yuuri undid the clasp on Victor’s suit pants, pulling the fly right down to reveal a thick bulge, wet at the tip. 

 

“Yuuri…” Victor let out a heavy gasp as Yuuri’s hips jerked, their members rutting together as Yuuri’s hips moved. Victor’s fingertips trailed the bumps of Yuuri’s spine, caressing each one as he worked his hands down Yuuri’s back. “Have you got lube in here?” Yuuri shook his head. Victor turned Yuuri’s back onto the mattress and got up. “Gimme a second.” Yuuri watched as a very half naked Victor left the room, trousers half falling down his swaying hips as he sauntered down the corridor. 

 

Victor was already on his way back, just down the corridor. But Yuuri couldn’t wait those few seconds for Victor to return. He swiftly got off the bed, feet pacing to meet Victor in the corridor, where he tugged him down by the neck for a kiss. 

 

“Mmph… Yuuri…” Victor moaned against his lips, arms wrapped around his waist. “Impatient, aren’t you?” He mumbled between kisses.

 

“Shut up.” Yuuri pouted, pulling a soft laugh from Victor. Suddenly, Yuuri was lifted off the floor, legs instinctively wrapping around Victor’s waist as he yelped. “Ahh! Victor!” He exclaimed before giggling fondly as Victor carried him back down the corridor. Yuuri’s heart was racing a million miles an hour as a flush crawled up from his chest to his face, spreading to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t help but admire Victor’s arms—  _ again,  _ as they carried him. 

 

“You’re very light.” Victor remarked softly as he tossed Yuuri down onto the bed with a soft  _ thump.  _ Victor knelt between Yuuri’s legs, grasping his thighs to pull him down the bed, his thighs now spread across Victor’s lap. He leaned down, lips brushing Yuuri’s ear and teeth just nibbling the shell as Yuuri’s hands grasped at his back, nails digging in. Victor’s lips moved from his ear and down his jaw, pressing soft, butterfly kisses as he made his way to Yuuri’s neck. 

 

Yuuri’s hands tangled in Victor’s hair, fingers caressing the soft locks as Victor’s kisses trailed down his chest, lips brushing tenderly with each kiss. Yuuri let out a quiet moan as Victor’s lips reached the base of his erection, just below the soft patch of dark hairs. 

 

Victor leaned back up, picking up the bottle of lube besides Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri’s face flustered as he watched Victor pop open the cap, squeezing the clear fluid onto his fingers. Yuuri’s legs spread themselves further apart, his arm reaching over to pull a pillow to his chest.

 

One hand rested on Yuuri's inner thigh, thumb caressing in soft circles, fingertips of his other hand gently rubbing over his hole. Yuuri whimpered, gasping at the touch.

 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked sweetly as he worked one finger in. 

 

“J-just… peachy…” Yuuri gasped, clenching around Victor’s finger. “Hold on a second…” Yuuri breathed heavily as his ass fluttered around Victor. “Keep going?” Victor withdrew before pushing back in. After a few thrusts, he quickly worked in a second, and then a third finger. 

 

“Ahh!” Yuuri gasped, hips jerking as he squeezed around Victor’s digits. 

 

“Still okay?” Yuuri nodded as Victor slowly worked his fingers in and out. 

 

“C-can you umm…” Yuuri’s hips canted upwards, lifting of the bed. 

 

“Here?” Victor watched for a response, and Yuuri bit his lip. 

 

“J-just… up a little?” Yuuri asked between heaved breaths, and Victor’s fingers inched up a little more to where Yuuri felt a little bit softer. “A-Ahh! T-there… there’s good…” Yuuri whimpered as Victor gave a smug smile, his pace picking up. “Nngh… V-Victor…” Yuuri’s cheeks burned, his thighs squeezing around Victor’s waist as his ass clamped Victor’s fingers. “I…” Yuuri’s heart was pounding up his throat, loud in his ears as he spread his thighs wider, hands grasped underneath to hold them open. It took Victor just a moment to figure out exactly what Yuuri wanted. 

 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri nodded, breath hitching as he winced at the sudden emptiness, Victor’s fingers withdrawing. “Do you erm…” Victor thought for a moment. “Do you have any condoms?” Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“I don’t mind though,” Yuuri hurried to say, “B-but if you do we don’t have t—“ Victor leaned forwards, silencing him with a kiss as the tip of his dick brushed Yuuri’s rim. Yuuri whimpered against Victor’s lips, arms reaching for his neck. 

 

“I want to.” Victor softly smiled. “Let me know if it’s okay?” Victor whispered against Yuuri’s lips as leaned up. His eyes were fixated on Yuuri’s rim, red and wet and glistening with lube as it fluttered softly. Victor’s thumb swept just over the rim, dipping in ever so slightly to test the tightness. “Ready?” Yuuri nodded, holding his breath. “Breathe slowly.” Victor instructed as he began to push in.

 

“Ahh! Haaa… ahhhh…” Yuuri bit his lip, hips jerking as his ass fluttered around the tip. Yuuri was panting heavily as Victor leaned back down, and his arms reflexively placed themselves around Victor’s neck once more. “Ahh… ” Yuuri breathed as Victor pushed in a little more. 

 

“Do you need to stop a second?” Victor asked as he sat up, pulling Yuuri up with him, his weight held up by his thighs. “Is this better for you?” Victor asked. “You can go at your own pace.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

This new position had Yuuri burning with embarrassment. He couldn’t help the sudden self consciousness he felt as he hid his face away from Victor, biting his lip to try and hide his moans. His hips halted their movements as he tried to get over his self consciousness, trying to talk himself into fully expose himself to Victor. 

 

“Look at me, Yuuri.” Victor whispered encouragingly, but Yuuri shook his head. “There’s nothing to feel embarrassed about.” Victor’s hand ran up and down Yuuri’s back, fingers just brushing the bumps of his spine. Yuuri eventually managed to lift his head off of Victor’s shoulder to reveal his face, flustered and slightly damp with sweat. “You look lovely.” Victor complemented with a genuine smile as he thrust his hips up a little. 

 

“Hnng—!” Yuuri’s hips jerked in surprise at the movement, hands coming to cover his mouth. 

 

“You were so vocal before. What happened?” Victor mused softly. 

 

“T-this is different…” Yuuri murmured, eyes not even daring to look at Victor. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because… it just is.” 

 

“You’re still just as divine as before.” Victor promised fondly. “Look at me, Yuuri.” Yuuri chances a glance at Victor, and when he saw the soft, reassuring smile on Victor’s face he just knew Victor meant every word. Victor gave another roll of his hips, hoping to encourage Yuuri. 

 

“Mmh!” Yuuri’s hands flew to his mouth again. 

 

“Don’t do that, Yuuri.” Victor gently pulled Yuuri’s hands away from his mouth. “I like hearing you.” Finally, Yuuri fathered a little bit more courage. His thighs burned as he struggled to hold his weight fully, pushing down on Victor more with another moan and a hiss of slight pain. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I’m okay.” Yuuri panted as he let gravity pull him down. “God… you’re… b-big…” Yuuri murmured into Victor’s neck, body hot and cheeks flustered from embarrassment. 

 

“Thank you.” Victor chuckled in amusement. “Hopefully it satisfies you.” 

 

“Now is not the time to make me laugh.” Yuuri pouted as Victor’s laugh tumbled against his chest. 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Victor laughed softly, his hands running up and down Yuuri’s sides before resting back at his hips. “Are you alright?” He asked as Yuuri tensed up, thighs burning as they held his weight. Victor’s hands roamed to Yuuri’s thighs, giving them an encouraging squeeze.

 

“Yeah…” Yuuri replied breathily. There was not much resistance as Yuuri worked himself down Victor’s dick, only a little bit, coupled with a numb burning sensation at his trembling rim. “Just… needed to adjust is all.” He lifted his head from Victor’s shoulder, and Victor brought a hand up to brush the hair away from his face. 

 

“You’re beautiful, you know.” Victor’s smile was full of love as Yuuri shuddered at the praise, whimpering as he sank down a few more inches. “I love you.” Victor softly sighed as Yuuri’s hips dropped down, taking the rest of Victor’s length in. 

 

“I love you too.” Yuuri heavily breathed as his ass squeezed continuously around Victor, clenching and unclenching as it got used to the stretch. 

 

“How does it feel?” Victor asked softly as his hand came to cup Yuuri’s face, thumb gently brushing his cheek. 

 

“Different.” Yuuri sighed, leaning to kiss Victor. “But I like it a lot.” He said with a cheeky smile against Victor’s lips as they kissed. Yuuri’s ass was gripping Victor’s member, clamping and relaxing, massaging his dick. 

 

“If you keep squeezing like that I’m gonna come.” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips, hands squeezing Yuuri’s hips as they began to roll against his own. 

 

Yuuri bit his lip, his forehead touching Victor’s as he began to move his hips up and down, moaning softly every time Victor’s dick brushed over his sweet spot. He began to pick up the pace a little, hips circling to find the perfect— 

 

_ “Oh! Ahh!”  _

 

—spot. 

 

“Here?” Victor’s hips rutted, the tip of his dick just pressing against Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri bit back a pleasured moan, eyes squeezing shut. “I want to hear you, Yuuri.” Victor said quietly. Hesitantly, Yuuri’s lips parted with another beautiful moan. 

 

“Ahh… nngh… mmph… there…” Yuuri groaned as Victor thrust his hips, hands gripping Yuuri’s waist. 

 

“Gorgeous.” Victor praised as Yuuri moaned in his ear. “You’re so pretty.” Victor softly smiled, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri whimpered at the praise, body tensing up as he clenched around Victor. 

 

“I’m gonna come…” Yuuri panted as he felt heat pooling in his stomach, orgasm building. 

 

“Can I come inside?” Victor asked, trying to hold back an orgasm as he felt Yuuri twitch and clamp around him, the soft canal massaging his length. Yuuri nodded hastily against his shoulder, arms gripping around his neck. “Come for me, Yuuri.” 

 

And that dominating tone, so sultry and full of lust had Yuuri tumbling over the edge. “Ah— Ah… Ahh!” Yuuri’s body jerked, electricity coursing through his body as his legs trembled, spurring semen between their bodies. Yuuri’s ass twitched and fluttered as Victor continued to fuck him, his hands moving Yuuri’s hips up and down through a bone shaking orgasm. “V-Victor! Victor— s-sensitive! Victor!” Yuuri’s moans, coupled with the way his ass massaged Victor’s dick had him coming in seconds. 

 

“Nngh… Ahh…” Victor moaned lowly, hips coming to a halt as his hips shook. Warmth filled Yuuri’s body as he felt Victor come inside of him, painting his walls white with warm come. 

 

“Kiss me.” Yuuri demandes weakly. With a smug smirk, Victor obliged, pushing their lips together passionately. Yuuri could feel Victor’s cock give a soft twitch inside of him, causing him to moan against Victor’s lips. 

 

“Was that good?” Victor asked when they broke apart. 

 

“Perfect.” Yuuri tiredly smiled. “God, I don’t think I can move.” He huffed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll run you a bath when my legs start working.” Victor fondly chuckled. “And I’ll make dinner too.” 

 

“Mmh…” Yuuri nodded. “You’re the best.” Yuuri mumbled tiredly. 

 

“I know.” Victor chuckled softly. “Come on, get up. I’ll run you a bath.” Victor topped Yuuri backwards onto the bed and slipped out, Yuuri wincing at the cold emptiness as he whimpered. 

 

“Oh god…” Yuuri murmured, face burning. His ass was still twitching and wet, fluid leaking out and Victor couldn’t help but stare. “Stop staring!” He exclaimed in embarrassment. “Hngg!” Yuuri’s breath hitched as the tip of Victor’s finger just dipped into his hole, feeling the warm, messy fluid. “Victor! Stop it!” He pouted in humiliation. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Victor lovingly smiled. “I’ll run you a bath now.” Yuuri glowered as Victor left the room and headed for the bathroom. He shifted to sit up, hips aching and rim burning as he hissed in pain before groaning. 

 

Yuuri’s face burned as reality hit him—  _ Victor fucked him _ . And it felt  _ so good  _ too. Victor’s size was perfect - it stretched him so well and it reached every spot Yuuri  _ loved.  _ Yuuri’s heart raced as he felt his softened length twitch a little at the thought of giving himself over to Victor again. 

 

Just as Yuuri was deep in his very  _ lewd  _ thoughts, Victor returned. 

 

“Bath is running.” Victor said from the door. Yuuri grumbled, tucking his face into a pillow. “Can I carry you?” Yuuri squeaked, staring at Victor like a deer caught in the headlights. 

 

“W-What? Why?” 

 

“It’s romantic.” Yuuri snorted, rolling his eyes as his expression softened into a smile. 

 

“Of course.” Yuuri mused. Victor smiled fondly and he came over, scooping Yuuri up from the bed. “Ahh!” Yuuri yelped in surprise with a giggle as Victor picked him up. 

 

Yuuri’s laughter was music to Victor’s ears as he settled him down into the bathtub. “I wasn’t sure what oil you like best, I hope strawberry scented is okay?” Victor asked as Yuuri relaxed into the water. 

 

“It’s perfect.” Yuuri fondly smiled. 

 

“Shall I leave you to soak while I cook dinner?” Victor asked as Yuuri sighed into the water, the heat relaxing his muscles. 

 

“What about you?” Yuuri asked, glancing up at Victor. 

 

“I’m gonna shower after dinner.” Victor said. “I want to make sure dinner is ready for you.” Yuuri nodded. “Have a nice bath.” Victor leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead before grabbing a robe off the back of the door. Yuuri sighed, gazing from the corner of his eye as Victor left the bathroom. 

 

It felt good to be able to treat Yuuri like a prince, Victor thought to himself as he cut up vegetables. Yuuri’s body was beautiful, and Victor swore he could worship it all day, should Yuuri let him. His thighs were soft to touch, with a firmness to them that meant Victor couldn’t help but squeeze. And his ass, too. Yuuri’s ass was so  _ tight  _ and so  _ warm,  _ and the way it clenched around Victor was nothing short of absolutely satisfying. 

 

There was nothing more satisfying than a smile on Yuuri’s face, Victor realised. Seeing Yuuri’s exhausted smile, face red and sweaty as his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath was a beautiful sight, one that Victor would hope to see everyday. He smiled to himself as he cut up the last of the carrots. 

 

Things for dinner were now fully prepared, and Victor tossed everything into a ceramic pot before putting it into the oven. He set the timer, then went back upstairs to the bathroom. 

 

“Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.” Victor said from the door frame. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled. “Can I have a kiss?” With an amused chuckle, Victor came into the steamy bathroom and leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s lips with a fond smile. 

 

“See you downstairs?” Yuuri nodded, cheeks red as he hid half his face under the water. Victor ran his fingers through his damp hair before leaving. 

 

Yuuri was still having a hard time processing the fact that he and Victor had…  _ slept _ together. Victor had been so gentle with him, treating him like a glass vase that could easily break. He could still feel the burning touch of Victor’s hands on his hips, holding him close as their bodies moved in unison. It was  _ daunting _ , now that Yuuri thought about it. Victor was his  _ first _ , even after having dated someone else for years prior. But intimacy seemed to come so naturally for the couple, especially now that they’re comfortable with each other. 

 

Yuuri didn’t know if he could even still look at Victor as his professor. It began to dawn on him that this could really change the dynamic of their relationship and to be honest, it made Yuuri a little nervous. How could Yuuri even sit in front of his class anymore without getting flustered or…  _ hard?  _

 

Especially when Victor stands at the front of the class with his forearms exposed, looking so classy and handsome. It doesn’t help that when Victor teaches, he has this firm tone, almost cautionary when he speaks, and Yuuri finds that he  _ has  _ to pay attention to every word. It’s almost hypnotising. 

 

When Yuuri came down for dinner Victor stood leaning against the kitchen counter, phone in his hand. 

 

“Had a nice bath?” Victor asked as Yuuri approached him. Yuuri nodded, giving him a chaste kiss. “How do you feel?” 

 

“Numb.” Yuuri pouted softly. “My hips hurt a little.” 

 

“Not too bad though, I hope?” Yuuri shook his head. “Well dinner should be ready in a few minutes, so you can look forward to it.” 

 

“It smells delicious.” Yuuri inhaled the scent of chicken and wine, stomach suddenly feeling hungry. 

 

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells.” Victor mused with a soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

 

“I’m sure it does.” Yuuri let go of Victor and went to the kitchen cupboards, pulling out two plates. “Can you make me a mug of tea, please?” Yuuri asked as he set the table. 

 

“Of course. Is jasmine alright?” 

 

“Perfect.” 

———————————————————————

From: Peach 

Did you and Victor manage to talk? 

 

From: Peach

??? 

 

From: Charlie 

Maybe they’re still talking 

 

From: Chris

It’s been hours? 

 

From: Peach 

Yuuri??? You still alive??? 

 

From: Chris 

He seems to have a very active sex life ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

From: Charlie 

Why do you always assume he’s having sex? 

 

From: Peach 

Yuuri please respond before I call the police 

 

Yuuri’s cheeks pinked with embarrassment as he read through his friends’ text messages. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

We did manage to talk about it 

 

From: Chris 

So were you fucking or talking for hours ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Why are you so nosy? 

 

From: Peach 

YOU FUCKED 

 

Yuuri almost threw his phone as his face burst into flames.

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

… 

 

From: Chris 

Oh my god Yuuri 

 

From: Peach 

I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE CLOSER TO THREE MONTHS 

 

Now Yuuri was confused. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

??? 

 

From: Peach 

You both owe me $10 

 

From: Charlie 

Fucks sake 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Wait were you betting on my dating life? Again???

 

From: Peach 

OF COURSE WE WERE 

 

From: Chris 

WAIT DID YOU JUST ADMIT YOU WERE FUCKING

 

From: Peach 

I hope you use protection ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

…

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Good night guys 😬😬🙃🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy with giving y’all chapter summaries for next chapter IM TERRIBLE SORRY  
> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri can’t help but notice Victor’s withdrawn behaviour.  
> Victor just doesn’t want Yuuri to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has already joined us, we love being able to speak to you all outside of comments!

Victor had been… quiet, over the last day or two, Yuuri noticed. Well, not quieter, but just less enthusiastic. There was less commentary, less smiles, less hugs and kisses. Maybe he was just stressed or busy. Or maybe he was getting bored of Yuuri.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked when they climbed into bed that night. “You seem a little quieter than usual.” Victor gave him a soft smile. 

 

“I’m alright, darling.” Victor gave his hand a squeeze. “Just… something on my mind, I guess.” He huffed, shuffling down into the sheets. 

 

“Want to talk about it?” Yuuri asked as Victor wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. 

 

“No, it’s not a big deal, promise.” Victor’s voice was soft and reassuring as he kissed the nape of Yuuri’s neck. 

 

“It must be since you’ve been so quiet.” Yuuri mumbled, feeling a little bit hurt that Victor didn’t really want to talk to him about whatever was bothering him. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“It’s okay.” Victor murmured into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri felt himself deflate. “Good night, darling.” Yuuri sighed. 

 

“Night.” 

 

It didn’t take long for Victor to fall asleep, arms tight around Yuuri’s waist and nose pressed to the back of his neck. Yuuri however, laid awake. What was it that had Victor thinking so hard? Yuuri didn’t even know what brought this on - he was fine a few days ago and then yesterday he woke up… distracted. 

 

By the sound of it, Victor has absolutely no intention of discussing it with Yuuri. What was it that he felt he had to hide from Yuuri? Was it something he’d done? Had Yuuri done something to upset Victor? Maybe he’d said something to offend Victor. Yuuri sighed heavily. He wished Victor would just  _ tell him _ what’s wrong. 

 

Yuuri isn’t a mind reader. He can’t just know what Victor is thinking and if he’s upset him. Unable to sleep, Yuuri crawled out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, careful not to disturb Makkachin. 

 

Victor didn’t like to open up, Yuuri realised. He didn’t open up about his fiancée until Yuuri first moved in, he’s never opened up about his family, or his childhood, or anything like that. Then again, Yuuri has also never asked about those things, nor has he told Victor much about his home life either. 

 

Now that Yuuri thought about it, he didn’t really know Victor at all. And Victor didn’t really know him either. He didn’t even know Victor’s favourite colour, or what he likes to eat the most, or anything else two people dating should know about each other. They’d been dating for three months now, yet they barely knew anything more about each other than the day they met. 

 

And now Yuuri feels insecure all over, just as he was coming out of his shell with Victor. Because how could anyone ever expect to have a lasting, strong relationship with someone if you don’t even know something as mundane as their favourite colour? Yuuri was beginning to feel like that shy, timid being who Victor had met nine months ago. Maybe he was just overthinking, like always. But even still, Yuuri hated that feeling - it made him feel sick. 

 

Perhaps Victor was getting tired of Yuuri. The very possibility made Yuuri’s heart throb and sting. He’d given himself to Victor, absolutely sure that he was the one. But maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he just saw Yuuri as… an experiment. After all, Yuuri was the first male Victor had ever dated, let alone had sex with. Not to mention their age difference. Yuuri’s heart is so loud in his ears as he feels tears sting his eyes, teeth clenched together as he tried to bury the thought. 

 

Yuuri can’t help how insecure he’s feeling, especially since Victor flat out refused to talk to him. Victor still doesn’t fully trust him, Yuuri concluded. For whatever reason, Victor doesn’t trust Yuuri, and his heart sank just a little. Though to be honest, Yuuri can’t say he’s surprised. Their relationship is unconventional. It’s secret, it’s one that many would find immoral. And as much as Yuuri hated to admit it, he was honestly surprised that… they were still together.  

 

Yuuri loves Victor so much. But the more he thinks about this, the tighter his throat gets and the heavier his heart gets. They already know very little about each other as it is, the least Victor could do is be open with Yuuri, the same way Yuuri is with him. Yuuri understood how difficult it was for Victor to open up to him. But they’ve been living together for almost five months, and they’ve been together for the last three. Yuuri doesn’t understand why Victor finds it so… difficult to open up to him. 

 

The mug of tea between his hands had become cold as he sipped at it. Yuuri had no idea how long he’d sat on the sofa, staring at the empty walls around him. It wasn’t until he saw the faintest peeks of sunlight coming from the slits in the living room blinds that he realised it had been… quite a while. Yuuri looked at the time on the clock, squinting to see the position of the hands. It was getting close to five a.m. Yuuri sighed heavily. Thank fuck it was a Saturday. 

 

Yuuri leaned himself on the arm of the sofa. He had absolutely no idea what had Victor troubled. 

———————————————————————

The bed was empty, Victor realised when he awoke the next morning. Not only that, but it was cold. Yuuri had been gone a while. Yet, his phone was still charging on the nightstand, and so was his iPad. It was a Saturday - there’s no way Yuuri would be awake before him. Confused, Victor got out of bed. 

 

_ “Ahh, it’s that day already.”  _ Victor sighed to himself as he left the bedroom to head downstairs. Every year he’d stop by with a bouquet of roses, sunflowers, whichever was prettiest at the time. He’d set them down and spend an hour talking about how he’s been recently, and how he hopes she’s well. But this year’s a little different. 

 

This year he has Yuuri. Yuuri, who is already full of doubt and insecurity. Victor doesn’t need to add to that. Yuuri has already been incredibly patient with him, and he’s finally feeling validated and loved. Victor won’t strip that feeling away from him. 

 

When Victor got downstairs Yuuri was fast asleep on the sofa, leaning on the arm, Makkachin cuddled up to his side. There was a half empty mug of tea, now cold, on the coffee table in front of him. How long had Yuuri been here? Victor sighed. He knelt down next to the arm of the sofa, hands gently cupping Yuuri’s cheek. He leaned to kiss his head, brushing some hair away from his face. 

 

“Darling, wake up.” Victor cooed with a soft smile, fingertips caressing his cheek. “Yuuri, you’re going to get neck cramps sleeping like that.” His thumb brushed the top of Yuuri’s cheek, smiling adoringly as he poked Yuuri’s other cheek, squished up to the arm of the sofa. Eventually, after a bit of prodding and poking, Yuuri’s eyes cracked open. 

 

“Victor…” Yuuri mumbled, hissing in pain at his stiff neck as he sat up. 

 

“Why are you down here so early?” Victor asked, grasping Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri shrugged. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep, I guess.” Sighed Yuuri. “What time is it?” 

 

“Just past seven. Are you up for breakfast?” Victor stood up. Yuuri thought for a moment. There were heavy, dark circles under Yuuri’s eyes, Victor noticed. He was looking very, very tired. 

 

“No, no I’m not hungry.” 

 

“What time did you fall asleep?” Yuuri just shrugged. “You should go back upstairs to bed.” Victor kissed his forehead. “I’ll wake you up again for lunch. Yuuri stood up from the sofa. He didn’t say a word, just took himself straight upstairs. Victor sighed. What could be keeping Yuuri awake? 

 

Yuuri went back to his own room for once, and crawled under the cold sheets. With a soft sigh, he tucked himself in and tried to close his eyes. 

 

But he can’t fall asleep. His eyes just keep opening whenever he’s on the brink of rest.  _ Something  _ is keeping him awake—  _ Victor  _ is keeping him awake. 

 

The more he thought, the more he realised all the creases and cracks in their relationship, and it made Yuuri’s heart sting. He can’t help but realise that every time Victor doesn’t talk to him, or says something cryptic, Yuuri’s mind always wonders to the worst case scenario. And it happens a lot. 

 

Yuuri didn’t know whether it was his fault for being too sensitive. For being too anxious, for being scared. What is it about himself that makes it hard for Victor to talk to him? They always have this problem. This problem where it feels like Victor doesn’t feel like talking to Yuuri, and in turn Yuuri decides to just give Victor space, hoping that eventually, Victor will talk to him. And eventually, they’re both ignoring each other for no reason. But Yuuri can’t help it. When Victor bottles everything up he just feels like Victor doesn’t  _ want  _ to talk to him. So Yuuri just keeps his mouth shut. He just doesn’t say anything, and maybe Victor will talk to him. 

 

It seems like such a mundane issue, Victor not really wanting to talk about what’s on his mind, but it’s not mundane to Yuuri. It makes Yuuri nervous. It makes him feel like he isn’t trusted for whatever reason. It makes him feel insignificant. Maybe it’s ridiculous to feel like that. 

 

It took Yuuri an hour to manage to fall asleep.

———————————————————————

Victor came upstairs after having breakfast and taking Makkachin out into the garden for a little bit. When he opened the bedroom door, he expected to see Yuuri, sound asleep on the left side of the bed. But Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. His phone, however, is still plugged in by the side of the bed, and so is his tablet. Yuuri must have gone back to his own room. 

 

It deflated Victor’s mood a little bit, that Yuuri had gone back to his own room. With a soft sigh, Victor left the room and went down the corridor. Yuuri’s room door was slightly ajar, cracked open just a little bit. Victor slowly pushed open the door to see Yuuri curled up on the far side of the bed, back turned towards the door. 

 

Victor sighed, coming into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, admiring Yuuri’s sleeping form. What had kept him awake all of last night? Maybe it was stress. Exam stress, thesis stress, just… stress. 

 

Victor brushed some hair behind his ear, pressing a kiss to his temple before standing up. With a sigh, he left Yuuri to sleep. 

 

Yuuri didn’t manage to sleep for long, only about three hours. With a sigh, his eyes cracked open. It was only half eleven. He sat up, sliding his glasses on his face. Yuuri got out of bed, head feeling a little fuzzy, and he went downstairs. 

 

“Hey.” Victor smiled when Yuuri came down the stairs. “You didn’t sleep for long.” Victor sighed. “Only about four hours.” 

 

“Less.” Yuuri huffed. “It was closer to three.” He murmured. 

 

“Are you alright?” Victor asked when Yuuri came and sat on the other end of the sofa, leaning on the arm. Yuuri shrugged. “It’s almost lunch time, I can make you a parma ham salad, if you’re hungry.” Victor said, putting his laptop down on the coffee table as he stood up. 

 

“Yes, please.” 

———————————————————————

“What’s your favourite colour?” Yuuri asked as they quietly ate lunch. Victor looked at him, a little puzzled. 

 

“Grey. But I also like tones of burgundy, I like black too.” Victor answered. “What’s with the sudden interest in my favourite colour?” Victor asked lightheartedly. 

 

“No reason.” Mumbled Yuuri. “Where’s your dream holiday destination?” Yuuri asked after a couple of quiet minutes. 

 

“Tromso, Norway.” Victor responded. “What’s with twenty questions all of a sudden?” Victor asked with a soft chuckle, mimicking the same thing Yuuri had once said to him when they first met. 

 

“Nothing.” Yuuri murmured. 

 

“Yuuri…” Victor gave him that tone, the warning tone, one that gave Yuuri a second chance to answer him honestly. Yuuri let out a heavy sigh, putting down his fork. 

 

“It’s just that… I realised we barely know anything about each other.” He murmured, staring down at the table. “We’ve never asked each other simple things like favourite colours or foods, favourite ice cream flavours, pet peeves… we just…” Yuuri shrugged. 

 

“I know your favourite colour is blue.” Victor said. “I can tell because your phone case is blue, your bag is blue, a lot of your clothes are either blue, black, or white.” Victor observed, and Yuuri looked at him, eyes wide and doey. “Your favourite food is katsudon. I asked the other day when I asked what you wanted for dinner. Your mother’s katsudon is the best. The pork is crispy and juicy, and the sauce is full of flavour.” Yuuri’s cheeks were pink, expression soft as he listened. 

 

“I know you love stealing my shirts and putting them in your wash pile too. You like staring at me while I get dressed— don’t think I don’t notice.” Victor smiled smugly at Yuuri’s pink face. “You hate being cold. I know that because you always steal the blankets.” Chuckled Victor, gently stroking Yuuri’s cheek. “I never needed to ask because you do these little things that tell me things about you.” 

 

“I promise you, I pay attention to every little thing you do because it makes me fall that little bit more in love with you.” Victor’s smile was promising, reassuring as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri nodded, sighing softly as he nuzzled into Victor’s palm. 

 

“What brought this on all of a sudden?” Victor asked. 

 

“It’s just…” Yuuri sighed. “I started thinking about how we really don’t know each other that well. You’ve… you’ve never really spoken about your family or anything like that and… you know… sometimes family isn’t something you can ask about.” Yuuri swallowed. “You never really told me much about yourself and… you never really asked about me either.” Yuuri mumbled. “And then… then I thought about how I’m the first…  _ male  _ you’ve dated and… the age difference between us and I—“ Yuuri swallowed. “My mind just started thinking that maybe to you I was just a—“ Yuuri halted in his words as his heart squeezed. “An experiment.” Victor’s heart cracked a little. “And maybe you didn’t like opening up to me because you don’t trust me. Or maybe you don’t… you don’t see me in your future.” Victor could see the tears lining Yuuri’s waterline as he gave a pitiful sigh, his thumb gently wiping them away. 

 

“Is this why you couldn’t sleep?” Victor asked as he gently stroked Yuuri’s face. Yuuri nodded. Victor sighed, tugging Yuuri towards him for a hug. “I’m sorry.” Victor ran his hand up and down Yuuri’s back. Yuuri let out a shaky sigh that just brushed the side of Victor’s neck. 

 

“I do see you in my future.” Victor said softly. “I can see you with me everyday of our lives, doing mundane things like going out for breakfast, buying groceries, or picking out home decorations.” Victor said as he released Yuuri, hand cupping his cheek. “I can see us potentially picking up our lives to move elsewhere. I can see you picking out the perfect sofa for our new home, or picking out the perfect bed frame.” Yuuri’s eyes lit up ever so slightly as he chanced a glance at Victor, long, cow lashes coated with tears. 

 

“I can see you  coming home to me everyday after work, talking about your day while we have dinner. I can see you stood next to me in our wedding photos, if that’s what you want too.” Yuuri couldn’t help the tiny smile on his face. “I do love you, Yuuri.” Victor promised. “You’re not an experiment to me. You’re so much more than that.” Victor’s thumb gently swiped away tears from Yuuri’s eyes. “Does it bother you? Our age gap.” Yuuri instantly shook his head. 

 

“I was afraid it would bother you.” Yuuri murmured quietly. “And… it’s scary not knowing what I really mean to you. Not knowing if… if I’m just wasting my time hoping this will work out in the future.” Yuuri swallowed, not daring to look up at Victor. “And when you don’t talk to me, I feel like I’m being shut out. I feel like maybe you don’t want this to work.” Victor reached for Yuuri’s hand with a sigh. 

 

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry.” Victor mumbled, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. 

 

“Tell me what?” Victor sighed, swallowing a lump in his dry throat. 

 

“Three years ago today… is when Valentina passed away.” Yuuri’s eyes darkened, dropping to the floor. Everything always leads back to her. “And for the last two years I’ve been to see her. I’d sit there and talk about my day, my week. I’ll tell her I hope she’s well, and that I’ll be back again soon.” Yuuri doesn’t want to hear anymore. He thought he’d quashed this feeling of jealousy but he  _ hasn’t.  _ He can feel it coming back, welling in his chest again. 

 

“And I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to think that… that there’s still someone else before you.” Explained Victor. “And even though there’s no one I love more than you, she’s still really important to me.” Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheek with his hand, bringing his face up to look straight into those beautiful, hazel eyes. “I promise you, I do want this to work out, and I want you to be with me. There’s nothing I want more.” Victor gave him a reassuring smile, cyan eyes full of promise. 

 

“I get scared when you don’t talk to me. You don’t understand how much it scares me.” Yuuri’s voice was as quiet as a whisper as he squeezed Victor’s hand. “It makes me think twice about how you feel about me.” Yuuri swallowed, sucking in a shaky breath. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Victor sighed, one hand moving to cup Yuuri’s cheek. “I know I’m not good at… at opening up and talking. I’m trying to fix it. I know I can tell you everything, I guess it’s just… sometimes I’m scared of what you might think. Especially when it comes to… when it comes to things about Valentina.” Yuuri sighed. He couldn’t tell Victor he understood how he felt, because he didn’t. But he could at least try and support him. 

 

“You can tell me these things.” Yuuri emphasised with a frustrated sigh. “Do you trust me enough to talk to me?” 

 

“I do!” Victor protested. “I’m just… so used to keeping everything to myself. I haven’t had… anyone to open up to in a long time.” Victor swallowed, his gaze dropping to the floor. “I don’t want you to question our relationship. I don’t want you to think you’re less important to me, or I don’t love you as much because neither of those things are true.” Victor exclaimed as he brought his hands to Yuuri’s face, holding him gently. 

 

“About Valentina… did you want to go and see her?” Yuuri asked, grasping Victor’s hands. 

 

“I won’t go if you don’t want me too.” Victor said in a reassuring tone. 

 

“No! No, no, I won’t ever stop you from going, ever.” Yuuri softly smiled. “I know how much she meant to you. So if you want to go and see her I’d never stop you. You’d regret it if you didn't.” Yuuri ran his fingers through Victor’s fringe, exposing his forehead for a brief second. “If you want to go, please, go.” Yuuri gave him an adoring smile and a soft kiss. “But Victor?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Please talk to me more.” Yuuri encouraged. “I’m here for you to talk to.” He reassured, squeezing Victor’s hand. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Mumbled Victor. “I’ll remember that next time.” His smile was faint, but when he glanced up at Yuuri, who sported the most beautiful, content smile, Victor couldn’t help it as his face split into a smile just as wide, just as adoring. 

 

“You should go.” Yuuri said, his thumb gently stroking Victor’s cheek. 

 

“Are you sure?” Victor asked once more. “You’ll still be here when I get home?” Yuuri sighed, pulling Victor close for a sweet kiss. 

 

“Don’t be silly. I’ll still be here when you get home.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s body, Yuuri’s warmth enveloping him like a blanket. 

 

“I’m so sorry for being such a mess.” Victor chuckled wearily as Yuuri pulled away. 

 

“It’s okay.” Yuuri comforted, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Go on. I’ll still be here when you get home.” Victor’s head fell against Yuuri’s shoulder again, smile content as he inhaled deeply, a smell that was purely  _ Yuuri  _ filling his nose. “Maybe I’ll even have dinner on the table.” Yuuri chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through Victor’s hair. 

 

“God I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you.” Victor sighed lovingly. 

 

“Well, maybe you can show me when you get home.” Yuuri mused as Victor lifted his head, giving Yuuri a bit of a smug smile. He stood up, leaning to give Yuuri another passionate kiss. 

 

“I’ll be back soon.” Yuuri watched as Victor grabbed his keys and made haste for the door. He sighed heavily, appetite for his salad now gone. Yuuri went upstairs to get his phone before returning to sit on the sofa, Makkachin instantly pouncing up to sit with him. 

 

Yuuri didn’t really know how to feel. He just hopes Victor is okay.

———————————————————————

It took Victor an hour to get to her resting place. He pulled the car up, turning it off before unstrapping. At first, he debated on just… leaving. Going back home to Yuuri. Going back home to hug him, kiss him, and tell him just how important he is. 

 

But even though he has Yuuri now, it was always Valentina who stood him back on his feet. Who held his hand every step of the way for over a decade. Who turned him into this…  _ wonderful  _ man who Yuuri loves so much. She’s still so important to him. Victor isn’t here out of obligation. Victor is here because she has always loved him, and even though Victor has found someone else, he still loves her too. Just… not in the same way he used to. 

 

To: Yuuri 💕💖

I love you so much 

 

With a sigh and a smile, he stepped out of the car. 

 

There was no bouquet of flowers in his hand this time - he wasn’t here as her lover this time. 

 

Her stone was surrounded by flowers - bouquets of pinks and reds and yellows. Her family must have come by earlier, Victor realised as he knelt down, his hand reaching out to gently touch the photo on her stone. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring you flowers today, I hope you don’t mind.” Victor apologised with a soft smile. “I know I haven’t… I haven’t visited a lot recently. And… I used to come every weekend but… I found someone.” Victor admitted with a smile. “Someone who makes me really happy.” Victor couldn’t help the giddy smile on his face as Yuuri’s image appeared in his head. “He’s sweet and patient, he’s understanding too. And he makes the most delicious meals.” Chuckled Victor. “He’s so clever and talented too. And awfully gifted at playing the cello.” 

 

“He has a smile that just… lights up the whole world, yet at the same time he’s… shy, timid.” He sighed contently. “I admire him so much. He’s courageous and hard working and… everything about him just takes my breath away.” Victor smiled lovingly, eyes soft and smile sweet. 

 

“We met at… at uni. He’s in my class. And I know, I know, it’s taboo but… it feels right.” Victor said with a smile. “Everything about it feels right.” Victor paused. “Life has been better recently. And I’m finally ready to move on.” Victor sighed as he sat himself down properly next to her stone. “I’m still going to visit, of course.” Victor promised. “To pester you and tell you about my week or my life.” He laughed fondly. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri had received a text from Victor, about an hour or so after he’d left. 

 

_ I love you so much _ , it read. Yuuri knows Victor loves him. But it’s times like this when he wonders  _ how much does he actually love me?  _ Yuuri felt more reassured he supposed, after reading Victor’s text. 

 

He waited for what felt like hours for Victor to return, cuddled on the sofa with Makkachin, a blanket around his shoulders. Yuuri couldn’t tear his eyes away from the clock, watching as every minute ticked by. Anxiety rose in the pit of his stomach with every minute that passed, wondering how long it would be until Victor walked through the door. 

 

Yuuri’s fingers thrummed on the side of his mug as he waited nervously for Victor to come home. It was getting close to four o’clock already, and Victor had been gone for over three hours now, and the more time that passed, the more unsettled Yuuri became. It isn’t that Yuuri doesn’t trust Victor, it isn’t that at all. He just can’t  _ help  _ but worry. 

 

So when Yuuri hears the click of the lock on the front door, and sees the handle move, he’s absolutely ecstatic. His anxiety instantly fades away as he gets up off the sofa to greet Victor by the door.  

 

“Victor!” Yuuri instantly wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, tugging him down for a long, hard kiss. 

 

“I missed you so much.” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips before kissing him again. Yuuri squeaked as Victor grasped the back of his thighs, pulling him up, Yuuri’s legs reflexively wrapping around Victor’s hips. “Bedroom.” Victor murmured between their soft kisses as he carried Yuuri up the stairs. 

 

Victor pushed the bedroom door open, tossing Yuuri down on the bed with a soft thump. He towered over Yuuri, smile soft and adoring as one hand cupped Yuuri’s face. Both of Yuuri’s hands rested on Victor’s chest, a faint, pink blush covering his cheeks as he gazed into cyan eyes. 

 

“I love you,” kiss, “so much,” kiss, “my Yuuri.” Kiss. Victor peppered Yuuri’s face in kisses, from his forehead, to his nose, to his soft, plush lips. 

 

“I love you too.” Yuuri breathed against his lips, hands moving to Victor’s shirt. His fingers tugged at the hem, the fabric soft as Victor pulled it swiftly up over his head, exposing his contoured chest and toned muscle as he tossed the fabric aside. Yuuri almost mewled at the sight as his fingertips caressed Victor’s pectorals, palm flat to feel Victor’s chest. 

 

“Can I take this off?” Victor murmured in question against Yuuri’s lips, hands tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. 

 

“Yes.” Yuuri’s face was crimson as Victor pulled his top over his head, tossing it aside.

 

“You’re honestly amazing, have I told you?” Victor smiled earnestly as he admired Yuuri’s chest before bringing his lips down to press soft kisses into his skin. 

 

Victor’s hands slid down his waist, their touch leaving Yuuri shivering as cold fingertips trailed down his body. Victor’s hands slipped down into Yuuri’s sweatpants, swiftly tugging them down his legs and tossing them aside. 

 

Victor’s lips attached themselves to Yuuri’s neck, kissing and suckling gently, teeth just scraping the surface of his skin. 

 

“Mmh…” Yuuri moaned quietly as Victor’s lips against his neck drove him crazy. “V-Victor…” Victor’s mouth pulled away to reveal a red, almost purple mark against the side of Yuuri’s neck. He smiled at the mark, softly brushing the now sensitive spot with the pad of his thumb before his lips moved further down. 

 

Victor sucked more marks down Yuuri’s neck and chest, right down to his hips, teeth nibbling gently as Yuuri mewled. Victor glanced up at him, eyes fond as he slid his hands into the waistband of Yuuri’s briefs, tugging them down his thighs. Yuuri’s breath hitched as cold air hit his length, now fully erect and dribbling at the tip. 

 

“V-Victor…” Yuuri grasped his hips, his hands slipping into the back of his sweats, feeling the firm, toned muscle of Victor’s ass. Yuuri’s face was red as Victor kissed him, Yuuri tugging their hips together. He rocked his hips against Victor’s clothed erection, tearing harsh moans from Victor’s throat as Yuuri began to slide his sweatpants down his thighs. Victor kicked them off his legs, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. 

 

“I like it when you touch me.” Yuuri whispered as Victor’s hands roamed his chest and body, giving his nipples a pinch before manhandling his thighs. Yuuri’s legs spread, exposing himself to Victor as he tamed his head to the side, eyes avoiding Victor’s burning gaze. 

 

“Well it's a good job I like touching you then.” Victor mused, popping open the bottle of lube. “Take a deep breath.” Victor slowly fingered Yuuri open, one finger working in and out before he added a second. Yuuri squirmed, ass warm as he clenched around Victor’s digits, mewling into his shoulder. Victor leaned back, pulling one of Yuuri’s legs over his shoulder.

 

“Victor!” Yuuri’s body instantly tensed, stomach clenching as his rim, red and wet, fluttered around Victor’s fingers. 

 

“Does that feel good?” Victor asked as his fingers pushed deeper against Yuuri’s walls, just grazing Yuuri’s sweet spot.

 

“Ahh… haa… nngh…” Yuuri’s breaths were deep, heavy as he gripped Victor’s wrist, holding his fingers against his prostate. “Oh god…” Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yuuri’s twitching rim as he pushed in a third digit, torn between gazing at Yuuri’s hole, sucking him in deep, and Yuuri’s red face, struck with pleasure as he moaned loudly. 

 

Yuuri sucked in a shaky breath as Victor’s lips traced the inside of his calf and to his knee, kissing and licking as he fingered Yuuri’s eager hole. 

 

“V-Victor…” Yuuri groaned, panting and whining as Victor’s digits continued to abuse his sweet spot. His toes curled, hands grasping the sheets beneath him as he gazed up into baby blue eyes. 

 

“Does it feel good if I do…” Victor’s free hand spread across his abdomen, fingers splaying out before pressing down. “This?” Victor’s fingers pushed Yuuri’s sweet spot against his fingers from the outside, pulling sudden mewls and moans from Yuuri as his body tightened, hips jerking as he came across his stomach and Victor’s hand. 

 

“V-Victor…” Yuuri breathes heavily as his cock twitched and his hips jerked, ass still squeezing around Victor’s fingers. Victor withdrew his digits with a lewd, wet noise. Yuuri gazed at him as Victor opened the bottle of lube again, squeezing a generous amount on his hand. 

 

Victor brought his hand to his length, squeezing and rubbing as the tip dribbled. His breath hitched, biting his lip as his thumb toyed with the rim, sending bolts of electricity through his spine. Yuuri was practically drooling at the length, sufficiently long and deliciously thick, satisfying his every sweet craving. 

 

“You ready?” Yuuri’s hands grasped Victor’s pillow, turning to bury his face in it, inhaling Victor’s smell. Victor lowered Yuuri’s leg from his shoulder, spreading his legs wider as his free hand guided the tip of his member to just brush against Yuuri’s taint. He gave an endearing smile as he heard Yuuri’s breath hitch, his rim winking at the touch. Victor’s thumbs rubbed soothingly on the inside of Yuuri’s thighs before pushing in. 

 

“Ahh! H-Haa… nngh… ahh…” Yuuri’s hole clenched and released repeatedly as he tried to accommodate to Victor’s girth, breaths sharp as his stomach tightened. 

 

“Are you alright?” Victor’s hand moved from Yuuri’s thigh to cup his face, thumb gently caressing his cheek. Yuuri stiffly nodded. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuuri heavily breathed, his arms coming up to wrap around Victor’s neck, pulling him down. Victor’s hips canted once more, Yuuri’s thighs wrapped around Victor’s waist, squeezing as Victor’s girth spread him wide. “Oh god…” Yuuri panted. “You feel so good.” Victor pushes the last two inches in, pulling a sharp gasp from Yuuri. 

 

“It’s all in.” Victor commented. “Can I move?” Yuuri nodded frantically, his channel fluttering around Victor to accommodate his size. 

 

“God, yes.” Yuuri mewled, fingers digging into Victor’s shoulder blades, sure to leave deep, red marks. “Oh my god,” Yuuri panted as Victor pulled back until just the tip remained in him. “O-oh god Victor… come on…” Yuuri whined as Victor teased him, threatening to withdraw all the way. Yuuri’s ass clenched, attempting to suck Victor in. 

 

“You’re so damn gorgeous.” Yuuri keened under the praise, his ass tightening as he tried to force his hips back against Victor’s length. “My beautiful Yuuri.” The praise sent bolts of electricity through Yuuri’s body as Victor pushed back in, all the way to the hilt in one swift movement. 

 

“Victor… Victor…” Yuuri gasped. 

 

_ “ _ Call me  _ Vitya.”  _ Victor whispered in his ear. At first the name took Yuuri by surprise as it tumbled from his lips. 

 

“V-Vitya… Ahh!” Yuuri gasped, hiding his face in Victor’s neck as his hips moved hard, reached deeper and deeper with each thrust. Victor’s length felt  _ deliciously hot  _ inside of him, touching and scraping and teasing every single one of Yuuri’s sweet spots. The pleasure was astronomical. Yuuri felt like he could be split in two by Victor’s length as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

 

Victor’s hips shifted ever so slightly, and as he pushed back in, Yuuri let out a loud, sensual moan as his body tensed up, orgasm taking him by surprise. Victor smirked, continuing to pound against Yuuri’s prostate through his orgasm. Yuuri’s ass twitched around him, squeezing and clamping down so much harder due to his orgasm. Victor bit his lip, hips thrusting once, twice, thrice before they stilled to a halt. 

 

Yuuri felt a wet warmth flood his body as Victor marked him inside. He was sweaty, their breaths mingling as he lifted his head off Victor's shoulder to kiss him. 

 

“You’re amazing,” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri felt his cock twitch. “Absolutely stunning,” Victor kissed him again. “The most beautiful person in the world.” And again. Yuuri mewled, his hole squeezing Victor’s softening length. “I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you too.” Yuuri breathed heavily as his thighs released Victor’s waist. Yuuri whimpered as Victor pulled out, flopping down next to him. 

 

“How do you feel?” Victor asked as Yuuri turned to face him, head tucked under his chin and arms around his waist. 

 

“Tired.” Yuuri mused with a chuckle. “Happy.” He smiled contently. “How do you feel?” Echoed Yuuri. 

 

“Like I’m about to pass out.” Laughed Victor. “But happy.”

 

“Mmh…” Yuuri nuzzled his face into Victor’s chest. “My ass is sore.” He pouted, pulling a soft chuckle from Victor. Victor’s hands shook down Yuuri’s back, cupping his cheeks and pulling them apart. “What are you doing?” Yuuri mumbled, tone playful, yet with warning. Yuuri’s hole twitched, and he bit his lip as he felt dribbles of come begin to trail out. Victor’s fingertip just brushed Yuuri’s rim, red and wet and swollen as he felt it twitch under the pad of his finger. “Vitya…!” Yuuri whined, his hole sensitive and burning. 

 

“I love it when you call me that.” Victor mused as he continued to rub Yuuri’s sore rim. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Of course.” Yuuri gave him a bit of a flirty smile. 

 

“Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, Vity— nnghhh!” Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor pushed just the tip of his finger into Yuuri’s abused rim. “It’s sore!” Protested Yuuri with another pout. 

 

“I can’t help it.” Victor softly smiled. “Your reactions are adorable.” Yuuri frowned at him, brow creased, looking anything but intimidating. Victor couldn’t help his sweet laugh. 

 

“So… did you get to see her?” Yuuri asked after a few moments. He already knew the answer, but still, he wants to know that Victor is okay. 

 

“I did.” He smiled softly. “And I told her about us. About you. About how sweet you are, and how patient you are. I told her about how smart you are, and how talented you are. How much I admire you.” Victor’s hand cupped Yuuri’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing the tips of his cheeks as he stared adoringly into Yuuri’s hazel eyes, long lashes fluttering as his cheeks pinked. 

 

“And I told her about how happy you make me. How much I absolutely adore you.” Yuuri’s gaze shifted, the tips of his ears flushed a lovely shade of red.

 

“Is that so?” Yuuri teased with eyes full of affection.

 

“It is.” Victor leaned down, capturing Yuuri’s lips in a sweet, soft kiss. Yuuri giggled as Victor smothered him in sweet kisses, plush lips brushing over his lips and his face. Yuuri could feel Victor’s lips beginning to move towards his jaw, his hand shaking towards Yuuri’s softened member.

 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri protested. “As much as I’d love another round, I really need a shower.” Yuuri swatted Victor’s hand away from his groin, pushing Victor off him with the palm of hand. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Chuckled Victor as he sat up, grumbling at the ache in his shoulder and neck. Yuuri watched as his naked form slid out of bed, eyes fixated on the firm muscles of his ass and his beautifully toned back. Victor picked up a bathrobe from the bedroom door. “I’ll let you know when the shower’s ready.” Victor’s hips swayed as he walked past Yuuri’s side of the bed to the en-suite. Victor had this mischievous smile on his face, one Yuuri couldn’t see as the bathrobe “accidentally” slipping from his fingers. Victor bent down to pick the robe back up, exposing his ass in full view— taint and all, and Yuuri— 

 

Died. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor almost has a heart attack  
> Yuuri is almost in full blown thesis panic mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about our irregular uploads! But honestly idk when they’ll go back to normal... 
> 
> This chapter is for our discord family, who requested crop top Yuuri!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post teasers and dogs!

“Do you want a coffee, darling?” Victor asked as Yuuri arduously worked on the final stretch of his thesis. Yuuri gave a bit of an agitated hum, frustrated as he proofread and corrected and proofread again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Chuckled Victor as he left Yuuri to his thesis and went to the kitchen. 

 

Yuuri had been doing nothing but work for the last week. His thesis was due six weeks from now, and panic didn't even begin to describe Yuuri’s erratic typing, nervous leg bouncing, and many, many tears. Yuuri sucked in a deep, shaky breath as he tried to finish off the last bits. 

 

Victor had sat with Yuuri on the sofa while he cried his eyes out over this damn thesis at least once a night. He’d wake up during the night and notice the bed was empty. Then he’d find Yuuri downstairs, in the middle of the night, almost bursting with tears as shaky hands tried to type. With a pitiful sigh, he’d head downstairs and make Yuuri a drink. He’d wrap him in a blanket, and pull him into a hug, and Yuuri would cry his eyes out. 

 

“Coffee, and of course, a packet of Biscoff biscuits.” Victor said as he set a mug and a tube of biscuits on the coffee table next to Yuuri’s laptop and sat down. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri mumbled, sighing as he leaned against Victor’s body, letting himself relax for a brief moment. 

 

“Take a deep breath, close your eyes for a little while, and give it a break.” Victor encouragingly smiled. 

 

“I can’t.” Yuuri murmured. “I already feel like I’m behind, and I still have four chapters to proofread.” He sat up with a sigh, sipping at his coffee. Victor sighed. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get Yuuri to relax. The best he could do was provide him with ample amounts of coffee and biscuits. 

 

“Hey, relax a little.” Victor softly smiled, grasping his hand comfortingly. “You still have over a month. You can do it within plenty of time.” 

 

“I know I just… I hate leaving things to the last minute and the more I read it the more I see mistakes and I just feel like I  _ have  _ to correct them and then I get more and more frustrated.” Yuuri sighed, his eyes watering with tears. Victor’s thumb brushed them away. 

 

“It’s okay. Take a deep breath, and clear your head.” Yuuri did as Victor said and sucked in a deep, shaky breath before releasing it slowly. “Feel better?” 

 

“A little.” Victor smiled fondly. 

 

Victor kept Yuuri company until the early hours of the morning before his eyes began to flutter closed, succumbing to sleep. Yuuri fondly smiled as Victor’s head rested on one of his knees, curled up into a ball beside him. Yuuri was becoming increasingly frustrated - he kept finding more and more mistakes, more and more sentences that didn’t make sense. But even through his determination to finish, he rationally knew he couldn’t fix these mistakes properly when he was exhausted. With a soft sigh, he saved his thesis and closed his laptop. 

 

“Vitya?” Yuuri gently nudged Victor’s shoulder. “Vitya?” Victor’s eyes cracked open with a grumble. “Come to bed.” Yuuri softly said, his hand gently cupping Victor’s cheek. 

 

“Mmh…” Victor sat up, stretching with a yawn. “Did you manage to get more work done?” Yuuri gave a bit of a committal hum. 

 

“Sort of. But I just keep… finding things wrong with it and I’m tired and stressed and I just can’t wait to be done with it.” He huffed. “I can’t do anymore tonight.” Victor stood up, holding his hand out for Yuuri. 

 

“Come on then, let’s get to bed.”

———————————————————————

When Yuuri came down the stairs ready for class the next morning, Victor literally spat his coffee and almost had a  _ heart attack. _

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked as coffee spurted out of Victor’s mouth. Victor’s face instantly turned an endearing shade of red. “Vitya?” Yuuri asked again. 

 

“Y-you look…” Victor’s throat suddenly became dry as he struggled to function, brain almost short circuiting. Yuuri gave him a quizzical look. “Y-you look gorgeous.” Victor masked a cough from his dry throat as his eyes raked up and down Yuuri’s body.

 

It had been exceptionally warm recently, Yuuri realised, much warmer than the summer months usually are. With a heavy sigh, he had filtered through the clothes in his wardrobe, and pulled out a cropped hoodie and a pair of thin sweatpants. It had been a while since he’d worn these - at least since September. 

 

So when he came downstairs in a black cropped hoodie and a pair of flimsy sweatpants, midriff exposed, Victor practically shut down. Yuuri spluttered a chuckle. 

 

“You’ve seen me in this before.” Yuuri said, brow raised curiously at Victor’s reaction. When Victor finally managed to pull himself together, he came over to Yuuri, wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s bare waist with a possessive squeeze. 

 

Victor knows he’s seen Yuuri in this cropped hoodie before - many, many months ago. Victor didn’t really know how to admire someone else— Yuuri— all those months ago. But so much has changed since then, and seeing him in this  _ now  _ just does things to him. 

 

“Well I didn’t really know how to fully appreciate it back then.” Victor chuckled fondly, his lips kissing Yuuri’s jawline. “God, I want to  _ ravish  _ you.” Victor’s hands roamed Yuuri’s lower back, his touch burning hot on Yuuri’s skin as he kissed down Yuuri’s neck. 

 

“Not now, Vitya.” Yuuri gasped as Victor’s hands grasped his ass. “We have to leave.” Yuuri groaned as Victor’s hands slid down the waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants. “Vitya!” Yuuri pouted when Victor squeezed his ass. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Victor grumbled, his hands leaving Yuuri’s ass with one last squeeze. “God, I don’t know how I’m going to focus today.” He groaned. 

 

“Well you’re going to have to. Come on, let’s go.” Yuuri’s hands pushed Victor away from him and he picked up his bag. 

 

“Yes, darling.” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri in that cropped hoodie was seriously, seriously pulling Victor’s attention away from  _ everything.  _ Every time he so much as  _ looked  _ at Yuuri he’d trip over his words and try to mask his stutter with a cough. And worse? Yuuri had  _ no idea  _ why Victor was tripping over every sentence. 

 

Yuuri could not figure out what it was that was so appealing about wearing a cropped hoodie, and why Victor was so…  _ into  _ it. It was cosy, comfortable, and not too hot. He could feel Victor’s gaze raking up and down his body, and while Yuuri didn’t understand why, it certainly made him feel…  _ powerful.  _ Out of everyone in the room, Victor Nikiforov was staring at  _ him _ . 

 

Yuuri too, however, couldn’t stop staring at Victor the entire lesson either. Staring at Victor’s gorgeous assets, that is. Every time Victor so much as turned, Yuuri found somewhere new to gaze at, eyes practically burning holes into Victor’s body. 

 

It’s even worse now that he knows exactly what’s beneath the Alexander McQueen suit. Now that he’s had his hands all over Victor’s body, now that he’s marked Victor’s body, Yuuri just can’t focus in class and honestly, it’s a bit ridiculous how much he lusts for Victor. Though Yuuri supposed, considering everyone else in the class is also staring at Victor, it’s not all that obscure. 

 

“... Lombroso believed that atavism was the cause of criminality. Someone explain to me what atavism is?” His eyes looked directly at Yuuri. Yuuri knew this, Of course he did. But was he going to speak up? Of course he wasn’t. But Victor’s eyes, bright blue and piercing made Yuuri’s whole body turn to jelly, almost melting into a puddle under his sharp gaze. Victor had been staring so hard that he almost missed a hand up. “At the back, sorry, what’s your name again?” Yuuri turned around.

 

_ “She’s called Anna, Victor, she tells you practically every lesson.”  _ Honestly, Yuuri never thought Victor would be so… dismissive. Or forgetful, he has no idea which. But this girl tells Victor her name so often it should be ingrained in his head, yet, it isn’t. Yuuri almost wanted to laugh because— Victor truly doesn’t pay attention to anyone but him. 

 

“Yes, that’s absolutely right.” In Yuuri’s midst of staring the hell out of Victor he’d completely missed what she’d said. But even so, he just can’t stop staring. Especially when Victor turns to face away from the class, when he leans his weight on one leg, showing off what Yuuri  _ knows  _ is one fine piece of ass, hugged by those Alexander McQueen silk suit pants. 

 

And Yuuri  _ knows,  _ he just  _ knows  _ that everyone is staring at Victor’s ass,  _ talking  _ about Victor’s ass like his  _ boyfriend  _ isn’t sat right in front of them. He can  _ hear  _ whispers behind him. In fact, he pays more attention to them now. They’re right on the row behind him, and it’s so acute in his ear that they’re talking about Victor’s ass. 

 

Yuuri doesn’t like that. Not one bit. 

 

Victor knows Yuuri is staring at him. Or more specifically, staring at his ass. Yuuri is very much an ass man, Victor has recently realised. He’s always staring, and whenever they make love Yuuri always finds an opportunity to get his hands all over Victor’s ass. Victor really shouldn’t be thinking about this in class, but he just can’t help it when he knows Yuuri’s staring. 

 

Yuuri too, has the most gorgeous assets. He has plush thighs that Victor just wants to squeeze. Squeeze until the meat oozes between his fingers, soft and marshmallowy and  _ so milky smooth.  _ And his ass too. Maybe Victor, all this time, has also been an ass man. Or maybe it’s just Yuuri. Yuuri’s ass is beautifully round. The meat is tight and so, so  _ supple.  _ Victor longs to shower Yuuri’s ass in worship. 

 

It’s amazing what Yuuri does to Victor, especially now that he’s wearing  _ that.  _ He’s adorable, sweet, but at the same time, he’s an enchantress - sensual and timid. A cropped hoodie?! Holy shit, Victor doesn’t even know if Yuuri is acutely aware of how wonderful he looks. God, Victor had to bite his lip and tear his thoughts away from Yuuri before he popped a boner in the middle of  _ class.  _

 

“So, the problem with this study was he only studied criminals. Dead ones, to be precise.” Victor said. ”Not only did he not compare the results to those of normal people, non-criminals, he didn’t even have results of alive criminals to compare.” Victor flicked the slide. He let out a bit of a sigh, running his hand through his fringe, pushing it back as his eyes skimmed the slide. 

 

“When it comes to comparing explanations for criminality, consider things like whether the explanation had a social, psychological, or biological basis. Or things like supporting evidence. Which one has more?” Victor can’t help but stare right back at Yuuri with piercing blue eyes, and he can’t get over the cropped hoodie for the life of him. He swallowed before tearing his gaze away in an attempt to remain focussed. 

 

They don’t see each other during Victor’s office hours anymore, and now whenever Victor has any free time, he just sits there, bored at his office desk, missing kisses against Yuuri’s plump, pink lips. He’ll shoot Yuuri an  _ I miss you  _ text, and mope to himself about how many hours are left of his day. 

 

Yuuri’s heart was going wild through the whole lecture. Part of him just wants to grab Victor and kiss him. Hard. Admittedly, not being able to see Victor during his office hours meant that his frustration had been slowly simmering. He craved Victor’s kisses and warm embraces and slightly inappropriate touches. There was something about not getting that half way through the day that made the tension grow. 

 

He can’t help it though. Victor is— to put it bluntly, a  _ sex god _ . Everything he does Yuuri finds nothing short of  _ damn hot _ , and that includes something as mundane as Victor reading (reading glasses? Forearms exposed? Sign Yuuri the fuck up). 

 

“...Right, next class we’re going to quickly go over very, very, very last minute revision, and then your exam for my class and the research class will be two weeks after. I think your practical assessment, including the research paper that goes with it is due two weeks after your first exams, but check. Don’t forget about your thesis, it’s due in six weeks time.” Huh? Yuuri had practically missed the entire lesson just staring at Victor. God, imagine how awful his grades would be if they started seeing each other earlier. Yuuri can barely pay attention to anything that isn’t  _ Victor _ . 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor caught Yuuri’s attention as he was packing his things away. Yuuri looked up. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Can I speak to you for a second?” Yuuri’s eyes followed the crowd as they left the theatre, storming through like a herd of animals. Yuuri picked up his stuff as the last person left and went over to Victor. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Just wanted to tell you I love you, and you look absolutely… divine.” Victor’s smile was soft as his hand cupped Yuuri’s cheek, thumb gently caressing the top of his cheek. A pink colour swept over Yuuri’s cheeks, heart pounding at Victor’s compliment.

 

“I don’t like it when they stare at you.” Murmured Yuuri, brow creased. Victor raised his eyebrow. 

 

“What?” 

 

“They… they talk about your… your  _ ass.  _ I don’t like it.” The pout Yuuri had was adorable, and Victor couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Well darling it’s a good job I only have eyes for you.” He chuckled fondly, but still, Yuuri pouted. “Are you jealous?” 

 

“What? No! Of course I’m not.” He mumbled. “I just don’t like it.” Victor laughed again, his hand stroking Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“I like this possessive side of you.” Commented Victor. 

 

“Don’t tease me.” 

 

“Okay, okay. I won’t.” Victor fondly smiled. “You should get home.” 

 

“Yeah. I love you.” Yuuri sighed. “See you later.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Yuuri longed for hugs and kisses as he left the theatre, but it can’t be helped. Victor’s right, they don’t want to get caught. With a heavy sigh, Yuuri left the lecture hall. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri can’t focus on his thesis during the day. He had no idea what it was, there was just something about daylight that just… cuts his focus off his thesis. He’d been sat on his bed for hours trying to proofread, but he’d only managed the first three paragraphs without getting distracted. 

 

_ Stressful  _ didn’t even begin to describe Yuuri’s thesis. He felt like throwing his laptop across the room and just—  _ urgh.  _ But Victor’s right. He still has a month and a half, and he only has three chapters left to proofread. With a defeated sigh, he put away his laptop. 

 

He couldn’t feel too bad about it though - he’d made a decent amount of progress on it. But even so, he just couldn’t help but frown at the fact that he couldn’t get more done. Yuuri looked at the clock on the bedroom wall; there was still another hour or so until Victor was due back home. 

 

_ Victor…  _

 

Victor is ridiculously sweet. He’s… he’s charming and kind hearted and he treats Yuuri so delicately. He makes Yuuri’s heart go  _ wild _ with adoration every time they so much as embrace. It’s almost laughable how hard Yuuri has fallen for Victor. 

 

But it makes him nervous. 

 

Victor the other day mentioned…  _ marriage. Wedding photos.  _ And the very thought fills Yuuri’s stomach with butterflies and a huge pit of anxiety. Does Victor want to marry him? Why? There’s so many other people Victor could have, that Victor could be looking at. And to this day Yuuri still doesn’t know  _ why _ , out of everyone, Victor is still looking in his direction. 

 

Victor always, without fail, reminds Yuuri of how much he loves him. Whenever Yuuri thinks about… marriage, especially since Victor mentioned  _ our wedding photos _ , Yuuri just can’t shake the uneasy feeling, the one that makes his stomach sink. 

 

Yuuri already knows how Victor feels about him. But surely… being Victor’s boyfriend is different to being his  _ husband _ . Then again, they live together. They bathe and sleep together. They kiss and hug and touch each other dearly. That’s what married couples do too, right? Or at least… Yuuri thinks so. So why does the idea of getting married scare him so much? The thought of being Victor’s… _ husband  _ is terrifying. It’s terrifying, but he  _ likes  _ the idea. 

 

Yuuri doesn’t doubt that Victor loves him. But Victor could lose his  _ job  _ by loving Yuuri. Maybe Victor wouldn’t be able to make that sacrifice. He wouldn’t be able to buy luxury suits he enjoys, he wouldn’t be able to have the luxury car that he drives, or hold the luxury briefcase he takes to work. But Yuuri has never, and will never expect him to choose between him and his job. 

 

They’ve spoken about this. They’ve spoken about it many, many times, and Victor has always reassured Yuuri that they’d cross that bridge together if they ever found themselves in that compromised situation. But still, the nagging thought persists. 

 

Even with the nagging voice in his head, Victor still fills Yuuri’s stomach with butterflies. Because out of everyone Victor could have, out of everyone who has eyes on Victor, he belongs to  _ only Yuuri _ . The very thought almost makes Yuuri  _ groan _ , filling him with utmost satisfaction _.  _ The grin on his face spreads from ear to ear as he thinks about Victor. God, it’s almost laughable how they ended up like this, but Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way. 

———————————————————————

Victor can’t keep himself together. Yuuri is just adorable. He gets jealous and possessive, and even though he doesn’t like to admit it, Victor can still tell. The way Yuuri expressed concern over the way people stare at his ass was sweet, and seeing the way his brow creased and he frowned over it just filled Victor’s heart with joy. It’s amazing how Yuuri can be so sexy and enticing in a cropped hoodie, yet be so cute and timid and even possessive all at once. 

 

And that cropped hoodie.  _ Oh,  _ the cropped hoodie. Victor couldn’t help but wonder how many more of those Yuuri owned. Victor honestly wasn’t sure if he was going to survive much longer. 

 

Yuuri is  _ so oblivious.  _ Victor couldn’t even begin to describe how much that cropped hoodie affects him. The way it exposes Yuuri’s abdomen, the way it rides up his body just makes Victor want to get his hands around Yuuri’s waist and kiss him hard. 

 

Yuuri really  _ is  _ sent from the gods. His face is beautifully round, hair framing his face, big blue frames highlighting those gorgeous hazel eyes. He’s so pretty, and he doesn’t even know it. Victor can’t wait to get home and shower Yuuri in kisses. 

 

Victor sighed heavily, now unable to focus on finalising test papers for his undergraduates. He pulled his glasses off his face and put them down. Bored stiff, he decided to bug Yuuri. Leaning his elbow on the desk, he rested his cheek on his hand and pulled a soft pouting face, taking a selfie. 

 

To: Yuuri 😍💖

_ [New Image]  _

Miss you, my Yuuri 😩😔

———————————————————————

Yuuri had gone back to his thesis to try and get a bit more done when his phone pinged. With a gentle sigh, he picked it up. 

 

From: Vitya 🥰💕

_ [New Image]  _

Miss you, my Yuuri 😩😔

 

Yuuri chuckled. He pulled up his phone camera and snapped a picture himself, a smile soft as he lay back on the bed, just a bit of his stomach exposed by the cropped hoodie. He pulled the hood of his hoodie just to hide the corner of his face. 

 

To: Vitya 🥰💕

Why the sudden sentiment? Hehe, just kidding. I miss you too 🥰 

 

Yuuri’s heart thumped at Victor’s text. There was just something about Victor wanting his attention that just sets him off.  _ Yes, this man is mine,  _ Yuuri can’t help but think.  _ I’m the only one who can touch him _ . And at this realisation he just wants to  _ touch.  _

 

A reply came quickly. 

 

From: Vitya 🥰💕

You look absolutely divine 😍 

 

From: Vitya 🥰💕

God you’re breathtaking 

 

A red flush climbed from his chest to his cheeks, spreading to his ears, face giddy as his stomach filled with butterflies. 

 

To: Vitya 🥰💕

Can’t wait for you to come home❣️

———————————————————————

Victor often wondered how he ended up so blessed with Yuuri. But he is, and he isn’t going to question it. And when Yuuri sends him a selfie in that cropped hoodie, looking so…  _ heavenly _ , Victor almost dies, and now, he definitely can’t focus on his work. He still has another class after this too, and he has no idea how he’s going to make it through, knowing Yuuri is waiting for him at home. 

 

Just as Victor arrived for his next class, he received another text from Yuuri. He sat down at his desk and opened the text. 

 

From: Yuuri 😍💖

_ [New Image]  _

Makka came up to join me, and I might just love her more 😍😘😉 

 

The image was of Yuuri lying on his bed, Makkachin’s head rested on his bare abdomen. And honestly, Victor had never been  _ so jealous  _ of Makkachin. 

 

To: Yuuri 😍💖

I’m so jealous of her 😩 

 

With a pout and a heavy sigh, Victor stood up from his desk, removing his suit jacket. He watched as his first years filed in, one by one, taking a seat. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and turned on the whiteboard. 

 

“Right, today we’re going back over some social psychology stuff. Specifically, obedience and authority. I noticed a lot of you struggle with that.” Victor said as he turned his attention towards the whiteboard. “We’ll go over studies, explanations, things like that, just a quick overview.” From his desk, Victor picked up a stack of papers. 

 

“I’m coming around with a work booklet. We’ll go through it, keep up, take notes.” Victor went around passing out booklets to each row as he climbed the steps. “I do actually encourage you to pay special attention, believe it or not, because you will be examined on this.” Victor came back down the steps and returned to the front of the class. 

 

_ I wonder if Yuuri has replied yet…  _

 

“Milgram.” Victor said. “If his name isn’t already ingrained in your head, get it in there now. Does anyone remember what Milgram did and what the results were?” The whole class was silent. “Absolutely no one?” Victor sighed. “Well it's a good job I wrote it down for you. Turn to page three, read it, highlight it, remember it. I’ll give you a few minutes to go over it.” Victor sat back down at his desk and immediately reached for his phone. 

 

From: Yuuri 😍💖

Don’t be too jealous. I still saved some love for you ❤️

 

Yuuri was such a  _ tease _ . He’d grown more confident over the months, Victor had realised. His actions were more bold, he was more enthusiastic, and he didn’t turn bright red at every single passing comment Victor made. Of course, he still had his moments where anxiety took over, it never really goes away. But even so, Victor was ecstatic about Yuuri’s growing confidence. 

 

To: Yuuri 😍💖

What am I going to do if you love her more than me 😩

 

Victor chuckled a little as he replied, a small smile spread across his face as he put his phone back down and stood back up. 

 

“From a young age we’re always taught to obey those who have authority, correct? The police, your parents, even your teachers.” Victor said as he paced around the front of the lecture theatre. “To the participants in this study, the authority figure is the researcher in the lab coat. He looks legit, the atmosphere seems professional.” Explained Victor as he perched on the edge of the front desk. “So the fact that this experiment is taking place in an Ivy League university, and the researcher is dressed professionally, pressures the participants into obedience.” 

 

“If you turn to page four there’s an essay style question there about this explanation. Go over your notes, use the study, I’ll give you ten minutes to answer it.” Victor moved behind his desk to sit down and he unlocked his phone. 

 

From: Yuuri 😍💖

_ [New Image] _

Don’t be silly. As if I could love anyone more than you. Though… she is awfully cute… you might have some competition 😉

 

This time the photo was of Makkachin licking Yuuri’s face, a bright smile on his face and glasses slightly askew. And they were  _ so cute  _ together. 

 

To: Yuuri 😍💖

Makkachinnnnn 😩😩 don't steal my Yuuri 😭😭

———————————————————————

Yuuri hadn’t managed to get anymore of his thesis proofread - texts with Victor continued back and forth for a few hours, and Yuuri was wondering how Victor had time amongst his lesson to text him back. But still, Yuuri had no complaints. 

 

Yuuri had actually intended to get some more work done. He’d pulled up revision notes for his exam in a few weeks time, and he’d prepared some flashcards, but when Makkachin ran up the stairs and pounced on his bed, resting her head on his belly, he realised that today was not the day to get work done. Oh well. He’d worked tirelessly over the last week - it was time he took a break anyway. With a soft sigh, he put away his laptop to indulge in some cuddles with Makkachin.

 

“Isn’t your daddy funny.” He cooed to Makkachin, who now lay fast asleep on his stomach, Yuuri’s hand gently stroking her ears. Yuuri looked at the time on his phone. Victor should be coming home soon. At that moment, a text came in. 

 

From: Vitya 🥰💕

Class just finished up. Will be home soon ❤️ 

 

To: Vitya 🥰💕

Got it❣️

 

Yuuri sat up, gently shifting Makkachin’s head from his stomach to the top of his thigh. He picked up his iPad from the bedside cabinet, hoping to get a bit of revision done while Makkachin was asleep and Victor was on the way home. 

 

Yuuri had managed to get a few more flashcards written up when Makkachin suddenly jerked awake and bounced off the bed, darting down the stairs. Victor must be home. With a fond smile, he moved his iPad aside and got off the stairs to go downstairs in order to greet Victor. 

 

Victor gazed at Yuuri as he came down the stairs, staring in awe. “Hey, gorgeous.” Chuckled Victor as he pulled Yuuri in by the waist, squeezing softly as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. 

 

“Welcome home.”  Yuuri greeted with a smile as Victor’s arms snaked around his waist, hands riding up Yuuri’s cropped hoodie.Victor pushed their lips together, smiling into the kiss before Yuuri pulled away. “How did you even find time to text me while you were teaching?” Yuuri asked in amusement. 

 

“What can I say, I’m a good multitasker.” Chuckled Victor. “Did you manage to get anymore work done?” Yuuri gave a bit of a grumble. 

 

“Sort of.” Yuuri sighed as his arms moved from Victor’s neck down to his hips. “I didn’t manage to get anymore proofreading done.” He sighed softly. “There’s just something about daylight that makes me incapable of working on my thesis.” He huffed. “But I did get some revision done.” 

 

“Good.” Smiled Victor. “So… do you have any time to indulge me?” Victor asked, voice dropping an octave as his fingertips caressed the shell of Yuuri’s ear, his other hand sliding into Yuuri’s sweatpants.

 

“Mmh…” Yuuri bit back a moan, face a little bit hotter than usual as he realised what Victor was asking for. “Not… not today…” Victor instantly halted his slightly inappropriate touches. “I just feel like I need to do some work. Sorry.” Yuuri mumbled as Victor brushed his hand through his hair. 

 

“You’re perfectly entitled to say no, darling.” Victor reassured with a kiss to his forehead. Yuuri faintly smiled against his chest, letting out a deep sigh. “Shall I leave you to get some work done then? And I’ll cook tonight.” Yuuri nodded softly, and Victor released him. 

 

“Kiss?” Yuuri demanded, and when his lips look so plump and plush and pink, Victor absolutely cannot deny him. 

 

“Of course.” Victor said with a soft smile, leaning forward to capture Yuuri’s full lips into a passionate kiss. “Go and get some work done.” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips as he pulled away. “I’ll call you down for dinner.” Victor’s hand ran down Yuuri’s arm before squeezing his hand. Yuuri nodded. 

 

Yuuri did feel a little bad for rejecting Victor’s advances, but he couldn’t honestly say he would enjoy sex when he  _ knows  _ he should be working and studying instead. It wouldn’t be fair on himself, and it certainly wouldn’t be fair on Victor to not have his full attention. It would only lead to a bad time for both of them. But he’ll make it up to him at a later date, Yuuri decided as he sat himself down on his bed, laptop now on his lap. 

 

Admittedly, Victor was feeling a little  _ down  _ that he didn’t get to indulge in  _ crop top Yuuri _ . It left his body feeling hot and irritated,  _ god _ , the things Yuuri does to him, especially in that cropped hoodie. With his abdomen exposed, the V of his hips showing just above the waistband of his loose sweatpants, Victor just finds him absolutely divine. But Victor respected Yuuri an awful lot, and when Yuuri says  _ no _ , Victor’s advances instantly halt. Like they say, consent is sexy. 

 

Yuuri was in the midst of writing out more flashcards when his phone chimed. With a bit of a frustrated sigh, he quickly checked it to see a text from Phichit to the group chat. 

 

From: Peach 

How’s the boyfriend? 😏 or more importantly, how’s the sex? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

From: Chris 

Vanilla, but really great ;) 

 

From: Charlie 

I’m literally right here— 

 

From: Peach 

That was directed at Yuuri— 

 

Yuuri pouted, rolling his eyes at Phichit’s obvious nosiness. 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Go 🙃 away 🙃 I’m 🙃 studying

 

From: Peach 

Does that mean it’s good ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

It means… I’m studying and you should mind your own business 😉

 

From: Chris 

I’ll take that as he’s good 😉 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Yes, he’s good, now stop pestering me 😤🙄

 

From: Phichit 

GET IT YUURI 

 

From: Chris 

Yuuri when do you submit your thesis? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

In 6 weeks, why? 

 

From: Charlie 

I submit my final lab report in three weeks time we can hang out once you’ve submitted your thesis? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Sure; I’ll be able to submit it faster if you guys stop pestering me about my sex life 😉😉

 

From: Peach 

Fine fine, I’ll pester you about it later 😏

 

Yuuri chuckled a little before putting his phone away, turning his attention back to the notes pulled up on his laptop. He sighed heavily as he opened a packet of coloured pens, summarising the different methods of research. Yuuri hates this unit with a passion, but as Victor said, it was probably the most important one too. He still had to submit his lab report too— it was worth so much less than his thesis that he’d completely forgotten to even  _ worry  _ about it. 

 

“Crap…” he grumbled to himself as he pulled up the almost-finished lab report. He still had to finish writing the conclusion and evaluate it. As he was about to start typing, Victor knocked on his door. 

 

“Knock knock.” Victor softly smiled as Yuuri turned his head. 

 

“Oh, hey.” Yuuri sighed in relief. 

 

“I made you some tea.” Victor came into the room, and sat Yuuri’s mug of tea on his bedside table. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri gratefully sighed, his face soft and eyes warm. 

 

“Dinner is in the oven now. Give it about an hour.” Yuuri nodded. “I’ll leave you too it, then. See you at dinner.” Victor’s hand gently cupped his cheek before pulling away to leave. 

 

“Vitya?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I love you.” Victor earnestly smiled. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is about to lose his sanity over his thesis, on top of his exams. Victor takes him out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers!

Yuuri hadn’t even had time to panic about his first two exams, and they were in  _ two weeks time. _ Yuuri was tired. Very, very tired. He was practically on the verge of tears with the amount of revision he still had left, not to mention his thesis and lab report. With a little under three weeks before his exams, Yuuri was really beginning to feel the pressure. 

 

Victor stood from the kitchen, watching Yuuri switch between finishing up on his lab report, proofreading the last chapter of his thesis, and completing past paper questions that Victor had kindly provided. Victor sighed pitifully as the kettle pinged. He poured the water into Yuuri’s mug, and brought out with a sandwich. 

 

“You should eat.” Victor softly sighed as he put them down on the coffee table. 

 

“I’ll eat in a minute, thank you.” Yuuri spared Victor an exhausted smile - his skin was dry and dull; evidence that he hadn’t been taking care of his skin recently. There were heavy bags under his eyes, and Victor could do little to help him. 

 

“Do you need anything?” Victor asked as he stood behind the sofa, elbows leaning on the back of it. 

 

“A massage would be nice.” Yuuri chuckled softly. 

 

“Your wish is my command.” Yuuri let himself relax for a moment as Victor brought his hands to Yuuri’s shoulders. He squeezed gently, the muscles taut and tight as Yuuri winced. “Is that alright?” 

 

“Y-yeah, yeah.” Yuuri sighed shakily as Victor’s fingers kneaded his shoulders. Victor’s thumbs pressed into the meat of Yuuri’s shoulders, gently massaging. “My neck feels so stiff.” Yuuri complained with a pout as Victor massaged his shoulders. “Actually, my whole body feels stiff.” 

 

“Maybe I’ll treat you to a spa weekend after your exams.” Chuckled Victor with promise. 

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Murmured Yuuri as Victor’s knuckles pressed just below the name of his neck. Yuuri hissed, jolting ever so slightly.

 

“Didn’t you say your parents own a hot spring hotel?” 

 

“They do, in Hasetsu.” Said Yuuri. “But it’s a traditional one, nothing like the ones here.” He explained. “That reminds me; I need to phone mom soon, it’s been… a little while.” Yuuri huffed. 

 

“Oh? Why’s that?” 

 

“It’s just that they’re always busy and whenever they’re free I’d be in class, or asleep.” He sighed softly. “On weekends it’s exceptionally busy. Tourists tend to spend the weekend to refresh so… we get more guests. They just don’t have enough time for anything other than work, really.” Yuuri gave a bit of a sad sigh, and Victor could tell that Yuuri missed his family a lot. 

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Victor brushed his hand against Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri briefly nuzzled on before Victor replaces his hand on Yuuri’s upper back. 

 

“I’m used to it. I guess it’d just be nice to be able to see them more.” Mumbled Yuuri. “What… what about your parents?” 

 

“My parents?” Yuuri nodded. “We don't speak a lot either. It’s more just because I know they’re well and they know I’m well, there isn’t much to it.” He smiled softly. “Plus, like your parents, they live on the other side of the world.” Yuuri gave an acknowledging hum. 

 

“Maybe I’ll text and ask if maybe they’re free to talk some time. Even if it means I have to stay up late.” 

 

“Do you miss them a lot?” Victor asked, and Yuuri chuckled softly. 

 

“I think that’s a giv—“ Yuuri’s words were cut off by a sharp hiss, his body tightening instantly. 

 

“Did that hurt? Sorry, I’ll try to be more gentle.” Victor promised, his knuckles loosening a little bit, much to Yuuri’s relief. 

 

“It’s okay.” Reassured Yuuri as he tossed a soft smile over his shoulder. “I guess my shoulders are pretty tense.” Yuuri said with an amused huff as Victor worked at the knots in his shoulders. 

 

“Your entire being has been tense with all the work you have.” Victor mused as he used his wrist to work Yuuri’s muscles. 

 

“I can’t wait for it to be over.” Murmured Yuuri with a shaky, yet content sigh. “Hand in all my work and finish my exams, I’ll be able to relax.” 

 

“Maybe I’ll whisk you away somewhere once you’re all finished.” Chuckled Victor. “You deserve a break after all.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Yuuri softly smiled. “Just… you being here is enough.” 

 

“Well I can be with you anywhere in the world, darling. Besides, I want to treat you.” Victor gave one last squeeze of Yuuri’s shoulders. “How’s that?” 

 

“Perfect.” Sighed Yuuri. “Thank you.” Victor leaned down to kiss the crown of Yuuri’s head. 

 

“I’ll let you get back to your work.” Yuuri nodded and brought his attention back to his revision notes. 

 

Victor gave a pitiful sigh as he watched Yuuri work from the kitchen. He could feel the tension radiating off him, he could see stress and fatigue taking its toll on Yuuri’s face. But still, Victor thinks he’s beautiful. With dry skin and chapped lips and heavy eye bags, Yuuri is still the most beautiful person in the world. 

 

There was still so much Yuuri hadn’t fully learned yet. Or rather, he has fully learned, but has this innate fear that he’ll forget everything. He still had a few topics to go through, past papers to complete, flashcards to make. He’d already gone through six pens and a packet of coloured fineliners already. 

 

“Vitya?” Yuuri called, and Victor instantly came over. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Can you explain this to me?” Yuuri asked, pointing to the slide on his laptop screen. Victor came and sat down next to him, Makkachin jumping into his lap. “I’ve read it over and over but I still can’t seem to understand it. English seems to be failing me.” Sighed Yuuri. 

 

“Right, so, the frontal cortex— here in your noggin,” Victor mused, tapping Yuuri’s forehead with his forefinger, “converts sensory information into thoughts and actions. For example when you touch something hot, your hand automatically pulls away.” Explained Victor. “When we scan the brains of people with OCD, you can often see that the activity is more frequent in the frontal cortex. It’s possible that compulsions are a result of increasing conversion of sensory information. Does that make sense?” Yuuri thought for a minute. 

 

“I think so.” Sighed Yuuri. 

 

“There isn’t really a simple way to explain it to be honest, it is what it is. Do you understand the rest of it?” Asked Victor as Yuuri’s pen scribbled down some quick notes. 

 

“Yes. Thank you.” Smiled Yuuri, leaning to give Victor a sweet kiss. 

 

“Let me know if you need anything else.”

———————————————————————

Yuuri spent most of his free time trying to balance revision, his thesis, and his lab report-slash-research paper. So when he arrives in Victor’s class two Tuesdays before his first exam, Victor can’t be surprised when he’s almost falling asleep. He knows first hand how much time Yuuri spends studying. 

 

“... Turn to page seven and have a go at those questions. If you have any questions, ask and I’ll come by.” When he set the class off on the next task, he went over to Yuuri’s desk. 

 

“Are you alright?” A hand rested on Yuuri’s shoulder, thumb gently rubbing in soft circles. Yuuri gave something reminiscent of a nod. Victor sighed softly. He had noticed that Yuuri had been exceptionally quiet this morning, and Victor had chalked it all up to fatigue. 

 

“Sort of.” Mumbled Yuuri. “I’m just… exhausted.” 

 

“I guess it’s too much to ask for you to help me with my next class later then?” Victor chuckled, and Yuuri closed his eyes, nodding with a bit of a grumble. “Here.” Victor pulled his office key from his pocket and put it in front of Yuuri. “Go and take a nap and I’ll take you home later.” Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“I’ll be okay, I just need to close my eyes for a little bit.” Victor sighed pitifully, yet smiled. Yuuri was stubborn indeed, especially when he thought something would be an inconvenience to Victor. But Yuuri’s sweet and considerate at the same time, and Victor can’t bring himself to scold Yuuri for being so careless about his health. 

 

“No revision when you get home.” He softly smiled. Yuuri acquiescently agreed. “You’re going to relax, we’re going to go for dinner, and I’m going to pamper you.” Victor said quietly with a promising smile. 

 

“Vitya…” Yuuri mumbled, face cherry red. “Keep your voice down.” 

 

Anyone who’s looking up at the moment can see the way Victor looks at Yuuri, eyes soft and completely whipped for him. Victor thinks they’re incredibly obvious. In fact, it’s a wonder they haven’t actually been caught yet. Or maybe they aren’t as obvious as they thought. Either way, Victor was thankful that they are yet to find themselves in such a compromising situation. 

 

“Alright, alright.” He chuckled quietly. “Get some rest.” 

 

Victor can’t stop staring at Yuuri because wearing  _ that cropped hoodie  _ again. Actually, he’s worn it a lot recently, and somehow, Victor had learned to suppress his urge to completely devour Yuuri, though his eyes continually rake up and down his body. He surprised himself actually, with the amount of self control he had for Yuuri in that crop top. It still makes Victor salivate and his blood rush south, but he can control himself, at least. He doesn’t trip over every sentence, or stutter and turn red every time he lays eyes on Yuuri. It’s an improvement. 

 

It was a shame Yuuri had been so busy recently; Victor hadn’t had the chance to properly indulge in cropped hoodie Yuuri, despite the words “ _ when we get home, Vitya.”  _ Victor wasn’t mad though, he knows Yuuri has been under a lot of stress, a lot of pressure. It’ll just make ravishing Yuuri that bit more rewarding when he finally gets the chance. 

 

When Victor sat back down at his desk, he pondered about how to pamper Yuuri this evening; or maybe instead, he could spoil Yuuri over the weekend with a spa weekend, or just a weekend out of town. But maybe something that relaxing and rewarding should wait until Yuuri was done with all of his assignments; Victor could really take his time to pamper him, then. 

 

He watched from the front desk as poor Yuuri struggled to stay awake at the front of the class, hand tiredly scribbling down notes. Yuuri truly is phenomenal. 

 

“Next Tuesday is your exam. For my class, at least. Turn up, it starts at nine a.m. Don't be late - you’ll only be playing yourself.” Victor said as he watched students hastily packed their stuff. “Don’t forget about your thesis either.” He sighed softly. “Yuuri? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Victor asked as he eyed the class leaving the door. Yuuri stood up and went over. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Take it easy.” Smiled Victor. “Get some rest when you get home. When I get back, I’ll take you for dinner.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Sighed Yuuri tiredly. 

 

“No, but I want to. Get ready for seven?” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri gratefully smiled. 

 

“You deserve it.” Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s bare waist and kissed his forehead. Victor’s thumb stroked gentle circles on Yuuri’s waist, heart pounding as his hand grazed the hem of Yuuri’s cropped hoodie. It’s risky, touching Yuuri while they’re still at school, but Victor just can’t help himself. Yuuri is just irresistible. “And also, you look gorgeous.” Chuckled Victor. 

 

“So you tell me every time I wear this.” Laughed Yuuri. “I’ll see you later? I have another class to get to.” 

 

“See you later. I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

God, it’s almost ridiculous how in love Victor is with Yuuri.

———————————————————————

Yuuri was trying his best not to fall asleep during his research class, especially since it was such an important class; it would help with the last part of his lab report. But he was just  _ so tired.  _

 

He absentmindedly scribbled down notes, taking down only what would help him with his lab report. It was tiring, and all he could think about was Victor. 

 

Yuuri’s face was giddy at the very thought. Victor was sweet, adorable sometimes, especially when it came to Makkachin. He’s loving, too, and he showers Yuuri in all sorts of affection that Yuuri just melts under. 

 

He can’t wait for a date night with Victor tonight, it’s been a little while since their last one. They’ve been so busy recently, especially Yuuri, that neither of them have any energy to do anything after they get home. But tonight Victor requested that Yuuri relaxed and took it easy so they could go out to dinner. 

 

Victor is such a romantic, Yuuri realised, and honestly, he never knew it was possible to love someone as much as Yuuri loves Victor. Just as Yuuri’s head was stuck in thoughts of Victor, his phone vibrated. At first he expected it to be Victor, but instead, it was Phichit in the group chat. 

 

From: Peach 

So. How’s Victor 😏

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Of course he was just noseying about his love life.

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

I think you need to get laid 

 

From: Chris 

omg Yuuri SAVAGE 

 

From: Peach 

Wow okay mean 😂😂😂

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

😬😬😬

 

From: Charlie 

But really though, how is everyone? 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Tired 😩 I still have to proofread my thesis, finish my lab report, and revise for exams 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

But I’m in class (and falling asleep) so text later? 

 

From: Peach 

Victor’s class? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

From: Chris 

Would he be falling asleep if it were Victor’s class 

 

From: Peach 

Good point 

 

From: Peach 

I still can’t believe you’re dating your teacher 

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Wow okay way to be judgmental 😂😭

 

From: Peach 

I guess I should say I can’t believe you scored such eye candy 👀

 

To: Peach, Charlie, Chris 

Talk to you laterrrrr 😬😬😬

 

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Yuuri put his phone away.

 

Yuuri was absolutely shattered by the time class was over.  _ “No revision when you get home.”  _ Victor had said. But Yuuri is itching to get some work done. Rationally, Yuuri knew that revising while he was so exhausted would achieve nothing, and trying to proofread his thesis and finish his lab report would only cause more mistakes, but still, Yuuri just feels like he needs to do  _ something.  _

 

As he pondered to himself, a text came through. 

 

From: Vitya 🥰💕

I hope you’re relaxing❣️

 

Yuuri smiled to himself before typing out a reply. 

 

To: Vitya 🥰💕

I am! But I just feel like I’m not being productive 😩

 

Yuuri frowned, itching to do some work, but also desperately needing a nap.

 

From: Vitya 🥰💕

Take a bath? You’ll feel refreshed and it’ll help your back and shoulder muscles. We have bath salts in the bathroom cupboard, use some❣️ 

 

Yuuri smiled softly.  _ “Will do!”  _ He replied back. Well, with not much else to do, Yuuri got up off the sofa and went forth to the master bathroom to prepare himself a bath. Victor was right though, maybe a bath would really help his aching body. Yuuri sighed as he filled the tub with hot water. 

———————————————————————

Victor sighed softly as he slid glasses onto his face, picking up his pen. Hopefully Yuuri could have a nice, relaxing bath to wind down before dinner. Their dinner date did mean that Victor would have to stay in the office until about half six to finish up his work. It was worth it though, to have a nice, quiet night with Yuuri. Most of the time they spend their evenings working, especially Yuuri.

 

To: Yuuri 😍💖

How’s your bath? ❤️

 

A reply came quite quickly. 

 

From: Yuuri 😍💖

_ [New Image]  _

Perfect 💕

 

The image was of Yuuri in the bath, bubbles covering his body up to his chin, a soft smile on his face. His glasses had a few water droplets on them, and his cheeks were pink as he smiled. Victor felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at Yuuri’s photo. Man, he was just gorgeous. 

 

Yuuri had the face on an angel - dark hair, sweet eyes, tinted cheeks, and Victor was absolutely smitten. Sometimes he wondered how on earth he’d managed to score someone as… as  _ stunning  _ as Yuuri is. 

 

To: Yuuri 😍💖

You look beautiful 💕 I’ll leave you to your bath! 

 

From: Yuuri 😍💖

Thank you 💖

 

Victor smiled down at his phone. He could see in his head what was bound to be a beautiful pink colour tinting Yuuri’s cheeks at Victor’s compliment. With a fond chuckle to himself, Victor slid his phone back into his jacket pocket and picked up his pen once more. 

 

Victor still had another stack of his first years’ papers to mark, and he was aiming to get at least half of them marked before their second exam in a week’s time, so he too, as well as Yuuri, had his work cut out for him. 

 

He periodically glanced at the clock as he marked papers sighing as the clock slowly ticked by, minute by minute. Time seemed to be going exceptionally slow today, especially since he was eager to get home. 

 

When it finally got to six thirty, Victor was ecstatic. He picked up his blazer and briefcase and practically shot out of the door. Luckily, it was a quick drive home, and Victor was home in no time. Victor pulled up into the drive of their home and opened the door. 

 

Yuuri had just come down the stairs, adorning a white lace blouse and a pair of high waisted trousers, when he spotted Victor just at the door. 

 

“Welcome home.” Yuuri smiled, and Victor turned around. He stared, and stared, and  _ stared,  _ wide eyed at Yuuri, who looked stunning. 

 

“Eyeliner.” Uttered Victor as he gazed at the fine line against Yuuri’s eyelid, perfectly winged out at the ends. 

 

“Oh, I— I wanted to try something new…” When Victor didn’t say anything, Yuuri began to panic. “V-Vitya?” 

 

“You look beautiful.” 

 

And it was true. Yuuri was breathtaking. Even more so with a faint blush and a smile on his face. 

 

“I’ll be down in a second once I get changed.” As Victor crossed Yuuri on the steps, he pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

 

Yuuri had a giddy smile on his face after Victor’s compliment as he covered his lips in lip balm. 

 

Victor almost  _ died  _ when he saw Yuuri with eyeliner on. He honestly looked even more divine, if that were possible. He stripped out of his work suit, pulling a simple, black Armani suit from his wardrobe, complete with a black shirt. Spraying a bit of cologne on his neck and wrists, he picked up his wallet and went down to meet Yuuri. 

 

“Are you ready, my love?” Victor asked in a sweet voice as he came down the stairs. Yuuri simply smiled as he stood up from the bottom step. 

 

“We’re going out, Makka, be good.” Yuuri cooed to Makkachin, giving her a scratch on the ears. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri fell asleep on the front seat of the car, Victor’s hand rested on his thigh as his thumb stroked soft circles on the inside of his thigh. He must have been exhausted, Victor concluded as they drove out to the next city over for dinner. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yuuri’s peaceful face, tranquil and relaxed as he napped, Victor’s suit jacket draped over his body. They were fifteen minutes early for their reservation when Victor finally pulled up to the car park. Normally, Yuuri would wake up as soon as the car stopped, but tonight he remained in his peaceful slumber. Victor softly smiled, deciding to let Yuuri have an extra fifteen minutes of sleep. 

 

Yuuri is a dedicated hard worker, and Victor almost feels sorry for how much time Yuuri spends working and studying. His first exam is just shy of two weeks away, and whenever he comes home from work he can just feel the tension radiating off Yuuri as he studied. He’d caught Yuuri crying a lot too while he studied, especially during the night. Now, Victor stays awake (or at least, he tries to) with Yuuri so he has someone to comfort him. 

 

“Darling, we’re here.” Victor cooed, his hand gently brushing Yuuri’s cheek. Victor brushes his hand through Yuuri’s hair as he stirred, eyes fluttering open. 

 

“Sorry… I fell asleep.” Yuuri sighed as he sat up properly. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you got some rest.” Victor softly smiled, unstrapping himself. He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side as Yuuri stretched, unstrapping himself. Victor opened Yuuri’s door, allowing him to step out. “Nowhere fancy today, I just thought it’d be nice to have a change of atmosphere.” Victor said as he took Yuuri’s hand and locked the car door. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, as long as it’s with you.” Yuuri felt Victor squeeze his hand as he softly smiled. A joyous expression spread across Victor’s face, eyes glittering. 

 

“You’re sweet, you know that?” Victor chuckled, leaning to peck Yuuri’s temple as they walked into the restaurant. “Reservation for two at seven thirty for Nikiforov?” 

 

“Right this way.” 

 

Victor had gone for something a little less extravagant than he normally would have, something to make Yuuri feel more comfortable, and less under pressure. It was a grillhouse, pretty highly rated, in Victor’s opinion, serving just about anything from, as the name states, the grill. 

 

“Choose whatever you want.” Victor said softly as they opened their menus. Yuuri glanced at the menu. Everything was so…  _ expensive.  _ So much for “not so fancy”. Yuuri almost laughed. 

———————————————————————

“How’s the lamb?” Victor asked as he cut off a piece of lobster tail. 

 

“Good. Juicy, too. Can I try a bit of your lobster?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Of course.” Victor cut off another piece of lobster and held the fork to Yuuri’s lips. “Ahh,” With cheeks tinted pink, Yuuri hesitantly leaned forwards, enveloping the fork in his mouth. Victor withdrew the fork and looked at Yuuri with a hopeful smile. 

 

“How is it?” 

 

“It’s good.” Yuuri smiled back, the tiny blush on his face now faded. 

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Victor asked as he nursed a glass of ice water. Yuuri put down his knife to grasp Victor’s hand across the table. 

 

“I am.” Smiled Yuuri as he squeezed Victor’s hand. “I guess I really needed this.” 

 

“I’m glad. Did you manage to have a nice bath earlier?” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“For once I felt relaxed. My shoulders and back still ache a little bit though.” He sighed, poking the last piece of his pork. 

 

“Maybe I’ll treat you to a spa weekend after you finish.” Victor said with promise. “To help you fully wind down.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Yuuri softly smiled. “I don’t need a spa weekend or anything fancy. I just need you.” Victor felt his heart soar as he squeezed Yuuri’s hand. 

 

“Then I’ll make sure I’m always right here.” Yuuri’s smile was content, happy as they gazed at each other for just a few more moments, eyes locked as Victor’s thumb brushed Yuuri’s hand. “Are you up for desert?” 

 

“I think so.” Victor nodded, and the timing was perfect as the waitress came over to clear their plates. 

 

“Would you like to see the dessert menu?” 

 

“Please.” With a nod of her head, the waitress quickly cleared their plates away, returning promptly with two dessert menus. 

 

“I’ll be back shortly to take your order.” With a friendly smile, she walked away. 

 

“What do you fancy?” Asked Victor as Yuuri inspected the menu. 

 

“Maybe a crème brûlée? It’s been a while since I’ve had one.” Yuuri said as he closed the menu, setting it back down on the table. 

 

“I think I’m gonna have a sticky toffee pudding. Do you want a coffee or something too?” Victor asked as he glanced down at the selection of hot drinks, listed at the bottom of the menu. 

 

“Just a mocha, I think.”

 

“I think I’m gonna get a latte with mine.” Victor said. “Do you want to go for a drive before we head home? It’s been a while.” 

 

“Sure.” The waitress interrupted their conversation, notepad in hand. 

 

“Have you decided on dessert?” 

 

“Can we have a crème brûlée, sticky toffee pudding, a mocha, and a latte, both regular please?” Victor ordered as he stacked up both of their menus and passed them to the waitress, who took them gratefully. 

 

“Of course. I’ll be back with them shortly.” 

 

“How much more do you have left on your lab report?” Victor asked once the waitress had taken her leave. 

 

“Just the evaluation.” Sighed Yuuri. “I do need to proofread it but hopefully I can do that once I’ve submitted my thesis. I’m almost done proofreading it now, just the last half a chapter left.” Yuuri smiled softly. “Hopefully I’ll be able to breathe again, soon.”

 

“I’ll whisk you away somewhere relaxing to treat you.” Victor chuckled softly. 

 

“I already said you don’t have to do that.” Yuuri pouted across the table at Victor. 

 

“True,” Victor has this smug smile on his face as bright, yet sharp eyes held Yuuri’s gaze. “But maybe I want to…  _ spoil  _ you.” Yuuri shuddered at the implication, face turning a pretty shade of bright red.

 

“ _ Vitya!”  _ Yuuri hid his face in his hands as Victor chuckled, hand reaching across the table to gently stroke Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“But in all seriousness, I do want to take you somewhere to treat you, I just don’t really know where yet.” Victor smiled softly. 

 

In actual fact, he knew  _ exactly  _ where he wants to take Yuuri. 

———————————————————————

“Thank you for dinner.” Yuuri said as he strapped himself in. “I really enjoyed it.” 

 

“I’m glad.” Victor softly said as he started the car. “I could tell you needed a break.” 

 

“You’re right about that.” Sighed Yuuri. “I was about to lose my sanity.” Yuuri’s hand moved tentatively to Victor’s thigh, grasping gently. 

 

“Just a few more weeks and you’ll be free.”

Victor reminded with an encouraging smile. “You can catch up on sleep after that.” He chuckled softly. “Once your thesis is submitted it’ll be a weight off your chest at least.” Yuuri hummed in agreement.

 

“A big weight.” He snorted. “I’m hoping to get it submitted sometime next week, maybe after the two exams. I debated not even proofreading the last bit to save my sanity.” Mumbled Yuuri. 

 

“Always proofread, Yuuri.” Victor advised. “The last thing you want is to lose marks for spelling mistakes.” 

 

“I know.” Sighed Yuuri. “But sometimes it’s just so stressful and frustrating. Half the time I just end up finding more and more mistakes as I correct them and then I just cry.” Yuuri pouted, brows creased together. 

 

“It’ll all be worth it in the end, I promise.” Victor softly smiled. 

 

The drive home was relatively quiet and by the time they got back, Yuuri had fallen asleep, dainty hand rested gracefully on Victor’s thigh. When Victor pulled up to their drive, Victor quietly woke him up. 

 

“Darling, we’re home.” Victor unstrapped himself, gently reaching over to brush some hair behind his ear. “Yuuri,” Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open as he grumbled, sitting up properly. “Come on, you should get to bed.” Yuuri nodded, climbing out of the car. 

 

Sluggishly, Yuuri dragged himself to the bathroom and stripped, pulling on an oversized shirt (Victor’s, of course). Victor came up to the bathroom just as Yuuri had climbed into bed. 

 

“I can tell you’ve been neglecting your skin recently.” Victor said as he removed his jacket and hung it on the back of the bedroom door. 

 

“That obvious, huh?” Yuuri chuckled tiredly.

 

“It is.” Victor mused. “Give me a second.” Quickly, he went into the bathroom, picking up a tub of lip balm and a tub of face cream. Victor sat down on the edge of the bed, opening the tub of face cream and dipping his finger in. He dotted the cream around Yuuri’s face, tutting at the dryness. “You should take better care of yourself.” 

 

“Isn’t that what you’re here for?” Yuuri replies cheekily, pulling a smile from Victor. 

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Chuckled Victor as his fingers began to work the moisturiser into Yuuri’s face, massaging over his cheeks and forehead, tapping over his nose. 

 

Victor’s fingers were soft against Yuuri’s face, soothing and relaxing as he let out a soft sigh. 

 

“Better?” Yuuri nodded as Victor’s fingers pattered across his face. “Good.” Victor pulled the cap off the tub of lip balm. He dipped his finger in, picking up a little bit before bringing his finger to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s cheeks were a pretty shade of pink as Victor smeared the lip balm across Yuuri’s tip and bottom lip. “Your lips are really dry.” Victor sighed. “I’ll help you exfoliate them with a lip scrub tomorrow.” Victor promised as Yuuri softly smiled. 

 

“I could get used to this pampering.” Yuuri softly chuckled as Victor screwed the lid back into the lip balm. 

 

“Oh? Maybe I’ll pamper you more often then.” Mused Victor as he stood up from the bed. “Go to sleep.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead as Yuuri tucked himself under the sheets. 

 

Yuuri stared as Victor unbuttoned his shirt, exposing toned back muscles and a slender waist, and he couldn’t help but drool. Victor really did have the body of a god and Yuuri just wanted to get his hands  _ all over  _ his body. Victor turned back around after pulling on a pair of sweatpants. 

 

“Were you staring this whole time?” He softly chuckled, tucking himself next to Yuuri, arms around his waist.

 

“Did you expect me not to?” Pouted Yuuri as Victor’s body curled against him. 

 

“Quite the opposite, in fact.” Victor mused with a fond laugh. “Night, Yuuri.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) Where I also post teasers and announcements!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Yuuri’s first exam, and Victor prepares a little surprise for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers!

This is the last night Yuuri has to revise for his first exam. He’s still got the last bit of clinical depression to tick off his list, the final explanation of criminality to ingrain, and the effects of  _ stress  _ to finish going over. It’s ironic, actually, that he’s studying the very thing he’s feeling right at the moment. 

 

When Yuuri glanced at the clock it was getting close to nine p.m. He only had three hours left to finish all of his revision before he had to sleep. 

 

Yuuri isn’t one to leave all of his revision until the last minute, but on top of his thesis, which  _ still  _ hasn’t been submitted, and his research paper, which he  _ still  _ hasn’t finished proofreading, he can’t exactly help it when suddenly, his exams are around the corner and he hasn’t even touched the surface of his revision yet. 

 

Yuuri’s reading the next question on his practice paper, thinking about  _ everything  _ he hasn’t finished yet,  _ everything  _ that he still needs to learn. Realistically, Yuuri knows it all. Or at least, the vast majority of the content he needs. But Yuuri doesn’t see it that way. To Yuuri, there’s always something  _ more  _ he can learn, something that  _ might  _ come up on the exam. 

 

Yuuri can feel the onset of panic. It’s pooling in his gut as he reads the next question over and over and over, yet he comes no closer to understanding what the hell it’s asking him. Knots are pulling at Yuuri’s stomach as he bites his lip, trying not to cry as he tries to understand this damn question. He just wants to get these done so he can move on to the remains of his revision. But apparently, his  _ stupid  _ brain isn’t going to let that happen. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes fill with tears, vision blurring and  _ dammit,  _ he’s trying so hard to keep himself together and just finish his work. His leg bounces up and down as he tries to pull himself together, pen falling from his hand. It won’t stop trembling as Yuuri stares down at it, shaky and pale. His chest suddenly feels tight, breaths shaky as he feels his lungs begin to burn. 

 

Yuuri  _ just  _ wants to finish his work. 

 

But  _ god,  _ he’s just  _ so stupid.  _ He should never have left this until the last minute. He should have started his revision months earlier, especially knowing how draining writing his thesis would be. 

 

When Victor comes back down after a shower the first sight he sees is Yuuri crying on the sofa, face buried in his hands as he sobs. Victor sighed heavily. It was another one of those nights. With a pitiful smile, he pulled a freshly washed blanket from the bannister of the stairs and brought it down with him. 

 

“Are you alright?” Victor asked when he sat down, wrapping the blanket around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri nodded, his head falling onto Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“Just… just stressed, like usual.” Yuuri managed to utter through tears as he sniffled against Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“Do you need anything? A drink or something to eat?” Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“Just… you.” Mumbled Yuuri through tears. Victor, satisfied with his answer, pulled Yuuri in closer to let him cry. 

 

Kisses pepper Yuuri’s forehead and hair as Victor’s hand gently ran up and down his back. Yuuri found himself easily relaxing in Victor’s embrace, his internal panic beginning to simmer down slowly with each deep breath. Yuuri sniffled again, and Victor pulled a piece of tissue from the box on the table, gently dabbing away Yuuri’s tears. 

 

“Anxiety?” 

 

“Kind of.” Yuuri murmured. “Mostly just stress.” Yuuri’s lungs were aching, his head now sore and throat dry. 

 

“Do you want something to drink? I’ll get you some water?” Yuuri nodded weakly, a grateful smile on his face.

 

“Thank you.” Victor stood up and got off the sofa, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri watched as he went to the kitchen, pouring him a glass of cold water to help soothe his throat. Victor promptly returned, handing Yuuri the glass before sitting back down next to him. 

 

“Do you feel better after a good cry?” Yuuri chuckled a little, but nodded. 

 

“Sometimes I just… have to cry it all out.” Mumbled Yuuri as he relaxed against Victor’s body again, slowly nursing down his glass of water. “It happens a lot, you’ve probably noticed.” Sighed Yuuri. 

 

“I have.” Victor agreed. “But I also noticed that crying makes you less tense. You look less agitated and frustrated too.” Victor smiled fondly. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re still very cute when you’re frustrated, but no one likes to feel frustrated.” Victor mused with a laugh. 

 

“I guess I’m glad to know you still think I’m cute when I’m agitated.” Yuuri snorted as he sighed contently, finishing off his glass of water. 

 

“I always find you cute.” Victor informed. “But a happy Yuuri, is an especially cute Yuuri too.” 

 

“You know, you’re probably the only person besides my mom who has ever used the word “cute” to describe me.” Yuuri said in a matter-of-factly tone. 

 

“People clearly aren’t acknowledging your true beauty.” Chuckled Victor. “Apart from me and your mother, of course.” Victor said with a playful lilt to his voice. 

 

“You’re definitely like her, that’s for sure.” Yuuri earnestly smiled, eyes doey at the mention of his mother. “I’ve been meaning to phone her but she’s always busy.” He sighed. “Hopefully I can find some time to call her soon.” Yuuri’s smile turned sad, eyebrows furrowed together as he let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Maybe you can try giving her a call after this week? You don’t have to wake up early for exams after next week and you can phone when it suits her best.” Victor suggested, his hand running comfortingly down Yuuri’s arm. 

 

“Yeah.” Sighed Yuuri. “I never really get a chance to phone unless it’s the holidays because of how busy we all are. But I didn’t get to phone over Christmas… you know, the whole moving thing.” Huffed Yuuri with a bit of a chuckle. “Hopefully I can stay up late enough to phone just before she goes to sleep.” Yuuri sighed warmly. 

 

“Speaking of sleep… we should get to bed.” Victor said as Yuuri lifted his head from Victor’s shoulder, brow quirking.

 

“It’s only nine thirty.” Yuuri protested weakly with a pout. “I haven’t finished all my work yet. I only have a bit left to finish.” Argued Yuuri as he stared at the unfinished questions on the coffee table. 

 

“I promise you, you’re doing nothing but stress yourself out. I know for a fact that you know everything inside and out.” Victor said. “Let yourself rest, let your mind relax. You can’t possibly learn anything more this late at night, especially since you’ve been studying all night.” Yuuri sighed in defeat. Victor was right, though. He wouldn’t be able to take in anymore information, and it was also true that he did know most (all) of the content. 

 

“It’s your first exam tomorrow, you need to sleep.” Yuuri grumbled, pulling away from Victor so he could get up. Victor stood up, stretching out his arms before holding out his hand for Yuuri to take. With a tired, nervous smile, Yuuri grasped his hand and allowed Victor to lead him to their bedroom. “We’ll get ready for bed first.” Victor said with a smile. “Then I’ll help you put on a face mask.” Promised Victor when he opened the bedroom door. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri’s feet padded to the en-suite, Victor following closely behind. Victor opened the cabinet door under his sink as Yuuri clipped his fringe back with a hair clip. 

 

“You look cute.” Victor chuckled fondly, standing up from the floor to kiss his exposed forehead. “I’ve got… pink grapefruit, black pepper and raspberry, green tea and lemon, or… manuka honey.” Victor said, setting each tub of face mask on the bathroom counter. 

 

“Black pepper and raspberry, please.” Yuuri softly smiled. 

 

“Black pepper and raspberry it is.” Victor put the other tubs away, keeping the other tub on the side of the sink counter. 

 

When Yuuri finished brushing his teeth, Victor opened the tub, scooping some on his fingers. 

 

“Sit up on the counter for me?” Yuuri turned around, jumping into the bathroom counter. Victor came between his thighs, tub in his hand, dotted the face mask on Yuuri’s cheeks first. Yuuri blushes a little at their… compromising position as Victor’s fingers dug into the pot for more mask. Victor’s fingers massaged Yuuri’s face, fingertips working into his forehead and between his eyebrows, and gently down his face. 

 

“Does it feel nice?” Victor asked with a soft chuckle as Yuuri closed his eyes, relaxing some more. Yuuri gave an acquiescent him, nodding his head. “There we go. Leave that for about half an hour and I’ll help you wash it off. You’ll be blind for a bit though.” Chuckled Victor as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, eyes sparkling up at him. 

 

“I’m okay with being blind for a bit.” Mused Yuuri. “But that does mean you have to come closer so I can see your face.” Victor laughed softly, leaning up more as he moved his arms to wrap around Yuuri’s neck. He tugged Yuuri down a little, their noses just touching. 

 

“Is this close enough?” 

 

“Hmm…” Yuuri hummed in thought. “A little closer.” Victor gave a bit of a smug smile, leaning impossibly closer as their lips almost touched. 

 

“How about now?” 

 

“Perfect.” Yuuri smiled as Victor kissed his lips, a bit of the face mask transferring onto Victor’s cheek. 

 

“Let’s lie in bed while we wait for that face mask.” Victor pulled back, helping Yuuri off the bathroom counter. Yuuri tucked himself under the sheets, Victor settling in next to him. “I’ll set a timer.” Yuuri turned towards Victor and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying his best not to disturb the face mask. Victor’s arms wrapped around his back, hands slipping under Yuuri’s briefs to grasp at his plush ass. His thumbs ran soft circles on the soft tops of Yuuri’s ass cheeks as Yuuri grumbled in embarrassment. 

 

“Why do you always do this?” Grumbled Yuuri as Victor’s hands cupped his ass. 

 

“Because,” Victor’s hands squeezed. “You have one gorgeous ass.” Yuuri spluttered. 

 

“Don’t flatter me.” Pouted Yuuri as Victor turned on his back, tugging Yuuri to straddle his hips. 

 

“Not flattery, just facts.” Victor chuckled as he gazed lovingly at Yuuri, whose cheeks were tinted pink beneath the face mask. “I love you. And… I can’t wait to hold your hand in public.” Victor softly smiled. 

 

“You say that like you don’t already.” Chuckled Yuuri. 

 

“Well yes but it’s always when we’re out of town and technically, I shouldn’t.” Pouted Victor. “But neither of those things will matter by next month when you finish.” Victor said, matter-of-factly. 

 

“I suppose you have a point.” Yuuri mused as his hands cupped Victor’s face. 

 

“I know I do.” Victor gave him a cheeky smile, his hands gently working up and down Yuuri’s hips and ass. “Say, Yuuri?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Will you let me fuck you in that crop top of yours one day?” Victor’s grin was mischievous as Yuuri squeaked, face beet red again. 

 

“Why do you have to mention that now!” Yuuri groaned in embarrassment, hands fisted against Victor’s chest.

 

“Would you prefer that I asked you tomorrow before your exam?” Chuckled Victor jokingly as Yuuri pouted, his fist gently thumping Victor’s chest. 

 

“No! No! Absolutely not!” Yuuri’s hands shot up in protest, waving frantically to dismiss Victor’s ridiculous question. “Gosh you’re so embarrassing!” Yuuri pouted again. 

 

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Laughed Victor. “It’s just the two of us.” Victor said with a smile as he brushed some hair behind Yuuri’s ear. 

 

“You just say the most embarrassing things.” Yuuri grumbled with a disapproving face. 

 

“Are you not yet used to it?” Victor chuckled. 

 

“Of course not!” Yuuri exclaimed. “How do I get used to you asking to have sex with me as casually as if you were talking about the weather?!” Victor laughed softly, his hand moving to the back of Yuuri’s neck to gently stroke the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

 

“If I ask often enough, you’ll get used to it.” Chuckled Victor, but Yuuri however, very much disagreed. 

 

“You are shameless.” He pouted as Victor’s hands roamed his body. 

 

“And you are gorgeous.” Flirted Victor. Just as he was gazing into Yuuri’s hazel eyes, his phone rang. With a bit of a huff, Victor dismissed the alarm. “Come on, let’s wash this mask off your face.” Yuuri lifted himself off of Victor’s lap, and Victor dragged him to the bathroom. 

 

“This mask smells so nice.” Yuuri sighed as Victor gently scrubbed the mask away with a damp towel. 

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Victor said as he rinsed the face cloth once more to wash off the rest of Yuuri’s face. “How does your face feel?” Yuuri brought a hand to his cheek and hummed. 

 

“Soft. Very soft.” Victor proudly smiled before reaching for a purple bottle on the bathroom counter. As soon as he opened it, a strong, fruity smell filled the air. Victor squeezed the pipette, pulling it out of the bottle. 

 

“It’s pink.” Yuuri commented. 

 

“Face serum, to keep your face hydrated.” Victor explained as he dribbled the serum onto Yuuri’s forehead and cheeks before screwing the pipette back into the bottle. The tips of his fingers massaged Yuuri’s cheeks working the serum into his nose and forehead, as well as his chin. 

 

“It smells good.” Yuuri sighed as he inhaled the strong fruity scent. 

 

“You can use it more often, if you like.” Victor said as he finished tapping the serum into Yuuri’s face. “I actually bought it for me but clearly your skin needs it more.” He mused as Yuuri admired his now soft face. 

 

“I love it when you pamper me like this you know.” Yuuri admitted timidly as he brought his hands around Victor’s waist. 

 

“Well it's a good job I love to pamper you then, isn’t it?” Victor fondly chuckled as he swept his hand through Yuuri’s hair. “Come on, let’s get to bed. You have to be awake early tomorrow.” Yuuri grumbled at the thought of his exam. 

 

“What if I fail?” Yuuri quietly mumbled when Victor dragged him to bed. 

 

“I have every faith that you won’t.” Victor reassured as he kissed Yuuri’s ear, arms wrapping around his body to pull him in. 

 

“It kind of makes me feel sick. My whole future relies on these exams and these papers.” Yuuri murmured, voice laced with insecurity and doubt. 

 

“Hey.” Victor prompted, gently kissing his cheek. “You won’t fail.” Victor reassured quietly. “You’ve worked hard, and I know you’ll be alright.” Victor’s hands ran softly over Yuuri’s waist and hips calmingly as Yuuri let out a shaky sigh. 

 

“And coming from the person who wrote your first paper, I can tell you there’s nothing in it that you won’t know or didn’t learn.” Victor said, in a matter-of-factly manner. 

 

“You probably shouldn’t have told me that.” Yuuri chuckled sheepishly. 

 

“Well, I trust that you wouldn’t have told anyone.” Victor said. “It’s not like I made the test paper in your favour or made it unfair for everyone else.” Yuuri’s heart thumped and panic suddenly brewed in his stomach. 

 

_ Victor didn’t do that, did he?  _

 

_ Victor wouldn’t deliberately be unfair with the test papers, would he?  _

 

“Tell me honestly…” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“You didn’t write that test paper unfairly or to favour what you knew I’d learnt, did you?” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, his tone was serious, and whilst  _ no,  _ Victor hadn’t, he didn’t realise how important fairness was to Yuuri. 

 

“No.” Victor said honestly. “I didn’t write the paper unfairly and I’d never mark papers unfairly either.” Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “Did you think I would have done that?” Yuuri thought for a minute. Honestly, he wouldn’t have put it past Victor. Not because he’s a dishonest or unfair person, but because of how much he  _ loves  _ Yuuri. And like they say, love can make you do crazy things. Yuuri was just thankful that was not one of those crazy things. 

 

“I mean…” Yuuri sighed. “I wouldn’t have put it past you.” He mumbled. “Not because you’re biased or not honest or anything like that, more because… I know you love me and… you’d do anything to help me. I guess I just wasn’t sure to what extent.” Victor smiled a little. 

 

“You’re right - I would do anything to help you, but I’ll always be sincere about it, and I’d never do anything deceitful to you either, I promise you that.” Yuuri turned around in his arms and sighed. 

 

“Sorry for doubting you.” Mumbled Yuuri, but Victor chuckled, running one hand through his hair. 

 

“Hey, but instead of not talking about it, or letting it bother you, you spoke to me about it.” Victor gave him a reassuring smile as he kissed his forehead. “And now it’s a weight off your chest, right?” Victor asked. 

 

“Something like that.” Yuuri mused as he tucked his face into Victor’s neck. “Night, Vitya.” 

 

“Good night, Yuuri.”

———————————————————————

The next morning, Yuuri woke up feeling sick. He sat up on the bed, trying to will the sick feeling to go away. His stomach felt like it was tied in knots; he knew exactly why.

 

Anxiety was a bitch. It literally made him sick and dizzy, especially around exam season. It was a good job he only had two exams. Yuuri couldn’t stop the sick feeing. He shot up, darting out of bed to go to the bathroom, quickly kneeling down by the toilet as he hurled into the toilet. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor promptly got out of bed to follow him. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked as Yuuri knelt down by the toilet, throwing up stomach acid. Yuuri sighed heavily. 

 

“Could you pass me some water, please?” Yuuri asked, throat hoarse and tired, burning from the stomach acid. Victor got up off the floor and picked up a glass from the counter, filling it with water. 

 

“Here.” Yuuri muttered his thanks as he took the glass, gulping it down. 

 

“What happened? Are you not feeling well?” Victor brought his hand to Yuuri’s forehead, gently feeling his temperature. “Your temperature seems okay.” Victor said, worry filling his gut. 

 

“I’m okay.” Yuuri said, his voice a whisper as he put the glass on the bathroom counter. “Sometimes anxiety makes me— literally sick.” Yuuri sighed. “I used to take medication when I was younger for it but as I got older I guess I just learnt how to handle it better.” Yuuri tiredly sighed as he leaned his back against the bathroom cupboard. “I still have medication for it but I just… don’t really take it.” 

 

“How many times have you been sick since you’ve been living with me?” Victor asked, fearful that Yuuri’s sickness is much more prominent than he’s letting on. 

 

“Just this once.” Chuckled Yuuri sheepishly. “It normally happens when I’m really nervous about something. I guess that says a lot about my confidence in this exam.” He mumbled. Victor sat down next to him, shuffling up close to to pull him into his arms. 

 

“I promise you’ll be alright.” Reassured Victor with a kiss to his forehead. “Just remember to take a deep breath, and read the questions properly.” He said. “There’s no trick questions. It’s literally just testing what you know.” Victor smiled, his hand running softly up and down Yuuri’s arm. “And I know you know all of this. I’ve seen how hard you work and how much effort you put in.” Victor brushed a piece of hair behind Yuuri’s ear, fingertips gently brushing his ear. “Do you still feel sick?” Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“I think I’m okay now.” Mumbled Yuuri as his head fell on Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“Our alarm hasn’t gone off yet, if you want to rinse your mouth and go back to bed?” But Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“I don’t think I could fall asleep. What time is it?” Victor stood up, holding his hand out to help Yuuri up. 

 

“Rinse your mouth. I’ll check.” Yuuri nodded as Victor went to get his phone from the bedside table. He quickly rinsed his mouth with mouthwash before coming back into the bedroom. “It’s just gone five, we can still sleep for another two and a half hours.” Yuuri climbed back into bed next to Victor. “You should try and get some more rest.” Yuuri nodded, tucking himself up against Victor’s side. 

 

“What about your exam on Friday? Are you going to be okay?” Victor asked when Yuuri closed his eyes. Yuuri shrugged. 

 

“Probably not.” He murmured with a quiet sigh. “But it is what it is. Sometimes my anxiety just makes me throw up and there isn’t much I can do about it.” Yuuri explained. “It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen.” Victor sighed pitifully, his arms wrapping back around Yuuri’s waist. 

 

“Just try and get some more rest for now.” Yuuri nodded, closing his eyes. 

 

Victor heavily sighed as Yuuri drifted back to sleep. He hadn’t realised just how badly Yuuri’s anxiety could affect him until today. He had no idea it ever made him physically sick, Yuuri had never told him about it before. Victor’s fingers gently caressed Yuuri’s torso, running up and down the soft muscle at his core. 

 

Victor knows that Yuuri struggles with anxiety and depression, but recently he’s seemed to be handling it pretty well. And if possible, Victor would like it to stay that way, for Yuuri’s sake. Victor found himself at a bit of a loss for how to help him. Victor knew that exam season was particularly tough on Yuuri this year. He’s seen a lot of Yuuri’s midnight crying, last night was a prime example. 

 

Yuuri has cried at least twice a week for the last month and a half. Whether it be because of his thesis, or his revision, or even just missing his family, Yuuri has cried. Victor hates seeing Yuuri so unhappy and so miserable. Yuuri deserves nothing but the world. 

 

Perhaps when Yuuri graduates Victor will whisk him away. Whisk him away somewhere… special. Maybe Bali, or the Maldives… Paris too, is very romantic. But  _ Japan…  _ Japan is  _ meaningful.  _ Yuuri would appreciate a trip home more than anything in the world. Perhaps Victor can surprise Yuuri with… seeing his own family again. 

 

Yuuri had mentioned previously that it had been years since he last saw his parents and sister. It had been years because Yuuri was relying solely on scholarship money and his savings to live  _ and  _ pay for tuition. But Victor has helped him to lighten the load. Yuuri can breathe again without having to worry that he’ll have nowhere to live or nothing to eat. Victor can help pay for Yuuri to see his family again. That would make Yuuri really,  _ really  _ happy. 

 

Victor couldn’t help but wonder if Yuuri intended to move back to Japan after his degree. They’d spoken about this before, and back then, Yuuri didn’t really know. All he said was that there was a reason he moved abroad. But things change, and maybe Yuuri does want to move back to Japan. And honestly, the very thought makes Victor’s heart throb and squeeze. He doesn’t want Yuuri to leave. 

 

Idle fingertips trace soft shapes on Yuuri’s body as he sleeps, thoughts of Yuuri packing his things and  _ leaving  _ plague Victor’s mind. Was their relationship destined to only last until Yuuri moved back to Japan? Victor hopes not. Maybe he can convince Yuuri to stay. Maybe he can convince Yuuri to take him to Japan, with Makkachin. Victor doesn’t know. All he knows is that he never wants to be without Yuuri and the thought of them going their separate ways if Yuuri moves back home make Victor feel sick. 

 

Victor can’t fall back asleep, not with his mind running to all sorts of places like Yuuri  _ leaving _ . Victor nuzzled his nose into the nape of Yuuri’s neck, silently praying that Yuuri has every intention to stay. Victor has to ask when Yuuri wakes up, to give himself a peace of mind. 

 

When Yuuri wakes up two hours later, Victor is still awake. He didn’t go back to sleep, and Yuuri can tell because when he turns around in Victor’s arms, his eyes are dark with thought. 

 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked as his hand cupped Victor’s cheek. 

 

“Do you intend to stay?” Victor asked. “After you graduate.” 

 

“Huh? What sort of a question is that?” Yuuri asked back. 

 

“It’s just… maybe you want to go home to Japan. And maybe if you do go back you don’t want… you don’t want me to come with you, or you don’t want to be in a relationship with someone halfway across the world.” Victor’s eyes fell. His troubles were understandable, and Yuuri sweetly smiled. Victor  _ really  _ loves him. Yuuri chuckled softly. 

 

“Why would I want to move back to Japan when you’re here?” Yuuri said fondly. “ _ Home  _ is here, with you.” Promised Yuuri as he watched Victor’s face light up with joy, hands lacing together. “But I can only stay if I can get a working visa.” Yuuri said. “If I have to move back home or relocate, I want you to come with me, if you want.” Smiled Yuuri. 

 

“Of course I want to come with you.” Victor sniffled, squeezing Yuuri’s hand softly. 

 

“I do want to stay here with you. I still have until the end of this year until my student visa runs out, so I’ll have to apply for a working one soon.” Yuuri softly sighed. 

 

“I can sponsor you.” Victor said. “I can sponsor you to get a working visa, and if you’re sure you want to stay here I can sponsor you for citizenship too.” Victor was ecstatic about Yuuri wanting to stay, but Yuuri shook his head, softly smiling. 

 

“That’s a huge financial commitment.” Yuuri said. “I don’t want you to have that kind of burden, especially if I can apply for one myself without you having to spend so much money.” 

 

“But you’ll tell me, won’t you? If you need help with anything.” 

 

“If I do need help, I’ll ask once I’ve worked past my dignity.” Chuckled Yuuri. “But we don’t have to think about all this quite yet. We can always discuss that if my application gets rejected.” Victor let out a sigh of relief, his forehead just nudging Yuuri’s. Their noses brushed, and Victor kissed Yuuri’s lips softly. 

 

“Why are we talking about this so early in the morning?” Chuckled Yuuri as Victor peppered his lips in kisses. 

 

“I guess I just… wanted to know where we would stand if you did want to move back to Japan.” Sighed Victor as his arms curled around Yuuri’s body, pulling him closer. “Are you feeling any better after a bit more sleep?” Asked Victor as he brought his hand to Yuuri’s face, brushing some hair behind his ear. 

 

“A little.” He sighed. “I don’t feel sick at least.” 

 

“Then I think we should get out of bed and get ready for class.” Victor glanced over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. “It’s almost half seven.” Yuuri heavily sighed, grumbling at the thought of his exam. “Hey, you’ll do well.” Victor reassured him. 

———————————————————————

“There’s thirty questions, plus three essay questions. Read each one carefully, look at how many marks it’s worth.” Victor said as he stood at the front of the class, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and glasses on his face. “Answer all questions in black ink. Any questions?” Victor looked up at the room. “Good luck, you have three hours, starting…” Victor’s eyes sharpened at the hands on the clock, the ticking of the seconds hand filling the air. Victor chanced a loving glance at Yuuri before turning back to the clock. “Now.” 

 

With one last smile in Yuuri’s direction, Victor promptly left the room, leaving his class in the hands of the invigilators. Yuuri ducked his head down, pen in hand, and opened the paper.  _ Shit.  _ Yuuri thought as he opened the paper. Sucking in a deep breath, his eyes skimmed over the first question. 

 

_ Take a deep breath.  _

 

_ Read the questions carefully.  _

 

_ There’s no trick questions.  _

 

Yuuri reread the first question, and took a moment to think before ticking what he thought was probably the right answer. 

 

The first few questions were okay. Yuuri felt like he could easily get those write. But the next one threw him off a little. Yuuri sighed in frustration and tried to think back to his coloured flashcards, to Victor’s lecture slides. Yuuri had absolutely no confidence in whatever nonsense answer he had written down. 

 

It’s now where Yuuri realised that Victor was right. Trying to revise last night would have done nothing for him. In fact, it didn’t help one bit. He couldn’t remember for the life of him whatever it was he was revising last night before  _ stress _ decided to rudely interrupt his studies. 

 

Yuuri almost wanted to cry when he reached the first essay question. Cry tears of frustration because it’s virtually the exact same question he was staring at yesterday before his dramatic breakdown. Now Yuuri wanted to kick himself in the teeth for not making it further through his revision. 

 

Yuuri glanced up at the clock. There were still two hours left until the end of the exam. With a heavy sigh, he highlighted parts of the question, and wrote out a rough plan. 

 

Yuuri had no idea what the hell he was writing, he was just trying to get all of his ideas down before he forgot something. It took him fifteen minutes to answer that question, but regardless, Yuuri was relatively satisfied with his answer. He just hoped that after the exam, he wouldn’t suddenly think of a better answer. 

 

Yuuri is absolutely shattered after the exam and once his paper has been collected, he spends a good five minutes just closing his eyes and praying for the best. But he feels the knots in his stomach untangle, the pit of nerves that had been boiling in his gut reduce to a simmer. 

 

When Victor came back into the room after the three hours, the smile on Yuuri’s face is nothing but ecstatic to see him. Victor tosses him a subtle smile before perching on the front desk. 

 

“That’s your exam for my class finished.” Victor proudly smiled. “Which means this will be the last time seeing you guys.” It was pretty bittersweet, but Yuuri is absolutely thrilled to finally get Victor all to himself. “Good luck with your other exams, good luck with your thesis too. Class dismissed.” Victor sighed as students began to stand from their chairs, some even coming forwards with cards and chocolates for Victor. “Hopefully I’ll be seeing all of you at graduation.” Yuuri watched as a crowd gathered around Victor, cards and chocolates and bottles of wine in hand. No doubt Yuuri will eat most of those; chocolate isn’t exactly Victor’s thing. 

 

As the class empties, Yuuri stands up. 

 

“How was it?” Victor asked with a smile as he came over to Yuuri. 

 

“Okay, I think.” Yuuri heavily sighed. “I’ll tell you about it later?” Victor nodded. 

 

“See you later.” 

 

“See you at home.” When Yuuri walks out of the exam room, he feels like he’s achieved something, at the very least. He can go home and have one thing less to worry about. 

 

Even with one exam out of the way, Yuuri’s workload wasn’t about to slow down anytime soon. He still had to submit his thesis and his lab report, and finish revising methods of psychological research. Yuuri  _ loathed  _ that module with a burning passion. It was boring, draining, but unfortunately, the most important unit. He sighed heavily. Maybe Victor would be able to help him out with it. He just can’t seem to focus on a topic so  _ stale _ . 

 

However, regardless of Yuuri’s seemingly endless list of things to do, he was grateful that at least one thing was out of the way. With a heavy sigh, he began the trek home. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri had spent the last two days juggling his thesis and revision for his final exam. And finally, the night before his second exam, Yuuri was ready to submit his thesis. He stared at it, hands shaking a little as he swallowed, giving the conclusion one last read through. 

 

“Are you submitting your thesis?” Victor asked when he sat down. 

 

“I think so.” Yuuri swallowed. “But once I’ve submitted it there’s no going back.” He mumbled. “I can’t change anything once it’s submitted.” Yuuri murmured as he exported the file to the student base. 

 

“Hey.” Victor gently grasped his face, tilting Yuuri’s chin to face him. “I know you’ve done amazingly well.” Smiled Victor. “You’re a devoted hard worker, and you deserve so much more credit than you give yourself.” Yuuri felt a blush climb up his cheeks, his heart swelling as he gazed into Victor’s bright cerulean eyes, filled with sincerity. “If you’re ready to submit your thesis, then submit it. If not, give it another look over until you’re confident.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

Victor brushed hair away from Yuuri’s face, revealing his forehead. With a sweet smile, Victor kissed the space between his eyebrows, thumb gently stroking the top of his cheek. 

 

“I think… I think I’m going to submit it now.” Yuuri sighed heavily. 

 

“We can celebrate once you’ve finished your last exam and submitted your lab report too.” Victor said, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. Victor let him go with one last hug, and Yuuri turned his attention back to his laptop. With a trembling breath, he hit the large, green  _ SUBMIT  _ button. 

 

“Well done,  _ moy lyubov. _ ” Victor proudly smiled as Yuuri moved his laptop away and fell against Victor’s body. “You’ve done really well.” Yuuri felt his body shiver under Victor’s praise as he tucked himself up to Victor’s side, now exhausted, all energy having been drained from his body. 

 

Yuuri had closed his eyes against Victor’s shoulder, his hand idly running down the bumps of Yuuri’s spine. 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“You have a passport, right?”

 

“Of course I do.” Chuckled Yuuri. “How do you suppose I got here in the first place?” He chided, lifting his head from Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“Can I borrow it? I want to take you somewhere after the term ends.” Victor asked as Yuuri shifted against his side, shuffling closer. 

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Mumbled Yuuri with a soft sigh. 

 

“Please?” Pleaded Victor. “I know you don’t like grand gestures, but just this once, let me take you somewhere nice.” Victor smiled hopefully as Yuuri looked up at him, eyes trying to figure him out. Yuuri sighed. 

 

“It’s in the top left drawer of the bedside cabinet in my room. You can help yourself to it whenever you need it.” Yuuri timidly smiled as Victor beamed, leaning in to kiss him. “Thank you, Victor.” 

 

“Hey, you deserve a nice break. I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Yuuri’s eyes were fond as Victor brought his hand up to his face, gently stroking his cheek. 

 

“I’d enjoy going anywhere if it was with you.” Mused Yuuri with a content chuckle. 

 

“You’re sweet, you know that?” 

 

“You may have mentioned it a few times.” Laughed Yuuri as Victor’s hand ran through his hair. 

 

“Well I’m reminding you again.” Smiled Victor lovingly. “Come on, you should get to bed.” Yuuri grumbled. That meant that his second exam was around the corner, only mere hours away. “You’ll be okay Yuuri.” Victor softly smiled. “I know you’ll be okay.” Yuuri nodded sheepishly, pushing himself up off Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“I hope so.” 

———————————————————————

That night, as Yuuri tucked himself into bed, Victor went to Yuuri’s room to get his passport before returning to their room. He climbed into bed, glancing over at where Yuuri was asleep next to him. With a fond smile he leaned over, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. Reaching over to the bedside cabinet, Victor picked up his iPad. 

 

Yuuri would be finished with his lab report by next week, next Friday, to be exact. So maybe the last week of July would be appropriate to fly out. How long would Yuuri like to stay for? Three weeks? A month? A month would be enough, right? But Yuuri would want to stay longer. Victor could always change their flights if Yuuri wanted. 

 

_ Flights from Detroit Metro Airport to Fukuoka International Airport  _ was what Victor searched for. There were a couple, and Victor wanted the flight with the least number of layovers. The quickest flight, however, still have one layover in Tokyo. He sighed, a little bit frustrated that they didn’t have a single direct flight. Nevertheless, he selected it anyway. 

 

Yuuri doesn’t like grand gestures, so he’d most likely protest if he knew Victor was booking two business class seats. But Victor wanted Yuuri to be comfortable.  To have a decent meal on the plane. Who can truthfully say they’re comfortable on an economy class seat anyway? Without thinking twice, Victor booked a return flight to Fukuoka. 

 

Victor sighed heavily as he thought about the inevitable dent in his bank account, now three thousand dollars poorer. But as he looked over at Yuuri’s sleeping face, and imagined how happy he’d be, he decided that it was worth every penny. 

 

Victor wonders what Yuuri’s parents are like. Are they anything like him? Just as sweet and caring as Yuuri? Victor’s sure they are. Yuuri’s heart of gold must come from somewhere after all. Victor put his iPad down and slid further into the sheets, pulling Yuuri in by the waist to cuddle him. Yuuri grumbled a little, turning around to tuck his head under Victor’s chin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) Where I also post teasers and announcements!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri’s second exam doesn’t quite go as well as he hoped, but Victor makes it all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also dollow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) Where I also post teasers and announcements!

Victor kneeled with Yuri over the toilet, a delicate hand running up and down his back as Yuuri hurled his stomach’s content into the toilet. Anxiety is a bitch. Yuuri’s throat burned as acid flooded his throat and mouth, coughing and coughing as he vomited. 

 

“Is that it?” Victor asked as his fingertips traced soft circles on the small of his back. Yuuri nodded. 

 

“I think so.” He sighed, grumbling as he sat up, leaning his back against the bathroom counter. Victor stood up, grabbing a glass from the sink and filling it with water. 

 

“Here, rinse your mouth.” Yuuri gratefully took the glass, taking a sip to rinse his mouth before spitting it into the toilet. Victor took the glass, washing it quickly before setting it aside. “Are you alright to stand up?” Yuuri weakly nodded again as Victor held out his hand to help him up. 

 

“Can you pass the mouthwash, please?” Yuuri asked, and Victor passed him the bottle to rinse his mouth. 

 

“Feeling better?” 

 

“A little.” Sighed Yuuri as he leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“Back to bed?” Yuuri nodded. “Come on, then.” Victor grasped his hand, leading him back into the bedroom. “You can get another hour or so of sleep.” 

 

“I could do with that.” Muttered Yuuri as he curled under the sheets, arms wrapping around Victor’s waist. “I didn’t sleep well at all.” Victor’s hand gently caressed the back of Yuuri’s neck, fingers tangling in the hairs on the back of his neck. 

 

“Hey. It’s your last exam. After that, you just have to submit your lab report and you’ll be done.” Victor encouragingly smiled. “You’ll be alright.” 

 

“I hope so.” Mumbled Yuuri. 

 

“You should be proud of yourself.” Victor said, his hand brushing some hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “You submitted your thesis, and completed your first exam. That’s over half of your degree already.” Yuuri wearily smiled at Victor’s encouragement. “Close your eyes, get some sleep before you have to wake up again.” With a shaky sigh, Yuuri managed to close his eyes, relaxing into Victor’s arms. 

 

Once again, Victor doesn’t take advantage of that hour to sleep. He wants to make sure Yuuri is okay, that Yuuri is comfortable. He spent much of the hour just watching Yuuri sleep, watching his face relax, watching him nuzzle closer to Victor. Victor can’t wait to give Yuuri his little surprise. He hasn’t had time to print their boarding passes and wrap them up nicely yet, that’s a task for another day, perhaps while he’s in the office. 

 

Yuuri grumbled in his sleep, hands gripping at Victor’s back as he slept, soundly, this time. Yuuri is so warm in his arms, and Victor—  _ god, Victor loves him so much.  _ At this point, Victor is completely over the fact that their relationship violates any kind of rules the university has regarding students’ relationships with their professors. It’s far from professional, as it should have remained, but they’re so close to the end of the term that Victor just doesn’t care. Yuuri only has one exam left— later today, on top of extra sessions to help meet the deadline for his lab report. They can make it without being caught. Victor is absolutely ecstatic. 

 

Victor almost laughs at how they came to be like this; a student, needing help to keep up with the class, and a professor, who has all but a bit too much free time to help him. Victor honestly never thought he’d ever fall in love again, let alone fall in love with someone he  _ technically  _ isn’t allowed to have. 

 

Yuuri absolutely is Victor’s gay awakening. Until about six or seven months ago Victor definitely thought he was completely straight. Oh, how the tables turn, but maybe it’s just  _ Yuuri  _ he’s attracted to. He one hundred percent only has eyes for Yuuri. Yuuri is just enticing and alluring, yet adorably timid. 

 

Does Victor even dare to think about their sex life this early in the morning? Yes. Yes he does. Yuuri’s body is just beautiful. He has curves and crevices and a stomach that Victor just wants to rest his head on. He has thighs thick enough to crush him, and Victor can feel his mouth water at the thought of marking them. They haven’t had sex in a few weeks. It’s not their fault exactly, Yuuri has just been so busy trying to meet his deadlines. Admittedly, Victor is kind of craving some action, but hopefully after this last exam, he might be lucky enough to get some.  _ Might be  _ being the key words. 

 

Victor can feel a familiar hardness brewing, and he grumbled, trying to hold it back. He remembered the last time he was hit with a case of  _ morning wood  _ was the first time Yuuri had crawled between his sheets. It was almost humiliating, but  _ wow,  _ does Yuuri know how to use his mouth, alright. Just thinking about Yuuri’s mouth on his does…  _ things  _ to him. Yuuri’s mouth is warm and wet and—  _ shut up, Victor, it’s barely seven forty a.m.  _

 

Victor forced himself to stop thinking about his sexual desire for Yuuri and this time however, his attempts to will away his erection are successful as it goes down with a sigh of relief. 

 

Victor is in awe at how beautiful Yuuri is when he sleeps. He literally glows, softly snoring, long lashes fluttering ever so slightly. However, Yuuri is also undeniably cute as well as beautiful. Sometimes, Yuuri will steal all the blankets (along with Victor’s heart) and curl himself up into a burrito. It annoys Victor a little, until he glances over to see Yuuri’s peaceful face, and almost as soon as his annoyance appears, it dissipates. Victor can absolutely forgive Yuuri being a blanket hogger. 

 

Actually, one night, Victor had thrown another duvet on the bed so that they could have one each. But alas, his battle with  _ Blanket Hogger Yuuri Katsuki  _ ended in defeat as once again, Victor had his duvet stolen. Victor wonders just how hot it normally is in Japan for Yuuri to feel like he needs two king sized duvets in mid June. Or maybe he just likes being a burrito. 

 

The first thing Yuuri sees when he wakes up again is Victor, staring at him. 

 

“Why are you staring at me?” He questioned, fatigued as he rubbed his eyes. No romantic  _ good morning, Vitya,  _ or anything like that, just  _ why are you staring at me?  _ And Victor can’t help but chuckle. 

 

“No reason.” He said. “You’re just… cute is all.” Mused Victor. Yuuri snorted. 

 

“And you’re cheesy.” He laughed softly, sitting up. Victor moved to lean on his elbow, cheek rested on the palm of his hand as Yuuri’s hand came to stroke his face. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked, gazing up at Yuuri. 

 

“Better.” He sighed heavily. “Still not… not that great but at least I don’t feel sick anymore.” 

 

“Once this is over and done with, you can relax a little bit. Hey, maybe you can even indulge my cropped hoodie fantasy.” Victor said with a wink as Yuuri’s face burst into flames. 

 

_ “Vitya!”  _ Yuuri pouted, hitting him with a pillow. “Can you not attack me with that first thing in the morning?” Yuuri grumbled. “At least wait until I’ve fully woken up before you start asking me to indulge in your fantasies.” Victor could do little but chuckle. 

 

“Alright, alright.” He laughed softly. “I’ll ask again after your exam, then.” To be honest, Yuuri has no problem with indulging in Victor’s cropped hoodie fantasy, but does it  _ have  _ to be the first thing he asks about? Honestly, this man is ridiculous, but Yuuri loves him regardless. 

———————————————————————

“Good luck in your exam today.” Victor wished as he leaned to kiss Yuuri’s lips. Victor won’t be there to wish him good luck as he sits down today, so Victor has to wish it now. Yuuri softly smiled. 

 

“Thank you. I’ll see you when you get home?” Victor nodded. 

 

“See you later. I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Yuuri said with a final kiss before getting out of the car. “See you later.” Victor watched as Yuuri sauntered down the pavement, admiring his gorgeous hourglass figure (as usual). And he’s wearing that  _ sinful  _ crop too again; Victor can’t help but think if he did that on purpose after he mentioned his cropped hoodie fantasy. Victor just wants to grab him by the waist, pull him in, and kiss his neck. Wow, Yuuri is definitely an angel sent by the gods. 

 

Yuuri heavily sighed as he walked into the exam hall. He looked around for his name, printed on a piece of card, and sat down. His lecturer is stood at the front of the room, whispering to the invigilators. He can’t help but deflate at the thought of Victor not being here. He wondered what he was doing at the moment - probably preparing for next years’ masters students and undergraduates, marking the third years’ dissertations, or maybe he’s even marking the test papers from Tuesday. The very thought makes Yuuri feel a bit ill. 

 

Yuuri sat quietly, anticipating the start of the exam as he stared at the clock on the wall, occasionally glancing around him to see how full the theatre was. Eventually, everyone filed in and Yuuri knew that meant the exam was starting shortly. 

 

“Good morning everyone. This is, for some of you, the last exam of your degree.”  _ Please no motivational speeches,  _ Yuuri thought. “This is the last leg before you can relax. As you know the paper is split into case studies. Read the questions carefully, and answer them in black ink.” The lecturer read from the front of the paper. “Look at the marks each question is worth and answer accordingly. Answer all of the questions. Any questions?” Silence. “Your time starts…” The lecturer glanced up at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. “Now. Good luck.” Yuuri opened the paper. 

 

Victor had just made it to his office after a quick department meeting. There wasn’t much to it, it was just the head of department making sure everyone knew what they were doing next year, and of course, Victor did. He’s always on top of his work, after all. He still had to start planning the timetable for next year, rearranging classes for the soon-to-be second years, as well as planning basic outlines for his lectures. A professor’s work is never done. 

 

But as soon as he sat down, the first thing he did was open his laptop, and print the boarding passes for him and Yuuri’s flights. Victor shouldn’t really be printing them from his office, it’s sort of a violation of the school’s free printing policy. But considering the other policies he’s violated, he supposed it didn’t really matter. 

 

From his desk drawer, he pulled out an envelope. It was just a simple white envelope, but at least it meant he could decorate it. Probably with stickers and washi tape, nothing too fancy. In the bottom desk of his drawer he kept a set of washi tapes, one of the last things Valentina had ever gifted him before she died and until now, Victor hadn’t had the heart to use them. But whenever he thinks about her, he just knows she’s happy that he’s found someone to love, and that loves him, too. With a delicate smile, Victor pulled the box from the drawer and opened it. 

 

There’s some cute patterns on these tapes. There’s dogs, bunnies, cats, there’s cacti, llamas and alpacas, unicorns and clouds, there’s pink ones and blue ones and green ones, the whole box just makes Victor smile. 

 

Victor puts the boarding passes into a smaller envelope, sealing it with some tape. Pulling some paper from his draw, he wrote a little note to accompany his little gift, so Yuuri can read it first.

 

_ My dearest Yuuri,  _

 

_ It’s been a long time since you’ve seen your family, right? No one should have to wait that long to see the people they love the most. Congratulations on finishing your degree, my darling.  _

 

_ Only yours,  _

_ Victor ♡ _

 

Satisfied, Victor slid the boarding passes, along with the note, into another envelope, sealing it with a cute puppy printed piece of tape. It’s simple, but cute as he sticks another piece close to the edge of the envelope, perpendicular to the first piece to create a border. 

 

_ To: My Yuuri ♡ _

 

He put the package into the inside pocket of his briefcase before locking it, and setting it back on the floor. He looked at his watch— ten fifteen. Yuuri had been in his exam for about forty five minutes. With a heavy sigh, he opened his laptop to start marking some of the third years’ exam papers. 

 

Yuuri was on the second case study, and his head was already beginning to hurt with the wording of these questions. 

 

_ Relax, Yuuri.  _

 

He put his pen down, closing his eyes for a few seconds to clear his fuzzy head before rereading the case study again. He heavily sighed, picking up his pen again to underline things, to make it easier to read. It took Yuuri a while to understand the scenario in the case study— of course, English decided to fail him in the middle of an exam. Typical. 

 

Yuuri glanced nervously at the clock as he tried to string together answers which made sense. He was alright at the questions that were  _ actually  _ about research techniques, but when it came to questions about correlation and significance, any knowledge of mathematics went out of the window, along with his calculator. 

 

This exam was so much harder than he’d anticipated that it might just be the downfall of his grades. Confidence doesn’t come easily with Yuuri under normal circumstances, let alone on a  _ Scientific Methods Of Researching Psychology  _ paper. Yuuri spent a good half an hour on the second section, and when he finally gets past it, there’s a brief wash of relief until he remembers there’s still four other sections. With a frustrated sigh, Yuuri flicked the page. 

 

_ “Why do these case studies have to be so confusing and long?”  _ Yuuri sighed to himself as he slowly read through the next section.  _ “What’s wrong with just asking questions?”  _ This was exactly why Yuuri hated this paper. The questions are never asked in a straightforward manner and there’s always an entire scenario that no one really cares about too. 

 

The questions on this section however, are significantly easier. Or at least, easier to understand. He still wasn’t entirely sure how to calculate significance. There’s a whole process to it, actually, one that requires more brain power than Yuuri can muster up. With a heavy sigh, he writes out some nonsense answer that appeared on his calculator and hoped for the best. 

 

By the time the exam was over, Yuuri was exhausted and had little hope for decent results. Victor was going to be disappointed, especially considering how long he spent trying to help Yuuri with statistics. Heart full of disappointment, he packed his stuff and went home. 

 

To: Vitya 💖

On my way home. Didn’t go well :( See you later 💖

 

From: Vitya 💖

Walk safely. Don’t worry about it for now, if you want we can talk about it when I get home? Love you ❤️

 

To: Vitya 💖

Maybe 😔 love you too ❤️ 

 

Yuuri can’t stop thinking about how disappointed Victor will be when the results come out. All that time he’d spent trying to help Yuuri would have just been wasted. The thought of disappointing Victor makes Yuuri’s stomach drop. All Yuuri can hope for is that he isn’t the only one who struggled. Yuuri just hopes he can get at least sixty percent. 

 

Yuuri dumped his bag down by the front door as soon as he got home, and instantly went to Makkachin for cuddles and comfort. He laid down on the sofa, Makkachin on top of him as he sighed to himself, glancing at the clock. There was still a few hours until Victor came home. 

 

Yuuri wanted to work on his lab report and finish the last bit of proofreading but honestly, he was just so exhausted and not in the mood at all. Yuuri watched the seconds tick by on the clock as Makkachin napped on his body. 

 

Yuuri’s hand ran through her soft fur, smiling fondly as she napped, fingers gently stroking her ears. His legs and chest were becoming numb with the weight of her, but Yuuri didn’t have the heart to kick her off. Instead, he stayed there until his legs were numb and Makkachin had woken up. By the time Makkachin hooped off Yuuri’s body, his legs felt like… like when a television went static, with absolutely no feeling in them. 

 

When Yuuri glanced at the clock again, it was getting close to three o’clock. Victor would be home in about an hour, maybe he could get some cello practice in before he came home. Yuuri got off the sofa, dragging his numb legs up the stairs, Makkachin following at his feet.

 

Makkachin hopped onto the bed, making herself comfortable as Yuuri sat down, pulling his cello between his thighs. The silk threads of his bow caressed the strings of the cello, sound resonating through the house as Yuuri’s fingers pressed down on the strings. Yuuri thought back to his family. It had been months since Yuuri phoned back home, though through no one’s fault other than a busy schedule. He just had one last assignment to submit, then he’d be free to phone them. 

 

_ Just one last assignment.  _

 

When Victor came home he instantly knew Yuuri wasn’t feeling good about the exam. With a pitiful sigh, he dropped his things off at the front door and went upstairs to where Yuuri was playing the cello. He stood at the door, watching Yuuri stare into space as he played, waiting for Yuuri to notice him by the door. 

 

As Yuuri finally caught Victor out of the corner of his eye he almost had a heart attack. 

 

“Vitya!” He jumped a little as he caught a figure in the corner of his eye before quickly relaxing. “I didn’t hear you come home.” Yuuri sighed,moving his cello back to its stand before standing up. Victor came in. 

 

“I didn’t think you would.” Victor sighed, wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s bare waist. “So. Exam?” Yuuri heavily sighed. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Yuuri murmured. “It was disastrous. I’m never going to graduate with an exam that went that shit.” Mumbled Yuuri as he pouted. “You’ll probably be disappointed with the results or something and… I’m sorry I made you waste time helping me when the results are just the same.” He frowned. 

 

“I’ll never be disappointed in you, Yuuri.” Victor softly smiled. “Let’s take your mind off it.” Yuuri raised a brow. “Why don’t we try something new?” Releasing Yuuri, he sat himself down in the armchair that Yuuri had just sat in. Suddenly he had this smug smile that Yuuri had an inkling about. 

 

“Something new? Vitya?” 

 

“Let me indulge in my fantasy, please?” Victor pleaded, hands squeezing Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri snorted. 

 

“I did promise you, didn’t I?” He chuckled softly. Releasing Yuuri, he sat himself down in the chair that Yuuri had just sat in. 

 

“Teach me how to play the cello.” 

 

“Huh?” That's absolutely not what Yuuri thought Victor was referring to.

 

“Teach me how to play the cello.” At Victor’s strange request, Yuuri obliged. 

 

“It’s not really good to play sat in an armchair but this one’s okay, there’s a lot of space.” Yuuri came around in front of him, and his hands were about to reach for his cello… 

 

“So basically you slot the cello between your thighs, here— ahh!” Victor pulled Yuuri by his hips between his legs, Yuuri’s back pressed to Victor’s chest. 

 

“Like this?” 

 

“V-Vitya?” Yuuri stuttered as Victor’s hands grasped his waist, his thighs held between Victor’s. “W-What are you doing?” A blush climbed from Yuuri’s chest to his face as Victor’s hands caressed his stomach. 

 

“What do I do now, Yuuri?” Victor asked, tone sultry and low in Yuuri’s ear. 

 

“So…” Yuuri swallowed. “It has f-four strings… C, D, G, a-and A.” Yuuri sucked in a shaky breath as fingertips crawled up his body. “You can—” Yuuri’s breath hitched as one of Victor’s hands roamed further up Yuuri’s body and the other down into his leggings. “You can pluck the strings, o-or you can use the bow.” Victor gave something reminiscent of a cheeky smirk, one that Yuuri just caught out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Like this?” Victor’s fingertips brushed Yuuri’s nipple, pulling an endearing, sweet whine from Yuuri’s throat. 

 

“Ahh!” Yuuri gasped, body seizing up at the brush of Victor’s fingers against his nipple. Victor felt his groin begin to stir, a sharp tension brewing at Yuuri’s soft whines. 

 

“I didn’t realise a cello made sounds like that.” Chuckled Victor as Yuuri squirmed between his thighs, feet tensing as he tried to keep himself grounded. 

 

“Stop teasing me.” Yuuri keened weakly as Victor’s palm cupped the bulge in Yuuri’s leggings. Victor softly chuckled, the tips of his fingers just grazing the underside of Yuuri’s balls. 

 

“I can’t help it.” Mused Victor. “You’re just… really cute.” Soft lips brushed the side of Yuuri’s neck, just beneath his ear. Yuuri’s hand gently cupped Victor’s cheek, gently nudging his face. 

 

“Vitya…” Yuuri’s neck turned, guiding Victor’s face towards his own, their lips brushing together in a sweet, chaste kiss as Victor’s hand continued to caress Yuuri’s filling length. Victor smiled into the kiss, hand sliding back out from Yuuri’s leggings to fan over his abdomen. 

 

“Can I take these off?” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips, fingers tugging at the waistband of Yuuri’s leggings. Yuuri nodded softly, holding his breath as the soft fabric slid down his legs. Yuuri’s legs scrambled to kick them off, leggings and briefs landing in a heap at their feet. 

 

Victor pulled Yuuri properly into his lap, reaching for the lube that he knew was kept in the bedside cabinet drawer. Victor’s arms hooked under Yuuri’s thighs, pulling them up to rest over the arms of the soft chair. 

 

“Are you alright?” Victor asked as he popped open the cap of the lube. 

 

“Just get on with it.” Pouted Yuuri, pulling a deep chuckle from Victor. 

 

“Bossy.” Victor squeezed the lube onto his fingers, watching as Yuuri squirmed in his lap, lip worried between his teeth. “Are you comfortable?” Victor asked softly, his hand coming down between Yuuri’s legs. 

 

“Yes…” Yuuri swallowed, gasping as the cold line touched his twitching taint. 

 

“Take a deep breath.” Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as Victor worked his middle finger into Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri jerked as Victor pushed through the tension, his legs trembling as they hung from the arms of the chair. “Can I tease you, Yuuri?” 

 

“You already are.” Yuuri rasped, ass squeezing around Victor’s finger. 

 

“I want to make you come like this.” Murmured Victor as he licked the shell of Yuuri’s ear. 

 

“Oh… god…” Victor pumped his finger in and out repeatedly, drawing quiet mewls from Yuuri’s lips. One hand came over his head, fingers grasping at Victor’s hair, biting back moans as his hips rocked against Victor’s clothed erection. 

 

Victor groaned low in his throat as Yuuri’s hips rutted against him, member twitching as he withdrew his finger, pushing back in. Yuuri clamped down on his fingers with a whine, the intrusion stretching him more with the addition of Victor’s ring finger. Victor’s other arm was still hooked under Yuuri’s thigh and let go, letting his leg fall against the soft leather covering the arm of the chair, hand trailing up Yuuri’s body and under his cropped hoodie to play with his nipple. 

 

Yuuri’s body tensed as Victor’s fingertips brushed his nipple, circling gently as lips kissed from the shell of his ear and down his neck. 

 

“Relax a little more, Yuuri.” Victor encouraged. 

 

“Easy for you… to say.” Yuuri bit back. “You’re not the one with fingers up your ass.” Yuuri let out a breathless chuckle, smiling as he inhaled sharply, his fingers tugging at Victor’s hair. 

 

“I guess you’re right about that.” Victor laughed softly as his digits pumped in and out of Yuuri’s warm, wet hole, angle shifting slightly as he tried to locate Yuuri’s sweet spot. 

 

“Nghh… Oh! Ahh! God… fuck!” Yuuri’s body seized, ass fluttering and clenching around Victor as his fingers brushed Yuuri’s prostate in exactly the right way. 

 

“There?” Yuuri stiffly nodded, his fingers tugging at Victor’s silver locks as his toes curled with pleasure. Victor slipped in a third finger, Yuuri’s body clenching before quickly relaxing at the added intrusion. Victor’s digits bullied Yuuri’s sweet spot, stroking and massaging and rubbing roughly. 

 

The way Yuuri’s hips ground against Victor was nothing short of  _ sensual.  _ Victor could feel his straining member twitch with every rock, every rut as his clothed member met just above the crease of Yuuri’s ass. He had to bite his bottom lip, the stimulation sending buzzes of electricity through his body. Victor’s other hand moved from Yuuri’s nipple, splaying out across his abdomen once more to hold him in place.

 

“Victor… Victor… Victor…” Yuuri chanted as Victor pushed him closer to the edge. “Close…” Whimpered Yuuri as Victor’s fingers worked harder and faster. Yuuri came with a breathless  _ “Vitya!”  _ as his body racked with orgasm and dissolved into rippling pleasure. Fluid spurted from his cock, splattering Victor’s hand splayed on his abdomen. Victor shuddered as Yuuri clamped down on his fingers, Yuuri’s hips erratically rocking as Victor bit back a deep groan. His digits continued to work through Yuuri’s orgasm until he was reduced to mere jelly, huffing and panting for breath. 

 

Yuuri needed a moment to catch his breath, sucking in deep, heavy breaths before his eyes cracked open. Victor’s fingers withdrew with a lewd squelch, one that made Yuuri squirm. There were only huffs and pants in the air between them, Yuuri’s body limp against Victor. 

 

“How do you feel?” Victor asked breathily as Yuuri kissed his temple. 

 

“Good.” Yuuri smiled tiredly. “I think it’s time to return the favour, though.” Yuuri began to slide off Victor’s lap before Victor interrupted him. 

 

“Actually I…” Yuuri followed Victor’s gaze down his chest as he shifted his weight to one side, to a dark patch in the front of Victor’s suit pants. 

 

“Oh.” Yuuri uttered. 

 

“I couldn’t help it… the way you were moving and enjoying yourself, and the cropped hoodie too I just…” Victor let his head drop to Yuuri’s shoulder, now an embarrassed, flustered mess as his arms held tightly onto Yuuri. “Sorry…” Muttered Victor. “I’m so embarrassed.” Yuuri chuckled fondly, kissing Victor’s temple. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He softly smiled. “If anything I’m glad you enjoyed yourself too.” 

 

“Will I ever last long enough to take you in that cropped hoodie?” Victor chuckled softly, lifting his head. “Probably not.” Sighed Victor as Yuuri cuddled closer to him. 

 

“Maybe next time you should just get to it.” Teased Yuuri, pulling a soft pout from Victor. 

 

“I’ll remember that.” Mumbled Victor as he kissed Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“Urgh god… I need a shower.” Mused Yuuri with a breathless chuckle as he pulled himself up off of Victor’s body, legs heavy like lead. 

 

“Mind if I join you?” Victor asked as he stood up, holding Yuuri’s waist. 

 

“Of course not.” 

———————————————————————

Water trickled down their backs as Yuuri held on to Victor’s waist, head rested on his chest. 

 

“The water is getting cold.” Victor said as his hands ran up and down Yuuri’s back, fingertips drawing soft shapes on the small of his back. 

 

“Mmm… okay…” Yuuri grumbled, but he showed no signs of moving. 

 

“You still need to finish proofreading your lab report.” Yuuri gave another bit of a grumble. “Are you going in on Monday?” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“I have to make sure I got all the key parts, and get Professor Willow to read the final evaluation section to see if I covered everything.” Sighed Yuuri. “It’s quite a long section though, I might have to go in a few more days next week too.” 

 

“Well since you’re going in tomorrow I guess you may as well save proofreading for tomorrow too. That way you don’t have to proofread twice if you need to change things.” Yuuri sighed heavily.

 

“I just hope I don’t get there and he says  _ you’ve done it all wrong,  _ that would literally be my worst nightmare.” Huffed Yuuri as his arms tightened around Victor’s waist. 

 

“Hey, it’ll be okay, you’ve still got two weeks.” Reassured Victor. “Anything you’re unsure about, go in, and ask about it. You’ve still got time to fix whatever is wrong if you ask now.” Yuuri nodded against his chest. 

 

“Yeah…” He heavily sighed. “You’re right. I still need to ask about how the results should be presented. I’ve got them in a graph so far but I’m not sure if I need the tables too, and I’ve also got the results from the correlation as a table too. I know Professor Willow doesn’t like them in tables, but I don’t know how else to present them.” 

 

“Sometimes correlation results are better written in paragraphs. A correlation table can be a bit hard to interpret, unlike a graph.” Victor suggested. “But still, check first with Professor Willow, and if you need a hand writing it, I’ll help you.” Victor smiled fondly. “Just keep in mind I can’t tell you what to write, but I can guide you.” Yuuri nodded again. “For now let's get out of the shower, and relax a bit. On Monday I’ll take you to school, just let me know when you’re ready to go and I’ll take you home.” But Yuuri shook his head.

 

“You don’t have to do that. I can walk home.” 

 

“If you want, you're welcome to stay in my office? I can take you home when I finish work.” Said Victor as he released Yuuri to turn the taps off. “You can order take-out, do your work, whatever you want. That way you don’t have to walk. Besides, I finish at three, so you won’t be waiting too long.” Yuuri thought for a moment as Victor draped a towel over him, helping him try off his hair. 

 

“I thought you said we shouldn’t…” 

 

“As long as you don’t seduce me while you’re there.” Chuckled Victor fondly. “I think it’ll be okay.” Yuuri gave a contemplative hum. “If it makes you feel better my office has no cameras.” Winked Victor. 

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri exclaimed, face red as Victor towel dried him. 

 

“I’m just saying.” Laughed Victor as he tossed the towel aside, passing Yuuri a dressing gown. “We just have to be careful.” 

 

“Okay.” Victor beamed. 

 

“Finally.” Victor chuckled. “My office has been lonely without you.” Pouted Victor as he slid himself into a matching dressing gown. 

 

“Well I’ve been lonely not being in your office too.” Yuuri said softly as Victor brought their faces together, noses brushing as they kissed. 

 

“Come on, let’s put on a movie.” Victor led Yuuri out of the bathroom and downstairs, to the living room. “Shall we put on a film or something? We can watch it while we eat?” When they came down, Makkachin had occupied the sofa, paws tucked under her body. At the sound of her masters, she shot up off the sofa to greet them. 

 

“Hi, baby.” Cooed Yuuri, kneeling down to scratch her ears. “Shall we sit down? Yeah? Come on then.” Yuuri softly chuckled, leading Makkachin to the sofa to sit down. With a fond laugh, Victor followed them. “We can put on film, sure.” Yuuri said as Victor sat down. 

 

“Do you mind if I do some work? Just want to get ahead a little.” Victor said, picking up his laptop from the coffee table. 

 

“Of course not. Even if you’re paying no attention to the film it’s just… nice to have you to cuddle with.” Yuuri admitted with a timid smile, a faint pink glow on the tops of his cheeks.

 

“You’re sweet.” Chuckled Victor, pulling him closer to kiss his head. “What do you want to watch?” Victor asked, turning on the television. 

 

“Have you ever seen _ Memoirs of a Geisha _ ?” Victor shook his head. “It’s not… a Japanese movie but I guess you could say it’s cultural. It’s set in the nineteen twenties, about a little girl who gets sold to be a servant of sorts, and she learns to become a geisha.” Explained Yuuri. 

 

“Oh, sure, we can watch that.” Victor said, sliding on his glasses.

 

“I’ll bring it down.” Yuuri made haste to fish it out of his stash of DVDs before returning to the living room. “You look good by the way. With glasses on.” Smiled Yuuri as he slid the DVD into the player before moving back to the sofa.

 

“Why thank you.” Chuckled Victor, leaning over to kiss Yuuri sweetly. Yuuri leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder. His hand rested in Makkachin’s fur as she shuffled back onto Yuuri’s lap. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri spent more of the film watching Victor do his work than actually paying attention to it. 

 

“I never had neuroscience as a module of its own.” Pouted Yuuri. Victor laughed softly. 

 

“Well my dear, clearly you went to the wrong university for your bachelor’s degree.” He mused. “It’s a very interesting topic, actually. I don’t mind if you want to read over my lecture slides or something? Learn something new without paying.” Winked Victor. 

 

“Maybe if I have some free time.” Yuuri said. “I have to send my visa application off soon so I can get a job.” He sighed, the very thought of anticipating such a frustrating process already causing his stomach to churn. 

 

“Don’t stress yourself out over it.” Victor advised. “Take your time with the application and be patient. It’s a long process. If you can’t get a job as soon as you’re out of uni, it's not a problem. Visa first, thinking about a job second. I’ll always be here to support you.” Yuuri let out a shaky sigh, attention split between Victor’s work, the movie, and a very stressful visa application process. 

 

“I know. It’s just scary. What if it gets rejected?” Yuuri asked, biting his lip. 

 

“Then it’ll be me who moves to wherever you’ll be moving to.” Promised Victor. 

 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Mumbled Yuuri. “No matter how much I’d love it I can’t force you to move away with me if I can’t stay.” 

 

“You’re not forcing me and you’re not asking. I’m telling you that I’d pick up my life for you and move, because I love you.” Victor’s nose nudged Yuuri’s, a soft smile crossing Yuuri’s face as Victor kissed him. 

 

“You’re too good to me.” Yuuri sighed against Victor’s lips. 

 

“You deserve it.” Victor endearingly smiled against his lips before pulling away. “Don’t worry about anything. Wherever you go, I’ll come with you in a heartbeat.” Victor promised as Yuuri relaxed against his side. 

 

“God, I love you.” Murmured Yuuri as he cuddled up impossibly closer to Victor. 

 

“And I love you.” Victor cooed earnestly before turning his attention back to the lecture slides in front of him and the movie playing in the background. “You know it might be easier to apply for residency than just a working visa.” Yuuri looked up at him. “You have a bachelor's degree and a master’s degree, you’re well educated, you’re young, and you’ve studied here. It might be easier and more worthwhile. Plus, then you won’t be waiting for your visa to run out.” Yuuri hummed in thought. 

 

“Maybe.” He sighed. “I’ll think about it, you know, research and stuff.” 

 

“If you need any help just ask.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

Victor continued to work, occasionally glancing up at the film. To be honest he hadn’t been paying a lot of attention to it, but then again, neither had Yuuri by the looks of it, considering he was fast asleep against Victor’s shoulder. It’s been a long day for Yuuri, and Victor could only smile at how sweet he looked. With a soft sigh, Victor put his laptop down and turned off the television. 

 

“Darling?” Victor gently nudged Yuuri’s arm. “Yuuri, let’s go up to bed.” Yuuri grumbled, shifting a little as he stirred. “Yuuri, come on.” Cooed Victor, nudging him again. 

 

Hazel eyes cracked open, long, beautiful lashes fluttering as Yuuri woke up from his nap. “Vitya? How long was I asleep for?” He asked with a yawn, sitting up a little. 

 

“Maybe an hour or so? Come on, let’s get to bed.” Yuuri nodded, standing up. He grasped Victor’s hand, allowing him to lead them upstairs. “Do you want to do a sheet mask tonight? I’ll help you wash your face and you can do a face mask.” 

 

“What did I do to deserve to be pampered today?” Chuckled Yuuri as they went into the bedroom. 

 

“Just because I feel like it.” Victor said, kissing the back of Yuuri’s head. “Also because you finished your exams.” 

 

“I only had two.” Yuuri mused, pulling Victor by the hand into the bathroom.  

 

“Well, I think that warrants pampering.” Victor said with a soft laugh as he slid a headband on to Yuuri’s head. “Brush your teeth, let me know when you’re ready for a face mask.” Yuuri gazed lovingly as Victor left the bathroom, presumably to go back downstairs and tuck Makkachin into bed. 

 

When Victor came back upstairs to the bathroom Yuuri had just finished brushing his teeth. “Do you want to use my grapefruit face wash?” Asked Victor as Yuuri rinsed his mouth. “It smells good.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Victor pulled the bottle from his hamper on the sink. 

 

“Splash your face with warm water.” Yuuri turned the tap on to splash his face quickly before turning it off. Victor squeezed some of the face wash onto his hand before dotting it around Yuuri’s face. Victor went his hands and gently massaged Yuuri’s face, the face wash lathering up into bubbles. Yuuri’s face scrunched up a little, nose crinkled a little. 

 

Victor helped Yuuri rinse the face wash off with a soft face cloth, gently washing away the suds. “How does that feel?” Asked Victor as he patted the rest of the bubbles away. 

 

“Soft.” 

 

“D’you wanna get into bed? I’ll bring the face mask out.” Yuuri nodded, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Victor’s lips. Victor smiled into the kiss, snaking one arm around Yuuri’s waist before letting him go. “I’ll be in in a second.” 

 

“Okay.” Yuuri padded back to the bedroom and plugged his phone in to charge before tucking himself under the covers. Victor came in just seconds later, tearing open a face mask. 

 

It sent a chill down Yuuri’s spine as the cold mask kissed his face, Victor laying it down carefully before pushing out any wrinkles. 

 

“You look cute.” Victor said as he knelt down by Yuuri’s side of the bed to kiss the exposed tip of his nose. 

 

“I probably look ridiculous.” Pouted Yuuri as Victor climbed into his side of the bed, cuddling up to Yuuri. 

 

“Don’t be silly. You look cute. Just leave it on for ten minutes and then just take it off.” Yuuri nodded, sighing softly as he closed his eyes for a few moments. “What are you thinking about?” Victor asked a few minutes later as Yuuri opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. Yuuri turned to face him. 

 

“Just that… it’s so strange how we’ve ended up like this.” Chuckled Yuuri. “How did I even fall in love with my professor? It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Sighed Yuuri nostalgically. “And how miraculously, he fell in love with me too. He started bringing me breakfast when he knew I hadn’t eaten, he let me sleep in his office when I was essentially homeless, and then eventually, he opened up his home to me.” Smiled Yuuri. 

 

“Oh? Your professor seems nice. I’m jealous.” Laughed Victor. 

 

“He’s more than nice, trust me.” Yuuri said fondly. “He’s charming and endearing and probably one of the most caring people I’ve ever met. He’s truly amazing.” 

 

“You must really like him.” Victor mused with an earnest smile. 

 

“I do indeed.” Yuuri giggled. “In two weeks time, once I’ve submitted my report, it’ll be over.” There was a soft smile on his face. “Hiding, sneaking kisses and touches, subtle flirting… We won’t have to sneak kisses anymore. You can kiss me whenever and wherever you want. I can hold your hand and walk around in public and… no one can say a word.” Yuuri held his hand out to cup Victor’s cheek, thumb gently caressing the top of his cheek. 

 

“You’re deathly sweet, you know that?”

Victor mused, bringing their foreheads together. “I can’t wait to kiss you in public.” Sighed Victor. 

 

“Oh? Are you a PDA kind of guy, then?” Yuuri asked with a soft chuckle. 

 

“Sure am.” Victor grinned. “And I have months and months of PDA to catch up on.” Victor’s nose brushed Yuuri’s, smiling softly as Yuuri’s cheeks tinted pink with joy, the colour just covered by the face mask. 

 

_ “Now  _ look who’s being deathly sweet.” Sighed Yuuri contently. 

 

“Only for you.” Victor lovingly smiled as he grasped Yuuri’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Is it time for that face mask to come off?” Yuuri turned back to face the bedside table, picking up his phone to check the time. 

 

“It is indeed.” He said, turning back to face Victor, who peeled the mask off his face, gently wiping it over Yuuri’s face one last time. 

 

“How’s that?” Victor asked as he tossed the mask into the bin beside his bed side cabinet. 

 

“Refreshing.” Yuuri let out a relaxed sigh, tucking himself up to Victor’s body. “Good night, Vitya.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also dollow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) Where I also post teasers and announcements!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve made it to the end of the year, finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT; it has come to my attention that ikea bags are FUCKING HUGE in the US but we don’t have ones THAT BIG in the UK. One I used for reference of Victor’s was 18” in width 😂😂😂
> 
>  
> 
> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also dollow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) Where I also post teasers and announcements!

“Are you going to see Professor Willow now?” Victor asked when he parked the car. 

 

“Yeah.” Sighed Yuuri. “I want to get it over quickly so I have more time to finish up and correct things if I need to. It might be an hour or two? Depending on how many other people are there. I’ll come to your office when I’m done.” Yuuri said, picking up his bag. 

 

“Hold on, I’ll give you the key. I might be teaching when you get there.” From his inside suit pocket, Victor retrieved a single key. “Here, take this. Just… be careful not to be seen when you’re opening the door.” Warned Victor as Yuuri nodded. “See you later?” 

 

“See you later.” Yuuri pressed a chaste kiss to Victor’s lips, smiling softly before climbing out of the car. 

 

Victor watched as Yuuri disappeared down the street before getting out of the car. He pulled his briefcase from the backseat, locking the car door. It’s the last leg of the school year and honestly, he can’t wait for Yuuri to be finished. Nothing is going to feel better than kissing Yuuri whenever and wherever he wants. 

 

Yuuri had a mental list of questions to ask his professor about the lab report; presenting the correlation results, expanding on findings and results, things like that. It was a relatively long list, but the tasks hopefully would not take too long to cover. He walked into the classroom, taking a seat. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri, you’re the first one here.” His professor smiled. “I assume you’re here about the lab report? How can I help you?” Yuuri pulled out his laptop, turning it on. 

 

“Well I have a few questions about presenting results.” Sighed Yuuri as he pulled up his lab report. “I have the correlation results in a table and experimental results too, but I’m not sure if that’s right. I’m not sure if I should put them in graphs too. I asked V—“ Yuuri swallowed, luckily having caught his tongue before he let out a Freudian slip.  _ That was close.  _ Yuuri coughed, hiding the trip in his words. 

 

“Professor Nikiforov what he thought, and he said correlation results are best put into paragraphs because the tables can be hard to interpret.” Explained Yuuri as his mouse hovered over the correlation tables. “He also said that since you’re marking them it’d be best to ask you.” Professor Willow quickly read through the section Yuuri had with the correlation results. 

 

“You should have the graphs and tables for experimental results. And here, you put the correlation table with the results, but you haven’t explained them.” His professor explained. “You haven’t explained how you got to this correlation; what method of calculating it you used, why the results are what they are, things like that.” Yuuri made haste to take notes down in his notepad as his professor spoke. 

 

“Here,” His pen pointed to the correlation result. “You’ve not explained how this number is significant, if the results are significant, you’ve only written out the results in the table not in a paragraph. This needs to be further explained.” 

 

“Do I need to explain why I didn’t choose other methods of calculating the correlation too?” Professor Willow nodded. 

 

“Yes. Explain why you chose this particular method over other methods. What kind of data you had, what kind of experimental groups you had, things like that to determine why you didn’t choose other methods.” Yuuri nodded as he finished jotting his professor’s advice down, making a mental note to make those changes later. “Anything else I can help you with?” 

 

“Oh, yeah, here for the evaluation, I want to know if I’ve got the key points?” Yuuri asked, scrolling down his report. “I’ve got strengths and weaknesses with the experimental design, the method of research, and issues with the pilot study.” Sighed Yuuri, making sure to list everything he’d included. 

 

“Ethical issues?” Yuuri cringed, almost facepalming. How could he forget something so important? Quickly, he noted it down. 

 

“I forgot.” He sighed. 

 

“Think about things like deception, mental or physical harm, and consent, especially if you had to conduct the experiment without them knowing. Those tend to be the main things to think about.” Yuuri nodded, writing those down. “Even if they don’t apply to your particular study, it helps to talk about them anyway.” 

 

“You can also talk about how your results compare to those of a similar experiment. Or maybe how they’re different to others.” Yuuri noted that down. “It does require a bit more research into similar studies, but you only need to read the conclusion.” His professor said. “Plus, it does score you more points to reference other work.” Yuuri nodded again. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” He asked. 

 

“It’s just generally if I’m writing the right sort of things and going in the right direction.” Yuuri said, scrolling back to the top of the report. 

 

“A few weeks ago when I saw this you seemed to be in the right direction. So as long as you’ve stayed going in the right direction, you should be fine.” Professor Willow reassured. “But like I said a few weeks ago I’m not allowed to see what you’ve done as of the end of last month, so I can’t check that for you anymore.” Yuuri let out a deflated sigh. “However, it doesn’t mean another professor can’t help you read it, there’s nothing against that.” He said with a smile. 

 

_ Victor.  _

 

“If you want, you can quickly do the graphs for the experimental results, and I can check to see if you’ve done them right, as long as you don’t put them into the lab report before I see them.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll do that.” 

 

“Let me know if there’s anything else I can help you with.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

It took him a little while to pull the graphs together. He had to copy the data into the right places, and it was exceptionally complicated, given the confusion of multiple columns in the tables. He had to make sure to select the relevant pieces of data, and make sure to compare them with the corresponding pieces of data, and by the time he’d done that about ten times, Yuuri was about to rip his hair out. Finally though, he had all of his data plotted into graphs. 

 

“Could you check these for me, please?” Asked Yuuri as his professor came back over. 

 

“Of course.” His professor took a seat next to him. “Do you have the original tables for me to look at?” Yuuri nodded, pulling up the tables. 

 

“Sorry. There’s quite a lot to look through.” Mumbled Yuuri apologetically as he pushed his laptop over to Professor Willow. 

 

“It’s okay. I’ve got time.” Yuuri nodded stiffly, gaze shifting awkwardly as they sat in silence, Yuuri waiting patiently for his work to be checked. 

 

_ “I wonder what Victor is doing now…”  _ Yuuri’s mind wandered to his boyfriend, likely two floors below him, teaching the PhD class. 

 

Yuuri is  _ buzzing  _ to get his lab report submitted. After these graphs, he just has to make those changes and have Victor read it through before he can finally,  _ finally  _ submit it. He’s excited to see his friends again after so long; they still need to arrange a date to go out. But he’s exceptionally excited to spend the summer (and the rest of his life—) with Victor. 

 

Summer means Yuuri will have more time to spend with his friends. It means he’ll have more time to spend with Victor. It means he’ll have time to phone his incredibly busy parents.  _ His parents…  _ What would they think of Victor? They don’t even know he’s dating again after Charlie. He hasn’t told them anything about Victor, or that he even exists. Let alone that they’re dating and living together. But this relationship he has with Victor… it’s serious. He can feel it. Would they approve? Yuuri’s stomach knots just thinking about it. 

 

Yuuri knows his family aren’t shallow by any means. They’re nothing but loving and supportive and accepting. But anxiety makes him doubt everything, even the unconditional love and support from his family. Yuuri is nervous to phone his family and introduce them to Victor. However, at the same time, it excites him. He’s going to introduce them to someone important to him. To the _most_ important person to him. 

 

Yuuri just hopes that they can see how much Victor means to him. 

 

“...Your graphs look fine, don’t forget to label them properly and add a caption with what figure it is and what it shows.” Yuuri was pulled away from his thoughts by his professor. “Other than those changes and things to add, I think you’re very much in the right direction. If that’s everything, I’ll leave you to your work.” 

 

“Yeah, I think that’s everything.” Yuuri sighed in relief. “If anything comes up or you just want to generally discuss something to help your work I’m also in tomorrow as well.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Yuuri said, packing away his things. “Thank you.” 

———————————————————————

Victor is presumably still in class. When Yuuri reaches his office, the door is locked, and with a soft sigh, he pulled out his key, unlocking the door before pushing it open. 

 

The door shut with a faint click and Yuuri locked it before pulling up a chair to the other side of Victor’s desk. Yuuri pulled out his laptop and his checklist and sighed heavily, there was a lot to correct and add; in hindsight, he was pretty glad that he went in today. There’s graphs to label, things to explain, work to compare. He had his work cut out for him. With a soft sigh of annoyance, Yuuri started making his way down the checklist, starting with the evaluation of the lab report. 

 

Yuuri glanced up at the clock. Victor’s class should be finishing in half an hour. Then, he has papers to mark and some work to do before he finishes up for the day. Yuuri smiled softly. Tomorrow, he’s going to submit his report. Tomorrow, he’s going to be done with his degree. Victor still has two more before he can say the year is over, however. It’s all meetings and preparation for next year and marking lots of papers. For Victor, it’s probably the most stressful time of the year. 

 

Victor has second and third year exam papers to mark, as well as masters exam papers. He’s only marking half of each class but still, it’s a lot of things to be marking. Yuuri wasn’t sure if Victor was marking the thesis’ too, however, and the thought of Victor marking his thesis gives him a bit of a heart attack.  _ What if he’s written something really dumb and Victor reads it? _ Yuuri tried not to think about it and just focus on his work. 

 

He was midway through a sentence when a text came in. 

 

From: Vitya 💖

Coming up now ❣️ 

 

Yuri smiled to himself, standing to go to the door. There was a knock, and Yuuri made haste to unlock and open the door. 

 

“Hi.” He smiled gently as Victor came in, clicking the door shut and locking it. 

 

“Hey, you.” Smiled Victor. Leaning in, he fondly pecked Yuuri’s lips. 

 

“I thought you said—“ 

 

“The door’s locked.” Chuckled Victor as he put his briefcase down. Victor took his seat, hanging his suit jacket off the back of his chair. “Did you manage to get Professor Willow to go over your report?” 

 

“Yeah.” Sighed Yuuri. “There’s quite a bit for me to do, it’ll take me quite some time I reckon.” He huffed. “I need to finish adding captions to my graphs, and generally just expand on the evaluation section.” Yuuri grumbled, tapping away at his laptop. “If you have some free time when I finish could you help me read it? Professor Willow said as long as it’s not him who proofreads it it doesn’t matter if another professor does.” Yuuri asked hopefully. 

 

“Of course. Just let me know when you finish. I can read it before you submit it.” 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri sighed in relief, gazing longingly at Victor. 

 

“You’re staring.” Chuckled Victor as he leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand. 

 

“I can’t help it.” Pouted Yuuri. “You’re just… extra pretty.” He fondly laughed before turning back to his work. 

 

“Yuuriiiiiii!” Beamed Victor, a huge grin on his face. “You’ve never called me pretty before!” Victor’s face was covered with a heart shaped smile, one that Yuuri just found adorable. 

 

“Don’t you have papers to mark?” Mused Yuuri as he continued to tap away at his keyboard. 

 

“Unfortunately I do…” Sighed Victor. “One hundred and sixty of them, to be exact.” He huffed. “I’m also marking the thesis, by the way.” Yuuri looked up, body suddenly going stiff. “I don’t know whose, but I’m marking half of them.” Yuuri stiffly nodded. 

 

“You wouldn’t mark me unfairly, would you?” Yuuri mumbled. He’s asked this before. He knows Victor won’t. But still, he has to know that Victor wouldn’t mark things in favour of him. Victor cast him a reassuring smile. 

 

“I’d never.” Victor promised. “I know how important it is for you to be fairly graded, and have your work marked without bias. I wouldn’t go against your wishes like that.” Victor’s eyes softened, filling Yuuri with relief. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“It’s my job.” Smiled Victor lovingly. 

 

“Have I ever told you you’re the best?” Yuuri earnestly sighed, still gazing at Victor.

 

“You have.” Laughed Victor. “Many times.” He said as he worked his way through the second years’ exam papers. 

 

“Well, you’re the best. And… I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, my sweet.” Victor cooed back with the sweetest look on his face. 

 

They managed to work in silence for almost an hour before Yuuri spoke again. 

 

“Victor?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“I’m… I’m gonna phone my parents tomorrow night, once I’ve submitted my assignment.” Yuuri swallowed, heart beating up his throat.  _ What if Victor doesn’t want to meet his parents?  _ “It’s… it’s been a long time since I’ve spoken to them and I haven’t told them that—“  _ that we’re dating.  _ “And… well… I’d like for them to see you too.” Yuuri didn’t dare look up from his laptop screen, but when Victor didn’t say anything, panic began to rise in his throat. 

 

Victor, on the other hand, was absolutely  _ thrilled.  _ He was speechless.  _ Yuuri wants him to meet his parents.  _ Victor could feel the air being knocked out of him as he gazed as Yuuri, cheeks flushed and staring down at his keys. 

 

“Y-you don’t have to if—“ 

 

“I’d love to.” 

 

“Huh?” Yuuri’s head shot up, wide eyed and gaping at Victor. 

 

“I’d love to see your parents. After all, I have to see where your heart of gold comes from.” Victor gave him a smile that made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. Yuuri let out a deep sigh of relief as Victor stood up and came to his side, perching on the arm of the chair to kiss his temple. 

 

“God I was so scared you might not want to meet them.” Yuuri relaxed as Victor wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“Yuuri,” Victor’s nose brushed the crown of his head. “I want to know everything about you. There’s no way I wouldn’t want to meet your parents.” Chuckled Victor as his lips traced from Yuuri’s temple to his earlobe. 

 

“I hope they love you as much as I do.” Mumbled Yuuri as he rested his head against Victor’s body. 

 

“That’s not important. Even if they hated me, I’d still love you just as much, if not more.” Victor’s voice was soft in his ear, like a comforting blanket draped over his body. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Victor’s nose brushed his temple, then he released Yuuri from his arms. “Come on, back to work.” Chuckled Victor contently. “You can do it.” With a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, Victor sat back down in his seat. 

 

Their silence was interrupted by Victor’s nonsense murmuring. 

 

_ “Do these guys even study?”  _ Victor bit under his breath in annoyance, albeit slightly amusement. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Yuuri as he glanced up from his laptop. 

 

“Some of these answers are actually ridiculous, I don’t even know why they pay thousands of dollars to come here.” Victor sighed, handing the paper to Yuuri. “Look at question six.” 

 

_ “According to Freud, personality is composed of the Id, the Ego, and…”  _ Yuuri’s brow creased, before he spluttered in amusement.  _ “The ‘idk’ _ ?” Victor nodded. 

 

“A simple one word answer. Seriously. Why do these kids even enrol.” Victor rolled his eyes, chuckling in amusement as Yuuri passed the paper back. 

 

“Wow.” Sighed Yuuri. “Any other funny answers?” Victor shook his head. 

 

“Not that I’ve seen so far, but there has been some very amusing doodles.” Chuckled Victor. “Look at this one.” He pulled a paper from the stack and opened it, passing it to Yuuri.

 

The doodle was of a poodle holding a sign, a sign that pled  _ “please give me an A for this doodle” _ . Yuuri couldn’t help but burst out laughing. 

 

“To be fair to them, it’s a cute doodle, and I love poodles. Maybe it does deserve an A.” Laughed Victor as he put the paper back into the stack. 

 

They went back to their comfortable silence, and Yuuri had managed to finish off most of his evaluation. He still had to finish researching similar studies and comparing them, but for now, he was going to take a quick break. 

 

“Victor?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Come here?” Chuckling softly, Victor pushed his chair back and came around the desk to the other side, perching on the edge. 

 

“Yes, my Yuuri?” 

 

“Can I have a kiss?” Yuuri asked, voice sweet as Victor chuckled, leaning down towards Yuuri. Their noses brushed as Victor spoilt Yuuri with a gentle kiss to his lips. 

 

“How’s that?” Asked Victor against his lips. 

 

“Perfect.” Sighed Yuuri. “How are the papers going?” He asked as Victor straightened, leaning back further against the edge of the desk.

 

“Well, I’m only a quarter way through the first year’s papers.” Victor bitterly sighed. “We can go home as soon as you’re done with your lab report, and I’ll read it when we get home?” Yuuri nodded, leaning up for another kiss. “Needy.” Commented Victor with a sweet smooch to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri smiled against Victor’s lips before letting him go. 

 

“Looks like we’re changing the modules next year.” Sighed Victor, breaking the silence between them. “Just got an email from the head of the faculty. That means I definitely have to go to those department meetings next week.” He huffed. “They’re probably about the things we should be covering. I’m just glad they aren’t changing the second and third year programs.” Victor heavily sighed. “Are you almost done with your report?” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“I should be done in a few minutes.” He sighed. “I’m so glad I’m submitting it tomorrow.” Yuuri mumbled in slight frustration.

 

“Don’t rush to submit it.” Victor warned. “You still have another week to submit it if you don’t want to submit it yet.” He reminded Yuuri. 

 

“No I… I’ll be ready to submit it tomorrow.” Sighed Yuuri as he finished up the last few changes to his lab report. “I’ve just finished with the changes to my lab report.” Victor looked up with a smile. “It just needs one last look over.” 

 

“I can help you with that.” Said Victor. “Shall we head home? I’ll help you read it through it and then tomorrow you submit it.” Yuuri sighed, saving his work before closing his laptop. 

 

“Yeah. I could do with a cuddle from Makkachin.” Chuckled Yuuri softly as he packed up his things. 

 

“Hold on.” Victor reaches into his pocket and pulled out his car key, tossing it to Yuuri. “You head down first. Please don’t drive off with my car.” Yuuri playfully rolled his eyes, catching the keys. 

 

“Yes, I’m going to drive off in my boyfriend’s Tesla and leave him behind.” He joked as he watched Victor pack up his stacks of papers into a less-than-fashionable reusable Ikea bag. “Wow, that’s very not  _ your style _ .” Mused Yuuri as he headed for the office door.

 

“Well, Louis Vuitton don't exactly do ginormous bags perfect for exam papers, do they?” Laughed Victor in return. “You go first.” Yuuri nodded, pulling Victor’s office key from his pocket and leaving it on the cabinet by the door for Victor to lock up. 

 

“See you in a bit.” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri  _ can’t believe  _ they actually haven’t been caught. They’ve been dating since early March, in fact they’ve been living together since January and still, they are yet to be caught. They just have one last day to power through. Or rather,  _ Yuuri  _ only has one last day. Victor, however, still has another week of meetings and planning. 

 

“So I’ll see you at home later?” Victor said as they pulled up. “Hopefully my meeting will be finished by two o’clock, but I want to make a dent in my marking too, so maybe I’ll be home about four thirty?” Huffed Victor.

 

“Okay. I’ll be home as soon as I’ve submitted my report and had my dismissal forms signed.” 

 

“You’re definitely submitting your report today?” Yuuri nodded. “I’m really proud of you.” Smiled Victor, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. 

 

“Thank you.” Sighed Yuuri against Victor’s lips. “See you at home.” Yuuri stepped out of the car, but not without one last sweet kiss to Victor’s lips. Yuuri can’t believe it. This is their last school run together. It hadn’t even dawned upon him until now, but now that it has, Yuuri’s ecstatic. He can finally get on with his life with Victor.

 

“Are you here to get some help with your report?” His professor asked when he came into the room. 

 

“No, I’m just gonna proofread it again before I submit it, but I figured it was best to do that here in case I have any questions.” Yuuri said, taking a seat. 

 

Victor had already proofread it the night before, but still, Yuuri wanted to make sure he had absolutely everything written down that he needed. Yuuri opened his research paper to begin proofreading it for the last time. 

 

It took Yuuri an hour and a half to read the whole report, and much to his great relief, there were no mistakes. Or at least, none that he could spot. It felt like a huge weight off his chest— the last weight, actually, as he hit  _ SUBMIT _ . 

 

Yuuri couldn’t believe he’d finally submitted his last assignment.  _ Holy shit.  _ He’s finally free. No more exams, no more assignments, no more sneaking around with Victor. Yuuri could feel the air around him become lighter as he packed his laptop away. Maybe he and Victor can celebrate tonight. 

 

Of course, he still has this innate fear of failure that looms over him like a grey cloud. And when he least expects it, it’ll tell him  _ “what if you fail everything? You’ll disappoint Victor.” _ That feeling never goes away. But at least for now, he can enjoy being stress free. 

 

There was no bigger relief than flopping down on the sofa with Makkachin. 

 

To: Vitya 💖

Submitted 😩 just got home :)

———————————————————————

Victor’s phone went off just as he entered the conference suite for a meeting. He sat down and with a soft smile, slid open the text.

 

From: Yuuri ❣️

Submitted 😩 just got home :)

 

Victor fondly smiled. 

 

To: Yuuri ❣️

I’m so proud of you ♡ see you when I get home 💞

 

Finally, Victor can give Yuuri his present. Victor just hopes that Yuuri wants him there too. It’s a selfish request, Victor knows. Maybe Yuuri doesn’t want Victor to come home with him. Maybe Yuuri wants to visit his family alone. Victor would understand, but still, he hopes that Yuuri will have him.

 

Another text comes in just before the meeting starts. 

 

From: Yuuri ❣️

You’ve been so supportive 💖 see you when you get home 🥰

 

And now, Victor can’t wait for this meeting to be over. 

 

It drags on for what feels like  _ hours _ . They talk about feedback from their students about the course, they go over lecture plans and the current curriculum, and they discuss all that  _ professional  _ stuff. Next week, Victor has more meetings to talk about changing the modules and changing the way the students are assessed and honestly, Victor is  _ dreading  _ them. 

 

It means he has to spend his summer redrafting lectures and finding research materials and class resources. It’s going to be a pain. 

Victor is the first one to race out of the room when the meeting is finally over. After all, he has a boyfriend to go home to whom he’s very proud of, and a gift to surprise him with.

 

To: Yuuri ❣️

Finally on my way home. See you soon 💕

 

A text comes in quickly, just as Victor is about to set off. 

 

From: Yuuri ❣️

See you soon 💓

 

With a gentle smile, Victor put his phone away and started the car. He absolutely could not wait to get home to Yuuri. 

 

***

Yuuri’s head jerked around to the front door as he heard the telltale click of the lock. He stood up, going over to greet Victor at the door. 

 

“Welcome home.” Yuuri said when Victor opened the door. 

 

“You did it.” Victor proudly smiled as he put his briefcase down, staring at Yuuri who stood at the bottom of the stairs. Yuuri was quickly enveloped in his arms, warmth filling his body as Victor whispered “I’m so proud of you,” into his ear. Yuuri smiled, pulling away to kiss him, arms around Victor’s neck as Victor held him by his waist. “I have a surprise for you.” Victor pulled away, picking up his briefcase and grasping his hand. 

 

“Huh? A surprise?” Asked Yuuri. “What for?” Yuuri sat down next to Victor on the sofa, anxiously waiting as Victor opened his briefcase to pull an envelope out from the pocket.

 

“For finishing your degree, of course.” Chuckled Victor, handing Yuuri the envelope. “Open it.” Tentatively, Yuuri took the envelope. The tape was cute, Yuuri noticed, as his fingertips ran over the puppy printed borders. Sucking in a deep breath, he opened the package. 

 

Inside there was… a second envelope and a note. Curiously, he opened the note. 

 

_ My dearest Yuuri, _

 

_ It’s been a long time since you’ve seen your family, right? No one should have to wait that long to see the people they love the most. Congratulations on finishing your degree, my darling. _

 

_ Only yours, _

 

_ Victor ♡ _

 

Yuuri read the note aloud, and as he put the pieces together, tears pricked his eyes, a soft smile crossing his face as the corners of his lips turned up in disbelief. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri turned to look at him. “Is this…” 

 

“Open it.”

 

Yuuri put the note down and took the second envelope in his hands, carefully peeling open the seal. Swallowing nervously, he pulled out two sheets of paper. Yuuri stared at them for a second. 

 

_ Passenger: Yuuri Katsuki  _

_ Seat 5A _

_ DTW—HND _

_ Depart 12:40  _

_ Date: 31st Jul.  _

 

Yuuri flicked over to the second page. 

 

_ Passenger: Victor Nikiforov  _

_ Seat 5B _

_ DTW—HND _

_ Depart 12:40  _

_ Date: 31st Jul.  _

 

There’s two more boarding passes too, from Hanaeda International Airport to Fukuoka, too. Yuuri can’t hide the grin on his face. He’s going to see his family for the first time in years, and Victor is coming with him. 

 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to come home with you.” Victor smiled as Yuuri threw himself at him, arms squeezed tightly around Victor’s waist. 

 

“You have no idea how much this means to me.” Mumbled Yuuri as he sniffled against Victor’s chest. “Thank you so much.” He swallowed. “I’d love for you to come with me.” Victor pulled Yuuri into his lap, holding him close as Yuuri sniffled, overwhelmed with emotions. 

 

“It’s only for a month, but our plane tickets back are flexible if you want to stay longer.” But Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“A month is perfect.” Sighed Yuuri as he lifted his head from Victor’s chest to kiss him. “Now I can phone my parents with some good news.” Yuuri chuckled softly as he wiped his eyes. 

 

“Do you want to do that now?” Asked Victor as Yuuri dried his eyes. 

 

“Maybe later, when I’ve sorted myself out.” Chuckled Yuuri as he leaned back against Victor. “You make me really happy.” Yuuri softly sighed, glancing up at Victor with wet eyes and fluttery lashes. 

 

“I’m glad.” Victor said with a soft smile. “You make me really happy too.” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri phones his parents at twelve p.m the next day. It’s close to one a.m in Japan, hopefully his parents aren’t busy and have time to talk to him. Nervously, he sits with Victor and Makkachin on the sofa with his iPad as it rings. It’s not long before the face of his parents pops up. 

 

_ “Yuuri! It’s been a while! How are you? Are you eating well? Who’s this handsome gentleman here?”  _ That's a lot of questions in one go but Yuuri can’t blame her, it’s been months since they last spoke. 

 

“Hi, mom.” He softly smiled. “I’m doing well, eating fine too.” Yuuri chuckled softly. “This is Victor, my… my boyfriend.” Hiroko beamed at the word  _ boyfriend.  _

 

“Hi, Mrs. Katsuki. It’s lovely to meet you.” Victor greeted with a smile. 

 

_ “Tell him to stop with the formalities, Yuuri. Hiroko is fine.”  _ Yuuri related the message. 

 

“She says Hiroko is fine.” 

 

_ “Are you coming to visit, Yuuri?”  _ His dad asked, and Yuuri smiled. 

 

“Actually that’s why I called. I’m coming home in two weeks time, and… I’m bringing Victor with me.” Victor didn’t understand what was being said, but when he heard his name, he flashed Yuuri’s parents a smile. 

 

_ “Oh! We’ll have to prepare the guest room for you then! We’re excited to meet you, Vicchan!”  _ Yuuri let out a heavy sigh of relief, smiling softly. They approve of Victor. 

 

“Dad says they’ll prepare the guest room for us. They’re excited to meet you.” Yuuri translated. 

 

“I’m excited to meet you too, Hiroko!” 

 

_ “We’re glad you’re coming home, Yuuri. And with Vicchan too!”  _ Hiroko proudly smiled.  _ “We can’t wait to hear all about him.”  _ Yuuri sighed in relief. 

 

“I can’t wait for you to meet him either.” 

 

_ “We have a lot of questions about him but we’ll save them for when you arrive.”  _ Chuckled Toshiya.  _ “Mom’ll make you katsudon for when you get home! I bet it’s been a while hasn’t it?”  _

 

“It has.” Yuuri sighed. “I can’t wait.” He smiled fondly. 

 

_ “We should let you go, Yuuri. We’ve got to prepare things for tomorrow before we sleep.”  _ Toshiya sighed softly. 

 

“Okay.” Yuuri softly smiled. “Then I’ll see you in a few weeks time.” 

 

_ “See you and Vicchan soon.”  _ Hiroko smiled earnestly.  _ “We love you.”  _

 

“We love you, too.” Yuuri cut the call with a giddy grin. “They’re excited to meet you.” Yuuri informed with a soft smile. 

 

“I’m really excited to meet them too. I hope I can make a good impression.” Sighed Victor nervously. 

 

“Hey, don’t worry about that. Just… be Victor. That’s the best way to impress them.” Yuuri advised. 

 

“What if they ask about how we met? God, they’ll probably think I’m some sort of predator.” Mumbled Victor, suddenly scared to meet Yuuri’s family. 

 

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to tell them how we met. We can just tell them we met in university.” Yuuri said, though Victor’s concern was understandable. Now that he thought about it himself, maybe his family wouldn’t approve after all. 

 

“That would be like lying to them.” Sighed Victor. “God I just don’t want them to think that… that I’m taking advantage of you or anything like that.” Victor mumbled, cuddling up to Yuuri. 

 

“We’ll tell them whatever you want them to know. It’s that simple.” Reassured Yuuri. “I’m worried about that too, I want them to see how much I love you and— and how much you love me, too.” Smiled Yuuri. “But they’re my family and I know… I know that if they can see that the way you treat me is genuine, they can let anything else slide.” Yuuri’s hand moved to grasp Victor’s, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

 

“I hope so.” Victor sighed, cuddling up closer to Yuuri. “I hope they’re like you.” Muttered Victor. “Kind hearted and patient and accepting and… all of those good things.” He sighed heavily. 

 

“They are.” Chuckled Yuuri softly. “Maybe not Mari but… my parents are all of those good things.” He said, gently stroking Victor’s hair. 

 

“I just don’t want to give the wrong impression.” Yuuri leaned against the arm of the sofa, pulling Victor against his side, one hand caressing his hair. 

 

“You won’t.” Smiled Yuuri. “Now come on, we should start packing our stuff.” Yuuri got up off the sofa, and when Victor looked at him, smile wide and full of excitement, all of Victor’s worries wash away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT. I ACTUALLY wrote them almost getting caught/someone getting suspicious BUT I deleted it because NO WAY will I let them get caught when they’re THIS CLOSE to happiness 
> 
>  
> 
> [Don’t forget to join me and Psi on discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also dollow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) Where I also post teasers and announcements!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Mirai :)  
> In this fic we will be exploring the lives of Victor and Yuuri... in university! Thank you so much to the amazing @psipisi, who literally came up with most if not all of the ideas for this fic. She continues to be a godsend!  
> If you enjoyed this, please comment and drop me a kudos! That would really motivate me :D  
> Also you can check out my other fics, I have two other multichap fics, and a series of oneshots! Thank you for reading!


End file.
